Pour une feuille d'érable
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke est sollicité par les filles du village. Juste pour savoir qui serait soit disant fait pour lui. SasuNaru, NejiHina, ShinoTenten, ShikaTema, / Romance, Angst, Amitié, Yaoi, Hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru+autres  
Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 01**

-Allez ! Essaie au moins !  
-Ce sont des gamineries.. Vous êtes lourdes les filles...

Et voilà ! Une fois encore, Sakura, Ino et tout le fan club de Sasuke étaient aux prises avec leur beau prince.

-Mais si ! Comme ça on verra qui est la fille faite pour toi !  
-… Laissez-moi tranquille.

Sasuke ferma la porte de la demeure Uchiwa au nez de toutes les filles du village en même temps.  
#Oser me réveiller pour ça… faudrait qu'elles pensent à me lâcher un jour…#  
Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout réveillé. Il comatait, comme tous les matins. Il s'étira encore dans l'entrée et soupira. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un café pour sortir de son état de somnolence.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, quelqu'un sortait de ses rêves. Naruto ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Il était bien sous sa couette et le fait qu'il soit en vacances n'arrangeait pas les choses pour se lever. Quand il n'avait rien à faire, il adorait paresser bien au chaud dans son lit. L'automne avait commencé et était bien là depuis quelques semaines déjà.  
Le blond soupira, s'étira, se frotta les yeux, et se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Une amélioration dans la vie du jeune homme : il savait lire les dates de péremption et n'avait donc plus de maux d'estomac.  
Après un tour dans la salle de bain, il s'habilla et sortit en fermant à clé derrière lui. Il avait décidé de se promener un peu.

* * *

Sasuke restait chez lui. Il faisait bien trop froid pour sortir alors qu'il pouvait se prélasser bien au chaud dans son canapé. De plus, s'il sortait, il allait se faire alpaguer par toutes les filles qui passaient. Il lisait un livre, sa tasse de café à la main. Puis il se mit à soupirer. Décidément, il n'arrêtait pas aujourd'hui. Il avait vraiment envie d'essayer. Mais et si ça tombait sur quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ? Ou pire ! Si on le voyait ? Un Uchiwa n'est pas du genre à s'amuser avec ses histoires idiotes ! Il n'avait plus l'âge pour faire ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas une simple feuille qui lui montrerait !  
Il posa sa tasse et son livre sur la table basse de son salon et prit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant de nouveau. Ca n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas décidé. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son jardin par les grandes baies vitrées de la pièce. Il était rempli de feuilles d'arbres. Il aurait put le faire là si au moins il n'y avait pas eu à les suivre ! Et puis, ce n'était pas des érables…

-Père... pourquoi n'aimiez vous pas ces arbres… ?

Sasuke se leva et alla s'habiller chaudement. Le temps était vraiment glacial et le vent n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Il sortit.

* * *

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans les rues du village. Il regardait les vitrines, les plus jeunes que lui s'amuser à défaire les tas de feuilles rassemblées le long des rues ; à se jeter dedans et à les faire voler en leur donnant des coups de pied. Quelques années plus tôt, c'était lui qui se trouvait à leur place. Maintenant qu'il avait 17 ans, il n'osait plus vraiment. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il y repensait.

* * *

Sasuke se tenait dans la rue. Il regardait un tas de feuille d'érable par terre. Il regarda à droite, à gauche : personne. Il avança doucement vers les feuilles et se pencha. Il s'accroupit, vérifia encore une fois que personne ne le regardait. Juste au cas où ! Non, un Uchiwa n'a ni peur ni honte. Il fait des choses réfléchies ! Il prit une poigné de feuille et se releva. Ses yeux y étaient fixés. Il repensa à ce que Sakura et les autres lui avaient dit. Puis un discours de quelqu'un d'autre plusieurs années avant. Il ferma les yeux et soupira en lâchant les feuilles.

-... des imbécillités…

Une rafale de vent se fit sentir et entendre. Sasuke rouvrit aussitôt ses paupières et vit une des feuilles qu'il venait de lâcher s'envoler haut dans le ciel. Il arrondit les yeux et la suivit un instant du regard. Elle semblait suivre un chemin bien précis.

* * *

Naruto avait avancé dans le village. Il n'allait pas souvent dans le quartier où il se trouvait et décida de l'explorer durant la journée. Il n'avait rien de spécial à faire de toute façon.  
Il y eut un grand coup de vent. Naruto s'immobilisa et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la leva, il se prit une feuille en plein sur la figure. Il fit un mouvement brusque de recul en portant sa main à son visage.

-Ahh ! Qu'est-ce qu...  
-Naruto ?

Naruto leva les yeux en cherchant à savoir qui l'avait appelé. Devant lui se tenait un Sasuke tout essoufflé. Sasuke qui devint complètement immobile durant quelques secondes avant de se redresser totalement.

-NARUTO !

Le blond sursauta. Sasuke s'était redressé si brutalement en criant que cette réaction soudaine et inhabituelle de sa part lui avait fait peur.

-Euh... oui, c'est moi... Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sasuke fuit les yeux scrutateurs de Naruto.

-Rien du tout.

Le brun fit volte face et partit sans plus rien dire. Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il ne le comprendrait décidément jamais.

* * *

Sasuke était rentré chez lui, laissé ses chaussures dans l'entrée, enlevé son manteau et son écharpe sans les ranger ; juste posés à même le sol. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et ferma les yeux.  
#Quand je disais que ce n'était que des imbécillités ! Naruto... c'est du n'importe quoi.#  
Il se leva brutalement et se cogna dans la table basse. Après quelques injures, il se rassit finalement ; ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
#pourquoi ça m'obsède !#

-J'en ai marre ! J'aurai jamais du le faire !

Sasuke prit sa tête entre ses mains et se tut. Depuis tout petit, il aimait cette histoire qui voulait que si on lançait des feuilles d'érable et que l'une d'elles s'envolait plus haut que les autres, il fallait la suivre. Qu'elle se déposerait sur la personne faite pour soi. Normalement, il n'aimait pas les histoires comme ça ; il trouvait ça stupide. Mais quand son père lui avait raconté, il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé sa mère comme ça. Tout petit, il rêvait de faire la même chose et s'était promis de lancer des feuilles d'érable lorsqu'il serait grand.  
Il avait oublié toute cette histoire jusqu'à ce que Sakura vienne lui en parler le matin même. Elle et toutes les filles de son fan club connaissaient aussi cette légende, coutume, histoire, ... Bref, cela lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs.  
Même s'il n'y croyait pas réellement, il avait eut l'envie d'essayer juste pour voir si cela marchait vraiment. Maintenant il en était certain même s'il le savait déjà. Tout ça n'était que paroles dans le vent.

Il était un peu déçu. La dernière magie que sa famille lui avait laissée était partie en fumée quand cette maudite feuille avait atterri sur le visage de Naruto. Ce beau jeune homme blond... "Beau" ? Oula ! Non. … Enfin. Si. Il devait bien l'admettre. Naruto était beau. Plus les années passaient, plus ce petit blond idiot et naïf devenait beau, attachant, et irrésistiblement gentil. Sasuke se mit à sourire en y pensant. Puis il se secoua la tête pour faire sortir ses pensées étranges qui lui trottait.

* * *

Naruto était assis au comptoir de l'Ichiraku. Ca n'avait pas changé en cinq ans. C'était toujours son restaurant préféré. Il avait Sasuke dans la tête. Il lui avait fait tellement peur ! Ca ne lui était pas arrivé souvent de le voir comme ça. Ca n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup de le voir. Maintenant que l'Uchiwa était à l'Anbu et lui Jounin, ils ne partageaient jamais les même missions et ne s'apercevaient que très rarement dans les rues du village. Ils ne s'évitaient pas, leur rapports étaient devenus amicaux avec le temps, mais il devait bien avouer que ça lui manquait d'être dans son équipe 7 avec lui et Sakura. Les rares vacances qu'ils avaient ne tombaient quasiment jamais en même temps. Et pendant des vacances, la plupart du temps, ils étaient tous tellement épuisés que cela ne leur venait pas à l'esprit d'aller voir comment se portait les autres. En vacances, on se repose tout d'abord. Elles ne durent pas longtemps et il faut en profiter.  
Il finit son bol de ramen et se leva de table.

* * *

Sasuke était toujours dans son salon. Il avait repris le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille. C'était son passe-temps quand il avait des jours de congé. Ca le détendait de lire. Ca lui vidait l'esprit. Du moins la plupart de temps parce qu'en ce moment il avait Naruto dans la tête. Comment se faisait-il que cette feuille soit tombée sur lui ? Elle aurait put se poser par terre, à côté ! Il n'y aurait eu personne de montrer comme ça.  
Il soupira en posant son bras sur ses genoux et en refermant son ouvrage.

-De toute façon, c'est rien qu'une histoire... je suis pas superstitieux... Je vois pas pourquoi je m'en fais…

Sasuke se leva et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Non il ne croyait pas à ces histoires. Mais quelque chose en lui aurait voulut y croire. Mais pourquoi ? Surtout que c'était Naruto sur qui c'était tombé ! Naruto !

Puis la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Sasuke tourna sur lui-même et alla voir qui c'était ; prêt à chasser de nouveaux son fan club. Il ouvrit la porte et, avant même de voir qui c'était, commença.

-Ecoutez, j'en ai marre de vous voir ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai d'autres trucs plus importants… à … faire... ... Na... Naruto ?

Sasuke avait levé les yeux vers son visiteur tout en parlant et s'était trouvé drôlement bête à la fin de sa phrase. Naruto se tordait les doigts ; gêné.

-Je suis désolé. Euh... je repasserai.

Naruto fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à repartir quand la main de Sasuke agrippa sa manche et le retint.

-Abruti, je pensais pas que c'était toi ! Viens ! Entre !

Naruto se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur et, une fois la porte fermée, il enleva son manteau de façon un peu perplexe en voyant celui de Sasuke à même le sol.

-Euh... je peux le poser où ?  
-De ?

Naruto montra son manteau à Sasuke qui le prit. Il ramassa le sien au passage et les rangea dans une penderie. Sasuke fit entrer Naruto dans son salon et lui montra une chaise pour qu'il s'asseye.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Je veux bien.

Sasuke s'éclipsa deux minutes dans la cuisine. Naruto fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours la même décoration toute simple, le même canapé, la même table basse. Il était venu deux fois déjà un peu à cause de concours de circonstance. Ce n'était pas volontaire comme cette fois. Il était d'ailleurs étonné d'avoir pu entrer si facilement. L'Uchiwa ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'il voulait ni rien.

Sasuke revint, deux tasses de thé dans les mains. Il en donna une à Naruto et s'assit en face de lui.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui. En fait, je suis venu pour savoir comment tu allais. Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure... t'avais pas l'air bien. Et comme je suis en vacances, je me suis dit que je pourrai passer. J'espère que je dérange pas trop…  
-Non ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Bon, c'est sûr que la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Sasuke était devenue de plus en plus amicale, mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils ne se voyaient plus vraiment beaucoup. Du coup, ils avaient moins l'occasion de se taper dessus. Mais de là à dire que Sasuke était content de le voir, il y avait tout un monde. Le brun lui souriait calmement en face de lui. Il semblait pourtant sincère.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu après tout ! Au moins 6 mois.  
-Euh... oui... plus même. Tu es parti avec l'équipe Anbu y'a cinq mois. Et moi je revenais tout juste.  
-C'est vrai tiens ! Ca fait super longtemps, alors ! C'est vrai que t'as changé un peu depuis la dernière fois que je t'avais vu.

Et un autre sourire. Naruto ne comprenait plus. Il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui. Sasuke était gentil avec lui ! Le Sasuke Uchiwa préféré de ses dames, hautain, et tout et tout, était en train de lui sourire, ravi de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

-Sasuke... Je pensais pas que tu aurais changé tant que ça.  
- Hein ? J'ai changé moi ?  
-… tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Non.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant. Puis il regarda le blond.

-Pas plus que toi.

Naruto se racla la gorge et posa sa tasse de thé.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Je vais pas te déranger plus.  
-Mais arrête de dire que tu gênes ! Au contraire ! Ca fait hyper longtemps qu'on a pas discuté, et toi tu veux déjà t'en aller ? T'es en vacacnes ! Profite-en pour voir tes amis !

Naruto fixa Sasuke ; étonné.

-Amis ?  
-Je suis pas ton ami ?

Naruto ne sut pourquoi mais il se sentit rougir en voyant Sasuke faire la moue en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-T'as vraiment changé. Tu parles plus de la même manière. Tu... es… aimable, ça fait bizarre.  
-C'est parce que c'est toi !

Naruto faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant ces mots. Sasuke se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il racontait et se mit à rougir. Il se leva et fit mine d'aller ranger dans les tasses de thé finies dans la cuisine.  
#Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? C'est Naruto ! Purée ! Je suis pas une fille ! C'est à croire que je lui fais du charme !#  
Il entendit des pas venir vers lui et aperçut Naruto dans l'entrée. Il prenait son manteau dans la penderie. Sasuke posa les tasses et le rejoint au pas de course.

-Tu pars déjà ?  
-Je... oui... Je vais pas te monopoliser pendant tes vacances... Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude. Repose-toi. Je... Je reprends les missions dans quinze jours. Euh... Ce... Si ça te dit, passe chez moi.

Sasuke hocha de la tête et ouvrit la porte à Naruto. Le blond était totalement rouge mais Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué. Il se trouvait idiot d'avoir parlé et agit de cette façon. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il laissa Naruto partir et referma la porte lentement ; tête baissée.  
#"passe chez moi si ça te dit"... Bah bien sûr... Maintenant que je t'ai parlé comme ça... Je pense pas que tu veuille me voir...#

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je deviens fou !

* * *

Dehors, Naruto s'était retourné dans la rue. Incertain de bien faire. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal et le laisser seul comme ça était peut-être dangereux. Il se surprit à s'inquiéter ; mais vraiment s'inquiéter ! Pas juste un peu ! Il avait une boule dans l'estomac qui le tiraillait à l'idée de le laisser seul. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant ; se trouvant idiot de se faire autant de souci pour lui.  
#Il est grand... Il a pas besoin de moi pour se soigner...#

Naruto rentra chez lui. Il n'avait plus envie d'explorer les quartiers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le village s'était agrandi depuis qu'il y avait eu une alliance avec Suna no kuni. Naruto se dévêtit et alla prendre une douche pour dénouer tous ces muscles. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il repensait au doux visage souriant de Sasuke. Il se l'était avoué récemment, son ancien coéquipier ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était ça qu'il ne supportait pas : être attiré par quelqu'un qui avait l'embarras du choix c'est à dire plein de jolies filles qui lui courraient après. Quelqu'un qui le considérait tout juste comme un ami. Qui ne le regardait que comme une connaissance.

Seulement c'était avant. Avant ce qui s'était passé il y avait maintenant une heure. Avant que Sasuke ne lui sourit d'un air si serein et sincère. Ce visage l'avait fait chavirer. Son cœur s'était serré en voyant ce sourire qu'il savait innocent et sans rien de plus. Juste un sourire. Cependant Naruto avait eut comme un espoir en le voyant. Une petite lueur. Une petite voix qui lui disait "Ce sourire n'appartient qu'à toi, il ne sourit que pour toi." Mais il était revenu à la réalité quand Sasuke s'était levé de table.  
#Il a voulu être aimable et ne pas me mettre dehors. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu autant et qu'on avait pas parlé…#

Naruto se passa de l'eau sur le visage et ferma les yeux. Il devait oublier. Ne pas se faire d'illusion. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à aimer les hommes. Et encore moins Naruto. Sa gorge se serra en y pensant. Il allait devoir supporter de le voir sortir avec des filles. Sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Enfin ce n'était apparemment pas pour tout de suite. Naruto avait vu que Sasuke n'était pour le moment pas intéressé par toutes ses choses. Malgré ses 18ans, l'Uchiwa n'avait jamais eu de petites amies et n'avait jamais cherché à en avoir. Naruto ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il préférait ça. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas.

-'tain ! Moi qui veux faire le vide j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce mec !

Naruto s'assit dans sa douche. Il s'appuyait contre une vitre d'un des côtés. Les bras posés sur ses genoux repliés vers lui. Il soupira et prit son visage dans sa main.

-Y'en a marre... Pourquoi tu m'as souri comme ça Sasuke ? Tu pouvais pas rester comme d'habitude ?

Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement ; un petit amusement en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
#Ouais mais d'habitude, je vais pas chez lui...#  
Il étendit ses jambes qui restèrent quand même un peu pliées dans la douche. Il leva son visage et sentit les gouttes d'eau couler sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora le sourire de Sasuke, ses yeux noirs se plonger dans les siens, sa petite moue qu'il lui avait fait. Les mains de Naruto, posées sur lui, commencèrent à caresser son corps. Puis il imagina l'Uchiwa s'avancer lentement vers lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de le caresser tout comme il le faisait en ce moment lui-même.

-Sasu…ke...

* * *

L'Uchiwa, lui, était sur son canapé, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre et les yeux rivés vers son jardin et ses feuilles d'automne tombant sur la pelouse. Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond avant de fermer les yeux. Puis il bougea encore, se mettant sur le côté et retombant sur la vision de son jardin coloré d'ocre, de rouge et de jaune doré.

-…rrrRAAAHHH ! CA M'ENERVE !

Sasuke se leva et marcha à grand pas jusqu'à sa chambre où il fouilla dans son bureau. Il sortit des parchemins et commença à les lire. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à son comportement.  
Facile à dire mais difficile à faire. Il prit les rouleaux dans ses mains et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ca sert à rien...

Sasuke inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. L'image de Naruto se faufila immédiatement devant ses paupières. Il les ouvrit automatiquement. Il en eut assez et se leva pour se rendre dans l'entrée. Il sortit sans rien prendre pour se couvrir et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler... au moins m'excuser.

Naruto habitait à l'autre bout de la ville. Sasuke en avait pour plus d'une demi-heure de marche. Et dans cette demi-heure, il commença comme par hasard à pleuvoir. Puis à pleuvoir beaucoup plus fort. Sasuke était trempé jusqu'aux os lorsqu'il arriva en bas du bâtiment de Naruto. Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir put oublier son manteau par un temps pareil, et entra dans l'immeuble.

* * *

Naruto venait de sortir de sa douche et se séchait les cheveux quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il garda sa serviette sur la tête, la tenant d'une main, et alla ouvrir avec juste un pantalon sur lui. Sasuke se tenait debout, grelottant de froid et trempé devant sa porte ouverte.

-Sasuke ?  
-Faut que je te parle… Euh je m'  
-Mais t'es complètement trempé ! Ca va pas de te promener dans cette tenue sans manteau ni pull ? Rentre ! Faut te sécher !

Naruto laissa Sasuke entrer de lui-même et fermer la porte. Il était parti lui chercher des vêtements secs et une serviette. L'Uchiwa l'aperçut dans le couloir et voulut l'appeler mais Naruto le prit de court.

-Je te mets des affaires dans la salle de bain. Prends une douche pour te réchauffer ! Je te prête des affaires !  
-Naruto, je... QUOI ? Mais je vais pas prendre une douche chez toi !

Naruto s'immobilisa dans le couloir et vint le rejoindre dans l'entrée.

-Mais tu trembles de froid ! Faut que tu prennes une douche et que tu te sèches correctement ! Enlève ton T-shirt déjà ! Tu vas attraper la crève !

Sasuke se sentit rougir en entendant Naruto lui demander d'enlever ses vêtements. Ca n'allait plus dans sa tête pensa t'il. Voilà qu'il se faisait des films. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il soupira et s'exécuta. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en enlevant son haut. Naruto arrondit ses yeux en voyant Sasuke se dévêtir dans son couloir. Le dos de Sasuke était offert à ses yeux. Il vira tout de suite au rouge et se rendit dans le salon pendant que Sasuke entrait dans la salle de bain.

-Je... t'attends dans le salon.  
-O.k. Merci Naruto.  
-Pas de quoi !

#Il prend une douche chez moi ! Il est en train de se déssaper dans ma salle de bain !#  
Naruto s'assit sur une chaise à la table du salon et entendit l'eau de la douche commencer à couler. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Sasuke sous sa douche. Il sentit aussitôt son sang affluer un peu plus bas que son bas ventre et gigota dans tous les sens pour se calmer.  
#calme toi, calme toi, CALME TOI !#  
Naruto croisa ses jambes. Il ferma ses yeux puis sentit sa serviette de bain, toujours sur ses cheveux, tomber sur la table. Mais il ne bougea pas. L'image de Sasuke sous la douche ne voulait pas s'enlever de sa tête et cela devenait insupportable. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ce brun irrésistible chez lui et nu sous sa douche. A bout de nerfs, il agrippa le bord de la table d'une main et fit descendre l'autre sous la table.  
#c'est pas vrai ! mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?#

Naruto réussit à se calmer d'une manière que l'on taira et se leva. A temps heureusement car Sasuke sortait de la salle de bain. Il chercha Naruto dans le salon mais ne l'y trouva pas.

-Naruto ?  
-J'arrive !

Sasuke se retourna. Le blond était dans sa chambre. Le jeune Uchiwa ne put résister à l'envie d'aller le voir. Il n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la chambre de son ami et était plutôt curieux même s'il le cachait bien. Il frappa et ouvrit la porte.

-Naruto je venais juste pour... m'excu...ser.

Naruto fit volte face. Il était presque nu et Sasuke le regardait sans bouger. Naruto venait d'enlever son pantalon pour en mettre un autre et ne faisait plus un geste. Il était trop gêné pour faire quoi que se soit. Soudain, tous deux reprirent conscience. Ils rougirent en même temps sans se rendre compte que le second était dans le même état et se tournèrent le dos. Naruto s'habilla en vitesse pendant que Sasuke s'excusait et retournait dans le salon au pas de course après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre.

Une minute après l'incident, Naruto arrivait dans le salon en silence. Il s'assit face à Sasuke, les joues rosées.

-euh... je...

Il se racla la gorge.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?  
-Non... non, merci Naruto.  
-De froid alors ?  
-Naruto je voulais juste te demander de m'excuser.

Naruto cligna des yeux et avança son visage par rapport à ses épaules.

-De quoi ?  
-Pour chez moi... Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te paraître bizarre... euh... J'ai pas vraiment de justification à te donner... C'est la première fois que je me comporte comme ça... Moi-même je comprends pas ce qui m'a pris.

Naruto haussa ses sourcils et reprit un air sérieux en voyant la gêne de Sasuke. Il se mit à sourire.

-C'est pas grave ! Ca m'a surpris, c'est tout.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto et faillit bondir sur lui en voyant son sourire radieux. Il se demanda alors ce qui lui prenait de penser à de telles choses. Il toussa volontairement et se leva.

-Alors euh... hum... Merci de me prêter tes fringues. Je te les rendrai propres, t'inquiète pas. Je vais te laisser. Je venais juste pour ça.

Naruto se leva à son tour, prêt à l'empêcher de partir.

-Attends ! Tu vas pas t'en aller comme ça ! Tu...

Sasuke se stoppa. Il serait bien resté, c'était sûr, mais il fallait une bonne excuse pour s'imposer comme ça. Et Naruto la trouva sans difficulté.

-T'es tout pâle. Je parie que tu as pris froid ! Tu n'as qu'à rester encore un peu histoire de te réchauffer, tu crois pas ?  
-Oui... Tu dois avoir raison, je ne me sens pas si bien que ça.

Et tous deux sourirent de concert ; ne sachant pas vraiment que l'un comme l'autre avait autant envie de rester ensemble.

-Tu veux vraiment rien à boire ? Ou à grignoter ?  
-Non. C'est bon, merci.

Un silence s'installa. Oui, ils voulaient rester tous les deux ensemble mais ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se raconter. Puis Naruto s'appuya sur sa main en regardant Sasuke de façon interrogative.

-C'était qui que tu croyais que c'était tout à l'heure à la porte quand tu m'as ouvert ?  
-« C'était qui que tu croyais que c'était ? » A ce que je vois t'es toujours aussi doué pour parler, toi !

Sasuke retint un rire moqueur et répondit.

-Je pensais que c'était Sakura et toutes les autres.  
-Tes prétendantes ?  
-Arrête. Ca me saoule qu'elles me poursuivent tout le temps.  
-Ben dis-leur !

Sasuke se tint soudain droit en écartant les bras.

-Mais je le fais tous les jours ! Elles s'imaginent que je fais le timide !  
-... Ben en attendant, tu fais des jaloux ! Y'a plein de mecs à Konoha qui t'envient ton fan club !  
-Je le leur donne volontiers, moi. C'est quand ils veulent. Au moins, je serais tranquille.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto continua.

-N'empêche qu'y'en a beaucoup qui aimeraient avoir des filles comme ça à leurs pieds !  
-Mais, Naruto, tu sais qu'il y a des filles qui te trouve mignon !  
-Qu. HEIN ?

Naruto se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Sasuke éclata de rire.

-La réaction ! Naruto... y'a beaucoup de filles qui s'intéressent à toi ! Faut pas te sentir jaloux de moi ! Toi aussi tu as la côte !  
-Mais je parlais pas de moi !

Sasuke se tut et resta interdit.

-Ah bon ?  
-Non... Je sais bien que certaines me regardent mais... c'est pas la bonne personne qui s'intéresse à moi…

Naruto rosit et détourna son regard de celui d'un Sasuke plus qu'étonné qui l'interrogea.

-Pas la bonne personne ?

#il s'intéresse à quelqu'un ? ...#  
Naruto ne dit rien. Il se demandait s'il devait lui dire ou non. Il risquait de briser une amitié.  
Sasuke continua ses questions.

-Mais... je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber pour Sakura ?  
-Ca fait longtemps ça.  
-Mais c'est qui alors ? A qui tu t'intéresses ?  
-Quelqu'un.

Naruto tourna sur sa chaise, se mettant de côté et fixant un point dehors en regardant par la fenêtre. Plus il fuyait la discussion, plus Sasuke avançait ses bras sur la table. L'Uchiwa garda le silence quelques secondes et retomba dans le fond de sa chaise en soupirant.

-Tu n'as qu'a lui dire. Si ça se trouve, elle est timide.

Naruto sourit, un sourire très amusé. #Allons-y# pensa t'il.

-J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de gens disaient de cette personne qu'elle était timide.

Sasuke réagit automatiquement.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ? C'est Hinata ? Tu te rends enfin compte qu'elle existe ?

Naruto ouvrit en grand ses yeux et fit face à Sasuke.

-Mais tu piges que dalle !  
-Qu... Quoi ?

Sasuke n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Naruto lui disait qu'il ne comprenait rien ! C'était le monde à l'envers !  
#Pourquoi il s'énerve ? Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être déçu ! Il s'intéresse aux filles... Bah c'est normal ! C'est un mec ! Comme moi ! C'est normal qu'on s'intéresse aux filles !#

Naruto le fit sortir de ses pensées; insistant un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant ?  
-Ben... que...  
-Oh et puis laisse tomber ! C'est pas la peine.

Naruto se leva de table et se dirigea vers l'entrée.  
#Lui qui me traitait de Baka, il n'arrive même pas à faire un rapprochement !#  
Naruto était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait essayé de lui tendre une perche et Sasuke était passé complètement à côté. Naruto prit son manteau et eut soudain un visage triste et grave. Il était aussi rassuré que Sasuke n'ait pas compris. Et c'était ça qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire en face. Pourtant cela faisait déjà un certain temps maintenant qu'il s'était avoué ses sentiments envers son ancien coéquipier.  
Il prit un second manteau et le tendit à Sasuke qui s'était dirigé vers lui.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke mais... Faut que je sorte. Tiens, je te prête un manteau. Je repasserai le prendre chez toi une autre fois.

-Naruto... ? Ca va ?  
-Oui. Faut que je me presse, j'avais totalement oublié mais j'ai un truc urgent à faire. Tu m'en veux pas ? Je te jète un peu dehors, là...

Sasuke prit le manteau tendu et le mit sur son dos.

-Non. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Je te rapporterai tes affaires.  
-Ouais.

Naruto laissa sortir Sasuke et fit de même. Il ferma la porte à clé et commença à marcher. Sasuke le suivit du regard quelques instants. Naruto avait perdu son sourire si radieux et ses yeux étaient devenus bizarrement voilés. Peut-être même plus assombris.

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

" -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je... t'observe.  
-… ?

Sasuke se sentit rougir mais ne fit rien pour le cacher. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit.

-Naruto.  
-Qu. Quoi ?

Naruto se sentait partir en arrière au fur et à mesure que Sasuke approchait son visage du sien.

-Je peux vérifier quelque chose?"


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 02**

* * *

Naruto marchait maintenant dans la rue, il n'allait nul part mais déambulait d'un pas lent et tête baissée.

* * *

Sasuke, lui, marchait aussi. Il rentrait chez lui tranquillement. La pluie avait cessé et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Il repensait au visage sombre de Naruto quand il était parti. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de si méchant ! Rien de méchant même. Comparé à ce qu'il lui balançait quand ils avaient 13 ans, il était carrément gentil avec lui, maintenant !  
Il repensa à la discussion et la refit dans sa tête plusieurs fois.

Une heure après avoir commencé à s'arracher les cheveux parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à l'histoire, il arriva chez lui et soupira en ouvrant la porte. Il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas la journée des rires incontrôlables. Ca ne l'était d'ailleurs jamais. Si, une fois. Un après-midi où il avait été avec Naruto à l'extérieur du village. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment ça c'était passé, mais il se souvenait avoir énormément rit. Comme jamais avant. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir. C'était à partir de cet après-midi qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencé à forger une réelle amitié non cachée derrière des effets de rivalité.

Il entra et enleva le manteau de Naruto. Il regarda l'heure. Cela faisant deux heures qu'il avait quitté le blond. Il devait être rentré chez lui à cette heure-ci. Le ciel était redevenu sombre.  
Il s'affala sur son canapé et se gratta le crâne en grimaçant.  
#Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait rien à faire...#

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière et posa une main sur ses yeux en fermant ses paupières.

-Une dernière fois.

Une dernière fois il repassa sa discussion dans sa tête. Puis, il se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Non ! Naruto ? De…

Il tourna ses yeux sur la gauche. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro du blond le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Une sonnerie, deux sonneries. Ca décroche.

-Allô ?

Sasuke entendit la voix de Naruto. Il était chez lui.

-Allô ! C'est qui ?  
-aa... euh... Je...  
-Kiba, j'en ai marre de tes gamineries! T'as passé l'âge de faire des blagues au téléphone !

Et Naruto raccrocha. Sasuke ne bougea pas. Il avait totalement perdu ses moyens en entendant la voix du blond. Il se leva et courut dehors. Il n'oublia pas de fermer la porte à clé, mais ce qu'il oublia, c'était de prendre un manteau. Et comme par hasard, la pluie recommença et doubla même d'intensité. Il arriva chez Naruto, de nouveau trempé et essoufflé.

-Sasuke ? Tu le fais exprès d'arriver trempé ?  
-Naruto. J'ai compris !  
-T'as comprit ? Je suis très content pour toi. Mais t'as compris quoi ?  
-Je. J'ai...

#Et si je me faisais un film ? Si cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pense ?#  
Sasuke bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Il fixa Naruto qui prit la parole.

-Entre au moins.

Sasuke obéit et se planta devant lui.

-Je. J'ai..  
-Tu as compris, oui. Mais c'est... ?  
-J'ai compris qu'il ne faut pas sortir sans manteau quand il pleut !

Naruto le regarda ; perplexe. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Aahha ! T'as vraiment dû prendre ... aa ha. ahah .. prendre froid tout à l'heure… n'importe quoi !

Naruto était plié en deux la main sur le ventre. Il s'essoufflait dans son rire. Sasuke, la tête plus haute que lui, sourit ; désolé pour lui de ne pas avoir pû dire autre chose que cette imbécillité.

Il reprit une douche sur ordre de Naruto et eut le droit à de nouveaux vêtements du blond.

-J'espère que tu recomptes pas me faire le coup ! Sinon va falloir que je me lave des fringues...  
-Désolé…

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le côté, dans son canapé, juste à côté de Sasuke qui, lui, était assis correctement, dos contre le dossier. Il tourna son visage vers celui du blond tout proche. Il garda le silence et observa Naruto. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il approcha son visage de celui de Naruto ; juste un peu, gardant tout de même une distance respective. Mais cette distance semblait trop courte pour Naruto qui recula sa tête en grimaçant d'un air gêné. Naruto l'interrogea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je... t'observe.  
-... ?

Sasuke se sentit rougir mais ne fit rien pour le cacher. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit.

-Naruto.  
-Qu. Quoi ?

Naruto se sentait partir en arrière au fur et à mesure que Sasuke approchait son visage du sien.

-Je peux vérifier quelque chose ?  
-Si tu veux mais tu te redresses alors.

Sasuke se tint droit ce qui permit à Naruto de lui aussi retrouver un angle plus stable. Mais, pendant qu'il se remettait droit, la main de Sasuke passa derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Sasuke était en train de venir à lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger : l'Uchiwa avait déjà ses lèvres collées aux siennes.  
Naruto sentit la langue du brun passer sur sa bouche et en fut plus que surpris. Il se recula en portant sa main à ses lèvres et en regardant Sasuke. Le brun crut alors avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Il se leva et cacha son visage.

-Excuse-moi... je...

Naruto n'écoutait pas Sasuke. Il avait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes à l'esprit. Il sentait encore sa langue humide demandant passage. Il sentit alors que Sasuke s'éloignait du canapé et le retint d'une main. Il n'avait pas bougé autre chose que son bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il tira sur le poignet de Sasuke qui dut se rasseoir.

-C'était volontaire ?

Naruto avait le regard dans le vide. Sasuke l'observait. Naruto avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées mais il parlait pourtant distinctement. Puis l'Uchiwa répondit. Au mot dit, Naruto releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les deux iris noirs de Sasuke.

-Oui.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Personne ne bougeait. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux. Sasuke reprit.

-Je pense, oui. Oui, ça l'était.

Naruto ne put tenir plus. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et s'appuya contre lui en l'embrassant. Il ouvrit la bouche et approfondit le baiser précédent d'un bout de langue. Sasuke répondit à sa demande et le resserra contre lui puis perdit une main dans ses cheveux. Il sentait la langue de Naruto s'enlacer à la sienne. Il le sentait voulant dominer ce baiser tant attendu et le laissa prendre le contrôle. Il devait bien l'admettre, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour embrasser. Sur ce point là, Naruto avait plus d'expérience que lui.  
Puis Naruto perdit un peu ses inhibitions et s'assit sur Sasuke, une jambe de chaque côté. Il l'entourait de ses bras et se perdait dans des baisers toujours plus passionnés. Il le voulait.

Sasuke sentit la main de Naruto passer sous son pull. Il y avait encore un T-shirt pour le déranger. Naruto y joint sa deuxième main et agrippa le T-shirt prêté avant de le remonter. Sasuke sentit son ventre se contracter au contact des doigts de Naruto. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en le sentant remonter, puis redescendre sur son torse. Naruto le caressait, il l'embrassait et commençait à le déshabiller. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Lui n'était pas prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. Un baiser c'était déjà assez pour lui.

-Na... Naruto, je... arr... arrête... s'il te plait. Aa...nnnna...

Sasuke se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque le blond s'empara, grâce à ses lèvres, de sa gorge et de son cou tout en le caressant de plus en plus bas. Puis, avant de perdre tout sens, Sasuke prit Naruto par les épaules et le recula.

-Je... Désolé. Non. Je... peux pas.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux ; comme revenant à la réalité. Il enleva ses mains de sous les habits de Sasuke et se mit debout, rouge de honte en voyant le brun reprendre son souffle.

-Excuse-moi. Je voulais pas... Enfin si mais... Je pensais que tu serais d'accord. Euh...  
-C'est rien Naruto. C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un et donc... ça me suffit déjà bien pour l'instant.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place correctement et sourit à Naruto.

-Je suis plus vieux que toi d'un an mais... j'ai jamais eut de... j'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un alors...  
-Je sais. Je voulais pas te forcer... Je...

Naruto se racla la gorge. Un petit sourire désolé et heureux à la fois se montrait sur son visage.

-Je pensais pas que tu ressentirais quelque chose pour moi un jour et comme moi ça fait longtemps déjà que je... J'ai pas vraiment pû me retenir…

Il se rassit à côté de Sasuke en le regardant. Il était tout sourire.

-Moi, je t'aime.

Sasuke rougit en entendant ces mots. Une couleur qui fit rire Naruto. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger à l'Ichiraku pour fêter ça. Naruto prêta son dernier manteau à Sasuke en le prévenant qu'il n'en aurait plus pour lui après. Il comptait tout de même garder le sien. Sasuke retint un rire et fit oui de la tête. Ils sortirent donc en courant sous la pluie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au dit restaurant.  
Ils s'assirent à une table dans le fond et commandèrent. Ils se tenaient la main par-dessus la table. Naruto jouait avec les doigts de Sasuke. Et comme si c'était obligatoire qu'ils ne puissent pas manger en paix, quelqu'un vint les déranger.

-Eh ! Sasuke ! Naruto !

Sasuke, face à l'entrée du restaurant, cacha son visage d'une main et baissa la tête en soupirant.

Naruto se retourna et aperçut Gaara leur faire signe. Le roux avait emménagé à Konoha depuis maintenant un an. Il s'appuya à leur table et présenta un grand sourire moqueur à Sasuke en lui adressant la parole.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Alors ? C'est tombé sur qui ?  
-De quoi tu parles Gaara ?

Gaara se retourna vers Naruto qui venait de l'interroger. Le blond ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Il a jeté des feuilles d'érable en l'air.

Sasuke soupire en prenant la parole.

-Je les ai pas lancé... J'en ai pris en main et je les ai lâché...  
-C'est pareil. Quand je t'ai vu, tu en poursuivais une ! Alors ?

Naruto faisait voguer ses yeux de Sasuke à Gaara et ne comprenant toujours pas. Il leva la main en sifflant pour se faire voir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien Naruto.

Sasuke voulait à tout prix éviter la discussion mais Gaara, lui, voulait se moquer le plus possible de Sasuke. Il demanda donc à Naruto.

-Tu connais pas ce conte ?  
-Quel conte ?  
-Si tu lances des feuilles d'érable en l'air et que l'une d'entre elles va bien plus haut que les autres, tu la suis et, normalement, elle atterrit sur la personne qui est faite pour toi !

Naruto se tint soudain droit et ouvrit en grand ses paupières. Il fixa Sasuke. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait vu Sasuke pendant la journée. Il venait juste de recevoir une feuille d'érable en pleine figure. Il se rappela du visage du brun.

-C'est pour ça ? Tu...

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. A cause d'un conte, ou plutôt grâce à un conte, Sasuke l'avait embrassé ? C'était impossible ! Le brun n'était pas comme ça ? Pas de ce genre ? Puis Naruto ré-entendit les mots de Sasuke juste avant qu'il l'embrasse. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il se leva brusquement et fixa Sasuke.

-T'es.. Et moi qui pensais que..

Sasuke vit les yeux de Naruto s'humidifier. Il allait pleurer. Sasuke voulut dire quelque chose, se justifier, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Gaara était un peu perdu et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ? Qu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto avait toujours les yeux plonger dans ceux de Sasuke. Il se sentait sali, tout ça était juste dû à un conte. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments. Naruto ferma les yeux, blessé, et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

-Naruto, je vais t'expliquer !

Sasuke se leva de table mais c'était trop tard. Naruto était déjà dehors ; les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke prit son manteau, contourna la table, et prit celui du blond en poussant au passage Gaara qui ne bougeait plus. Ce dernier suivit juste le brun de regard. Sasuke sortait à son tour. Gaara se fit agripper l'épaule avant d'aller dehors. Le propriétaire du restaurant comptait tout de même se faire payer le repas qu'il avait servit.

* * *

Sasuke courait dehors en cherchant Naruto des yeux. Il voulait lui expliquer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il n'avait pas ça en tête pour le moment. Il voulait juste le trouver.

-NARUTO !

Il l'appelait et ne faisait pas attention aux personnes le regardant d'un air outré. Il avait le manteau du blond dans sa main et regardait dans tous les sens.  
#Il doit sûrement être en train de rentrer chez lui.#

Sasuke bifurqua d'un coup au coin d'une rue en manquant de renverser quelqu'un et hâta le pas jusque chez le blond.

* * *

Naruto se tenait dans l'entrée. Il venait d'arriver. Il avait les joues trempées de larmes. Il venait de pleurer en courant sous la pluie et reprenait son souffle en essuyant ses yeux.

#Sasuke ! T'es qu'un con ! Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais ! T'as juste fait ça à cause d'une pauvre feuille qui m'ait atterri dessus !#

-BAKAAA !

Naruto, trempé jusqu'aux os, marcha lentement jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber tête la première sur son canapé. Il sentait ses vêtements lui coller mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se sentait trahi, abusé. Lui qui s'était dit que, finalement, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une vraie relation. Lui qui voulait construire quelque chose avec son Sasuke. Il avait rêvé pensa t'il. Et dire qu'il avait eut tellement de petits amis avant ; qu'il les avait tous laissé tomber un à un parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de Sasuke et que, maintenant, il s'était fait avoir. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il croyait juste à un conte. Naruto se retourna sur le dos. Il avait une boule à l'estomac. Il replia ses jambes et puis son corps sur le côté pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il avait mal au cœur et sa gorge lui serrait. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas avoir envie de pleurer. Il se pensa misérable d'être comme ça. Un ninja qui pleure. Pas grandiose se dit-il. Mais cela n'arrangea rien à sa peine. Sasuke l'avait utilisé même si lui avait aimé ces quelques instants en sa compagnie.

* * *

Sasuke était arrivé en bas du bâtiment où habitait Naruto. Il reprenait son souffle dans la cage d'escalier. Il cherchait en même temps ce qu'il pourrait dire au blond pour ne pas le blesser. Il leva les yeux et commença à grimper les marches. Il arriva au second et se permit un instant de pause. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Naruto. Puis il se décida à aller frapper.

* * *

Naruto était toujours allongé sur le côté dans son canapé. Il s'était un peu calmé mais son esprit n'avait que Sasuke à qui penser. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ses paupière closes s'ouvrirent automatiquement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Il ne bougea tout d'abord pas, mais les coups reprirent. Il n'y avait pas de grands coups violents ou pressés. Juste quelqu'un qui frappait doucement ; peut-être même un peu trop doucement. Naruto se leva, essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux rougis, et alla voir qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Il enleva le verrou mais pas la chaîne de sa porte. Puis il l'entrouvrit. Sasuke se tenait debout. Il s'était reculé lorsqu'il avait entendu Naruto défaire le verrou.

-Naruto...  
-Va t'en.

Naruto referma la porte sans rien dire de plus.

-NARUTO ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait plus entendre la voix de Sasuke. Le brun criait dans le couloir pour se faire entendre. Il le suppliait d'ouvrir et de le laisser lui parler. Naruto ferma les yeux et courut dans sa chambre en claquant au passage la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et mit son oreiller sur son oreille, l'autre était contre le matelas.

* * *

Sasuke était toujours dans le couloir. Il appela une dernière fois, mais comme personne ne répondait, il en déduit que Naruto s'était éloigné de l'entrée. Il soupira et fit demi-tour. Arriver en haut des marches, il tourna les yeux en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. Il fronça ses sourcils et prit une grande inspiration. Il se redirigea vers la porte qu'il venait de quitter, s'y adossa, se laissa glisser, et s'assit. Naruto sortirait bien un jour. Il l'attendrait.

* * *

Naruto s'était endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, s'était à cause de son ventre qui criait famine. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, s'étira et se leva. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et se fit à dîner sans se presser. Puis il entendit comme un bruit se répétant ; un petit bruit discret dans l'entrée. Il ré-écouta et posa son verre sur le bord de l'évier. Il alla voir à la porte. Cela venait du couloir. Quelque chose cognait contre sa porte. Et cela à intervalles réguliers et sans s'arrêter. Naruto ouvrit légèrement et sentit comme un poids contre sa porte.  
Heureusement pour Sasuke, Naruto n'avait pas défait la chaîne et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas en grand. Naruto aperçut Sasuke contre celle-ci. C'était de lui que provenait le bruit. Il avait tapé sa tête contre la porte sans s'arrêter. Maintenant, il s'était retourné et regardait Naruto sans rien dire. Le blond ne fut pas très heureux de le voir toujours là.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.  
-Naruto laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !  
-Vire de là ou j'appelle  
-Quoi ! Tu appelles qui ? Je suis un Anbu Naruto. Il n'y a que l'Hokage pour me donner des ordres !

Naruto se tut, et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Il appuya son front contre elle et implora Sasuke d'une voix étranglé au travers du bois.

-Laisse-moi tranquille…

Le brun l'entendait mais ne répondit ni ne fit rien.

Il posa juste sa main sur la porte et l'y fit glisser. Naruto entendit ce frottement et l'écouta ; les yeux grands ouverts. Puis la voix de Sasuke vint à ses oreilles.

-Fais-moi entrer Naruto…

Le blond se recula de la porte et retourna dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Sasuke, lui, se rassit contre la porte mais ,cette fois-ci, n'y tapa pas.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se repréparait finalement à dîner lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il éteignit sa cuisinière et alla ouvrir en gardant la chaîne. Hinata était dans le couloir, complètement roug et gênée de se trouver là pensa Naruto.

-Attends je t'ouvre.

Il referma et enleva la chaîne. Lorsqu'il rouvrit, c'était Sasuke qui se trouvait devant lui. Il voulut tout de suite refermer mais le brun attrapa le pan de porte et le retint. Naruto vit Hinata derrière Sasuke et lui lança un regard à la fois accusateur et interrogatif. Hinata rougit, s'excusa, et partie en courant.

-Elle s'inquiétait.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle s'inquiète ?  
-Que tu ne voulais plus me parler !

Naruto lâcha la porte et recula ; les yeux grand ouverts.  
#Hinata ? Tu savais.. que.. ?#

Sasuke put enfin entrer et ne se gêna pas pour le faire. Naruto entendit la porte se refermer et sursauta. Il croisa le regard du brun et le fuit aussitôt.

-Ecoute-moi Naruto.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me dire que je suis qu'un idiot qui t'a cru ? Que je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles ?

Naruto avait une voix dure et cassante. Sasuke, qui voulait tout expliquer, se trouva à court de mots lorsqu'il l'entendit. Puis Naruto se décida à le regarder en face. Le regard noir mais humide. Des yeux remplis de colère mais aussi de tristesse.

-Et dire que j'ai failli te faire l'amour !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en retenant un hoquet de surprise. Il déglutit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui se recula aussitôt.

-Naruto.. Cette histoire de feuille est vraie... je l'ai bien poursuivie, mais... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je... pour tout te dire, quand elle a atterri sur toi, je me suis dit : c'est sûr maintenant ! Tout ça, ce sont des bobards !  
-MAIS BIEN SUR QUE CE SONT DES BOBARDS ! C'EST UN CONTE QU'ON RACONTE AUX GAMINS !

Naruto avait les poings serrés et les yeux clos baissés vers le sol.

-Oui mais, moi, mes parents se sont trouvés comme ça... alors. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, mais depuis tout petit je voulais que ça m'arrive...

Le blond releva tout de suite son visage. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.  
#Et tu m'as embrassé pour te perdre dans une illusion alors que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi ?#  
Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois peut-être être tout seul dans un couple ? J'ai des sentiments, moi aussi ! Je suis pas… un objet…

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux depuis maintenant un moment et sa voix commençait à être étranglée. Sasuke eut mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Il prit brusquement Naruto dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Naruto voulut le repousser, mais ne s'en sentit pas la force. Sasuke lui répondit pour lui faire comprendre.

-Je me suis posé la question en rentrant chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier cette feuille se posant sur toi et... je me suis demandé ce que je ressentais vraiment…

Naruto ne dit rien. Sasuke se tut. Il cherchait ses mots pour continuer mais Naruto crut qu'il avait fini et, de toute façon, il n'écoutait pas. Il poussa Sasuke sans le regarder. Il fixait un point sur le côté.

-Va t'en.

Sasuke resta immobile puis prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains.

-Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?  
-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'écoute ? Tu vas finir par me lâcher et partir de toute façon ! Autant que tu ne restes pas là à essayer de te justifier !

Le brun en eut assez. Son visage devint dur. Il prit les épaules de Naruto entre ses mains pour le secouer le faire réagir. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il soupira et le lâcha.

Naruto le vit se retourner et partir en direction de la porte. Il leva une main en voulant le retenir. Sasuke fit volte face et le surprit ainsi. Naruto regarda sa main toujours levée et la cacha dans son dos. Sasuke inspira profondément, fit un pas dans la direction de Naruto, et l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Il posa sa main gauche sur le bras de son blond et le caressa en remontant jusqu'à son épaule.

Naruto ouvrit en grand ses yeux et ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Le baiser rompu, Sasuke garda l'épaule gauche de Naruto dans sa main et le fixa. Ce dernier rouvrait doucement les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement.

-Baka ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Je… Je t'ai

Naruto releva les yeux vers Sasuke. Il avait les joues roses.

-Comment ?

Sasuke fuit le regard du blond. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, se cognant contre le mur de l'entrée.

-Fait pas ça Sasuke... Me mens pas…

Naruto vit Sasuke approcher lentement. Il sentit sa main se poser sur sa hanche et sursauta. Sasuke reprit la parole.

-Je t'aime.  
-Arre...

Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto qui lui disait d'arrêter sans grande conviction. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Naruto se colla complètement contre le mur, reculant le plus possible de Sasuke mais priant pour qu'il vienne à lui. Cela ne rata pas. Sasuke ayant sentit le blond reculer, il rouvrit les yeux et observa son visage rapidement. Naruto le regardait, plongeait son regard dans celui de Sasuke en retenant des larmes.

-Ne me fais pas de mal... ! Arrête tout de suite si ce n'est pas sincère…

Le cœur de Naruto se serra lorsqu'il vit Sasuke fermer les yeux et se pencher sur lui. Des frissons le parcoururent quand il sentit le souffle de Sasuke sur ses lèvres. Mais sa bouche ne vint pas. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de Sasuke. Les pupilles du brun allaient de droite à gauche. Il semblait totalement perdu.

-Sasuke ?  
-Je... je t'aime mais... je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu sais, ... cette feuille d'érable, elle m'a ouvert les yeux... ! Elle ne m'a pas forcé à venir vers toi. Si je n'avais pas été attiré par toi, ... je ne t'aurai jamais embrassé ! Je suis pas de ce genre. Elle m'a juste permis de comprendre ce que je ressentais, ... je…

Sasuke se tut, inspira un grand coup et soupira en le regardant. Puis il avança son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto.

Après ce qui était arrivé, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'attitude de Sasuke. Mais il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Sasuke était là, il l'embrassait, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était assez. Naruto passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun et approfondit le baiser échangé avec envie. Cette fois-ci, personne ne menait. Sasuke y prenait autant part que Naruto. Le baiser rompu, Sasuke se recula légèrement. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du brun qui l'observait. Il baissa les yeux et les essuya en chuchotant quelques mots.

-J'ai l'air d'un idiot moi maintenant... !

Sasuke émit un petit rire amusé.

-C'est comme d'habitude.

Naruto se tut. Il prit la main de Sasuke et le mena dans le salon.

-On va pas rester toute la journée dans l'entrée.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient vraiment quoi dire. Naruto se racla la gorge pour émettre un son, rompre ce silence, et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-J'étais en train de me faire à dîner ! Tu veux rester ici pour manger ?  
-... Euh... Oui, si je ne dérange pas. Je veux bien.

Naruto sourit et se leva. Puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il se retourna pour voir si Sasuke le suivait mais celui-ci était resté dans le salon. Il installa un deuxième couvert sur la table de la cuisine et ralluma la cuisinière.

* * *

Sasuke avait suivi du regard Naruto partir dans la cuisine. Une fois hors de vue, il se leva du canapé et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Quelques bibliothèques remplies de parchemin et de rouleaux, un meuble bas, une table sous une grande fenêtre encadrée par des chaises, et tout un tas de plantes dispatchées ça et là.  
Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade en pensant qu'il allait passer la soirée avec Naruto.  
#C'est pas vrai... on dirait une gamine à son premier rendez-vous !#  
Puis il se mit à rire discrètement.  
#En même temps, … c'est la première fois que je suis comme ça avec quelqu'un…#

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

" -Je... désolé, je pensais que... Comme tu commençais à me toucher... j'ai cru que tu…  
-C'est pas ça...

Naruto vit les yeux de dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue avant que, tout de suite, Sasuke se recule encore."


	3. Chapter 3

_A_uteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 03**

* * *

Naruto avait tout préparé et il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre à table. Il alla chercher Sasuke dans le salon. Celui-ci rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre. Naruto s'approcha sans rien dire et glissa ses bras autour du corps de son nouveau petit ami en silence. Sasuke sursauta et tourna ses yeux en direction de Naruto. Il lui sourit et reprit son calme. Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine en sentant des mains glisser sur ses côtes pour venir se joindre l'une l'autre sur son ventre. Mais le visage de Naruto l'avait rassuré.

-Tu viens manger ?

Sasuke se tourna et suivit Naruto dans la cuisine.

Le repas passé, Sasuke ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Naruto donnait comme l'impression qu'il comptait sur Sasuke pour dormir dans son appartement. Il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, mais l'idée que Sasuke devait rentrer chez lui n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de discuter et Sasuke n'arrivait pas complètement à suivre ; trop occupé à penser à ce point–ci. Naruto remarqua que quelque chose clochait quand Sasuke répondit à une question à dix mille kilomètres de la réponse attendue. Il écarquille les yeux en dévisageant Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
-Hein ? Excuse-moi Naruto. Je...

Sasuke se gratta le bout du nez avec son index. Une petite mimique qui fit rougir Naruto. Le brun était vraiment trop mignon par moment.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne ?  
-En fait Naruto, c'est que... Il se fait tard et…

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent à cet instant. Il se leva du canapé où ils s'étaient installés et se rassit finalement en regardant Sasuke.

-Tu veux pas rester encore un peu ?

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux puis la posa sur la joue de Naruto en lui souriant.

-Naruto, je vais m'en aller et je reviendrai te voir demain. C'était un très bon repas et j'ai passé un bon moment. Mais..  
-Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?  
-Mais non !

Sasuke voyait bien que Naruto était désorienté et essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui et le fixa en souriant.

-Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste que... Je vais rentrer Naruto. Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible demain matin.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto et se leva du canapé. Naruto le suivit dans l'entrée et lui donna un manteau sans rien dire.

-Fais pas la tête Naruto. C'est juste que...

Sasuke rougit en mettant le manteau.

-Si je reste... je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver et... je préfère...

Naruto embrassa Sasuke ; ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Il recula et lui sourit en ouvrant la porte.

-J'avais compris.

Sasuke commença à sortir dans le couloir. Il se retourna et regarda Naruto refermer la porte de son appartement. Avant qu'elle soit close, il appela le blond.

-Naruto !

La porte se rouvrit en grand et le visage de Naruto parut aux yeux de Sasuke. Le brun émit une hésitation mais continua finalement.

-Si je reste... cette nuit.

Naruto sortit dans le couloir ; les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se rapprocher de Naruto. Il prit l'une de ses mains et le fixa.

-J'ai très envie de rester avec toi. Mais si…  
-Je ne ferai rien.

Sasuke eut un petit hoquet qui n'échappa pas à Naruto. Le blond avait compris de quoi Sasuke avait peur.

-Promis.

Le blond déglutit. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait pouvoir mais il se promit intérieurement de lutter contre son envie. Tout en gardant la main de Sasuke, il refit rentrer le brun dans son appartement et ferma la porte derrière eux. Puis il se retourna vers lui et lui enleva son manteau. Ses mains tremblaient. Depuis qu'il avait compris la pensée qui avait traversée l'esprit de Sasuke, il se sentait frémir en l'observant.

-Ca va Naruto ?

Naruto sursauta et croisa les yeux de Sasuke. Il rougit et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il y eut un petit instant de silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto fasse suivre Sasuke dans le salon.

-Tu veux prendre le canapé ? Ou je t'inst  
-Je ne dors pas avec toi ?

Le sang de Naruto fit un tour complet dans son corps quand il leva les yeux vers ceux de Sasuke en l'entendant.

-Mais je croyais que tu...  
-On est pas obligé... de le faire... même si on dort ensemble, non ?

Naruto baissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Il sentit les doigts de Sasuke se resserrer autour de sa main et chuchota quelques mots.

-Sasuke depuis que tu m'as parlé de ça, j'ai très envie de toi et... je sais pas si j'arriverai à me retenir de…

Naruto se racla la gorge en fuyant le regard de Sasuke. Il se sentait rougir plus que jamais et avait chaud. Il lâcha la main de Sasuke et passa la sienne dans ses cheveux.

-Je vais chercher des draps. Je vais m'installer sur le canapé. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la chambre.  
-Naruto !

Naruto était déjà dans le couloir quand Sasuke le rejoignit. Il lui tint le visage d'une main pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne prépare rien. On verra ce qui se passe. D'accord ?  
-Sasuke, je suis pas vraiment rassuré. Si j'arrive pas à me contrôler, j'oserai plus te regarder en face.

Naruto déglutit et prit des draps dans un placard. Mais Sasuke les enleva des mains du blond et les reposa là d'où ils venaient. Puis il prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et l'emmena dans la chambre. Naruto n'était pas rassuré du tout. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait des frissons l'envahir. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Sasuke laissa la porte ouverte. Il fit face à Naruto et le prit lentement dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa joue.

-On se change ?

Naruto hocha de la tête et se recula avant de se retourner pour se changer. Il se déshabilla et enfila un T-shirt et un boxer. Sasuke le regardait et dut tourner la tête, fuir cette vision pour ne pas prendre une nouvelle fois le blond dans ses bras. Il se déshabilla à son tour, ne gardant que son boxer, et se glissa sous les draps du côté gauche du lit. Naruto était parcouru de frissons. Il avait la chair de poule et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il aperçut le brun dans son lit et se racla la gorge. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Sasuke s'assit dans le lit et l'appela. Naruto se retourna et le regarda en rougissant encore plus..

-Où tu vas ?  
-Je reviens.

Naruto disparut. Sasuke entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et se rallongea. Il se couvrit l'oreille avec le drap et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu. Il rouvrit les yeux et écouta. Il entendit de nouveau un bruit de porte et des pas venir dans sa direction. Naruto apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, rougissant. Il ne dit rien et vint s'allonger au côté de Sasuke à la droite du lit. Le brun se tourna sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude.

-Tu étais partit où ?  
-N… nul part ! Je... me lavais le visage.

Naruto ne rajouta rien. Il était de dos à Sasuke et n'osait pas le regarder. Il sentit le brun se rallonger complètement et entendit le drap frotter sa peau. Sasuke, derrière lui, l'observait. Il ne disait rien mais son regard pesa sur Naruto qui se retourna finalement pour le voir. Il rougit encore et baissa les yeux. Mais il les releva tout de suite car il venait de voir que Sasuke était torse nu.

-Naruto ? Tu vas bien ?  
-Ou… oui !

Sasuke sourit et se rapprocha du blond. Naruto voulut reculer, mais arrivé au bord du matelas, il sursauta et s'avança dans le lit ; rencontrant le corps de Sasuke. Automatiquement, pour ne pas tomber, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke qui sursauta. Le brun ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes et fixa Naruto. Le blond commença à retirer ses bras mais Sasuke en retint un d'une main qu'il remonta jusqu'à l'épaule de Naruto puis qu'il passa derrière sa nuque. Naruto se rapprocha et se blottit contre Sasuke qui l'embrassa tendrement.  
Puis Naruto faufila une main sur le torse de Sasuke et commença à le caresser. Il sentit les muscles de Sasuke tressaillir et se stoppa. Le brun se recula légèrement et Naruto le lâcha sans le regarder.

-Excuse-moi.

Naruto se tourna dans son lit de dos à Sasuke. Il sentit une chaleur se prononcer dans son bas ventre.  
#C'est pas vrai ! Pourtant j'ai#  
Brusquement,

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu..

Naruto n'osa plus bouger. Les bras de Sasuke l'entouraient et ses jambes s'entrelaçaient aux siennes. Il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou et ferma les yeux en poussant un râle de plaisir.

-Sasuk...e… je…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la main de Sasuke se faufila sur le devant de son corps en le caressant. Naruto déglutit et poussa un long gémissement. La main de Sasuke venait de remonter son T-shirt et passait maintenant sur sa peau se réchauffant. Les lèvres du brun continuaient d'embrasser son cou puis bientôt ses épaules.  
L'esprit de Naruto était embrumé par le plaisir procuré par les attentions du brun. Il se retourna et embrassa à pleine bouche Sasuke tout en se collant à lui et en caressant son dos. Le brun se recula aussitôt.

-Arr…

Sasuke baissa les yeux et passa son bras gauche sur son torse pour tenir son bras droit comme pour se protéger. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Je... désolé, je pensais que.. Comme tu commençais à me toucher... j'ai cru que tu…  
-C'est pas ça...

Naruto vit les yeux de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue avant que, tout de suite, Sasuke se recule encore.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu tu as ? Sasuke ? Si tu veux pas, je vais pas...

Sasuke inspira profondément et s'assit sur le lit avant de se lever.

-Je vais prendre le canapé Naruto. J'aurais pas dû es  
-Non ! Laisse. Reste là, je vais m'installer dans le salon. Reste allongé.

Naruto se leva et fit s'allonger Sasuke. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Naruto était dans le couloir. Il ouvrit un placard et prit des draps pour s'installer sur le canapé. Rendu dans le salon, il lança les draps sur son lit provisoire et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir.  
#Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Pourquoi il allait pleurer ? Sasuke... Je vais pas te violer si tu veux pas…#  
Naruto s'assit sur le canapé et s'allongea en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux sans avoir mit les draps correctement.

* * *

Sasuke était allongé dans le lit de Naruto. Il se tenait toujours le bras droit. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et se tourna sur le ventre. Il enfouit son visage contre un oreiller et serra son poing de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, le jour s'était levé et les rayons pénétraient le salon par les fenêtres. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et, quand il voulut s'étirer, tomba à même le sol.

-Et... merdeee !

Naruto se massa le crâne en se relevant. Il soupira et s'étira complètement en levant les bras au ciel et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds avant de relâcher tous ses muscles.  
Il se frotta les yeux et marcha lentement en direction de sa chambre pour aller voir si Sasuke dormait toujours. Il passa discrètement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

Personne.

Il entra et appela.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto tourna sur lui-même et sortit dans le couloir. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain, personne. Sasuke était parti. Il lui avait pris des vêtements et l'avait laissé tout seul.  
#Mais… ?#

-Sasuke ?

Naruto courut dans tous les sens dans l'appartement. Il refit deux fois le tour et finit par s'affaler sur son lit dans sa chambre. Sasuke était vraiment partit.

* * *

Sasuke qui se trouvait au même moment avec un masque Anbu sur le visage. Il était en train de sauter de branche en branche derrière Shikamaru et Neji. Ils étaient en pleine mission. Il vit Neji et Shikamaru descendre sur le chemin et s'arrêter. Il les rejoignit et regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-On fait une pause Sasuke. Tu te traînes depuis qu'on est partit.

Sasuke fixa Neji d'un air mauvais. Il enleva son masque et montra des yeux noirs qui lui en voulaient. Neji tint son regard. Tellement Shikamaru dut intervenir.

-Ola ! C'est bon ! Neji, je te signale que Sasuke devait se reposer pendant encore un mois ! C'est normal qu'il ne soit pas en forme. Alors on va pas lui reprocher ça !

Neji s'assit sur une souche sans rien dire et enleva son masque en soupirant.

-Désolé…

* * *

Naruto courait dans les rues de Konoha. Il s'était habillé en hâte et faisait se retourner tous les passants. Il arriva devant les murs de la demeure Uchiwa et se stoppa un instant. Il repris son souffle et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée où il frappa.  
Rien. Aucune réponse. Il sonna et sonna encore puis se mis à frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Sasuke !  
-Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? S'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il n'y a personne !

Naruto se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. Ino se trouvait en plein milieu de la rue et l'observait en le prenant pour un fou. Il sauta les marches du perron et se planta devant la jeune fille.

-Ino ! T'es du fan club de Sasuke ?  
-Oui…  
-Tu sais où il se trouve en ce moment ?

Ino se mit à hausser les sourcils et plissa les yeux en regardant Naruto de plus près.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, toi ?  
-S'il te plait ! Il est où ?

Ino remarqua l'air affolé de Naruto et soupira.

-J'ai rencontré Asuma tout à l'heure. Il parlait d'une mission importante qu'on avait demandé à des Anbu. Et puis après j'ai vu Hinata qui

-INO !

Ino sursauta et faillit lâcher les sacs qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle se tut et repartit. Naruto plaqua une main sur son visage en soupirant et rattrapa Ino.

-Inooo ! Excuse-moi. Mais je veux voir Sasuke.  
-Si tu m'écoutais, tu saurais où il se trouve !

Naruto lança un mauvais regard à Ino. Celle-ci soupira.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi « aimable » avec lui ! ... Mais bon, j'ai vu Hinata après Asuma, elle m'a dit qu'on était venu prévenir son cousin d'une mission. Comme il fait équipe avec Sasuke et Shikamaru, … ils doivent être avec lui !  
-En mission ?  
-Oui ! Et maintenant, si tu permets, Sakura m'attends.

Naruto laissa Ino partir. Il assimilait ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille.  
#En mission ? Il aurait pas pu me prévenir !#

* * *

Sasuke était assis par terre. C'était la deuxième pause qu'ils faisaient. Neji ne disait rien et Shikamaru réfléchissait dans son coin. Sasuke se leva et regarda aux alentours. Neji prit la parole.

-Sasuke. On s'arrête pour se reposer, si tu te calmes pas tout de suite, je t'assomme !

Sasuke posa les yeux sur Neji et se rassit par terre.

-Vous avez pas l'air pressé les mecs...  
-Mais on l'est pas !  
-Alors pourquoi t'es venu me chercher en pleine nuit ?

Neji ouvrit les yeux et Shikamaru en fit de même sans rien dire. Il écouta, sans se faire remarquer, la discussion de Neji et Sasuke.

-On devait partir directement pour pouvoir prendre notre temps. Donc on est pas vraiment pressé ! Même si on a mit du temps à te trouver.

Sasuke se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes en prenant part à l'échange.

-T'étais où d'ailleurs ? C'est Neji qui t'a trouvé mais c'est moi qui suis allé chez toi !

Sasuke parut gêné et se tut, mais Neji le trahi.

-Il se trouvait au beau milieu des draps de Naruto ! Dans son lit !

Neji avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke détourna les yeux de ses coéquipiers en rougissant. Shikamaru le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis il se mit à sourire ; un sourire qui semblait rassuré et soulagé.

-Tu as réussi ?

Neji allait se moquer gentiment mais Sasuke le coupa.

-Non.

Les deux jeunes hommes perdirent leur air ravi pour Sasuke. Neji se rapprocha de Sasuke et le fixa.

-Mais alors ? Qu...  
-Ca ne regarde que moi. Je sais que vous vous sentez concernés, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute alors

Shikamaru l'interrompit.

-Tu étais sous mes ordres Sasuke.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Shikamaru qui remit son masque après l'avoir regarder sérieusement.

-Bon. Allons-y.

* * *

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans les rues. Il regardait ça et là quelques vitrines en repensant à la veille. Au comportement de Sasuke. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il ne fut plus dans les rues marchandes. Il marchait maintenant dans de nouveaux quartiers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Naruto ?

Le blond se retourna en cherchant d'où provenait la voix grave qui l'appelait.

-Kakashi-senseî ?  
-Kakashi tout court Naruto ! Je ne suis plus ton professeur.

Kakashi avança vers son ancien élève avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais Jounin ?  
-Et vous ? Vous êtes revenu dans l'Anbu ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Je me paie quelques jours de congé. Ca doit juste être la troisième fois que j'ai du temps libre depuis que je suis dans l'Anbu en tout. Il faut plusieurs années avant de pouvoir en avoir.

Naruto se mit à sourire. Puis il tiqua sur une chose.  
#« plusieurs années ? »#  
Kakashi ne le laissa pas y réfléchir. Il l'interrogea.

-Pourquoi tu restes Jounin au fait ? Tu pourrais aussi être dans l'Anbu, non ?  
-J'ai plus du temps libre pour continuer à étudier des techniques !  
-Ah oui ! Hokage, hein !

Naruto sourit fièrement. Ils se mirent à marcher ensemble. Kakashi continua ses questions.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf sinon ?  
-Rien de spécial… Sen... euh... Kakashi ? Je peux vous poser une question ?  
-Vas–y.  
-Durant les missions Anbu, ç vous est déjà arrivé d'être capturé ?  
-Si tu es capturé durant une mission, ce sera très dur de revenir vivant Naruto. Anbu ou non !  
-… Donc vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre.  
-Non. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt doué.

Silence. Kakshi reprit.

-Les rares personnes qui ont été récupérées après s'être fait prendre ont gardés des traumatismes. Elles ne sont pas restées Anbu. Trop de blessures, de séquelles physiques.  
-Donc, ça se voit.  
-Ah oui, tu ne ressors pas indemne d'une capture !

Naruto se tut. Il réfléchissait et grimaçait comme à son habitude quand il pensait très fort à quelque chose qui l'embêtait. Kakashi le remarqua et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
-C'est si rare que ça d'avoir des journées de libres dans l'Anbu ?

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, étonné par le changement de sujet.

-Et bien... plusieurs à suivre oui. Si on en a, c'est qu'on doit vraiment se reposer ! On alors qu'on a fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui mérite un petit cadeau ! En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas à me reposer !  
-Comment ça se reposer ?  
-Et bien j'ai  
-Non, je veux dire

Kakashi se stoppa d'un coup et arrêta Naruto dans sa marche en le regardant avec plus d'attention.

-Naruto ? Pourquoi t'as l'air si tracasser comme ça ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Pourquoi tu me poses tant de question ?  
-Dites, Kakashi ! Entre vous, à l'Anbu, vous savez ce qui se passe entre équipes et équipiers ?  
-Un peu, oui… pourquoi ?

Naruto émit une hésitation et leva les yeux vers ceux de son ancien professeur.

-Vous savez pourquoi Sasuke a eu des jours de congés ?  
-Sasuke ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

Kakashi sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant que Naruto s'inquiétait pour Sasuke. Ses deux-là se faisaient enfin mutuellement du souci l'un pour l'autre. Il avait fallu tant de temps pour qu'ils se l'avouent que le professeur n'avait plus oser espérer.

-Dites-moi Kakashi. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de jours de congés. Comment ça se fait ?  
-Lui, ... Il a été capturé il y a quelques mois. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Quand il est entré dans l'Anbu en même temps que Shikamaru, ils avaient tous les deux juste 15ans...  
-Oui, je m'en souviens. Ils étaient rassurés d'être tous les deux ensemble même s'ils ne le disaient pas.

Naruto retint un petit rire moqueur. Kakashi continua.

-Durant leur première mission, Shikamaru dirigeait et Sasuke s'est fait prendre. On l'a perdu de vue durant deux mois.  
-Et maintenant ? C'était long ?  
-Non pas vraiment. Mais à chaque fois, il n'avait rien comme blessures physiques d'après les médecins.  
-Alors pourquoi il devait se reposer ?  
-... y'a pas que les blessures physiques qui peuvent faire mal, tu sais.

Naruto ouvrit en grand ses paupières. Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a eu ?  
-Non. Seul Tsunade, Shikamaru et Neji le savent en plus de Sasuke.  
-Neji ? Mais. Il n'était pas dans l'Anbu quand

Kakashi l'interrompu.

-Il a dut être mis au courant quand il a intégré leur équipe l'an dernier.

Naruto se remit à marcher sans rien dire. Kakashi le suivit du regard et le rattrapa.

-Mais, tu sais, Sasuke est fort, mentalement. Avec ce qui c'est passé durant son enfance, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il aille bien ! Même si quelqu'un l'a torturé psychologiquement.  
-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a rien… ?

Naruto soupira et salua Kakashi qui resta immobile quelques instants. Naruto s'éloigna de lui en se questionnant toujours.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Sasuke fit le chemin du retour en compagnie de Shikamaru et Neji. La mission s'était à peu près bien passée. Juste quelques blessures superficielles qui seraient rapidement guéries. Sasuke reprenait le cours de son congé. Sauf s'il y avait encore besoin du sharingan comme pour la mission du jour.

Il laissa ses amis partir dans leur direction respective et se rendit chez lui avant de ressortir.

* * *

Naruto commençait à ne plus savoir où aller. Il était repassé en vitesse voir chez Sasuke, mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et fit demi-tour.

Quand il arriva en bas de son immeuble, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il soupira et entra dans le bâtiment. Il monta les deux étages qui le séparaient de son appartement et, quand il y fut rendu, il aperçut une silhouette assise par terre juste à côté de son entrée.

-Sasu… ke ?

Sasuke était assis par terre et lançait un grand sourire à Naruto. Le blond s'approcha en prenant ses clés dans sa poche et ne dit rien. Sasuke se leva.

-Je... suis désolé… J'ai dû partir en mission.

Naruto eut une envie soudaine de sauter dans les bras de son petit ami mais quelque chose le retint. Un sentiment étrange qu'il n'aurait pas su définir. Il ne dit rien et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sasuke parut désorienté. Il se laissa mener à l'intérieur. Naruto lui montrait d'un bras tendu l'entrée. Il entra en silence. Naruto ferma derrière eux et se retourna vers Sasuke. Le brun le fixait sans comprendre l'absence de réaction de Naruto.

-Naruto, t'es pas content de me voir ? Je repars si tu veux !

Sasuke commença à contourner Naruto mais celui-ci le retint en agrippant sa main. Il se firent tous les deux face. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent en silence. Et puis Naruto ne put se retenir. Quand il sentit la deuxième main de Sasuke se poser sur la sienne, il le prit dans ses bras avec force.

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé tout seul !

Sasuke se permit un doux sourire. Il posa à son tour ses mains dans le dos de Naruto et entendit sa voix murmurer à son oreille.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé de mot ? J'ai eu peur, moi ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est Ino qui m'a dit que tu étais en mission !  
-Excuse-moi. C'est à peine si Neji me laissait m'habiller. J'ai eu le temps de rien faire.

Naruto lâcha Sasuke qui lui souriait. Le brun brandit alors un sac à Naruto.

-Je t'ai ramené toutes tes affaires.

Naruto eu un petit rire amusé.

-C'était pas si pressé ! Merci.

Il prit le sac et alla le mettre dans sa chambre. Sasuke alla s'installer dans le salon sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et entendit Naruto revenir dans le salon. Il se redressa et lui sourit. Naruto s'installa en face de lui. Il semblait un peu gêné. Ou, plutôt, il y avait comme une chose qui le dérangeait.

-J'ai vu Kakashi sensei aujourd'hui.  
-Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'il s'est pris aussi des jours de congés, lui, il m'a triché dessus !  
-Oui, mais toi... on te les a donnés, ses jours de congés…

Sasuke fixa Naruto ; étonné. Puis il perdit tout sourire. Il détourna ses yeux et se tut. Naruto se leva de sa chaise et vint se mettre à genoux à côté de Sasuke en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu as  
-Je dois me reposer. J'ai eu une mission fatigante pendant plusieurs mois et  
-Shikamaru et Neji ne sont pas en congés eux. Et pourtant, ils  
-Naruto j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tout en disant cela, Sasuke s'était levé et avait tourné le dos à Naruto. Celui-ci se leva et soupira.

-Mais Sasuke…  
-Naruto, je suis venu ici juste pour te voir. J'ai pas envie de parler des missions et tout ça. On est en vacances quand même ! On va pas tout le temps parler travail !

Naruto baissa les yeux en abandonnant. Il sentit Sasuke se rapprocher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il oublia vite ses questions quand Sasuke commença à déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Un petit baiser innocent que Naruto, lui, ne prit pas comme ça. Il répondit et embrassa Sasuke au coin des lèvres avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes et de passer ses bras autour du bassin de Sasuke. Lequel se recula automatiquement. Naruto resta les bras à demi-levés, les yeux grands ouverts vers Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Tu ne veux pas parler, tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse, tu veux quoi ? Qu'on joue aux cartes ?  
-Naruto, c'est pas ce que tu crois… j'ai...

Sasuke se ravança de quelques pas vers le blond qui le questionna. Le stoppant dans son mouvement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait quand tu t'es fait prendre ?  
- Hein ? N... Naruto ! Comment tu sais que je me suis fait prendre ?

Naruto plaqua une main sur sa bouche en arrondissant les yeux comme il le faisait quand il savait qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il ne dit rien mais ce silence ne plut pas au brun. Il vit Sasuke se retourner et se diriger vers l'entrée, et voulu le retenir.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je m'en vais. Je vais prendre l'air Naruto.  
-Mais !

C'était trop tard, Sasuke avait déjà claqué la porte en sortant. Naruto pris son visage à deux mains et soupira avant de laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-Et merde de m… J'en ai marre d'être trop bavard ! SASUKE !

Naruto sortit à son tour dans le couloir. Personne. Il rentra, prit un manteau, et sortit en fermant à clé. Il courut jusqu'en bas des escaliers et chercha Sasuke du regard.

* * *

Sasuke était déjà rentré chez lui. Il était monté sur le toit de l'immeuble de Naruto et s'était rendu chez lui en passant de toits en toits. Comme ça, impossible qu'on le repère dans la rue. Et Naruto n'irait pas penser tout de suite à ça. Il s'était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond.  
#Comment je vais m'en sortir si je peux même pas le laisser me toucher…#

-Naruto…

Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.  
#Dire que si j'avais pas pris ses feuilles d'érable, … je ne serai pas avec lui et je…#

Sasuke soupira. Il en avait assez d'essayer et d'échouer. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses souvenirs de captivité. De ces choses qu'on lui avait infligé, qu'on lui avait fait subir alors qu'il n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années. Tous ces souvenirs qui avaient refait surfaces quelques mois auparavant et qui reprenait vie dans son esprit maintenant qu'il était avec Naruto.

Il n'eut plus envie de penser. Il se leva et se dirigea dans le salon où il ouvrit un meuble bas.

A suivre.  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

" -Sasuke s'est fait repérer et il a disparu plusieurs mois. Il était dans les mains de trafiquants d'humains Naruto. "


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 04 **

* * *

Shikamaru était en train de marcher main dans la main avec Temari. Il avait sa soirée car reprenait une mission importante le lendemain avec Neji et une nouvelle recrue qu'ils devaient former en attendant que Sasuke récupère.  
Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans leur restaurant favori depuis que Naruto les y avait amenés : l'Ichiraku. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, Shikamaru laissa Temari choisir la table et s'installa en face d'elle. Puis il remarqua son air étonné.

-Temari ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-C'est pas Naruto la-bas ?

Temari pointa du doigt un blond tout seul à une table devant un bol de râmen à peine entamé. Shikamaru se retourna puis refit volte-face pour fixer sa petite amie qui grimaça légèrement.

-Il a pas l'air d'aller bien… Tu devrais peut-être...

Temari n'eut rien à rajouter. Shikamaru se leva de table et lui sourit.

-Tu bouge pas. Je reviens.  
-Je commande pour toi.  
-Merci.

Shikamaru s'approcha de la table où se trouvait Naruto et le salua.

-Naruto ? Je peux m'installer ?  
-C'est pas réservé.

Shikamaru s'assit en face de Naruto et le fixa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?  
-Je suis pas encore majeur. Je peux pas me saouler donc je viens manger des râmen histoire de.

Shikamaru regarda le bol de Naruto. Il n'avait rien touché de son dîner. C'était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

-Te saouler ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers Shikamaru.

-Je sais plus quoi faire Shikamaru.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto sans rien dire. Le blond appuya son menton sur sa main et regarda au loin en fixant un point imaginaire. Shikamaru demanda finalement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke ?

La main de Naruto trembla légèrement. Un tremblement qui n'échappa pas à Shikamaru. Le brun avança son visage vers Naruto par-dessus la table.

-Naruto je sais que j'ai l'air je m'en foutiste à un point inimaginable, mais… je me fais du souci pour Sasuke et…

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shikamaru ; l'écoutant soudain avec une grande attention.

-J'ai su que vous êtes ensemble.

Naruto soupira.

-Je sais pas si ça va durer longtemps…  
-Comment ?

Naruto se redressa et se gratta le front avec son index ; pas sûr de devoir parler. Mais il se décida.

-Il ne veut pas me dire ce qui ne va pas et... en fait... je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il attend de moi… Tout à l'heure il m'a planté comme ça dans l'appart'. Il est partit sans rien dire…

Il y eut un instant de silence. Shikamaru se retourna vers Temari pour voir si elle était toujours là et si elle ne s'impatientait pas trop. Elle lui lança un petit sourire et un signe de main. Shikamaru refit face à Naruto.

-Naruto... Pendant une mission, à nos débuts, on a perdu Sasuke de vue pendant plusieurs mois et...  
-Je sais déjà tout ça. Kakashi me l'a dit qu'il s'était fait reprendre récemment et qu'il avait eu ses jours de congés pour ça... parce qu'il devait se reposer…  
-Kakashi ?

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il passa et continua.

-Les mecs qui l'ont attrapé étaient des gros tarés. On devait s'infiltrer sans se faire prendre. C'était la première fois que j'étais dirigeant dans une équipe Anbu et Sasuke était un coéquipier. On devait déterminer le genre de trafique qu  
-Où tu veux en venir Shikamaru ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de tes missions normalement ! Je suis qu'un Jounin, je te signale.

Naruto en avait assez d'écouter parler sans comprendre. Il voulut se lever et partir mais Shikamaru agrippa son poignet et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Sasuke s'est fait repérer et il a disparu plusieurs mois. Il était dans les mains de trafiquants d'humains Naruto.

Le visage de Naruto prit soudain une teinte pâle et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme jamais.  
#Sasuke !#

* * *

Neji courait de toits en toits, un gros sac sur son dos. Ses cheveux détachés volaient au vent et, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur la bordure d'une fenêtre, il dut les rattacher pour ne pas être dérangé. Il fit glisser le carreau de la vitre et entra dans la sombre demeure. La lumière était éteinte mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Il entra et remit le sac qu'il tenait en bandouillèrent correctement sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ? T'es là ?

Neji chercha Sasuke du regard. Il entendit alors comme un bruit sourd. Quelque chose qui tomberait mais pas de haut. Il se servit de son byakugan et sonda la pièce du regard. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Il annula son jutsu et se dirigea vers le côté du canapé. Sasuke y était adossé, les yeux clos, les bras retombant lourdement de chaque côté de son corps, et une bouteille d'alcool ayant roulée sur le côté. Neji s'immobilisa devant cette vision. Son sac tomba de son épaule.

-Sasuke !

L'Uchiwa rouvrit paresseusement les yeux et les leva vers Neji en souriant. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant son ami et finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les yeux grands ouverts, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui semblait être la vérité. Sasuke s'était saoulé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui réagit aussitôt. Il leva son bras et pointa Neji du doigt.

-PAS… Toucher… !

La main de Sasuke retomba directement. Il regardait Neji, les yeux vitreux. Neji se rapprocha de lui et souleva ses paupières mi-closes.

-Tu pues l'alcool Sasuke !

Sasuke émit un petit rire et haussa ses sourcils.

-Tu crois ?  
-Vas-y ! Amuse-toi !

Sasuke avança son visage vers celui de Neji et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ca va me changer un peu, comme ça !

Neji eu un visage affolé. Il secoua sa tête pendant que l'Uchiwa se réappuyait contre le côté du canapé. Neji se retourna et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Puis il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste. Il attrapa une petite fiole et l'ouvrit.

-Tiens... avale ça.

Sasuke repoussa d'une main celle de Neji. Il ne voulait plus rien boire mais Neji l'obligea. Il maintint sa tête et le força à tout avaler. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Sasuke se mit à tousser comme jamais, la gorge en feu. Une fois à peu près calmé, il lança un mauvais regard à Neji.

-Merde ! C'est quoi ton truc ?

Neji, rassuré, ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement.

-Je te retrouve...

Sasuke ne bougea pas, s'appuyant toujours contre son canapé à même le sol. Il fixa ensuite Neji.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-… je venais te donner quelques trucs de la part d'Hinata.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avaler ?  
-Un remède.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Sasuke avait retrouvé tous ses esprits. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de l'alcool fort offert par Kakashi pour ses dix huit ans.

-Comment ça se fait que tu te promènes avec un truc pareil sur toi ?  
-J'avais pas prévu de passer la soirée ici.  
-… Je veux rien savoir.

Sasuke tourna son visage. Il passa une main sur son visage. Neji se leva.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te saouler comme ça ?  
-J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Neji fronça ses sourcils et s'accroupit devant Sasuke. Posant ses mains sur ses jambes. Sasuke remarqua son air sérieux et sut qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer sous peine de recevoir un avertissement de la part de l'Anbu. Il soupira et fixa un point sur le côté.

-C'est juste que j'en avais marre de réfléchir…  
-De réfléchir à quoi ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux puis tourna son visage vers celui de Neji. Il rouvrit ses paupières et pencha sa tête de droite à gauche au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait des syllabes.

-Na-ru-to !

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il observait Neji qui lui renvoyait son regard.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?  
-Non…

Sasuke dévia son regard sur le côté et chuchota pour lui quelques mots.

-C'est bien ça le problème.

Mais ces mots ne furent pas dit assez bas pour échapper à l'oreille attentive de Neji. Sasuke remarqua le changement d'attitude du Hyuga et le regarda en retenant une grimace.

-J'y arriverai jamais... ! Je peux plus le faire ! J'arrive à le toucher mais...

Sasuke retint une larme dans son œil. Neji avait vu malgré la pénombre que son ami était sur le point de pleurer. Il entendait sa voix étranglée et son souffle hésitant.

-Dés qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, ... Dés qu'il veut me caresser, ... je sursaute, je me recule... j'arrive pas à le laisser faire... !

Neji ne sut quoi dire. Il s'assit à côté de Sasuke et le regarda de manière impuissante. Sasuke commençait à pleurer et essayait de se calmer. Il essuyait ses yeux et soufflait aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour se reprendre. Il se calma au bout de quelques minutes mais ne dit plus rien. Neji le regardait toujours.

-Ca va mieux ?  
-Non.

Neji ne répondit pas. Sasuke soupira et continua.

-Neji, comment je vais faire ? Ca doit faire au moins trois fois que j'essaie ! Il va me détester à force ! Il doit croire que je m'amuse à l'allumer et...  
-Comment ça ?

Neji se mit en tailleur et appuya son visage sur sa main levée. Il regardait Sasuke en cherchant une réponse pouvant aider son ami qui lui expliqua.

-A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Je prends sur moi et commence à l'embrasser, ... à poser mes mains sur lui et...

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Neji. Il remarqua ses joues devenir rouge mais continua.

-Ca va au début. J'y arrive. Mais dès qu'il me rend mes caresses, ... je tremble de partout et je m'enfuis. Je m'éloigne de lui. Je dois le frustrer comme un fou ! Je lui fais envie et... j'arrête alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer... Je...

Sasuke se tut soudain. Il venait de sentir une main se poser sur la sienne. Il regarda Neji.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il vit Neji se rapprocher de lui et le sentit remonter sa main le long de son bras.

-Neji ! Arrête tout de suite !

Sasuke voulut se relever mais Neji le maintint contre le canapé. Leur regard se croisèrent. L'Uchiwa était apeuré. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Neji. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

-Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi, Sasuke. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un t'apprenne que ces caresses ne sont pas là pour te faire mal. Naruto t'aime. Il n'irait jamais faire quelque chose qui puisse te faire souffrir.

Sasuke ravala silencieusement sa salive. La main de Neji s'était stoppée sur son ventre et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Il ne bougea plus et ne dit rien. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence absolu. Puis Neji commença à déboutonner la veste de Sasuke. Il le faisait le plus lentement possible pour que Sasuke puisse se rendre compte qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Neji ? Tu…  
-Je ne suis pas de ton bord Sasuke. Je fais ça pour toi et pour Naruto, tu as compris ? Essaie de te détendre un peu.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il y eut un bruit de tissus. Neji était sur les jambes étendues de Sasuke et avait ouvert sa chemise. Il fixait les yeux grands ouverts et affolés de Sasuke. Il inspira profondément et souffla d'un coup.

-Si Hinata me voyait. Elle me tuerait…  
-Hinata... ?

Sasuke, surpris par ce que venait de dire Neji, ne s'aperçut pas que celui-ci approchait son visage de son cou.

-Tu es avec ta cousine ?  
-C'est pas le problème en ce moment Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiwa sentit des lèvres dans son cou et sursauta.

-Arrête ça Neji ! Ca...  
-Sasuke. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que ça fait du bien de faire ça.

Neji reprit son entreprise. Il le caressait doucement, ne forçait pas. Sa main droite se faufila dans le dos de Sasuke pendant que la gauche descendait sur le bas-ventre de celui-ci. Neji hésita une seconde. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de faire ça mais il devait montrer à Sasuke tout le bien que ça faisait. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que ça marche. Avait même peur de le dégoûter encore plus puisqu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui. Mais il devait au moins essayer.

-S'il te plait Neji. Je ne veux pas…

Neji posa sa main sur le visage de Sasuke et le fit fermer les yeux.

-Reste comme ça Sasuke.

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sasuke et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Essaie d'imaginer Naruto sur toi.

Il eut un petit bruit sourd. Puis Sasuke réentendit Neji parler. Mais ce n'était plus sa voix. Cette voix, il la connaissait.

-Ce sont les mains de Naruto qui te caressent si doucement.

Un baiser de nouveau sur l'épaule dénudée de Sasuke qui se sentit trembler à ce contact.

-Ce sont ses lèvres qui t'embrassent.

Neji déglutit et avança son visage vers celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et se reculer. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il avait reconnu la voix qui lui parlait. C'était celle de Naruto. Quelques larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il les rouvrit et vit le visage de Naruto.

-Tu es cruel Neji.

Neji s'était transformé en Naruto. Il avait prit son apparence pour aider Sasuke. Mais il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que des caresses et quelques baisers. Il sentit la main de Sasuke se poser derrière sa nuque et se perdre dans « ses » cheveux blonds.  
Il décida alors de continuer lentement. Très doucement ; hésitant. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ? Pour aider Sasuke et Naruto. Il devait continuer.

Il déboutonna le pantalon de l'Uchiwa. Il tremblait, ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment aller jusqu'à le caresser à cet endroit. Il entendit le souffle de Sasuke se faire hésitant et leva les yeux vers les siens.

-Sasuke ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sasuke. Il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et pleurait silencieusement. Il regardait le plafond d'un air implorant. On aurait dit qu'il priait intérieurement pour que cela s'arrête.

-Je ne ressens rien Neji. Mon corps réagit mais je ne ressens plus rien... !  
-Comment ?  
-On m'a violé des centaines de fois. Je ne ressens plus rien.

Sasuke ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Neji la rattrapa de son index. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait Sasuke. Ce dernier avait tourné son visage sur le côté et retenait ses larmes et ses sanglots.

-J'arrive plus à ressentir quoi que se soit Neji… !

Puis il comprit soudain.

-Sasuke ? Tu as peur de ne rien ressentir avec Naruto ? De le confondre avec toutes ses personnes qui… ?

Sasuke ne sut retenir un nouveau sanglot et se cacha le visage d'une main. Puis la deuxième la rejoint lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à retenir ses pleurs. Neji reprit sa forme naturelle et s'enleva des jambes de l'Uchiwa qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Je veux me perdre dans ses bras Neji ! Mais si je ne ressens rien, il va le savoir et il va sûrement croire que... Il ne va pas vouloir rester avec moi s'il croit que je ne l'aime pas… !  
-Mais tu l'aimes, non ?  
-Bien sur que oui !

Neji ne sut plus quoi dire. Sasuke le fit pour lui.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de… Naruto a envie de moi, ... et moi aussi j'ai envie de lui ! Mais ses caresses, j'ai peur de...

Le jeune Hyuga tendit ses bras et les passa autour des épaules de Sasuke qui se blottit contre lui.

-Je sais plus quoi faire Neji… ! J'en peux plus…

* * *

Naruto courait hors du restaurant. Shikamaru avait voulu continuer la discussion mais Naruto était affolé en pensant à Sasuke. Temari retrouva donc son petit ami et lui demanda comment cela c'était passé.

Naruto courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Konoha. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et les allées étaient sombres. Il arriva devant la maison de Sasuke. Aucune lumière. Il s'avança vers le perron et frappa doucement à la porte. Il n'entendit rien. Il colla son oreille à la porte et s'appuya sur la poignée. Il faillit tomber en avant. Il se retint de justesse. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé et s'était ouverte sous son poids. Naruto se redressa et referma derrière lui.

-Sasuke ?

Il appela. Il entendit des sanglots étouffés et avança de quelques pas. Puis un autre bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Il aperçut alors une silhouette en entrer dans le couloir.

-Qu… ?

Neji s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Naruto. Le blond s'avança et remarqua Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans tes bras ?

Naruto se rapprocha de Neji et tendit ses mains. Ce dernier déposa Sasuke dans les bras de Naruto qui réalisa que son petit ami était chemise et pantalon ouverts. Il leva les yeux vers Neji en voyant ceux rougis de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu tu lui as fait ?  
-J'ai essayé de l'aider.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils et alla mettre Sasuke dans son lit. Il s'était endormi, épuisé. Neji resta dans le salon et attendit que Naruto revienne pour lui parler. Mais quand celui-ci revint, il ne le laissa pas commencer.

-Tu l'as aidé ? Et je peux savoir quel genre d'aide c'était ?  
-Naruto... Calme-toi d'abord.  
-Non ! Je viens d'apprendre par Shikamaru qu'il se fait prendre par des trafiquants d'humains ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Il a du être torturés, vi… violé par…  
-... Il a été violé plus d'une centaine de fois Naruto. Il ne ressent plus rien.

Naruto fixa Neji, perdu, apeuré par les propos que tenait le Hyuga.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Naruto plaqua une main sur sa bouche en tournant son visage vers les escaliers d'où il venait de descendre.  
Neji continua. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Sasuke. Il espérait que Naruto puisse, lui, lui redonner ce qu'on lui avait pris.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que tu le touches. Il a peur de ne rien ressentir entre tes bras et que tu ne veuilles plus de lui à cause de ça.  
-Pourquoi je ne voudrai plus de lui ?  
-Il a peur que tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas.

Naruto eut de grands yeux ronds. Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et prit un air ahuri.

-Pourquoi j'irai imaginer quelque chose comme ça ?  
-C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander !

Naruto regarda Neji. Il ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Alors ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait que Sasuke le repoussait tout le temps. Ce n'était pas cette appréhension là qui le rongeait. Naruto se gratta le front et soupira.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?  
-J'étais venu apporter des affaires à Sasuke. Je l'ai trouvé complètement saoul. Et... J'ai un peu parlé avec lui…  
-Sasuke ? Saoul ?

Naruto ne dit plus rien. Il était totalement affolé par ce que lui disait Neji. Celui-ci le contourna et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je vais y aller. Tu devrais rester avec lui.

Naruto hocha la tête en émettant un son d'accord. Neji commença à partir. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit. Avant de la refermer, Naruto courut dans le couloir et le rattrapa.

-Neji !

Le jeune homme se retourna et fixa Naruto. Le blond était toujours un peu ailleurs mais il tenait à lui dire quelque chose.

-Merci.

Neji lui sourit et continua son chemin. Naruto referma la porte et resta quelques instants immobile dans le couloir. Il se gratta le crâne et soupira. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers et s'en approcha. Il monta lentement les premières marches puis se mit à aller de plus en plus vite. Il arriva sur le palier de la chambre et posa doucement sa main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il ne ferma pas derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit.

Sasuke dormait tranquillement dans son lit ; emmitouflé sous un épais édredon. Naruto sourit et regarda autour de lui. Il alla prendre la chaise près du bureau et la fit rouler jusqu'au lit. Puis il hésita à s'asseoir. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Sasuke et fit valser la chaise loin de lui. Il s'assit doucement à côté de son petit ami sur le matelas au-dessus de l'édredon. Le haut du visage de Sasuke dépassait. Il faisait très sombre mais sa peau blanche se faisait remarquer. Ses yeux fatigués lui donnaient un air fantomatique.

Naruto se pencha un peu et observa les traits fins de Sasuke. Il s'allongea à côté de lui sans le toucher et se perdit dans la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sasuke sentit d'abord quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue. Puis il réalisa qu'il tenait quelque chose de chaud contre lui, il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut un cou devant lui. Il se recula, lâchant la personne qu'il tenait contre lui, et reconnu Naruto. Le blond était par-dessus l'édredon sous lequel Sasuke était allongé. Le brun se redressa en s'appuyant contre son coude et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte.

-Na... Naruto ?

Naruto bougea sur le lit en bougonnant pour qu'on le laisse dormir encore. Puis il dut se réveiller et se lever car Sasuke lui criait dessus en le frappant d'un oreiller.

-NEJI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ? POURQUOI ON A ATTERIT ICI ? SORS D'ICI ! JE TE FERAI PLUS JAMAIS CONFIANCE !  
-Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi ! C'est Naruto !

Naruto se trouvait debout en plein milieu de la pièce, les bras levés devant lui pour se protéger des projectiles que lui envoyait Sasuke. Ce dernier, sur ses genoux, s'arrêta un instant, observa le blond, et se rassit sur le matelas en se laissant tomber.

-Naruto ?  
-Bien sûr ! Regarde-moi ! Qui crois-tu que ça puisse être ?  
-Neji !

Naruto se tint soudain bien droit. Il ne comprenait pas. Sasuke lui, continuait.

-Pourtant j'étais avec Neji hier soir... Il... m'a dessaoulé et...  
-Il était venu te voir pour te ramener des affaires, tu te souviens ?

Naruto se rapprocha du lit de Sasuke et se rassit à côté de lui. Sasuke avait posé une main sur son visage et se souvenait de la veille par bribes. Malheureusement, il parlait tout haut.

-Il a voulu m'aider et.. il a prit ton apparence pour…  
-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Naruto fixa Sasuke dans les yeux. Son regard droit vers ses pupilles noires. Sasuke ferma les yeux et inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage.

-Naruto, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Durant une de mes premières missions…  
-Je suis déjà au courant Sasuke.

Le brun eut un sursaut de surprise. Il agrandit ses yeux et interrogea Naruto du regard. Lequel lui expliqua.

-Shikamaru m'a raconté hier soir. Je suis venu ici tout de suite et.. j'ai vu Neji. Il te tenait dans ses bras. Tu étais déjà endormi. Je t'ai monté ici et je suis redescendu pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il m'a dit qu'il avait voulut t'aider.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Naruto poursuivit.

-A quoi je sais pas vraiment mais bon...

Naruto voulut continuer encore mais Sasuke le coupa. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et le regarda. Il lui montrait qu'il voulait parler.

-Naruto... Neji m'a  
-Il m'a dit ce qui est arrivé pendant ta captivité. Que... tu lui avais dit ce que…

Naruto se tut. Sasuke le regardait et ne disait plus rien non plus. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis il fut rompu par la voix de Naruto.

-C'est vrai, ... que tu ne ressens plus rien ?  
-… Neji a essayé de me caresser. Il voulait me montrer que ça… Naruto je suis désolé de l'avoir laissé faire mais... j'avais peur de  
-C'est pour ça qu'il a pris mon apparence ?

Sasuke baisa les yeux. Il fixa un pli dans le drap de l'édredon et se tut. Il sentit la main de Naruto se poser sur la sienne et lui répondit.

-Au début... il a voulu me montrer que ce n'était pas... que ça ne faisait pas mal, qu'on aimait ça quand on le faisait… Il a pris ton apparence pour me rassurer… donner l'illusion.. mais ça ne m'a rien fait.

Les doigts de Naruto se resserrèrent sur la main de Sasuke. Le brun avait les yeux baissés. Il n'osait plus regarder Naruto. Il craignait sa réaction même s'il la comprendrait.

-J'en avais assez de toujours te rejeter ! J'ai cru que si je continuais à faire ça, tu aurais pensé que je me moquais de toi et...

Sasuke, tout en disant ces mots, avait relevé son visage pour voir celui de Naruto. Le blond lui souriait, les larmes aux yeux.

-Naruto ?  
-Tu as dû tellement souffrir… !

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Sasuke, Naruto ne lui en voulait pas. Le blond le prit même dans ses bras pour le serrer de toute ses forces.

-Je pensais pas que tu avais vécu ça ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit directement ? On aurait pû essayer de faire quelque chose ensemble !

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Il entendait les paroles de Naruto et n'osait plus rien dire. Son cœur se réchauffait en l'entendant, en voyant sa réaction. Il ferma les yeux et se redressa pour se rapprocher de Naruto afin de se blottir tout contre lui.

-Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi Naruto. Je pensais y arriver tout seul sans que tu aies à le savoir.  
-Mais pourquoi tu voulais pas me le dire ? On est concerné tous les deux, non ? On forme un couple ! On doit pas ce cacher des choses de ce genre là quand on est deux !

Naruto se recula et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux en instaurant un nouvel instant de silence. Il se mit à sourire en observant son brun.

-Je vais pas t'en vouloir quand même ! C'est pas ta faute si tu n'y arrives pas ! Et moi, de mon côté, je peux… je sais pas, je peux t'aider ? Tu crois pas ?  
-Mais et si je ne ressens toujours rien ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. C'était vrai. Et si Sasuke ne ressentait rien ? Si Naruto n'arrivait pas à le faire trembler de plaisir ? A le faire frémir sous ses caresses ?  
Il avala silencieusement sa salive en regardant Sasuke et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

Les yeux de Sasuke transpiraient l'égarement. Le brun tremblait, oui, mais de peur. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Naruto. Il voulait que son petit ami ait raison mais il doutait malgré tout. Il n'arrivait plus à y croire. Ou plutôt, il avait peur d'y croire. Peur de tomber de haut, d'espérer en vain.  
Puis il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Naruto se lever de son lit et s'éloigner vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas ?

Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Je vais chercher des croissants ! Le meilleur moyen de se remonter le moral, c'est un petit-déjeuné au lit ! Alors tu ne bouges surtout pas. Je reviens tout de suite !  
-Naruto !

L'interpellé se retourna de nouveau. Il ne restait plus que sa tête qui dépassait de l'entrée de la chambre. Il interrogea Sasuke du regard et le vit sourire. Un grand sourire sincère et rempli de merci. Un grand sourire qui voulait dire je t'aime. Alors Naruto lui répondit sans même que Sasuke n'ait à parler.

-Moi aussi !

Et il disparut. Sasuke entendit la porte de la demeure s'ouvrir et se fermer, et se rallongea de tout son long.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

" -Te cache pas !

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Ses mains étaient encore posées sur ses joues, mais Naruto les prit dans les siennes et les enleva tout en parlant doucement.

-Je veux te voir... Ne te cache pas…"

**Même si cette fiction date un petit peu, je constate que vous me mettez encore des reviews de temps en temps et j'en suis très heureuse. Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas. Ca me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir et m'aide à aller plus vite. Vraiment, je vous dis un grand merci. **


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 05**

* * *

Naruto était dehors sur le perron. Il fixait la poignée de porte en silence.  
Et si je n'y arrive pas ? … si Sasuke ne ressent rien dans mes bras… ?#  
Il descendit les quelques marches et se mit à courir dans la rue. A toute vitesse, ne voulant penser à rien d'autre qu'au petit déjeuné qu'il allait préparer à son petit ami l'attendant sous un épais édredon.

Cependant, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le fait qu'il devait à tout prix y arriver. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, mais il devait réussir. Faire éprouver du plaisir physique à Sasuke. Qu'il puisse tout oublier dans ses bras. Pouvoir lui procurer tant d'amour qu'il ne sache plus qu'en faire. Le faire se perdre totalement.

Il passa au moins deux fois devant la boulangerie sans s'en rendre compte et, lorsqu'il se stoppa enfin pour entrer dans le petit magasin, il sentit ses mains trembler. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes le finir dans son appréhension en manquant de lâcher sous son poids. Il se secoua un peu et entra.

* * *

Dans son lit, Sasuke frissonnait. Il inspirait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour expirer le plus longtemps et fort possible sans bruit. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Naruto.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, ... hein…

Il ferma les yeux. Il était étalé complètement sous son édredon et se confortait dans la chaleur octroyée. Il passa une main sur son visage et la reposa à côté de sa tête.

-Naruto…

Il bougea un peu dans son lit et posa ses mains sur son torse, juste en dessous de son cou. Puis il fit glisser la droite vers son ventre. Il fronça ses sourcils en essayant. Il sentait ses mains sur lui mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Il descendit un peu plus bas, et remonta automatiquement en se tournant sur le côté les yeux grands ouverts et la gorge serrée.  
Ses jambes se plièrent. Il prit un oreiller dans ses bras. Il le lâcha et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Il en avait assez d'être comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Il se rallongea et s'emmitoufla dans son édredon dont la chaleur commençait à disparaître à force de bouger.

* * *

Naruto revenait chez Sasuke. Un petit sac en papier à la main. Lorsqu'il prit la poignée de porte en main, il entendit comme un son à répétition. Il tourna sur lui-même et se rendit compte que c'était le sac qu'il tenait. Sa main tremblait et froissait le papier. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Pas la peine de montrer son angoisse à Sasuke. Il l'était déjà assez comme ça.

Il entra et referma derrière lui. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et posa un bol sur un plateau trouvé dans un meuble bas. Il y versa du café et posa les croissants qu'il avait acheté juste à côté.

* * *

Sasuke était toujours dans son lit. Il obéissait à Naruto et attendait qu'il revienne. Il réfléchissait tout seul en attendant. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et sortit son visage de dessous son édredon ; prêt à voir Naruto et son sourire radieux.

* * *

La tête du blond apparut bien, mais aucun sourire n'y était présent. Sasuke s'assit dans son lit et interrogea Naruto.

-Ca va pas ?  
-Attends ! Ne me déconcentre pas sinon je sens que je vais tout renverser !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Puis il aperçut le plateau que tenait Naruto. Il sourit et émit un petit rire amusé. Il s'installa un peu mieux et tendit ses bras pour attraper le plateau. Il aida Naruto à l'installer et le laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui. Naruto sourit fièrement en montrant le plateau à deux mains.

-Mission accomplie !  
-T'as pas pris de bol de café pour toi ?  
-Je vais…

Naruto sourit à Sasuke et attrapa un croissant d'un geste vif.

-Me contenter de ça !

Il approcha son visage de Sasuke et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. Le brun sourit.

-Je veux bien ça tous les matins !  
-J'en prends note !

Naruto fit mine d'écrire sur un carnet invisible dans sa main ; faisant rire Sasuke.

-Allez ! Commence ! Que j'ai pas couru pour rien !  
-Merci. Ittadakimasu.  
-Ittadakimaaasuuu !

Naruto leva son bras au bout duquel se trouvait un bon croissant tout chaud et, à peine eut-il fini de parler, en avala le tiers sous le sourire et le regard amusé de Sasuke.  
Ils commencèrent donc à petit déjeuner tranquillement. Contre toute attente, Naruto ne prit qu'un croissant. Après ça, il observa Sasuke qui, lui, rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le regard de Naruto se posait sur lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini son café, il reposa son bol et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de fixer Naruto.

-Arrête de me mater comme ça !  
-Pourquoi ?

Sasuke ouvrit ses paumes et regarda droit devant lui. Cherchant les mots qu'il pourrait dire. Puis il entendit le doux son d'un rire amusé provenant de la gorge de Naruto. Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air étonné. Naruto souriait.

-Je te regarderai encore quand je connaîtrai ton visage et ton corps par cœur.

Les joues de Sasuke rosirent en un instant. Il y posa ses mains pour cacher son visage rougissant et tourna la tête. Naruto joua du cou pour placer son visage en face de celui de son petit ami.

-Te cache pas !

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Ses mains étaient encore posées sur ses joues, mais Naruto les prit dans les siennes et les enleva tout en parlant doucement.

-Je veux te voir... Ne te cache pas.

Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Sasuke, rougissant, et Naruto l'observant sérieusement, l'aimant comme ça, tout simplement. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent puis Naruto avança son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Un délicat baiser durant lequel Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto.  
Celui-ci se redressa et poussa le plateau qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Sasuke. Le brun s'allongea, toujours sous l'édredon et Naruto au-dessus s'appuyant sur son bras mis en travers du corps de Sasuke. Le baiser rompu, Naruto se redressa et admira le visage de Sasuke. Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il s'était assis à côté de lui et se trouvait de face et penché en avant. Sasuke, lui, était allonger de tout son long avec juste ses bras qui enlaçaient le cou de Naruto.

Lorsque Naruto se redressa, Sasuke le lâcha et reposa ses mains à côté de son visage sur le matelas. Il en tendit une vers celui de son blond et lui sourit.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que…

Naruto hésita à continuer. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Oui mais, quand serait-ce le bon moment ? Il avala silencieusement sa salive et fixa Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que ça te fait…

Naruto commença à jouer avec deux doigts de la main droite de Sasuke.

-... quand je t'embrasse ?

Il vit les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandir. Le brun se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto eut peur. Il se mit à sourire ; nerveux. Puis il sentit Sasuke le prendre dans ses bras et entendit sa voix lui répondre à l'oreille.

-Je suis bien. C'est tout. Je peux pas t'expliquer…

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Sasuke était bien avec lui. C'était déjà ça.

-Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé avant toi Naruto.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'agrandirent à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

-Mes lèvres ne les intéressaient pas.

Il entendit la voix étranglée et étrangement plus aigue de Sasuke au creux de son oreille en le sentant se resserrer contre lui. Il ne bougea pas et chuchota.

-Je ne suis pas comme eux Sasuke. Chez toi, tout m'intéresse. Je te veux en entier.

Naruto posa ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke et embrassa son cou. Puis il se recula après l'avoir senti trembler.

-Mais je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne me donnes pas tout.  
-Naruto… ?

Naruto se leva et attrapa le plateau repoussé sur le côté. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je reviens. Je vais ranger ça.

Naruto sortit en lançant un grand sourire à Sasuke. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques instants, puis il se leva et descendit les escaliers en courant.  
Le blond se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il entendit le bruit des pas de Sasuke dans l'escalier et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce en attendant de le voir. Le brun apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte sans rien sur lui. Juste un boxer comme l'avait laissé Naruto la veille sous son édredon.

-Naruto ! Même si moi je ne ressens rien. Toi, tu peux. Je ne vais pas te refuser ça.

Naruto haussa ses sourcils et ouvrit ses yeux en grands, tous ronds comme des billes. Sasuke avait les bras ouverts, le corps offert. Il le regardait, un peu perdu mais sérieux. Il était essoufflé ou alors un peu apeuré mais renchérit.

-Prends-moi quand tu veux Naruto.

Naruto reposa le bol qu'il avait pris sur le plateau dans l'évier. Il fixait toujours Sasuke sans le quitter des yeux pendant que celui-ci continuait de parler.

-Moi je sais que je t'aime et que.. même si de mon côté je pourrais ne rien ressentir, je peux te donner du plaisir. Alors…

Sasuke se tut. Il voyait Naruto avancer vers lui. Ce dernier se tenait à présent juste en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir le tissu de sa veste frôler sa peau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant ses larmes en imaginant ce qu'allait faire Naruto, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit juste un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et entendit la voix de Naruto.

-Vas t'habiller Sasuke. Tu vas prendre froid.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Naruto était de dos à lui et retournait à sa vaisselle. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sourit en apercevant le regard interrogateur du brun.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un gros connard qui veux juste prendre son pied sur ou sous quelqu'un. L'amour à deux ça se fait pas tout seul.  
-Mais !

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Y'a pas de "mais". De toute façon, je t'ai dit que tu le ressentirais. Le contraire, je cite : "ça n'arrivera pas".

Sasuke regarda Naruto et abandonna. Il soupira ; surprenant Naruto. Le blond l'observa.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
-C'est pas du tout ça Naruto... Je  
-Sasuke.

Naruto avait soudain un ton vraiment sérieux. Peut-être même irrité. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

-Tout ira très bien. Va t'habiller. Tu vas vraiment finir par attraper froid sinon.  
-J'y vais.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire timide et désolé à Naruto. Il se retourna et laissa Naruto à sa vaisselle. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Sasuke hors de vue, Naruto s'appuya sur le bord de l'évier, regardant le bol se remplir d'eau et de deux ou trois larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Il renifla bruyamment et se tint droit. Il essuya son nez du revers de sa main et la plongea dans l'eau chaude avec la seconde.

Dix minutes plus tard, les couverts de Sasuke étaient rangés sur l'égouttoir. Naruto, assis sur une chaise et le regard au loin, essayait de se convaincre et de croire les paroles qu'il avait dites à son petit ami.

* * *

Sasuke était sous la douche. Il prenait son temps. Ou plutôt, lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentait les gouttes perler sur son corps. Il soupira, sortit, s'essuya et s'habilla. Puis il descendit voir Naruto.

Il l'aperçut appuyer sur la table de la cuisine. Tête baissée sur ses bras.

-Naruto ?

Naruto redressa son visage en reniflant ; étourdi. Il reconnut Sasuke et lui sourit après s'être rapidement séché les yeux. Mais Sasuke s'avança vers lui en voyant bien qu'il n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait le laisser croire.

-Eh ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien. La fatigue. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété hier et cette nuit. Mais ça va. Je t'assure.

Sasuke se tut et s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto. Jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules et à se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Puis il le fixa pour chercher un indice dans ce bleu magnifique qui ornait ses yeux. Naruto lui sourit et fit mine de retenir un petit rire amusé.

-M'analyse pas ! T'es en vacances. Je vais bien.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise en repoussant Sasuke et, surtout, en profitant pour ne plus le regarder dans les yeux. Dos tourné en rangeant sa chaise, il essuya un peu mieux ses yeux. Il se retourna vers son petit ami et appuya son front contre le sien sans le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto et lui sourit.

-Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Tu m'aides pas beaucoup. Je sais pas... mmm… que pourrait-on faire un jour d'automne ?  
-Préparer ton anniversaire.

Naruto se redressa et écarquilla ses yeux.

-Comment tu s...  
-Je le sais c'est tout. On pourrait préparer une fête, non ?  
-Tu veux faire les magasins pour une fête ?  
-Ca m'enchante pas plus que toi de courir les rues pour faire les magasins mais... je connais un moyen... de ne pas trop…

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux.

-Tu vas quand même pas…  
-Pour une fois que ça va me servir !

Naruto haussa un sourcil ; épaté par Sasuke. Le brun se rendit dans le salon et prit son téléphone. Il composa un numéro, attendit quelques secondes, et prit la parole.

-Sakura ? C'est Sasuke.

A cet instant précis, le brun dut reculer le combiné de son oreille. La voix de Sakura se faisait entendre dans le salon. Elle avait poussé un grand cri aigu et parlé dans un dialecte incompréhensible.  
Sasuke remit le combiné prêt de son oreille et coupa la jeune file.

-Ecoute, j'ai un service à te demander. Je voudrai faire une fête mais j'ai rien préparé… Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. On entendait juste la voix lointaine de Sakura qui passait à travers le combiné. Naruto s'assit sur le canapé juste à côté de Sasuke et se mit à sourire.

-Ce serait demain soir. Faudrait que tu prennes tous les trucs habituels. Je me charge du… Comment ?

De nouveau un léger silence.

-Oui, tu peux demander à Ino de t'aider si tu veux, je... C'est pour un anniversaire. Les 18 ans de Naruto. Oui. Faud...

Sasuke sursauta, surpris. Naruto venait de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il tourna son visage et écarquilla les yeux. Le blond lui souriait. Il lui répondit de la même manière et finit sa discussion avec Sakura.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke sortait avec Naruto de sa demeure. Ils étaient tous les deux emmitouflés dans leur manteau. L'automne était glacial cette année même s'il commençait juste.  
Ils marchèrent un peu avant d'arriver dans une rue marchande. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et ouvrit en grands ses bras en lui souriant.

-Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

Naruto cligna des yeux et émit un mouvement de recul. Puis il se mit à sourire en regardant Sasuke d'un air malicieux.

-Epates-moi. Je te laisse tout faire ! Je t'en offre l'honneur.  
-C'est surtout que tu ne veux pas lever le plus petit doigt !  
-Bah c'est mon anniversaire ! C'est toi qui veux me faire une fête !  
-Parce que tu n'en veux pas ?

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et glissa un bras dans son dos. Le blond ne fit rien à part lui sourire encore plus.

-Si ! J'en veux, j'en veux ! En plus préparée par toi... C'est trop tard pour annuler maintenant que je le sais !

Sasuke déposa un petit baiser sur le nez de Naruto et le lâcha. Il le prit par la main et l'emmena plus en avant dans la rue.

-Allez viens. Sakura prend les choses courantes mais on va rajouter d'autres petits trucs !

Naruto se laissa porter dans les magasins. Il était un peu discret au début, mais à la vue de certaines choses, son énergie décupla et il montra beaucoup du doigt durant toute la matinée.  
A midi, ils furent interpellés par Sakura qui prit Sasuke de côté. Il lui précisa que Naruto était au courant, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de changer quoi que se soit.

Il sourit en pensant au fait qu'elle ne savait pas pour lui et Naruto. Personne ne savait à part eux deux, Neji et Shikamaru. Son teint devint pâle en imaginant la réaction de son fan club.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naruto marchait non loin de là. Il regardait des articles vendus dans les vitrines puis s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et se mit à sourire.  
Il entra dans la boutique et interpella le vendeur. Il fit son achat en vitesse, et sortit.

* * *

Sasuke discutait avec Sakura. Elle lui posait des questions pour le lendemain soir et il s'avouait être un peu perdu.

Puis elle s'arrêta de parler. Sasuke remarqua son air étonné et ses yeux grands ouverts. Il voulut se retourner mais s'immobilisa en voyant quelque chose de bleu passer devant ses yeux. Il se retourna et reconnut Naruto. Celui-ci lui passait quelque chose autour du cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu…  
-Une grande écharpe ! Une pour deux !

Sasuke se mit à rougir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura après avoir prit un morceau de l'écharpe en main, et aperçut deux yeux verts complètement effarés.

-Naruto ! On discute ! Laisse Sasuke tranquille ! C'est pas parce qu'il se montre gentil avec toi qu...

Sakura ouvrit en grand sa bouche en poussant une grande exclamation. Naruto venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke et ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour le faire reculer, pour le repousser, ou au moins éviter ce qu'il allait faire ou le punir de ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle vit le sourire de Sasuke après ce petit baiser et en resta coite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous me faites, là ?  
-T'es pas contente pour nous deux ?

Les yeux de Sakura se dirigèrent vers le visage ravi de Naruto. Elle les pointa du doigt tour à tour sans rien dire, puis tomba dans les pommes. Sasuke la rattrapa de justesse. Naruto l'aida à étendre son ancienne coéquipière sur un des bancs qui longeaient la rue en recevant un petit mécontentement de la part de Sasuke.

-Tu pouvais pas faire plus discret comme nouvelle ?  
-Parce-que tu penses qu'elle l'aurait mieux pris ?  
-Naruto ! Elle a le béguin pour moi depuis une dizaine d'année et pense que, toi, tu es amoureux d'elle ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle le prenne ?  
-… moi, je suis content de ne pas m'être prit de coups !

Sasuke sourit et rit doucement en regardant Naruto. Il enleva son manteau et couvrit Sakura. Naruto ouvrit deux grands yeux.

-T'es attentionné dit-donc !

Sasuke se redressa et fixa son petit ami.

-C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que ça t'étonne !

Naruto ne dit rien. Il prit un petit air enfantin et tira la langue à Sasuke. Lequel rit de plus belle. Il s'arrêta ensuite en voyant Sakura se réveiller. Ils s'accroupirent tous les deux à côté de la jeune fille ; inquiet. Elle s'assit en se tenant le front et cligna des yeux. Puis elle se mit à rire en regardant ses deux amis.

-C'est fou ! J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que vous étiez ensemble ! C'est hilarant, non ?

Sasuke sourit en haussant un sourcil et Naruto baissa les yeux en se raclant la gorge. Sakura arrêta son rire nerveux.

-C'est… pas vrai ? Rassurer moi !  
-Si Sakura. Je sors avec Naruto.

Sakura resta immobile de nouveau. Juste ses pupilles qui allèrent de droite à gauche pour passer de Naruto à Sasuke de façon plus que perplexe.

-Ca fait longtemps ? enfin... je veux dire... Vous auriez pas pu me le dire ! Sasuke ! T'as un  
-Sakuraa…

Sasuke grimaça. Il se releva, suivi par Naruto, et voulut clore la discussion.

-Tu es au courant, maintenant !  
-Mais..  
-S'il te plait, Sakura. Fixe-toi sur la fête ! C'est demain ! En plus, c'est pour Naruto ! Ton ancien coéquipier !

Sasuke montra d'une main son petit ami en imitant un regard implorant. Naruto se mit à sourire et en se tournant vers Sakura et prit la même tête suppliante en joignant ses mains.  
Sakura se releva et tendit son manteau à Sasuke. Elle se racla la gorge et se recoiffa en réfléchissant.

-Vous comptez le dire à tout le monde demain soir ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Bah que vous formez un couple ! Quoi de mieux que de le faire durant une fête ? Ca passera mieux, vous croyez pas ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard.

-Je sais pas…  
-De toute façon... ils le sauront bien un jour, non ? Pourquoi les prévenir ? Ca les regardent pas !

Sakura soupira, exaspéré.

-Au moins, personne n'espérera plus rien !

Sakura lança un mauvais regard à Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il leva les bras en abandonnant.

-Oui. C'est bon...

Naruto l'interrogea sans comprendre réellement.

-Sasuke ?  
-Elle a raison Naruto. Y'a trop de monde qui me court après... Si on apprend au fur et à mesure... tu vas peut-être avoir des ennuis avec certaines folles du fan club.

Sakura prit un air courroucé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en haussant la voix.

-SASUKE !  
-Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Si j'avais pas été là, tu aurais fait quoi ?

Petit moment de réflexion. Sakura leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Elle posa une ou deux autres questions à Sasuke, puis repartit de son côté. Elle alla chercher Ino pour continuer ses emplettes avec plus de bras.

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner et sentit la main de Naruto prendre la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et les leva pour voir son visage. Naruto ne semblait pas rassuré. Il prit la parole d'un ton sûr et décidé.

-C'est toi qui leur diras.

Sasuke s'immobilisa quelques instants ; pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Naruto l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et passa l'écharpe qu'il venait d'acheter autour de son cou et de celui de Sasuke.

-C'est comme ça que ça se porte !  
-Et si quelqu'un nous voit ?  
-Ce quelqu'un fera une personne de moins à mettre au courant !

Sasuke soupira et sourit ; amusé. La journée se termina. Sasuke obligea Naruto à retourner chez lui quelques heures pour pouvoir lui prendre quelques petits cadeaux et préparer quelques autres petites choses avec Sakura et Ino.

* * *

De son côté, Naruto, lui, appelait tous ceux qu'il pouvait pour les inviter le lendemain soir. « appelles tous ceux que tu veux » lui avait dit Sasuke avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Naruto s'était sentit tout content sur le coup mais il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait beaucoup de monde à appeler.  
D'un autre côté, ça l'amusait et le rassurait à la fois de voir que tout le monde prévoyait de se libérer pour son anniversaire. Même Neji et Shikamaru qui étaient dans l'Anbu. Il avait réussi à les avoir juste avant qu'ils ne repartent pour une mission en compagnie du petit nouveau. Ils lui avaient promis de se libérer pour la soirée du lendemain.

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures, Sasuke entendit la sonnerie retentir dans sa maison. Il se leva de la chaise où il se trouvait, et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Saku… Naruto ?  
-C'est moi !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le sourire de Naruto disparut. Ses bras levés descendirent ; déçu. Sasuke le remarqua aussitôt et se reprit.

-Je veux dire, tu as déjà appelé tout le monde ?  
-Ben je vais pas non plus inviter tout le village ! Je te dérange ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
-Soit pas stupide ! Tu me manquais, justement. Mais j'attends Sakura pour demain soir c'est pour ça. Je comptais pas te voir avant de venir chez toi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entrant.

-Chez moi ? Tu comptais me rejoindre à mon appart' ?

Sasuke referma la porte derrière Naruto et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Je voulais pas que tu viennes ici avant demain soir. On va fêter ton anniversaire ici, c'est plus grand.  
-ICI ?

Sasuke sursauta et se retourna vers Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu cries ?  
-J'ai dit à tout le monde de venir chez moi !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Naruto.

-Tu prévoyais de faire rentrer tout le monde chez toi ? De mettre de la musique à fond avec le voisinage que tu te paies ?  
-Bah. Je... J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup...

Sasuke soupira.

-Je vois plus qu'une solution. Tu dois rappeler tout le monde.  
-HEIN ?

Naruto faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Sasuke sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Naruto ne répondit pas à son étreinte, habitué maintenant, et fit la moue en interrogeant son petit ami.

-Faut vraiment que je les rappelles tous ?  
-Oui. On a qu'à faire ça. Moi j'attends Sakura ici, et toi, tu retournes chez toi et tu rappelles tout le monde en m'attendant. Et tu leur dis bien que la fête se passe ici. D'accord ?  
-mm… Tu arrives quand ?  
-Je sais pas vraiment… ce sera la surprise !

Naruto, sans faire attention, passa ses bras autour du bassin de Sasuke et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Sasuke se resserra contre lui et accepta son baiser ; sentant sa langue jouer avec la sienne tendrement.  
Puis il plongea son visage dans son cou et respira l'odeur de Naruto en fermant les yeux. Il était bien. Il se rendit compte que Naruto avait ses mains dans son dos et le caressait doucement, juste comme ça, pour le sentir un peu plus contre lui.  
Naruto recula en lâchant son petit ami. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Me pose pas de lapin ! Sinon tu seras pas inviter à mon anniversaire !  
-La fête sera chez moi Naruto !  
-Et ben, je te mettrai dehors !

Naruto prit la poignée de la porte d'entrée et, avant de sortir, adressa un clin d'œil à Sasuke en lui envoyant un baiser volant de la main. En refermant, il entendit le rire amusé de son petit ami. Puis il reprit le chemin de son appartement.

* * *

Sasuke surveilla la marche de Naruto à travers sa fenêtre. Quand celui-ci eut tourné au coin de la rue, il ferma les rideaux du salon et monta dans sa chambre d'où il était descendu quelques minutes auparavant.

Sur son bureau et son lit, des boites enveloppées de papier cadeau, une paire de ciseaux, et d'autres présents non encore emballés. Il voulut se remettre au travail mais quelqu'un sonna de nouveau. Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment Sakura. Elle était accompagnée d'Ino qui lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer rapidement et d'analyser la demeure.

Il adressa alors un coup d'œil à Sakura.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
-De quoi ?

Sakura prit un petit air innocent. Mais son sourire était amusé et ravi. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Sasuke soupira.

-Ca se voit qu'elle croit encore que je suis célibataire ! T'as vu comment elle me regarde ?  
-Oh... C'est pas grave !  
-Sakura…

Sasuke fit de gros yeux et siffla entre ses dents. Ino, dans le salon, n'avait même pas remarqué que les deux autres étaient encore dans l'entrée. La jeune femme aux yeux verts souriait, toute contente de se venger.

-Je te laisse le plaisir de lui annoncer !  
-Trop aimable…

Sasuke soupira en prenant les paquets que tenait Sakura dans ses mains et alla les déposer sur la table du salon à côté de ceux qu'Ino, elle, avait déjà posés.

-On commence ?

A suivre.  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochaine chapitre :**

"Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke. Le blond était déjà parti en direction du couloir. Il le vit s'approcher de lui et lui prendre la main.

-Dors avec moi."


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 06**

* * *

Naruto arrivait chez lui. Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Tout était sombre. Il alluma, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, et lança ses clés dans un petit cendrier qui lui servait d'un peu de tout sauf de cendrier. Puis il s'affala sur le canapé. Il enleva son manteau, ses chaussures, et regarda le téléphone.

-Tout le monde… allons-y…

Et il décrocha pour recomposer tous les numéros qu'il avait fait deux heures plus tôt. Et après avoir fini, il se rendit dans la salle de bain histoire de se détendre un peu. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il était presque 21 heures. Sasuke n'était toujours pas là et Naruto commençait à se poser des questions.  
#Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?… Me dis pas que tu as peur de...#  
Naruto sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, tout sourire et moqueur.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une sonneriiieaaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Naruto ! T'as vu comment t'es habillé ?

Sasuke avait repoussé Naruto en arrière et refermé vite fait derrière lui. Il vit les joues de Naruto commencer à rosir, pour ensuite carrément rougir en voyant ce qu'il portait et, surtout, où se trouvaient les mains de Sasuke. Celui-ci les retira vite fait. Il en avait posé une juste en dessous de l'épaule et l'autre en dessous mais du ventre. Le bas de la paume sur le nombril et les doigts vers le bas. Il leva les bras en l'air, rouge lui aussi. Les yeux grands ouverts.

-Excuse-moi !

Naruto se racla la gorge et se retourna. Il n'avait qu'une serviette négligemment posée sur ses hanches et entourant son bassin. Il n'avait pas fait attention en sortant de la salle de bain et avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller avant d'aller ouvrir.  
#Il n'empêche qu'il aurait dû# pensa t-il en voyant son état.  
#Oh c'est pas vrai !#

* * *

Sasuke, dans le salon, regardait ses mains. Elles étaient humides ou plutôt il en avait la sensation. Ses mains glacées par le vent de l'extérieur s'étaient réchauffées si vite au simple contact du corps de Naruto !  
Il ferma les yeux rapidement et se secoua la tête.

Il entendit un grand bruit provenant de la chambre de son petit ami. Il se leva et courut dans le couloir.

-Naruto ?  
-Rentre pas !

Sasuke posa sa main sur la porte de la chambre du blond et écouta quelques secondes avant de lui parler.

-Ca va ? J'ai entendu du bruit !

* * *

Naruto se releva. Il était tombé en se prenant les pieds dans sa serviette de bain en essayant d'enfiler un jean.

-Oui. C'est bon ! Je suis juste tombé !  
-Tu t'es pas fait mal ?  
-Non, non. Attends-moi dans le salon ! J'arrive tout de suite !

* * *

Sasuke n'entendit pas ces derniers mots. Soucieux pour son blond, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et l'appela mais Naruto le vit.

-ENTRE PAS ! Je suis à poil !

Sasuke ferma la porte d'un coup, surpris par la voix criarde de Naruto. Puis il se mit à sourire en riant. Il parla à Naruto à travers la porte.

-Et alors ?  
-Bah..

Sasuke entendit un nouveau bruit. Naruto venait de retomber par terre. Il avait été surpris par le brun et s'était encore emmêlé les pieds.  
Sasuke attendit la fin de la phrase, et vit le visage de Naruto quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

-Rien. Un réflexe.

Il s'échangèrent un sourire et Naruto sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement derrière lui.

-Tu as dîné ?  
-Oui. Ino a absolument voulu me faire la cuisine.  
-Ah… d'accord...

Naruto eut une moue déçue qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

-Tu m'attendais ?  
-Euh... non j'ai mangé aussi mais... C'est pas juste… j'ai entendu dire qu'Ino est vraiment très douée pour la cuisine et c'est toi qui en as profité…

Sasuke sourit. Naruto avait baissé la tête et s'était mis à tripoté ses doigts presque boudeur. Le brun se pencha un peu et chuchota à l'oreille de son petit ami.

-Tu sais... demain c'est ton anniversaire… il y a toujours un gâteau pour les anniversaires !

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand. Il releva son visage où un sourire commença à apparaître.

-Non... !  
-C'est Ino et Sakura qui vont te le préparer. J'aurai bien aimé participer mais... j'ai aucune envie de te créer un mal de ventre atroce.  
- Trop bien ! Vivement demain soir !

Naruto tourna autour de Sasuke les bras levées en signe de victoire et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il courut en sautillant jusque dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en regardant Sasuke le rejoindre plus sagement.

-C'est quel âge que tu as, déjà, demain ?  
-Te moque pas ! C'est la première fois que je vais avoir une fête de ce genre ! Et puis... je vais avoir un gâteau d'anniversaire fait par une grande cuisinière, un petit ami adorable dans mes bras pour danser, et tous mes amis !  
-Tu as rappelé tout le monde ?  
-Oui. Et tous ceux que j'ai appelé vont venir !

Sasuke s'assit à côté de Naruto et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis content pour toi.  
-Au fait Sasuke. Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Naruto prit un air sérieux. Sasuke en fut intrigué et se tint droit pour plus de sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Tu veux bien...

Le blond pouffa de rire devant la tête que faisait son petit ami et termina sa phrase.

-…venir pour mon anniversaire ? C'est chez l'Uchiwa, tu sais... ? Le mec trop mignon !

Sasuke se mit à rire doucement. Il laissa Naruto poser sa tête sur ses genoux et s'étendre sur le canapé. Il répondit en souriant.

-Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu là… C'est à quelle heure ton truc ?  
-Dans la soirée. Faut que tu viennes ! Qui sait, je vais peut-être te tromper avec le propriétaire des lieux !  
-Ba-ka !

Naruto se mit à rire devant le sourire et sous les chatouillis de Sasuke. Puis le brun s'arrêta et observa Naruto.

-Tu as invité qui ?  
-Alooors…

Naruto se redressa et se rassit correctement à côté de Sasuke en le regardant. Il se racla la gorge d'un air solennel et compta sur ses doigts tout en énumérant les personnes qu'il avait appelé.

-Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura et Ino elles, elles sont invitées bien sûr, Tenten et Shino... euh... J'ai réussi à avoir Gaara et lui ai demandé de passer le mot à Temari et Kankurô... Hinata aussi. C'est bizarre, elle était chez Neji ! Sinon euh… Toi... et puis... bah c'est tout. Ah non ! Y'a Lee aussi ! Voilà. La petite troupe.  
-Ca va t'en faire des cadeaux !

Naruto écarqilla les yeux en fixant Sasuke d'un air étonné.

-Des cadeaux ?  
-Bah oui ! Tu crois qu'ils vont venir les mains dans les poches à un anniversaire ?  
-… trop bien !

Naruto eut un moment de réflexion durant lequel il mit son doigt sur son menton tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

-Je vais peut-être en appelé d'autre alors !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en retenant un sourire. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Naruto le coupa.

-Je plaisante. J'ai hâte ! Je vais pas tenir en place demain !  
-T'es bien parti pour en tout cas...

Sasuke se leva et rejoignit Naruto qui s'était levé. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant. Naruto lui rendit son baiser et se recula pour bailler. Il était fatigué d'avoir couru dans les rues et d'avoir fait les magasins pendant toute la journée.

-S'cuz moi... Je... suis un peu... fatigué.

Sasuke sourit tendrement en voyant son petit ami se frotter les yeux.

-Tu veux aller te coucher ?  
-mm… Je vais remettre des draps sur le canapé... Tu prends ma chambre ?  
-Euh... Naruto...  
-mm.. ?

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke. Le blond était déjà parti en direction du couloir. Il vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui et lui prendre la main et la parole.

-Dors avec moi.

Naruto interrogea Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier continua en resserrant ses mains autour de celle de son petit ami.

-S'il te plait.

Naruto recula un peu et fixa les yeux noirs de son petit ami.

-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui.

Naruto tourna ses yeux à droite, puis à gauche, et enfin s'arrêta sur le visage sérieux de Sasuke en reprenant la parole.

-Le canapé est pas très confortable alors… je vais pas refuser.

Naruto fit un petit sourire à Sasuke et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils se changèrent et s'installèrent comme la veille. Naruto de dos à Sasuke à la droite du lit et Sasuke à côté de lui, le regardant.

-Naruto ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tu dors ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Sasuke s'appuya sur le matelas d'une main et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Naruto pour le regarder. Le blond le sentit et se tourna sur le dos pour le regarder.

-Sasuke ? Tu veux quelque chose ? T'as froid ? Je peux mettre une deuxième couv...  
-Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Naruto arrondit ses yeux. Sasuke se rallongea et fixa Naruto. Il était un peu inquiet, et trembla légèrement en voyant le blond l'observer et s'approcher, mais ne recula pas. Naruto était sur le point de l'enlacer quand il eut un instant d'hésitation.

-Tu es sûr ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête et s'avança vers lui pour se blottir contre le torse de Naruto. Il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui et sursauta. Naruto ne le serra pas tout de suite contre lui, mais voyant Sasuke fermer les yeux et s'installer un peu mieux, il reposa complètement ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami. Il embrassa doucement son front et clôt à son tour ses paupières.

Puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Quand il se réveilla, Naruto avait toujours Sasuke dans ses bras. Le brun dormait toujours paisiblement. Naruto pouvait entendre son souffle et, surtout, le sentir contre son torse. Ca le chatouillait légèrement mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'il le tenait comme ça, allongé dans son lit, sans que Sasuke tremble ou fasse un mouvement de recul. Il le vit bouger et l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Naruto s'écarta un peu, le laissant se réveiller et s'étirer.

-Bonjour...  
-Tu as bien dormi Sasuke ?  
-mm…

Sasuke se stoppa dans ses élongations et se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers le blond.

-Bon anniversaire !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sourit en répondant.

-Ah mais oui, c'est aujourd'hui ! Merci !  
-J'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi sur moi. Désolé.  
-C'est pas grave, tu es avec moi. C'est la plus beau des cadeaux !

Sasuke se mit à rougir. Il s'approcha du blond.

-Puis-je t'offrir un baiser ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et embrassa tendrement et passionnément Naruto tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Le blond sentit les mains de Sasuke caresser son dos et descendre un peu. Il se rapprocha de lui encore plus et entrelaça ses jambes aux siennes tout en posant ses mains sur ses côtes en continuant de l'embrasser.  
Naruto remonta ses mains en frôlant la peau de Sasuke et l'entendit hoqueter. Il s'assit aussitôt en se reculant.

-Excuse-moi ! Je... Désolé ! J'ai pas réfléchi ! C'est...

Sasuke rougit et se cacha le visage d'une main. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Les frissons qui avaient commencé à le parcourir se calmèrent.

-C'est rien. C'est pas grave Naruto. Tu... tu peux... si tu veux... Je te l'ai dit hier.

Naruto se pencha sur le visage de Sasuke. Il était mécontent de l'entendre dire ça.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas comme ça !

Naruto posa une main sur la joue de Sasuke et attira son regard à lui.

-Je vais dans la salle de bain. Réveille-toi tranquillement. D'accord ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête et suivit Naruto du regard. Il se levait et sortait de la chambre.

-Naruto !

Le blond se retourna et questionna Sasuke d'un regard. Le brun s'était assis dans le lit et voulait dire quelque chose à Naruto.

-Je... suis désolé.

Naruto soupira et revint près de Sasuke en lui souriant.

-Ne sois pas désolé. Ca viendra tout seul à un moment.

Il embrassa le brun sur son front et s'immobilisa en lui souriant.

-Maintenant faut vraiment que j'aille dans la salle de bain parce que, sinon, je vais avoir envie de rester allongé dans mon lit toute la matinée voir la journée !

Il le laissa dans le lit et partit dans le couloir.

* * *

Sasuke, tête baissée, avait les yeux rivés vers la porte. Ses mains serrèrent de toutes ses forces le drap qui le couvrait. Il serra les dents et retint un sanglot. Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière et se recroquevilla sur lui-même sur le côté.

Puis il repensa un peu à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il frissonné comme ça ? Normalement, il tremblait à cause de la peur de ne rien ressentir ou alors il n'avait aucune réaction ! Mais là, il avait frissonné. Son souffle lui avait manqué une petite seconde durant laquelle il avait sentit son cœur accélérer doucement.

Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux et fixa un point au loin. Puis sa main juste devant son visage. Il entendit le son de la douche dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. Il se redressa légèrement et observa la pièce puis l'extérieur au travers de la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Il finit par se lever et par s'habiller. Il ne pensa plus à ses frissons étranges et décida de ne rien dire à Naruto. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était et ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit ami.

* * *

Naruto sortit de sa douche et se couvrit d'un peignoir avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour prendre des habits. Il s'attendait à voir Sasuke dans son lit, et fut surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Il eut peur que le brun sot partit, incapable de rester avec lui et d'affronter son regard, mais quelque chose lui dit que non. Il avait été clair avec Sasuke et le brun savait que Naruto n'était pas déçu ou autre chose de ce genre.  
Naruto se savait clair et concis quand il le voulait. Il avait bien fait comprendre à Sasuke ce qu'il pensait et avait vu que le brun l'en remerciait.

-Sasuke ?

Il ressortit la tête dans le couloir et écouta. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et se rassura. Il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoint Sasuke dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le brun préparait du café. Il vit Naruto arriver et lui sourit.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui.

Le blond passa à côté de Sasuke et le contourna tout en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il s'assit sur une chaise et observa Sasuke verser du café dans deux tasses et lui en servir une.

-Désolé... Y'a pas de croissants…

Naruto rit doucement et regarda Sasuke s'asseoir en face de lui. Puis il se mit à parler.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-Toi je sais pas mais moi il faut que je prépare ton anniversaire.  
-Quoi ? Tu... Je vais pas te voir de la journée ?  
-Si !

Naruto soupira de soulagement.

-Ce soir.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis grimaça et fit finalement la moue. Sasuke le fixa en souriant ; un peu désolé mais surtout amusé par la réaction que Naruto venait d'avoir.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la fête !  
-Mais tu délègues et puis voilà !  
-Naruto... C'est chez moi que ça se passe ! Estime-toi heureux de savoir où je serai pendant la journée ! Tu te rends compte si je t'avais fait la surprise ? Je t'aurai évité tout le temps !  
-… mm. J'aurai fini par croire que tu voulais plus me voir…

Naruto bougonna encore un peu en terminant son petit déjeuner. Sasuke, lui, se leva et rangea ses affaires. Naruto l'imita en boudant toujours. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et lui sourit.

-Boude pas !  
-Je boude jamais.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil ; perplexe. Cela se voyait et Naruto se mit à sourire.

-Peut-être juste un peu. Mais je vais m'ennuyer, moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !

Sasuke prit un air pensif en regardant le plafond et se mit à sourire.

-Tu te fais beau ?  
- … je suis pas une fille Sasuke... j'ai pas besoin d'une journée pour me préparer…  
-Oui et puis tu es toujours beau alors...  
-Tout à fait !

Ils se mirent à rire en cœur. Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto et l'embrassa en se resserrant contre lui. Naruto ne fit rien d'autre que de répondre à son baiser. Lorsqu'il se recula un peu, Sasuke le retint contre lui.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke prit une main de Naruto et la fit passer dans son dos tout doucement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Naruto ne bougea pas pendant un instant mais, quand Sasuke entrelaça avec passion sa langue à la sienne, il ne put se retenir et appuya dans son dos pour le coller contre lui. Il ne le sentit ni trembler ni reculer. Juste l'une de ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux blond et l'autre sur son épaule.  
Le baiser rompu, Sasuke se recula en regardant Naruto qui en fit de même. Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Alors Sasuke prit la parole. Mais les mots qu'il prononça n'étaient pas ceux qu'il voulait dire.

-Je vais y aller.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça. Il reprit un peu de constance et lâcha complètement Sasuke en prenant à son tour la parole.

-Oui. Euh... Je... te rejoins ce soir alors ?  
-Je viendrai te chercher si tu veux.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux diriger vers l'entrée. Naruto donnait son manteau à Sasuke. Il ne levait pas les yeux vers lui et fuyait même son regard.

-Oui. Ou tu m'appelles un peu avant que ce soit prêt. Le temps que j'arrive...  
-Naruto !

Sasuke prit le menton de Naruto dans sa main et attira son regard au sien.

-Merci. Pour cette nuit.  
-Qu…  
-Ca m'a fait du bien... de me sentir dans tes bras.

Sasuke se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Puis il fit volte face, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto sans le laisser dire quoi que se soit, et partit sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Naruto resta dans l'entrée une bonne minute. Il assimilait ce que venait de lui dire le brun. Il eut la chaire de poule en comprenant. Un sourire vint faire son apparition sur son visage. Un grand sourire ravi et peut-être même soulagé.

Il inspira tout ce qu'il pouvait et se rendit dans le salon où il s'affala sur son canapé, incapable d'enlever ce sourire de son visage. Il se mit à rire et tendit les bras vers le plafond.  
#C'est génial !#

* * *

Sasuke sortait du bâtiment de Naruto, le sourire lui aussi au lèvres. Lors de son baiser, il avait sentit les mains de Naruto appuyer dans son dos. Il avait remarqué cette envie chez le blond de le prendre un peu plus contre lui et de le garder comme ça plus longtemps. Il n'avait éprouvé aucune crainte, il l'aurait bien laissé faire. Il était bien contre lui. De nouveaux frisons étaient remontés le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il avait trouvé ça agréable.  
Il se retourna et regarda l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement de Naruto. C'était peut-être vrai après tout. Il pourrait éprouver quelque chose. Sasuke y arrivait. Il voulait finalement bien croire à cet espoir. Naruto lui redonnerait cette envie et ce bien-être qu'on lui avait pris avant de pouvoir le connaître.

Il reprit son chemin et, lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il était plus tard que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait pris son temps, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun leva les yeux. Sakura et Ino étaient devant chez lui, prêtes à frapper à l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?  
-Je rentre chez moi. Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

Sasuke les dépassa sur le perron et prit ses clés pour ouvrir.

-On vient juste d'arriver. On allait sonner.  
-Tu es sortit alors que tu savais qu'on allait arriver ?

Sasuke écarquilla et tourna son visage vers celui d'Ino qui semblait contrariée par son attitude.

-Non.

Il ouvrit et les laissa passer avant lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma derrière lui et continua sa phrase.

-Je rentre Ino. Je...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura. Ses joues rosirent. Ino gagatisa comme une folle devant un Sasuke Uchiwa aux prises avec une gêne immense. Puis tout se stoppa quand il le lui dit.

-J'étais chez Naruto.  
-Hein ?

Sakura faillit s'étrangler en retenant son rire. Ino était totalement immobile et les yeux grands ouverts. Sakura remarqua le regard suppliant de Sasuke, et l'aida.

-Sasuke est avec Naruto. Tu viens Ino, on va continuer la déco !

Sakura prit le bras d'Ino et voulut l'emmener dans le salon, mais la blonde était toujours sous le choc. Sasuke se racla la gorge et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ino pour la faire réagir.

-Ino ?

Sakura se joignit à lui et fit passer une main devant le visage de son amie. De droite à gauche, plus ou moins vite.

-Ino !  
-Hein ? euh... que

Ino cligna des yeux et regarda Sakura en reprenant ses esprits. Et puis elle s'arrêta sur le visage de Sasuke.

-HEIN ?

Sa voix résonna à l'extérieur de la maison. Un grand cri qui retentit et qui, au passage, aurait put être placer dans le livre des records. Sasuke et Sakura, tenant à leurs tympans, s'étaient couvert les oreilles.  
Sasuke soupira et fixa la jeune femme.

-Je suis avec Naruto.  
-Tu... tu es GAY ?

Ino montra Sasuke du doigt, les yeux ronds. Celui-ci se gratta le bout du nez en rougissant.

-Ben... oui... faut croire.

Ino se raccrocha à Sakura pour ne pas tomber au sol. Celle-ci l'aida et l'emmena dans le salon pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. De son côté, Sasuke lui apportait un verre d'eau.  
Ino vit le verre et leva les yeux vers ceux de Sasuke.

-T'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

Elle prit tout de même ce que lui tendait le brun et le but d'un coup avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Celui-ci, voulant écourter la discussion, frappa dans ses mains et inspira.

-Bon ! On devrait peut-être continuer, non ?

Ino se leva et fixa Sasuke d'un air mécontent.

-Vas-y. Evite la conversation.

Le brun recula imperceptiblement en souriant légèrement.

-Je me débrouille bien, non ? T'es pas d'accord ?

Ino resta immobile quelques instants, et se retourna. Elle attrapa un sac d'affaire et se mit à farfouiller dedans avant de regarder les deux autres personnes présentes d'un air interrogateur.

-On la fait ou pas cette fête ? Faudrait vraiment avancer, c'est ce soir !

Sakura sourit et Sasuke respira enfin. Il les laissa un peu dans le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre et finir d'emballer quelques petits cadeaux pour son petit ami. Lorsqu'il descendit, c'était pour voir comment se débrouillaient les deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient toues les deux en train de se chamailler à propos d'une banderole. Sasuke les coupa en se plaçant entre elles-deux, et se promit de ne plus jamais le refaire en manquant de se recevoir un carton en pleine figure.

-Eh ! ARRETEZ !

Un grand silence fit son apparition ; contrastant avec les cris passés. Sasuke était regardé comme un animal bizarre par ses deux amies.

-Je vais finir dans le salon. Vous avez qu'à aller faire le gâteau.

Aucune réponse. Sasuke renchérit.

-Naruto a vraiment hâte de... Eh ! Vous m'écoutez !

Ino et Sakura se lancèrent un regard assassin et se rendirent dans la cuisine en se réconciliant muettement. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elles ne l'avaient même pas écouté jusqu'au bout.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

"Naruto rit doucement, puis il écouta ce que lui chuchotait Sasuke à l'oreille.

-J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Mais je te le donnerai plus tard.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et appuya son front contre le sien. "


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 07**

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Naruto s'était assoupi sur son canapé. Il faillit en tomber lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux et se jeta sur le combiné.

-Allô ?  
-Naruto ?  
-Sasuke ?  
-C'est moi.. Arr ! Arrêtez !  
-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

Naruto entendait deux voix aigues derrière Sasuke. Le brun semblait vouloir les calmer.

-Je suis désolé, je vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher. Je tiens pas à retrouver ma maison en confettis.  
-De quoi ?  
-Rien. Laisse... enfin... toi, tu peux venir par contre. On a bientôt fini et je pense que tu préfères arriver avant tout le monde.

Silence.

-Naruto ?

Naruto n'avait pas répondu à la phrase de Sasuke. Il se concentrait sur les voix derrière Sasuke.

-Naruto ?  
-Oui, je t'écoute. C'est Ino et Sakura derrière toi ?  
-Oui... Elles se chamaillent... C'est pour ça que je préfère rester la le temps qu'on finisse.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu m'en veux pas trop ?  
-Non. C'est bon. Je pars tout de suite. A tout à l'heureee !

Naruto raccrocha le combiné. Tout sourire. Il se leva d'un coup, mit ses chaussures en vitesse, attrapa son manteau dans la penderie et sortit en refermant à clé derrière lui.

De son côté, Sasuke avait sourit en voyant avec quel entrain et contentement Naruto lui avait dit « à tout à l'heure ».

* * *

-Ino ! C'est pas là qu'il faut les mettre !  
-Mais où veux tu les mettre ? Je vais pas installer le meuble en plein milieu du salon non plus !  
-… attends... on va faire comme ça.

Sasuke était accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte et regardait les deux amies se chamailler pour rien, comme à l'heure habitude. Lui, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Tout était prêt pour la fête. Sakura avait déjà mis la musique, pas trop forte pour le moment, et n'arrêtait pas de bouger le meuble où se trouvaient les boissons et autre dans la pièce. Elle finirent toutes deux par opter pour le mettre contre le mur mais en laissant le côté long aller vers le centre de la pièce.

Puis soudain, Sasuke crut entendre quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée et tourna la tête pour réécouter. Ino et Sakura se turent au même instant. De nouveau une sonnerie, et Sasuke allait dans l'entrée pour ouvrir.  
A peine la porte fut elle ouverte qu'il vit le visage angoissé de Naruto. Il lui sourit et le blond l'imita timidement. Il entra et joua du coup pour voir l'intérieur derrière son brun.

-J'arrive pas trop tôt ?  
-Non. On vient juste de finir.

Naruto sourit plus franchement et fit un petit baiser à Sasuke qui lui répondit moins chastement. Il le serra dans ses bras et recula en lui souriant.

-Prêt ?  
-Oui !  
-Viens.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et le mena dans le salon. Naruto ne sut pas où donner de la tête. Une grande banderole à son nom, avec un gros "bon anniversaire" et son âge dessus, des boissons, la musique, et puis Sakura et Ino en plein milieu de la pièce qui lui souriaient. Il ne sut quoi dire à part un grand :

-Ouaahh !

Sakura et Ino s'échangèrent un regard complice et allèrent faire la bise au blond en lui souhait son anniversaire.

-Vous avez fait tout ça à trois ?  
-Oui. Enfin... Sasuke ne nous a pas vraiment aidez…

Sakura donna un coup de coude au brun en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai réussi à garder ma maison debout et en un seul morceau alors que vous y avez passé toute la journée à vous balancer des trucs ! J'ai du mérite !

Naruto se mit à rire. Puis il vit quelque chose qui attira son regard dans le coin de la pièce.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Ino se retourna et suivit du regard son chemin. Elle le stoppa d'un coup et le retint. Il fit volte-face, surpris qu'on l'arrête. Ino lui montra son index et fit non de la tête.

-C'est pour plus tard ! Y'a pas tout !  
-Tout ?  
-C'est tes cadeaux Naruto. Mais il n'y a que le mien, celui de Ino et ceux de Sasuke.  
-"Ceux"… ?

Naruto fixa Sasuke qui rougissait. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux en détournant son regard.

-Y'en a un de Kakashi et un autre d'Iruka. Et Konohamaru aussi.  
-Et puis Tsunade ! Mais c'est Sasuke qui s'en est chargé.

Sakura passa un bras derrière les épaules de Naruto et l'éloigna du coin cadeaux pendant que Sasuke donnait des explications.

-Kakashi a sut, je sais pas comment, qu'on fêtait ton anniversaire ici... alors il m'a amené son cadeau. Après j'ai vu Iruka et Konohamaru m'apporter le leur.

Sakura se planta devant Naruto en se montrant du doigt.

-Et Tsunade m'en a donné un hier pendant la journée. Elle m'a dit que j'aurai plus de facilité pour te voir.  
-C'est vrai que tu es son élève ! Tu la voies tous les jours.

Sakura fit un grand sourire rempli de fierté.  
Naruto réalisa qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son manteau et se rendit dans l'entrée pour le ranger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le placard pour le mettre dedans, il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie juste au-dessus de lui. Il ferma la penderie et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Derrière, Neji et Shikamaru accompagnés de Temari.

-Bon anniversaire !

Naruto sourit et les fit entrer. Il prit leur manteau et Sasuke se précipita pour prendre les cadeaux afin que Naruto ne puisse pas les ouvrir sur-le-champ. Il savait qu'il mourait d'envie de le faire.

-Tes frères ne sont pas avec toi, Temari ?  
-Kankurô pourra pas venir. Et Gaara arrivera plus tard. Il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié un truc.

Naruto hocha de la tête et rouvrit la porte en entendant frapper pendant que Temari se faisait tirer par la main par Shikamaru.

Neji lui, avait suivi Sasuke dans la cuisine. Il voulait lui parler pendant qu'il pouvait le faire tranquillement.  
Sasuke sortait quelques verres en plus et Neji s'appuya sur le bord de la table.

-Ca va ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa et fixa Neji. Il haussa ses épaules et répondit d'un air absent.

-Oui ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Neji se tint droit et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je veux dire... avec Naruto.  
-Et toi, avec Hinata ? Tiens…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et fixa Neji, surpris.

-Elle est pas venue avec toi ?

Neji se mit à rosir et tourna son visage sur le côté.

-Elle arrivera avec Gaara un peu plus tard. Ils ont préparé quelque chose tous les deux. Temari a pas l'air au courant.  
-Ok.

Sasuke prit ses verres et se dirigea vers la sortie ; pensant avoir échapper à l'interrogatoire. Mais Neji le rattrapa avant qu'il sorte et l'arrêta.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa se retourna en soupirant.

-Neji... C'est notre problème à moi et Naruto.  
-Désolé mais, depuis avant hier soir, je ne me considère pas comme non concerné.

Sasuke grimaça et chercha une réponse à donner à Neji. Celui-ci lui prit des verres de ses mains et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

-Je te le dirais quand il y aura quelque chose à dire.

Sasuke repartit. Neji le regarda s'éloigner et le suivit après un moment d'hésitation.

Dans le salon, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru tenant Temari par la taille et saluant Lee qui venait d'arriver, discutaient d'un peu de tout. C'était extrêmement rare pour eux maintenant de se retrouver tous réunis. Sasuke posa les verres sur un meuble et les laissa pour chercher Naruto. Le blond rouvrait encore à quelqu'un.

-Si tu allais dans le salon Naruto. Je vais m'occuper des arrivants.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et, sans s'en rendre compte, répondit à Sasuke sans faire attention à ceux qui se trouvaient sur le perron.

-Et c'est quand que tu t'occupes de moi ?

Kiba, Shino et Tenten virent alors Naruto embrasser rapidement Sasuke. Lequel rougit d'un coup en sentant les lèvres de Naruto se déposer sur les siennes. Puis l'entendit parler.

-Je plaisante.

Naruto le laissa donc et prit la direction du salon ; laissant au passage Sasuke expliquer aux trois personnes sous le choc qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble. Kiba avait la mâchoire presque décroché et Shino, qui tenait la main de Tenten, essayait de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose sur ses lunettes. Tenten clignait des yeux. Ce fut elle qui réagit la première. Elle toussota légèrement et entra, emmenant avec elle Shino qui la tenait toujours par la main. Elle sourit à Sasuke.

-Je savais pas !  
-T'es pas la seule.

Kiba, derrière Shino, bougonna ; mécontent de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Il enleva son manteau et aida Sasuke avec ceux des deux autres qui étaient déjà parti dans le salon. Il ouvrit au passage à Chouji qui venait de frapper et le débarrassa de son manteau.

Il ne manquait plus que Gaara et Hinata. Tout le monde était passé dans le salon et Naruto était le centre des attentions. Il se sentait d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise de se trouver comme ça. De plus, il n'osait pas trop aller vers Sasuke. Tout le monde n'avait pas été mis au courant et il avait un peu peur des réactions.  
En réalité, le mot était passé de bouche à oreille et tout le monde les regardaient du coin de l'œil. Seul Sasuke et Naruto ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Ils se lançaient de petits regards de temps en temps mais pas plus. Et puis, Lee se lâcha et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

-ALLEZ ! Vous cachez pas ! On sait très bien qu'il y a anguille sous roches avec vous deux !

Les deux amoureux se mirent à piquer un phare d'un coup d'un seul en regardant Lee, puis tous les autres autour d'eux. Un grand bruit dans l'entrée les firent sortirent de leur gêne. Neji s'y rendit et ouvrit à sa cousine et à Gaara.

Les deux plus jeunes du groupe rentrèrent. Gaara tenait le cadeau commun et lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il se stoppa net en voyant qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés.

-Ah bah.. les meilleurs pour la fin !

Naruto s'approcha de lui et le regarda d'un air rieur.

-Il manque Hinata encore.  
-Non, elle me suit ! Elle est venue avec moi !

Naruto arrondit ses yeux et dépassa Gaara pour aller voir dans le couloir.  
Il s'immobilisa et faillit tomber en freinant sa course.

-Excusez-moi ! Je...

Neji tenait Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement. La jeune fille rougit, lâcha Neji et se dirigea vers le blond. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Il bafouilla quelques mots en remerciement ; toujours sous le choc de l'avoir vu dans les bras de Neji. Elle se fit appeler par Gaara qui voulait à tout prix donner son cadeau à Naruto maintenant et qui la suppliait de lui donner son accord.  
Naruto regarda Neji, les yeux ronds, et sourit.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était chez toi quand je t'ai appelé hier soir !

Neji répondit au sourire de Naruto sans rien dire et le rejoint à l'entrée du salon. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui souffla quelques mots.

-Occupe-toi de Sasuke, Naruto. C'est plus important que les couples satellites.

Naruto resta interdit quelques instants et sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main d'Hinata sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle et aperçut le cadeau qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Tiens ! C'est de ma part à moi et Gaara.  
-On a couru partout pour le compléter !

Naruto leva les yeux vers Gaara qui venait de parler. Il était un peu plus en retrait. Naruto prit le cadeau et le secoua à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ouvre ! Tu verras bien !  
-Maintenant ? Je peux pas le garder pour plus tard ?

Naruto faisait languir ses invités. Et lui aussi par la même occasion. Sasuke, qui savait ce que voulait faire Naruto, décida de lui faire payer un peu. Il s'approcha et prit le cadeau de ses mains.

-Alors je peux tout mettre de côté ! Si tu veux pas ouvrir celui-là, les autres ne t'intéressent pas non plus !  
-Ah ! NOONN !

Naruto se jeta sur le dos de Sasuke et tendit le bras en avant pour attraper son cadeau. Sasuke le mettait aussi loin que possible, tendant lui aussi le bras et tenant le présent du bout de la main. Il dut se résigner quand Naruto commença à le chatouiller sous le rire des invités.

-Non mais ! C'est mes cadeaux !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es possessif !

Naruto tira la langue à Sasuke et reprit son cadeau en souriant d'un air amusé à Hinata et Gaara.

-Je l'ouvre !

Tout le monde se rapprocha de lui. Ils avaient tous été sollicités par soit Gaara, soit Hinata pendant la journée, et savaient que c'était pour ce cadeau. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi cela pouvait ressembler au final.  
Naruto défit le papier cadeau et agrandit ses yeux. Il ouvrit le livre et s'accroupit en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Vous... l'avez rempli vous-même ?  
-Oui. Avec les photos de plusieurs personnes.

Naruto se mit à tourner les pages. C'était un album photos de lui durant ces dix huit années. De petits emplacements avaient été laissés pour que chacun puisse mettre un mot pendant la soirée. Sasuke se pencha par-dessus son épaule et posa un doigt sur une photo.

-Qui a prit ça ?

Il leva les yeux vers tous les invités. Il ne semblait pas rire. La photo le montrait lui et Naruto se tenant la main alors qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux qu'à peine quatre ans. Sakura se pencha sur l'image et sourit.

-Aaa ! Trop mignon ! En fait, vous saviez déjà que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre !

Sasuke se leva et se racla la gorge tandis que Naruto baissait le plus possible la tête pour ne pas montrer ses joues rougissantes. Il tourna vite fait la page et revint sans faire exprès au début. Il aperçut alors la première photo à l'intérieur de la couverture.

-Qui... C'est qui ?

Hinata se mit à genoux devant Naruto. Tout le monde se resserra pour voir la personne sur la photo. Puis la voix de Shikamaru se fit entendre.

-C'est le quatrième Hokage ?  
-Oui.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Gaara. Il ne comprenait pas. Puis il baissa les yeux vers Hinata qui avait posé sa main sur un de ses genoux.

-On a pas trouvé de photos de ta mère. Mais Tsunade a bien voulu nous donner celle-ci.  
-Mais... pourquoi vous avez mis le quatrième Hokage dans un album photo de moi ?  
-C'est ton père.  
-De quoi ? Mon père ? Le quatrième ?

Naruto sentit son cœur se stopper une milli-seconde. Il fixa Hinata, interdit.

-On a demandé à Iruka sensei s'il savait quelque chose sur ta famille. Enfin... tes parents. Il nous a envoyé chez l'Hokage... et quand on lui a expliqué, elle a bien voulu nous en dire plus.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Je suis le fils d'un Hokage ?

Il sentit la main de Sasuke sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers lui. Puis il fit le tour de ses invités. Shikamaru se mit à sourire de façon amusée.

-Et dire qu'on est en présence de la descendance du sauveur du village…  
-Sans l'air de ressemblance, on y aurait pas cru...

Temari venait de parler et avait attiré tous les regards. Elle se sentit un peu gênée et haussa les épaules.

-Ben quoi... ? Vous allez pas me dire que vous y auriez cru sans cette photo et Tsunade !  
-Tu trouves que je lui ressemble ?

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant la photo de son père. Par la suite, il eut le droit à un petit commentaire de chacun sur l'air de famille. Il parcourut les autres pages, provoquant par moment des rires parmi ces amis qui se moquaient plus ou moins.

Et puis Ino augmenta le volume sonore de la chaîne-hifi de Sasuke. Naruto put ouvrir d'autres présents parmi lesquels se trouvait bizarrement une bouteille d'alcool fort. Sasuke, en la voyant, sut aussitôt de qui provenait le cadeau.

A un moment, malgré les râleris de certains, dont Kiba et Gaara, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de mettre un slow et d'attraper au vol Shino qui passait par-là.

-Tu danses ?  
-Avec plaisir !

Sous les rires moqueurs de certains, d'autres se mirent en couple et commencèrent à danser. Lee et Kiba s'échangèrent de petites impressions comme deux journalistes faisant leur enquête.

-Nous voici en direct d'un remake de _La Boum_ organisé par Tenten !  
-Oui. En effet, nous pouvons voir… Aaa ! Lee ! Regarde !

Kiba pointa quelqu'un du doigt. Quelqu'un qui avait râlé en entendant la musique douce mais qui, contre toute attente, invita Sakura à danser. Temari, dans les bras de Shikamaru, se mit à sourire en voyant son petit frère.  
De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto avait les mains reposées sur le torse du brun qui, lui, le tenait par la taille. Sasuke l'interroge.

-Ca te plait ?  
-Oui ! C'est la plus belle fête que j'ai jamais eu !

Sasuke sourit.

-Tant que ça !

Naruto rit doucement puis écouta ce que lui chuchotait Sasuke à l'oreille.

-J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Mais je te le donnerai plus tard.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et appuya son front contre le sien. Naruto avait les yeux ronds.

-C'est quoi ?  
-Tu verras bien !  
-Il est où ? Tu l'as caché ?  
-Non. Il est dans ma chambre.

Naruto regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke. Il fixait la sortie du salon. Il entendit le rire de son petit ami.

-Tu le verras pas d'ici, tu sais !  
-Je sais. Mais je suis hyper curieux, tu devrais le savoir !

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la pièce ; étonnant tout le monde. Sasuke n'avait put se retenir et cela ne le dérangea pas d'être au centre des attentions sur le moment. Naruto, lui, rougit. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens en souriant.

-Tu le reconnais ! Tout de même !

La musique se termina. Chouji et Kiba interpellèrent Naruto. Chouji lui tendait un couteau, et Kiba lui montrait son gâteau d'anniversaire.

-A toi l'honneur !  
-Merci.

Naruto prit le couteau et recompta tout le monde. Ensuite, il se racla la gorge en regardant son gâteau. Il se retourna vers ses invités.

-Y'a pas quelqu'un qui fait un régime, histoire qu'on ait des plus grosses parts ?

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Vous marrez pas ! Comment vous voulez que j'arrive à couper ce truc en 14 ?  
-Tu le divises en sept et puis toutes les parts, tu les coupes en deux !  
-Ahah ! Très drôle Shino !

Sasuke se glissa derrière Naruto.

-Atends, je vais t'aider.

Il posa une main sur son ventre pour le tenir contre lui et prit celle qui tenait le couteau de la seconde. Il commença à couper sous les regards médusés des autres.  
Naruto se mit à chuchoter.

-Sasuke ! Tout le monde nous regarde !  
-Non. C'est le gâteau qu'ils ont envie de dévorer.  
-Menteur !

Les parts coupées, Sasuke lâcha Naruto qui posa le couteau à côté du plat. Puis il servit tout le monde. Les sourires amusés étaient plus ou moins présent. C'était surtout Neji et Shikamaru qui se montraient très amusés. Rassuré, aussi. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé Sasuke comme ça avec quelqu'un après ce qu'ils savaient qu'il avait vécu.

Sasuke s'était ensuite posé sur une chaise et regardait Naruto de loin. Shikamaru s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ca va ?  
-Tu compte faire comme Neji ?

Shikamaru regarda Sasuke, surpris. Il l'interrogea.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Il m'a demandé la même chose quand vous êtes arrivés.

Sasuke observa Sakura. Elle semblait préparer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait... ?  
-Sasuke, on vient de voir que tu allais bien mais... tu te forces pas, au moins ?

Sasuke soupira et se leva sans répondre. Shikamaru le suivit du regard. Son coéquipier allait voir ce que faisait Sakura. Celle-ci s'amusait avec des bâtons de bois en riant avec Ino et Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ?  
-Nous ? Rien… ! C'est pour tout à l'heure.

Sakura montra tous les morceaux de bois, ou plutôt des baguettes quand on regardait de près, à Sasuke qui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?  
-Un jeu !

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et prit une baguette en main avant de la reposer. Les yeux étincelants de Sakura lui faisaient peur. Il risqua une autre question.

-Explique…  
-Héhé ! Observe ! Tu comprendras peut-être !

Sakura s'écarta et alla se chercher un verre. Sasuke se pencha sur la table et analysa les baguettes. Elles étaient par deux, chacune ayant une autre identique. Il fit volte-face et fixa Sakura de loin ; les yeux grands ouverts.  
Il vit en même temps Shikamaru s'approcher de lui et le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse parler.

-Shikamaru je vais très bien. Ce n'est plus la peine de me poser des questions si tu veux rester en bons termes avec moi. C'est ma vie, j'en fait ce que je veux.

Shikamaru voulu répondre mais se fit interrompre par Sakura.

-Youhou ! Tout le monde ! J'ai une annonce ! Ecoutez-moi !

La demoiselle attira tous les regards. Elle s'était levée sur une chaise et montrait Ino derrière Sasuke. La blonde venait de prendre toutes les baguettes et les avait plongées dans une petite boîte cylindrique.

-Comme vous le savez tous, tout le monde dort ici. Et donc

-QUOI ?

Treize paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Naruto. Le blond semblait être le seul à ne pas être au courant de la chose.

-Euh... je... J'ai rien dit.

Il se gratta le crâne et bougea sa main en avant pour faire comprendre à Sakura de continuer. Il regarda Sasuke s'approcher de lui et bougonna.

-Ils restent tous ici ?  
-Y'a plein de chambres. Autant en profiter si certains ne tiennent plus debout. Ils ont tous accepté alors... Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?  
-Non... mais comme je savais pas, je suis un peu étonné, c'est tout.

Sakura continuait.

-On a imaginé un petit truc avec Ino. Chacun va prendre une baguette. Elles vont par deux par couleur. Comme ça, ça va former des couples et chacun sera attaché l'un à l'autre par le poignet jusqu'à demain matin !

Grand silence. Rompu par Shikamaru.

-Y'a pas intérêt qu'un autre mec que moi dorme avec Temari vous m'entendez !  
-Oh... Shikamaru... Il arrivera rien ! C'est pour s'amuser !  
-Et puis, de toute façon, si Temari tombe avec un mec elle va pas se laisser faire !

Shikamaru regarda tour à tour Sakura et Ino. Il posa son regard soucieux sur Temari qui lui sourit. Elle s'approcha d'Ino et prit une baguette. Ino fit passer le cylindre parmi tout le monde. Lorsque Naruto prit une baguette, Sasuke s'avança vers lui et examina la chose. Puis il en prit une dans le cylindre avant que Kiba se serve. Il lui sourit et dit « merci ! ». Kiba le regarda d'un air étonné et se servit avant de faire passer la petite boîte.

Sasuke s 'était rendu prêt de Naruto et lui avait montré ce qu'il venait de prendre en lui adressant la parole.

-C'est la même.  
-Je comptais sur toi !  
-C'est sûr que je te vois mal dormir avec Ino, Tenten ou même Shino !  
-Et tous les autres !

Naruto se retourna et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke en lui souriant.

-Du coup, tu es condamné à passé la nuit lié par le poignet à moi !

Sakura frappa dans ses mains en prenant la parole.

-Ca y est ! Montrer-moi ! J'attache tout le monde !  
-Quoi ? Maintenant ?  
-Bah oui ! Il est quatre heures du mat' quand même !

Naruto eut une mine complètement ahuri tout comme Kiba et Tenten.

-Déjà ?

Sakura sourit.

-Entre la musique, les cadeaux, et tout le reste... on a pas vraiment vu le temps passer ! Allez ! J'attache tout le monde !

Les premiers à venir vers elle furent Sasuke et Naruto, tout sourire tous les deux. Et puis Neji et Hinata. Le jeune homme fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke en retournant s'asseoir. L'Uchiwa se mit à sourire et retint un rire dans sa gorge.

-C'est bizarre quand même… Ca à l'air naturel pour toi d'être avec Hinata !  
-Comme si tu n'avais pas fait pareil ! Je parie que tu as dû bien regarder avant de prendre la baguette !  
-De quoi vous parlez ?

Neji et Sasuke regardèrent Naruto qui les questionnait. Hinata fixa alors Naruto et lui expliqua.

-Neji a utilisé son byakugan pour avoir la même baguette que moi.

Naruto écarquilla alors ls yeux en dévisageant Neji.

-Neji ! T'es un tricheur!  
-Dis la même chose à ton Sasuke, alors !  
-Hein ?

Naruto fixa Sasuke.

-T'as utilisé ton sharingan?  
-J'ai analysé les mouvements du cylindre et des baguettes du moment où Ino les a mis dedans, jusqu'à ce que je me serve. Tu as eu de la chance, Kiba allait prendre celle qui allait avec la tienne !  
-T'as triché !

Naruto prit un air offensé. Il remarqua l'étonnement de Sasuke et sourit.

-Mais t'as bien fait.

Shikamaru, lui, n'avait rien pour se réjouir. Il n'avait pas la même que Temari. Seul soulagement, elle se retrouvait avec Ino. Donc pas de danger. Lui était avec Chouji : son meilleur ami.  
Lee se retrouvait avec Kiba. Shino, au grand soulagement de sa petite amie Tenten, avec elle-même. Et Gaara était attaché à Sakura.

Sasuke leur fit visiter les chambres de sa demeure en en laissant quelques-uns au passage. Lorsqu'il monta, il restait Temari et Ino ainsi que Neji et Hinata. Il faillit crier sur Ino lorsque celle-ci commença à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.  
Il se pressa de désigner des chambres et, une fois tout ce petit monde casé, il entra dans la sienne avec Naruto.

A peine entré, le blond chercha quelque chose des yeux.

-Naruto ?  
-mm… ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je... joue les chercheurs de trésor !  
-Tu peux expliciter ?

Naruto soupira et se tourna vers Sasuke. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de mouvements à faire pour s'approcher de lui étant donné qu'il était attaché à son poignet. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux plus sombres de Sasuke et lui sourit.

-Je cherche mon cadeau !  
-... Mm... je croyais que tu n'y aurais pas pensé…  
-Pour qui tu me prends ?

Sasuke rit doucement et emmena Naruto avec lui jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit une petite boîte dans son tiroir et la mis dans la main libre de son petit ami.

-Joyeux anniversaire.  
-… Merci.

Naruto leva sa seconde main, emportant celle de Sasuke au passage. Il défit avec précaution l'emballage. Il reconnut la petite boîte qu'il tenait.

-Non ! Tu les as achetés !  
-J'ai trouvé adorable ce que tu disais, donc...

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
"Sasuke prit la parole en posant ses mains sur le pantalon de Naruto.

-De toute façon… Le bas, tu peux l'enlever !"


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 08**

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas te faire percer l'oreille !

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Il tenait dans sa main une petite boîte qu'il avait vu la veille dans la rue marchande de la ville. Elle contenait deux boucles d'oreilles en argent. Des anneaux doubles entremêlés. Naruto s'était arrêté plusieurs fois dessus et lorsque Sasuke lui avait demandé ce qu'il regardait dans la vitrine, le blond lui avait montré ses boucles d'oreilles en lui disant que ce serait super si l'un comme l'autre avait la même boucle. « comme une bague de fiançailles en fin de compte » avait dit Naruto. Sasuke avait sourit sur le moment mais il avait aussi fait la grimace en voyant qu'il fallait se faire percer l'oreille pour les mettre.

Naruto en sortie une et la regarda ; émerveillé. Il sentit le bras de Sasuke se faufiler dans son dos.

-Ca pourrait m'aller, qui sait ! Et puis... tu avais l'air tellement rêveur en me disant « comme une bague de fiançailles », j'ai pas pu résister !  
-Merci !  
-Tu aimes ?  
-J'adore ! Merci !

Naruto fixa Sasuke avec un grand sourire tout heureux. Il passa son bras droit, qui n'était pas attaché, autour du cou de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se recula légèrement et referma la petite boîte contenant son trésor.

-Faudra aller les faire mettre !  
-Si tu veux. Mais pas tout de suite. Je pense que ce sera fermé à cette heure-ci.

Sasuke sourit à Naruto ; heureux de l'effet que son cadeau avait eut. Il passa son bras gauche dans le dos de Naruto et se colla à lui en appuya son front contre le sien.  
Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, blottit l'un contre l'autre, et s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Sasuke lâcha son petit ami et se dirigea vers le lit.

-On dort ?  
-Oui... aaahh !

Sasuke se retourna ; inquiet d'entendre Naruto pousser une grande exclamation. Le blond venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Narto fixa Sasuke.

-On est attaché !  
-Oui…

Il se rapprocha du brun, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Jusqu'à demain matin !  
-Oui. C'était un peu le but du jeu de Sakura, tu sais !  
-Mais... Comment on fait pour se changer ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et sourit.

-On reste comme ça jusqu'à demain.  
-Mais... je vais pas dormir en pull et col roulé ! Et puis j'ai un jean hyper serré !

Naruto montra ses affaires sur lui à Sasuke. Le brun retint un rire dans sa gorge en examinant les jambes et surtout les fesses de Naruto qui essayait de tourner dans tous les sens.

-C'est vrai qu'il te met bien en valeur ce jean !

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en répondant.

-Je sais ! Mais c'est pas la question ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas réussir à dormir habillé comme ça, toi !

Naruto montra du doigt son petit ami. Il ne portait qu'une chemise et un jean mais beaucoup moins serré que le sien.

-Si... Tu pourrais.

Sasuke soupira et observa le lien que Sakura leur avait mit. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de nœuds.

-Comme on la connait... elle va avoir serré comme une dingue histoire d'être la seule à pouvoir les défaire.  
-C'est l'élève de Tsunade. Elle a la même force qu'elle.

Naruto grimaça.

-Et puis si on le coupe et qu'elle s'en rend compte... on va avoir une tronche affreuse pendant une semaine accompagné d'un mal de crane pas possible…

Petit moment de réflexion. Sasuke prit la parole en posant ses mains sur le pantalon de Naruto.

-De toute façon… Le bas, tu peux l'enlever !  
-Hein ?

Sasuke prit Naruto par la taille d'une main et le regarda.

-C'est juste le haut qui pose problème ! Ton jean tu peux l'enlever sans difficulté. Moi c'est pareil.

Naruto se sentit rougir en voyant le visage de Sasuke aussi près du sien tout en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Il baissa son visage en tournant son regard sur le côté et bafouilla quelques mots.

-T'as raison.  
-Et ton pull... tu l'enlèves en parti il traînera juste à côté de toi quand tu dormiras !

Naruto réfléchit un instant et sursauta en retenant un cri d'étonnement lorsqu'il sentit sa main bouger et descendre. Il faillit cogner son crâne contre celui de Sasuke. Le brun venait de déboutonner son pantalon et l'enlevait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke se redressa et fixa Naruto sérieusement. Puis il sourit.

-Je vais dans mon lit. Bon, tu restes comme ça et on se couche ou tu..  
-C'est bon. Je l'enlève…

Naruto commença à défaire le bouton de son jean et descendit la fermeture éclair. Il essayait de calmer son esprit. La main de Sasuke, attaché à la sienne, le suivait dans tous ses mouvements et le frôlait par moment. De son côté, Sasuke, qui s'était un peu forcer durant la soirée pour donner l'illusion aux autres que tout allait très bien, sentait son cœur accélérer dans cette situation.

Ils sursautèrent de concert en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre. Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent en ne sachant que faire.

-Sasuke ? Naruto ? Vous dormez déjà ?

C'était la voix de Neji. Sasuke s'approcha de la porte et, sans ouvrir, commença à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-T'aurais pas des ciseaux ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et ouvrit légèrement la porte ; ne montrant que son visage.

-Pourquoi tu veux des ciseaux à cette heure-ci ?

Neji se tenait debout, le visage très sérieux. Hinata se cachait derrière lui.

-Elle est bien gentille Sakura avec son jeu, mais elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchi.

Neji émit une pause en hésitant. Hinata, derrière lui, prit la parole.

-Je bouge énormément quand je dors... et je n'ai pas envie de tordre le bras de Neji... En plus... euh...  
-Bref. On arrive pas à l'enlever alors on voudrait le couper.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule. Naruto derrière lui, se cachait en écoutant. Sasuke referma la porte, prit une paire de ciseaux dans son bureau et coupa le lien qui l'attachait à Naruto.

-Sasuke ?  
-On verra bien demain. Tu pourras dormir correctement comme ça.  
-Mais Sakura va  
-C'est ton anniversaire Naruto. Pas le sien.

Il n'ajouta rien et alla donner la paire de ciseau à Neji. Naruto entendit deux « merci » et Sasuke referma la porte. Il sourit à son blond et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto ne fit rien d'autre que de le regarder. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir vraiment répondre à son étreinte comme il le faisait maintenant de temps en temps.  
Sasuke remarqua une petite moue déçue.

-Ca va pas ? Tu voulais le garder ?  
-Pas spécialement... C'est juste que ça m'amusait d'être attaché à toi pour une nuit.

Sasuke rougit à cette entente. Il prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et lui sourit. Il approcha son visage du sien et chuchota à son oreille.

-J'ai pas besoin de ça pour être lié à toi.

Naruto sentit son cœur se réchauffer. A cet instant, il ne put résister. Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Sasuke appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Joue contre joue. Il sentait les mains de Naruto plaquées dans son dos commencer à le caresser doucement ; montant et descendant. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du blond et l'embrassa sous l'oreille.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun recula son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Le regard de Naruto semblait un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Sasuke se sentait prêt à essayer. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui et, tout en l'embrassant, passa une main sous le pull de Naruto en le touchant d'une main tremblante.

-Attends.

Naruto se recula et prit le bras de Sasuke ; enlevant la main de celui-ci de sous son pull.

-Je... veux pas que tu te forces… je peux attendre.

Sasuke s'avança et emmena Naruto avec lui ; le tenant par la main. Il s'assit sur le lit et agrippa une épaule du blond pour le faire venir à lui. Naruto s'immobilisa et le regarda attentivement.

-Te sens pas obligé... de le faire.

Sasuke glissa une main sous le pull de Naruto de nouveau et attira son visage au sien en lui murmurant "viens", à l'oreille, avec une infinie tendresse. Il s'allongea sur le dos, emportant Naruto avec lui. Le blond était sur lui, l'embrassant, hésitant à le toucher. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et enleva pull et sous pull. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

#s'il vous plait... redonnez-lui le plaisir...#

Il se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et ferma les yeux en répondant à son baiser si doux. Il sentit la main de Naruto se poser sur sa hanche gauche et descendre doucement. Des frissons l'envahirent. Il sentit comme une chaleur se propager dans son corps. Sa gorge se serra. Il rouvrit les yeux. Naruto descendait ses lèvres dans son cou.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Naruto l'embrassait dans le cou, sur l'épaule, remontait vers la mâchoire.

Naruto embrassa la joue de Sasuke et, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à passer sa main dans le boxer de ce dernier, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sous ses lèvres. Il se stoppa et recula son visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors. Il se redressa complètement.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke pleurait silencieusement, les yeux rivés au plafond. Naruto, sur les genoux, plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche en regardant son brun.

-Excuse-moi. Je... j'arrête.

Il se leva sans rien dire d'autre et quitta le brun resté immobile sur son lit.

* * *

Sasuke ne sut quoi dire, il entendit le bruit d'une porte au loin. Naruto venait de sortir.

Il sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était allongé, les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps. Son souffle lui manquait. Il n'arrivait plus à inspirer. Il souffla d'un coup et reprit sa respiration. Il cligna des yeux mais ne bougea pas plus.

* * *

Naruto descendait les escaliers en essuyant ses yeux. Une larme était venue montrer le chemin à d'autres lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte de la chambre.  
Il manqua une marche et se rattrapa de justesse. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Il eut un grand coup de froid dans son corps lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le parquet. Il était en sous-vêtement et n'avait rien pour se couvrir. Il se prit le bras droit de la main gauche et se frotta la peau comme pour se réchauffer.

Mais ce n'était pas la principale préoccupation du moment. Il avait le visage en larme de Sasuke dans la tête. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir failli le violer en le voyant ainsi. Il s'assit sur la table de la cuisine, posant ses pieds sur une chaise. Il avait un verre de lait à la main et le regardait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…  
-Naruto ?

Naruto sursauta en entendant quelqu'un parler. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa et vint se casser au sol ; éclaboussant le parquet de lait. Dans le même temps, il relevait la tête pour voir Tenten dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Elle était seule et portait la chemise de Shino.

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lâcher le verre et en regarda les morceaux éparpillés au sol.

-Et merde !

Il descendit de la table en évitant la catastrophe et chercha de quoi nettoyer. Tenten s'approcha de lui.

-Attends ! Je vais t'aider !  
-Non ! Bouge pas ! Tu vas te couper sinon ! Y'a plein de verre partout...

Tenten s'immobilisa en voyant la paume de main de Naruto tendue vers elle. Il avait trouvé une serpillière et s'était accroupi en commençant à nettoyer.

-De toute façon je suis pas doué en ce moment alors... Je fais tout de travers...  
-Comment ?

Tenten se rapprocha en évitant les bouts de verre. Elle se pencha en avant et regarda Naruto. Le blond se releva et la regarda.

-J'ai dit, "je casse tous les verres". Si ça continue, il va falloir que j'en rachète à Sasuke parce que... il va plus en avoir…

Naruto avait tourné le dos à Tenten en prononçant le nom de son petit ami.

-Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

Il fit volte face les yeux grands ouverts. Il réussissait à feinter l'étonnement.

-Non ! Je vais très bien ! Regarde la fête qu'on ma préparer ! Je suis super heureux !

Tenten ne dit rien et observa le visage de Naruto. Celui-ci ne bougea pas pendant un instant, puis se retourna d'un geste vif.

-Tu venais prendre quelque chose ?  
-Oui... Un truc à boire...

Naruto renifla et leva le bras vers un placard en hauteur. Il en sortit un verre et demanda à Tenten ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je vais me servir...

Naruto donna son verre à son amie et retourna s'occuper des bouts de verres restants. Il laissa d'abord passer Tenten pour qu'elle ait accès au réfrigérateur. Il ramassa les derniers morceaux et les mit à la poubelle. Puis il resta là, les bras ballants à regarder Tenten qui finissait son verre. Celle-ci le regarda de manière pensive.

-Tu retournes pas dans ta chambre ?

Naruto eu un petit hoquet de stupeur. Il baissa les yeux.

-Non.  
-Tu vas quand même pas passer la nuit ici ! Je parie que Sasuke t'attends !

Tenten remarqua le poing de Naruto se fermer brutalement et son visage se baisser encore plus en tournant sur le côté.

-Naruto ?  
-Je peux pas y retourner.  
-Comment ?

Elle vit alors une larme tomber au sol n'ayant pas voulue rester sur la joue du blond.

-Naruto !

Les épaules de Naruto tressautèrent. Tenten se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa une main sur lui et pencha son visage sur le côté. Elle voulait voir celui du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Rien. Laisse-moi.  
-Mais..

Naruto ne voulut pas en écouter plus. Il quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers. Tenten crut qu'il était repartit dans sa chambre et retourna dans la sienne.

En réalité, Naruto s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Il s'était appuyé contre elle et assit par terre. Il finit par s'endormir là ; exténué par la soirée.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
" -Je.. te fait du bien ?"


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 09**

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son épaule le secouer.

-Naruto ? Naruto !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et reconnut Neji. Le brun était debout, penché en avant. Naruto s'était allongé dans le couloir durant son sommeil. Il se rassit pendant que Neji s'accroupissait devant lui.

-Neji ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi t'es pas dans la chambre ?  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Il est neuf heure... Je suis le premier debout.

Naruto fit oui de la tête et se frotta les yeux.

-mm... ok...  
-Naruto ? T'as dormi là ?

Neji se mit à genoux et observa le visage fatigué de Naruto qui ne répondit pas. Le blond s'étira et se mit debout avec difficulté. Il éternua et renifla bruyamment. Neji soupira.

-T'as attrapé froid en plus...

Il se leva à son tour et fixa Naruto.

-Tu vas me dire pour quoi tu étais là, à dormir ?

Naruto bailla. Il s'étira de nouveau et faillit tomber en arrière. La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir. Il tomba droit dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?  
-Y'a une réunion secrète ?

Naruto déglutit et bafouilla quelques mots en rougissant. Il reprit pied et fuit le regard de Sasuke. Neji regarda l'Uchiwa ; le visage dur.

-Pourquoi il a dormi dans le couloir ? Il a chopé un rhume !

Sasuke ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds. Il se tourna vers son blond.

-Naruto ! T'as pas pris une autre chambre ? T'es resté là toute la nuit ?  
-euh... je...

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Il se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Puis un frisson de froid le parcouru. Sasuke le remarqua et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il regarda Neji avant de fermer la porte et s'immobilisa.

-Tu... euh... La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. On te rejoint dans la cuisine tout à l'heure.

Puis il ferma sans rien ajouter. Neji cligna des yeux et haussa ses sourcils ; surpris. Il se gratta le crâne et soupira.

Dans la chambre, Naruto se tenait debout ; comme figé. Il n'osait pas porter les yeux sur Sasuke. Le brun avait enfilé un jean bleu pâle et un T-shirt noir. Il se retourna vers lui ; les bras à demi-levés et les mains ouvertes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de dormir dans le couloir ?

Naruto se tint le bras d'une main et grimaça.

-J'ai pas réfléchi... je m'inquiétais et... j'y ai pas pensé… je suis désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès ! Je suis désolé.

Tout en s'excusant, Naruto commençait à pleurer et à essayer de cacher ses larmes avec son bras. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses bras tremblant.

-Naruto…

Sasuke regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il prit une grosse veste dans son armoire et la mit sur les épaules de Naruto.

-Tiens... couvre-toi.  
-Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas... je voulais pas te faire mal ! ... Excuse-moi ! …

Naruto pleurait de plus en plus fort. Il avait fini par atterrir sur le sol ; les mains sur ses yeux. Il s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé et n'arrivait pas à se pardonner.

-Je pensais... comme tu m'as dit... Je croyais... je suis désolé !

La voix de Naruto montait dans les aigu parmi ses sanglots étranglés dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Sasuke se mit à genoux devant lui et le regarda en l'écoutant. Voulant ensuite lui expliquer.

-Je voulais pas te faire mal…  
-Naruto... tu ne m'as pas fait mal !

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres fit trembler tout le corps du blond.

-Je suis désolé ! ... Je pensais te faire… je pensais y arriver... !  
-Tu  
-EXCUSE-MOI !

Ca y est, Naruto criait sa peine. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il avait tant espéré faire du bien à son petit ami que ces larmes, qu'il avait vu sur son visage, l'avaient totalement horrifié. Il avait perdu tous ses moyens.

Il se blottit contre Sasuke. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Ca va ! Rentrez pas ! Tout va bien !

Naruto prit la parole.

-Non tout va pas bien Sasuke ! … Tu ne ressens rien quand je te prends dans mes bras et que je te caresse et ... Moi, je peux rien y faire !  
-Tu as tout faux Naruto.

Le blond se recula. Les yeux larmoyant. Il chercha une explication dans ceux de Sasuke.

-Qu… ? Tu pleurais ! Tu...  
-C'était des larmes de joie Naruto. J'ai toujours cru que je ne connaîtrai pas ce plaisir et... quand tu as posé tes mains sur moi, tu m'as caressé si doucement ! Des larmes sont venues toutes seules.

Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Je t'assure ! Ca m'a donné tellement de... j'ai ressenti tant de chose d'un seul coup, ... j'arrivais pas à y croire !

Naruto essuya ses larmes et renifla. Hoquetant une dernière fois.

-Tu veux dire que... ça t'a fait quelque chose ?  
-Oui... Oh oui... !

Sasuke sourit de plus belle en regardant Naruto. Le blond se frotta les yeux encore une fois et fixa son petit ami. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se colla contre lui tout doucement.

-Je... te fait du bien ?

Sasuke soupira d'aise pour toute réponse et glissa ses mains sous la veste qu'il lui avait donné. Il caressa délicatement le dos de Naruto et l'embrassa au creux de l'épaule gauche. Il entendit un soupir à son oreille. Naruto se détendait. Il l'interrogea à son tour.

-Et moi ? Je te fais du bien ?

Sasuke se recula et regarda le blond en souriant ; attendant sa réponse. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il était soulagé. Puis il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Le brun se leva et attira Naruto à lui par le poignet. Celui-ci se laissa emporter et se leva à son tour. La veste que Sasuke lui avait prêtée tomba au passage sur le sol. Son torse se colla contre le T-shirt du brun. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps et le resserra contre lui. Sasuke répondit à son étreinte puis recula.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Naruto fit un petit mouvement affirmatif de la tête et lâcha Sasuke. Il se frotta un oeil et rit doucement.

-Ca m'a fait tellement peur !

Sasuke embrassa Naruto sur la joue pour le rassurer.

-Habille-toi. Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner avec moi ?  
-Oui...  
-Je t'attends en bas.  
-m...

Naruto sourit timidement et attrapa ses affaires. Sasuke l'embrassa encore une fois et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Sasuke descendit les escaliers doucement en écoutant les bruits dans la demeure. Naruto, Neji et lui ne devaient pas être les seuls debout car il entendait discuter dans la cuisine. Il s'y rendit et trouva Neji, Shikamaru, et Temari en train de discuter. Cette dernière, assise à la table, lui sourit.

-Bonjour Sasuke !  
-'jour. Vous êtes les seuls debout ?

Temari répondit un oui franc et souriant à Sasuke. Lequel se joint à ses amis pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il se prit un bol de café et en rempli un second. Neji fit un mouvement de tête vers le deuxième bol et regarda Sasuke.

-C'est pour Naruto ?  
-Oui. Il arrive.  
-C'est lui qu'on a entendu crier tout à l'heure ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Le blond arriva, habillé de son jean bleu qui lui allait si bien d'après son petit ami, et d'une chemise blanche. Il montra un grand sourire à tout le monde et prit le bol de café tendu par Sasuke.

-Merci.

Il s'assit en face de Temari et se figea en voyant tout le monde le regarder à part Sasuke.

-Qu... J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Temari sursauta et sourit. Neji regarda Sasuke retenir un rire amusé, et Shikamaru continua de fixer Naruto sérieusement. Il prit la parole.

-Naruto... euh...  
-T'as rien sur la figure. Ils contemplent juste le descendant du quatrième.

Naruto rougit et fuit le regard de Sasuke qui lui souriait en parlant. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue. Temari se permit un sourire et lança un regard amusé à Shikamaru. Neji, lui, quitta la pièce.

-Je vais voir si Hinata est debout.

Naruto suivit Neji du regard. Temari se leva et passa derrière Shikamaru.

-Moi, je vais dans la salle de bain. Sasuke… ? Euh...  
-Celle du rez-de-chaussée est à côté de la chambre de Tenten et Shino. Tu te  
-Souviens où ils sont allés, oui ! Merci !

Et Temari disparut de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru. Ce dernier observa les deux amoureux. Sasuke murmurait à l'oreille de Naruto qui rougissait par moment. Shikamaru soupira et se leva.

-Bon... je vous laisse tous les deux... aucune envie de rester là à vous regarder…

Naruto arrondit ses yeux ; surpris. Il le suivit du regard en même temps que Sasuke. Lorsque leur ami fut hors de vue, Naruto fixa Sasuke en lui posant une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Le brun sourit et passa ses bras autour du torse de Naruto.

-T'as pas remarqué qu'il t'évitait ?  
-Hein ? Il m'évite ?

Naruto, étonné, voulut se lever et rejoindre Shikamaru pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Mais Sasuke le retint.

-Je plaisante ! Reste là. Il veut juste ne pas rester à nous regarder.  
-Hein ? Bah, pourqu  
-Tu t'imagines rester en présence de Neji et Hinata dans la même pièce alors qu'ils se disent des mots doux ?  
- … non.

Sasuke sourit. Il embrassa Naruto.

-Tu vois ! C'est normal qu'il soit sorti !  
-Dis Sasuke ?  
-Mm… ?

Naruto appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun était assis à côté de lui et avait baissé les yeux vers lui.

-Tu voudras me faire l'amour cette nuit ?

Soudain, Sasuke et Naruto entendirent un grand bruit derrière eux et se retournèrent. Sakura venait de tomber par terre en emportant avec elle Gaara.  
Le blond se leva et les aida à se lever.

-Ca va ?  
-euh... Ou... Oui.

Sakura se redressa, aidée par Gaara et Naruto. Elle rougissait comme jamais tout comme Gaara qui n'osait plus regarder Naruto dans les yeux.  
Sasuke, de son côté, se cachait le visage d'une main. Complètement rouge. Il se décida à se tenir debout et montra les chaises aux deux arrivants.

-Asseyez-vous.  
-AAAA !

Sakura montra Sasuke du doigt.

-Quoi ?  
-Vous êtes plus attachés !

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard inquiet. Naruto voulut expliquer, mais Sasuke le coupa.

-On a coupé le lien... avant de dormir. Naruto serait mort de chaud sinon.

A ce moment, le même Naruto éternua. Gaara sourit.

-Ben là... Il a attrapé froid.

Le concerné rougit.

-Ca va vite passer. C'est la poussière.  
-Eh !

Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke en lui tirant la langue et sortit de la pièce. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre de son petit ami qui le suivit après avoir montrer à Sakura et Gaara ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le petit déjeuner ainsi que là où se trouvait les ciseaux.

* * *

Naruto vit Sasuke entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto sourit et regarda ce qu'il tenait à la main.

-Je regarde notre trésor !  
-Notre ?  
-Les boucles d'oreille.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui. Naruto lui tendait la petite boîte contenant ce qu'il considérait comme son plus beau cadeau. L'Uchiwa se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses côtes.

-On les fait mettre aujourd'hui ?

Naruto se retourna et le fixa.

-Tu veux toujours en mettre une ?  
-Oui ! Si t'es tout seul à en mettre, ça fera pas la même chose que si c'était nous deux !

Naruto retourna son visage vers ses boucles en argents et sourit en demandant.

-On y va quand ?  
-Maintenant !

Sasuke sentit Naruto faire un pas en avant et le lâcha. Le blond le fixa, les yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Là ? Tout de suite ?

Le brun haussa ses épaules.

-Bah oui ! Pourquoi pas ?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Naruto assimila.

-Mais... Tu vas pas laisser ta maison alors qu'il y a du monde dedans !  
-Je vais laisser les clés à Neji en lui demandant de garder la maison intacte !  
-Tu vas...  
-Allez ! On y va !

Sasuke se mit à sourire et prit deux pulls dans son armoire. Il en donna un à Naruto et enfila l'autre. Il prit la boîte contenant les boucles d'oreilles et emmena son petit ami dans le couloir.

-Attends-là !

Il laissa Naruto en haut des escaliers et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Neji et Hinata. Son coéquipier ouvrit et passa sa tête à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je sors avec Naruto.  
-Tu laisses ta maison toute seule ?

Neji sortit dans le couloir et referma derrière lui. Il regarda et écouta Sasuke en se recoiffant.

-Je te laisse les clés. Je peux te faire confiance ?  
-QUOI ?  
-Je dois faire quelque chose avec Naruto... C'est urgent et faut qu'on sorte. Alors...  
-T'es trop timide pour le faire alors qu'il y a plein de monde ?

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer. Il passa au rouge vif et se retint de crier sur son ami.

-Neji… on va se faire percer l'oreille ! Arrête tes sous-entendus vaseux !  
-Vous faire percer les oreilles ?  
-Non. L'oreille. Je peux te faire confiance et te confier ma maison ?  
-Euh... oui mais...  
-Très bien. Merci !

Sasuke reprit son chemin dans le couloir et attrapa la main de Naruto lorsqu'il fut à côté de lui. Le blond commença à descendre les escaliers et s'arrêta quand Sasuke se retourna vers Neji.

-On sera de retour dans une heure je pense... peut-être un peu plus. T'es responsable de la maison alors...  
-Oui, oui ! J'y fais gaffe !

Sasuke fit volte face vers Naruto et lui sourit.

-On y va ?

Le blond lui fit un grand oui franc d'un mouvement de tête, et sortit en sa compagnie ; saluant au passage Gaara et Sakura dans la cuisine.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la grande rue marchande où Sasuke avait acheté les boucles d'oreilles.

-Tu as vu ? Temari n'était plus avec Ino ce matin !  
-Elle a dormi avec Shikamaru. Chouji s'est vu relégué dans une autre chambre.  
-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde à coupé ses liens à part Gaara et Sakura !

Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto en souriant et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Fallait bien qu'ils aient une excuse pour rester tous les deux ensemble !

Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et fixa le sourire amusé de Sasuke.

-Tu crois que… ?  
-Je te parie que dans une semaine on les voit marcher main dans la main dans la rue !

Le blond croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Peut-être…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami et reprit sa marche.  
Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la boutique où ils allaient se faire percer l'oreille. Sasuke eut un moment d'hésitation. Naruto le remarqua.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun se tenait droit ; immobile. Naruto se retourna vers lui et lui sourit en l'observant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as peur ?  
-Je tiens à mon oreille…

Naruto pouffa de rire et se moqua gentiment de son petit ami.

-Un membre de l'Anbu a peur de se faire percer l'oreille ! C'est du jamais vu !

Sasuke bougea enfin. Il dépassa Naruto dans le magasin et se planta devant le comptoir. Dix minutes plus tard, le brun était assis sur un fauteuil et observait Naruto qui le fixait.

-C'est quoi se sourire ? Tu te moque encore ?  
-Noonn !

Naruto s'assit à côté de lui sur un autre fauteuil. Il souriait et se moquait gentiment. Puis il demanda à Sasuke.

-Tu veux quelle oreille ?  
-Je sais pas… et toi ?  
-La gauche.

Sasuke sourit et tendit son bras vers l'oreille gauche de Naruto qu'il prit entre ses doigts.

-Je fais pareil que toi ou je la fais mettre à l'autre ?

Naruto eut un air complètement déconnecté sur le coup. Il fit naviguer ses yeux de droite à gauche ; ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Alors Sasuke continua.

-La droite pour te compléter ? Ou la gauche pour faire pareil ?  
-Mm... Comme tu veux.

Naruto haussa des épaules. Un silence se fit et il faillit éclater de rire en voyant les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent au maximum tandis qu'une jeune femme s'approchait de lui avec ses ustensiles de tortures comme les avait définis Sasuke quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je vous la mets de quel côté ?  
-... Euh... je... de... Droite.

Sasuke montra du doigt son oreille droite et clot fermement ses yeux. Il sursauta en sentant une main froide s'emparer de son lobe, mais ne sentit rien d'autre qu'une légère pression. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un petit rire sur sa droite et ouvrit ses paupières en se décontractant. Il reconnut le large sourire de Naruto et fut surpris de le voir avec un anneau à l'oreille.

-Bah... Tu l'as déjà ?  
-Ca prend pas une heure ! Regarde-toi !

Naruto montra le miroir face à Sasuke du doigt. Le brun se tourna et sursauta en voyant l'une des boucles qu'il avait achetée à Naruto à son oreille droite. Il se leva et se tordit le cou pour mieux voir. Puis il posa ses yeux vers son petit ami. Naruto se leva et mis son index sous son lobe qu'il montra fièrement à son petit ami.

-C'est beau, non ?

Sasuke prit sa main et se pencha sur son visage.

-C'est surtout le porteur qui est magnifique !  
-Allumeur !

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Sasuke paya et ils sortirent ensemble. Pendant le chemin du retour, Naruto observa Sasuke du coin de l'œil et se fit entendre.

-Tu l'as mis à droite finalement.  
-Oui.  
-Tu trouves qu'on se complète ?  
-C'est surtout que je ne peux pas me sentir vraiment entier sans toi. Donc voilà.

Naruto s'immobilisa. Sasuke fit quelques pas de plus et s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto se sentit rougir. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne savait plus quoi dire. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Na-ru-to ! Allô! Tu me reçois ?

Le blond cligna des yeux et se recula légèrement. Reprenant conscience. Il plongea ses doux yeux bleus dans ceux plus sombre de Sasuke et répondit.

-Tu sais, des fois tu dis des trucs... On les croirait sortit tout droit de...

Naruto émit un temps de pause. Sasuke, curieux, voulut savoir la fin de sa phrase.

-De... ?  
-Je sais pas... mais... ça fait tout drôle.

Sasuke sourit et embrassa furtivement Naruto avant de reprendre la route en l'emportant avec lui. Naruto, qui était tiré par la main, le rattrapa et l'observa tout le reste du chemin avec un grand sourire radieux pendu aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Sasuke, la maison était encore en un seul morceau. Seulement, ce n'était plus Neji qui avait les clés mais sa cousine et petite amie. En rendant les clés à Sasuke, elle remarqua son regard interrogateur.

-Neji n'est plus là ?  
-Il a dû partir avec Shikamaru. Gaara, Sakura et Ino aussi sont partis. Tenten et Shino dorment toujours.  
-Et les autres ?

Sasuke laissa passer Naruto. Le blond se rendit dans le salon. Kiba et Chouji s'apprêtaient à partir, et Lee prenait son petit déjeuner.

Quant à Temari, elle se trouvait dans le salon en train de ranger le bazar causé par la soirée de la veille. Naruto lui prêta main forte en arrivant dans la salle.

Sasuke passa la tête dans la cuisine et salua Lee avant de se retourner vers Hinata.

-Tu restes un peu ou pas ?  
-Je vais vous aider à ranger un peu... mais il faudra que je m'en aille dans une heure.  
-D'accord. Merci.

Elle se joint donc à Naruto et Temari. Personne n'avait remarqué le changement chez les deux amoureux. Chouji et Kiba partirent, et Sasuke vint tenir compagnie à Lee dans la cuisine le temps de laver et ranger toute la vaisselle entassée dans le lavabo.  
Le jeune homme finit par aider Sasuke. Se mettant à sa droite pour essuyer tout ce qu'il lui passait. Et puis, ils se mirent à discuter d'un peu de tout jusqu'à ce que Lee manque de faire tomber un bol en poussant une exclamation. Sasuke le dévisagea, étonné.

-Quoi ?

Naruto, Hinata et Temari arrivèrent en trombe, alerté par la voix tonitruante de Lee.

-Sasuke ! T'as une boucle d'oreille !

Le montré du doigt soupira.

-Et tu fais tant de bruit pour ça ?

Temari avança et regarda l'oreille droite de Sasuke.

-C'est la même que Naruto.  
-Temari ? T'avais vu ?

Temari se tourna vers Naruto en souriant.

-J'avais pas remarqué hier soir mais tout à l'heure quand tu es arrivé dans le salon.  
-On les avait pas hier soir. On est sortit tout à l'heure pour aller les faire mettre.

Hinata tourna son visage sur le côté en entendant Naruto parler. Elle aperçut en même temps l'anneau double en argent qui ornait son oreille gauche. Elle posa son index sous l'oreille du blond en ouvrant deux grands yeux ronds.

-Mais... vous avez directement mis des boucles comme ça ?  
-C'est un jutsu... ça a permis qu'on ait pas de boucle médicale avant.  
-Quoi ? Comment tu as pu te payer ce jutsu avec ton salaire de Juunin ?

Naruto eut un moment de réflexion.

-Comment ça ?

Hinata échangea avec lui un regard étonné. Puis Naruto interrogea Sasuke du regard.

-Ca t'as coûté cher ?  
-C'est un cadeau Naruto.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit.

-Ca se dit pas !

Le blond ne sut quoi dire sur le moment. Il n'avait pas écouté le prix quand Sasuke avait payé et n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela avait pu être.

-De toute façon, c'est fait, Naruto. Et ça te va très bien… donc  
-Mais tu m'as offert plein de choses ! Tu...

Naruto partit dans un grand discours inquiet mais rempli de remerciement envers son brun. Lequel fut très touché de voir à quel point Naruto se souciait de ses économies même s'il n'appréciait pas parler argent. Il clot la discussion rapidement lorsque Shino fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

Le nouvel arrivant n'avait pas l'air réveillé.

-'jour tout le monde…

Hinata observa Shino et s'approcha de lui.

-Shino ? Ca va ?  
-Mm… ? Oui… Je me réveille… On a pas dormit beaucoup...  
-Bah pourquoi tu te lèves alors ?  
-Naruto... tout le monde n'est pas en vacance. Faut que je sois prêt dans une heure.

En entendant Shino parler travail, Hinata regarda sa montre et eut un air affolé.

-Je vais être en retard !

A ce moment précis, personne n'en cru leurs yeux. Hinata courait comme une folle dans la demeure ; rassemblant ses affaires et autres. Deux minutes plus tard, elle sortait en saluant tous ceux qui restaient encore.  
Naruto regarda Sasuke ; dubitatif.

-C'était quoi ça ?  
-Euh... Hinata, je crois...

Il y eut comme un grand silence dans la demeure. Personne n'avait jamais vu Hinata si pressée et énergique. Elle avait coupé le souffle à tout le monde.  
Lee la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Lui aussi devait aller travailler.

Et enfin, Tenten fit son entrée.

-'lut…

Elle s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine en face de Temari qui prenait une pause. Shino lui donna un bol en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

-Tu veux quoi mon amour ?  
-Mm... un peu de café s'il en reste.

Tenten s'étira en souriant. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient retournés vers elle et Shino en entendant le jeune homme parler. Les joues de Naruto avaient prit une teinte rosée et il n'avait put retenir un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé.  
La scène le prenait au cœur. Tenten avait la tête reposée sur ses bras et regardait Shino lui faire du café alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux de se réveiller. Naruto attrapa inconsciemment la main de Sasuke pour la serrer fort dans la sienne. L'Uchiwa adressa un regard interrogateur à Naruto et le vit observer le couple attablé.

-Naruto ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers Sasuke et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de rejoindre ses amis à table.

* * *

Sasuke le suivit du regard et alla faire un tour dans le salon pour voir l'ampleur des « dégâts ». Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que pratiquement plus rien n'était à faire. Il y avait juste les présents à ramener chez Naruto et le meuble à remettre à sa place. Ainsi qu'un grand coup de balais.

Il prit l'album rempli par Hinata et Gaara, et s'installa confortablement sur son canapé pour le feuilleter tranquillement. Il savait que Naruto le lui aurait permit et ne se dérangea donc pas.  
Puis il se rendit compte que tout le monde avait écrit un petit mot à part lui.

* * *

-Naruto ? Ca va ? Tu dis rien depuis que tu t'es assis ?

Naruto regarda Temari assise à sa droite.

-Oui.  
-Laisse. Il rêvasse.

Naruto se tourna vers Tenten en l'entendant parler puis lui sourit. Il aperçut en même temps Shino passer derrière elle pour s'asseoir en face de Temari.

-Dites, vous deux !

Le couple leva les yeux en même temps vers Naruto.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Shino s'assit correctement et Tenten reposa son bol et jetant un coup d'œil surpris à Shino. Le jeune homme ne prit pas de temps de réflexion et déclara.

-Deux ans le mois prochain.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Deux ans ? Eh bah !  
-Dans deux ans ce sera pareil pour toi et Sasuke !

Naruto sentit des frissons remonter son corps en entendant parler Tenten. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage en y pensant.

-Ouais.

Et Naruto reprit son air rêveur qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Temari se leva et quitta la pièce.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
"-Tu vas avoir de la place ?  
-Pour ?  
-Moi et mes affaires."


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 10**

* * *

Sasuke fermait l'album et le rangeait avec les autres cadeaux quand Temari arriva dans le salon.

-Je vais y aller si y'a plus besoin de moi. Je dois partir à Suna no Kuni demain alors je vais rassembler un peu mes affaires.

Sasuke hocha de la tête et accompagna Temari dans l'entrée. La jeune femme sortit après avoir saluer Naruto, Tenten et Shino dans la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, Shino et Tenten étaient partis.

Naruto était assis dans le salon et somnolait. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et s'appuya au dossier du canapé.

-Si tu veux dormir, retourne dans la chambre. Tu seras mieux.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et sourit au brun.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

Sasuke sourit et se pencha par-dessus le dossier pour embrasser Naruto.

-Va dormir Naruto. Tu t'es pas bien reposé cette nuit.

Naruto éternua ; faisant sursauter Sasuke qui rajouta quelques mots.

-Et en plus tu as attrapé un rhume.

Le blond s'assit et renifla.

-T'avais qu'à venir me chercher. Pourquoi tu m'as pas cherché si tu allais bien ? Je me suis torturé toute la nuit ... ! Je croyais que tu me prendrais pour un violeur toute ta vie...

Sasuke resta silencieux un instant et contourna le canapé. Il s'assit à côté de Naruto et le prit dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi. J'ai pas de raison à te donner. J'étais ailleurs quand tu es parti. J'arrivais plus à bouger.  
-… je savais même plus si j'allais pouvoir te parler… Je me suis pris pour un incapable...  
-Tu m'as fait ressentir tant de plaisir en si peu de caresses que je me posais des questions sur la suite...

Naruto se resserra contre Sasuke sans rien dire. Ce dernier l'interrogea.

-Tu me pardonnes ?  
-Non.

Silence. Naruto reprit.

-J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini. ... Si j'avais été habillé, je serais reparti chez moi !

Sasuke embrassa la joue de Naruto et s'appuya légèrement sur lui.

-Je serais venu te chercher ce matin ! La preuve, quand je suis sortit de ma chambre, c'était pour te trouver dans la maison. Tu m'es juste tombé dans les bras. Je savais pas que tu pensais ça cette nuit. Je te dis, j'étais complètement perdu !

Naruto leva les yeux vers ceux de Sasuke et l'embrassa avant de parler.

-De toute façon ça va mieux maintenant.  
-On est même fiancé !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Fiancé ?

Il sentit les doigts de Sasuke prendre le lobe de son oreille gauche.

-Les boucles d'oreilles. Tu l'as dit toi-même : « comme des bagues de fiançailles en fin de compte ».

Sur le coup de l'émotion, Naruto ne sut quoi dire ou faire. Sasuke l'embrassa à la tempe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Va te reposer au chaud, Naruto. Je m'en voudrai énormément si ça devenait plus sérieux qu'un rhume. Déjà que je me sens coupable !

Le blond sortit de son état de demi-conscience et se leva doucement.

-O.k.

Sasuke se releva aussi et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je te rejoindrai peut-être tout à l'heure.  
-Hm. D'accord.

Naruto accepta un dernier baiser avant de monter dans la chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke refermait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et marchait silencieusement en se dirigeant vers son lit où Naruto s'était endormi. Il s'assit un instant pour le regarder, et remarqua son jean sur le dossier de la chaise. Naruto l'avait enlevé et garder son T-shirt blanc sur lui.  
Sasuke se passa une main dans ses cheveux et souleva doucement l'édredon pour s'y glisser. Il resta à côté de son blond sans le toucher et écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit tendre les bras vers lui. Inconsciemment, Naruto s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre son torse.

-Sasuke…

Naruto parlait dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres frôlaient le cou de Sasuke et le chatouillaient. Jusqu'au moment où celui-ci les sentit se coller sur sa peau. Naruto l'embrassait. Il sursauta sans faire exprès ; surprit par Naruto. Il l'entendit gémir et le sentit bouger un peu plus contre lui. Le blond commençait à entrelacer ses jambes aux siennes en le resserrant de plus de plus dans ses bras.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et recula d'un coup en voyant Sasuke tout proche.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun avait les joues aussi rouges qu'elles le pouvaient et ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Je dors depuis longtemps ?  
-... Euh.  
-Tu vas bien ?

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, se collant presque quand il sentit une certaine rigidité contre lui sous l'édredon. Il arrondit les yeux et dévisagea son petit ami.

-Sasuke ? C'est toi ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux et se cacha le visage d'une main. Il se recula légèrement et se racla la gorge ; totalement gêné.

-Je... Tu te frottais carrément à moi. Je... excuse-moi, je...

Naruto sourit.

-T'excuse pas ! C'est normal après tout !

Sasuke inspira profondément et essaya de se calmer. Mais il ne put rien faire quand Naruto vint à lui et l'embrassa tendrement en posant ses mains sur lui. Le blond glissa une main sous le T-shirt noir de Sasuke et débuta des caresses explicites sur son bas ventre. Sasuke eut un hoquet de stupeur, suivi d'un gémissement. Les mains de Naruto le dévêtaient en partie. Sasuke déboutonna son pantalon et, après quelques contorsions, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux totalement nus sous l'édredon.

La respiration de Sasuke était déjà hésitante et Naruto observait toutes ses réactions, écoutait ses demandes. Il se tenait au-dessus de lui, presque assis sur son bas ventre. Il sentait le membre au garde à vous de Sasuke contre ses fesses. Il l'embrassait et le parcourait de ses mains doucement, délicatement. Le plus lentement et sensuellement possible.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, jouant avec sa langue. Il fit, de ses lèvres, le chemin jusqu'à son oreille et murmura à son oreille.

-Il faut me préparer Sasuke.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et interrogea Naruto du regard. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait son petit ami. Naruto déglutit en pensant que Sasuke n'avait jamais été préparé. Il prit sa main et en lécha avidement deux doigts.

Sasuke analysait ses faits et gestes. Naruto se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses genoux disposés de chaque côté du bassin de son brun. Il guida la main de Sasuke et le fit introduire un doigt en lui. Sasuke entendit Naruto gémir et le vit trembler. Celui-ci serra sa main sur son poignet et le fit descendre et monter. Naruto se pencha en avant ; faisant sursauter Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

Le blond gémit de plus belle en sentant Sasuke bouger son doigt sans faire exprès. Il appuya son bras gauche sur le matelas, juste à côté du visage de Sasuke. Sa main droite tenait toujours le poignet de Sasuke.

-ondule... le.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto et surtout en l'entendant soupirer et gémir.

-Qu.

Naruto resserra sa main sur le poignet de Sasuke et donna un coup de rein. Il retint un cri en ouvrant les yeux. Sasuke comprit. Il bougea seul son doigt et en fit entrer un second. Naruto le lâcha et s'appuya sur ses deux mains. Sasuke ondula ses doigts, allait et venait à l'intérieur de Naruto qui retenait ses cris de plaisir entre ses dents.

Sasuke se délectait de la vision offerte à ses yeux. Le visage de Naruto était au-dessus du siens. Il sentait son corps se tordre. Il leva son visage et embrassa Naruto qui gémit à travers son baiser. Naruto reprit le poignet de Sasuke et le fit se retirer. Puis il commença à embrasser son cou. Il descendit sur son torse tout en le caressant. Faisait naviguer sa langue au gré des bosses et des creux des muscles de Sasuke. Il le sentit poser ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'entendit prononcer son nom en poussant un long soupir de contentement. Naruto avait vraiment réussi son œuvre.  
Et encore, pensa t'il, ce n'était pas fini.

Arrivé au nombril, il descendit d'un coup et lécha le membre de Sasuke qui ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir. Naruto le prit en bouche une ou deux fois et se redressa. Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien et sentit les doigts de Naruto le guider en lui. Il sentit son membre pénétrer son petit ami et surveillait le visage de Naruto. A lui, on l'avait fait tellement de fois qu'il n'imaginait pas voir tant de plaisir sur ses traits.

Naruto remarqua son visage apeuré et se stoppa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Naruto... je ne te fais pas mal ? Tu aimes ça ?

Le blond sourit en retenant un tremblement d'excitation le parcourant. Il continua à descendre sur Sasuke et, une fois le brun entièrement en lui, il reprit une inspiration et souffla. Sa respiration tressautait.

Sasuke s'appuya sur ses coudes ; inquiet.

-Naruto ! Arrête si ça te fait mal !  
-… chuuut…  
-Na…

Naruto posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Ca ne me fait pas mal… je veux te sentir en moi Sasuke.

Sasuke se rallongea. Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Sasuke faillit tourner de l'œil en sentant le premier mouvement de Naruto sur lui. Ses mains, passées dans le dos de Naruto, cherchèrent quelques chose pour s'agripper.  
Le blond continua ses mouvements. Il sentait les ongles de Sasuke dans son dos. Le brun, envahit par trop de vagues de plaisir, le griffait par moment. Mais Naruto n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait réussi. Sasuke se perdait dans un plaisir intense. Il tremblait et gémissait. Il criait d'amour. Il se cambrait en sentant Naruto sur lui. Voulait totalement coller son corps au sien. Il se redressa et fit s'allonger Naruto pour s'étendre sur lui et donner lui-même ces mouvements qui le faisaient tressaillir.

Naruto le laissa prendre les choses en main et se laissa faire. Il était même heureux de voir que Sasuke prenait des initiatives. La réussite était complète. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentait Sasuke aller et venir en lui. Il continuait de le caresser, de passer ses lèvres dans son cou.  
Leurs cris finirent par se transformer en râles accordés l'un à l'autre dans un dernier instant d'extase.

Sasuke perdit ses lèvres dans le cou de Naruto tout en reprenant sa respiration normale. Naruto fermait les yeux en le sentant l'embrasser. Il était bien. Il appréciait le fait que Sasuke reste encore un peu en lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Encore...

Sasuke rit doucement ; amusé par Naruto. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui en le regardant.

-Tu veux que je m'évanouisse ?

Naruto glissa un bras sous son épaule et se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

-Mm... je suis obligé de répondre ?

Sasuke rit de plus bel ; épaté. Il leva le visage de Naruto vers le sien et répondit.

-Je préfère pas finalement.  
-Je te laisse te reposer un peu.  
-Trop aimable !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard rieur et Naruto reprit possession du torse de Sasuke en se lovant contre lui. Il garda le silence quelques minutes, puis se décida.

-Sasuke... ?  
-Mm… ?  
-Tu…  
-... as aimé.

Naruto redressa brusquement son visage et fixa Sasuke. Le brun lui souriait.

-Mais, maintenant, je vais plus pouvoir m'en passer ! Tu vas avoir du boulot, t'es le seul à pouvoir me faire ça !  
-Tant mieux pour moi !

Ils restèrent tous les deux allongés encore un bon moment. Sasuke fut le premier à se relever une ou deux heures plus tard. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure. Il prit une douche et descendit dans le salon. Naruto s'était rendormi et il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Il finit donc de ranger le salon en silence.

* * *

Naruto voulut se resserrer contre son petit ami, mais il ne trouva que du vide à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et, ne le voyant pas, s'assit sur le lit.

-Sasuke ?

Personne dans la chambre. Naruto tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien.  
#Il m'a quand même pas laissé tout seul chez lui ?#

Naruto se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Il sortit de la chambre et parcouru le premier étage à la recherche de son petit ami.

-Sasuke ?  
-En bas !

Naruto l'entendit. Il fit volte-face et courut jusqu'à l'escalier. Il faillit tomber en freinant avant de descendre.

-ATTENTION !

Il se stoppa et aperçut Sasuke en bas des marches. Il lui sourit.

-T'as eu peur ?  
-Bien sur que oui !

Naruto descendit les escaliers et sauta les dernières marches pour atterrir dans les bras de Sasuke qui le rattrapa. Naruto entoura le bassin du brun avec ses jambes et lui sourit.

-T'es pas léger Naruto...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et fit un geste brusque qui faillit le faire tomber lui et Sasuke. Il se resserra contre son petit ami et mis tout son poids en arrière. La jambe droite de Sasuke se plia sous cette soudaine surcharge inhabituelle, mais il se redressa de justesse.

-NARUTO ! Tu veux te faire mal ou quoi ?

Naruto quitta les bras de Sasuke et lui sourit en passant son index dans le cou du brun.

-Je suis peut-être masochiste !

Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et approcha son visage du sien.

-Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas sadique !

Il fit une pause et se sentit rougir en voyant le visage rieur, espiègle, et à la fois enfantin de Naruto proche du sien. De pareils yeux, il ne fallait pas les montrer de près à tout le monde pensa t'il. Ils faisaient passer beaucoup trop de chose en une seule fois.  
Il se retourna et l'emmena dans le salon. Naruto se permit un sourire. Il avait bien vu les joues de Sasuke. Il savait que le brun avait imaginé quelque chose.

-Sasuke ?

Aucune réponse. Il renchérit.

-Pourquoi t'as rougi ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Naruto s'immobilisa et tira sur le bras de Sasuke pour le faire faire face. Il le vit alors totalement rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto s'avança vers lui d'un air coquin et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lui lançant un regard gourmand. Sasuke se sentit rougir comme jamais en le voyant s'approcher ainsi.

-Na... Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu…  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait rougir comme ça ? T'as imaginé un truc, non ?

Sasuke recula son visage, regardant de tous les côtés. Naruto posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et se colla à lui.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Ces yeux étincelaient. Sasuke eut un coup de chaud en le voyant le fixer de cette manière. Il bafouilla quelques mots et Naruto se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il posa juste une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes puis engagea sa langue dans une analyse minutieuse de la bouche de Sasuke qui se laissa faire. Puis il interogea de nouveau son petit ami.

-... tu me le dis... ? mm... ?  
-… Naruto… nn…

Sasuke pencha lascivement la tête sur le côté ; offrant son cou à son petit ami qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Alors ? Je peux savoir… ?

Naruto s'arrêta et regarda Sasuke rouvrir les yeux. Le brun sourit et lui chuchota quelques mots qui le firent rougir.

-Sasuke ! T'es pas bien ?  
-Comme si tu n'y pensais pas ! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux !

Sasuke posa son index sur le nez de Naruto en lui souriant malicieusement. Le blond rougit et le lâcha en se raclant la gorge. Il chercha un autre sujet à aborder et remercia le ciel de se trouver dans le salon à cet instant.

-Va falloir que je ramène tous les cadeaux chez moi…

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et l'interrogea en le voyant réfléchir.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Sasuke le rejoint près de ses cadeaux et glissa une main dans son dos.

-Tu veux pas faire le contraire ?  
-"Le contraire" ?

Sasuke embrassa Naruto sur la joue.

-Ton chez toi. Tu l'amènes ici !

Naruto se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux que je m'installe ici ?  
-Tu veux pas ?  
-Ca fait tôt, non… ?

Naruto croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa le brun qui l'observait. Sasuke paraissait un peu surpris.

-Tu crois que ça va pas durer entre nous ?  
-Non ! C'est pas ça ! ... C'est juste que... vivre avec toi...

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et respira la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

-Laisse... si tu veux pas maintenant... c'est pas grave !  
-Non ! C'est pas que ça me dérange et tout mais... T'es sûr de vouloir me supporter 24h/24 ? Je suis hyper saoulant, parfois !

Le brun rit doucement et recula son visage pour voir celui de Naruto.

-Je pense pouvoir m'y faire.  
-… Tu pourrais dire que je raconte des conneries… !

Sasuke pouffa de rire et embrassa la joue de Naruto qui commençait à bouder. Ce dernier regarda ses cadeaux et réfléchit un petit moment ; bercé de droite à gauche par son petit ami. Il inspira et se gratta le front.

-Tu vas avoir de la place ?  
-Pour… ?  
-Moi et mes affaires...

Sasuke regarda Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

-Alors tu veux bien ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas ? Tu crois que ça va pas durer nous deux ?

Naruto défit l'étreinte de Sasuke et lui tira la langue avant de se rendre dans l'entrée. Le brun le suivit et le regarda mettre son manteau.

-Tu vas où ?

Naruto tendit le manteau de Sasuke à son propriétaire.

-Tu m'aides à emménager ?  
-Maintenant ?

Sasuke enfila son manteau pendant que Naruto ouvrait l'entrée, et sortit en refermant derrière eux. Naruto prit sa main en l'embrassant.  
Ils sortirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent tranquillement en direction de l'appartement du blond. En plein milieu de la route, Naruto mit fin au silence qui s'était installé. Sasuke semblait être un peu ailleurs depuis qu'il avait parlé de vivre avec lui.

-Sasuke ?  
-... mm... ?  
-T'as changé d'avis ?

Sasuke se stoppa et regarda son petit ami en haussant ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Je sais pas... tu parles plus... alors, ... Tu sais si ça t'embête, maintenant... je comprendrai que tu ais parlé vite !  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je veux vivre avec toi Naruto. En fait, je pensais à un truc.

Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto tout en gardant son air pensif.

-Tu peux partir devant. Je te rejoins.  
-Hein ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

Sasuke adressa un coup d'œil à Naruto et l'embrassa.

-Je vais passer au quartier Anbu.  
-Mais t'es en vacance ! Ils vont te forcer à reprendre s'ils voient que tu vas bien !  
-T'inquiète pas.

Naruto fit la moue ; regardant, perplexe, son petit ami.

-T'es sûr ? Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux !  
-Non. C'est bon. Vas chez toi. Commence à rassembler tes affaires !  
-Tu veux faire quoi à l'Anbu ?

Le brun soupira et prit Naruto dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui, surprenant son blond, et recula.

-Sasuke… ?  
-Vas Naruto. Je te rattrape.

Naruto observa son brun. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et cela l'inquiétait. Mais il ne dit rien. Il caressa du doigt la joue de Sasuke et continua son chemin.

* * *

Naruto arriva chez lui un peu soucieux. Il se questionnait. Pourquoi Sasuke semblait si pensif ? Il soupira pour lui en enlevant son manteau.

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et appuya son visage sur sa main. Sasuke trottait dans sa tête et il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre. Il se décida à se lever, et se rendit dans sa chambre où il ouvrit son armoire.

Vision d'effroi.

-Comment je vais ramener tous ça… va falloir que je trie en plus...

Il retroussa ses manches et vira toutes ses affaires du meuble. Deux heures plus tard, il était allongé par terre et feuilletait un petit carnet qu'il avait retrouvé dans une de ses vestes.  
Lesquels étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans sa chambre avec tous ses vêtements. Il entendit frapper puis sonner. Il se leva d'un bon et courut jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Sasuke !

Le brun se tenait debout dans le couloir. Naruto le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-T'as pris ton temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?  
-Excuse-moi. C'était plus long que ce que je pensais.

La voix de Sasuke était douce mais le blond sentit comme quelque chose de triste ou une pointe de tourment. Il défit son étreinte et le regarda.

-Sasuke... ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Je... Rien. J'ai quitté l'Anbu.

Naruto se figea sur place. Il eut comme un petit rire nerveux.

-Je... J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu avais quitté le groupe d'élite ninja, là.

Sasuke regarda Naruto et lui fit un sourire timide. Naruto l'aperçut et ouvrit au maximum c'est paupière.

-Tu... tu as fait quoi ?  
-J'ai démissionné Naruto. L'Anbu... c'est pas pour moi.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas Sasuke. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir ; la porte de l'appartement du blond ouverte.

-Mais ! T'es un super ninja ! T'es meilleur que moi et... T'es trop doué pour quitter l'Anbu ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ? Comment... ? Tu...  
-Ecoute.. Avant qu'on soit en vacance, on s'était pas vu pendant presque un an. On se voit jamais avec nos travails respectifs. Si je reste dans l'Anbu, dés que je reprendrai, on ne se verra plus. Et c'est pas pour être éloigné de toi que je te demande d'emménager chez moi !  
-Mais…

Naruto observa Sasuke. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours dehors et le prit par la main.

-Entre.

Sasuke se laissa emmener. Naruto le fit asseoir sur son canapé et s'accroupit face à lui.

-Pourquoi tu…

Le brun s'avança, appuyant ses bras sur ses genoux.

-Naruto. Je t'aime énormément et… tu sais, l'Anbu, c'est très fermé. Si tu te fais un ennemi, ...  
-Mais Neji et Shikamaru sont bien dedans eux ! Pourtant ils ont tous les deux avec...  
-Ils vont le quitter aussi. Au début du mois prochain. Après avoir formé le nouveau. On m'a laissé un mois de repos en sachant ça. Quand j'aurai repris, on m'aurait affecté à une autre équipe.  
-Mais si c'est juste pour pouvoir me voir... je peux intégrer l'Anbu aussi ! Sans problème !  
-Naruto... Et ton rêve de devenir Hokage ? Tu n'aurais plus de temps  
-C'est toi mon plus grand rêve !

Sasuke se mit à sourire. Il leva sa main vers le visage de Naruto et prit la boucle d'oreille qu'il lui avait offert entre ses doigts.

-C'est pas beau de mentir !  
-Mais c'est  
-Naruto. Ma décision est prise.  
-J'ai aussi des missions ! On se verra pas tout le temps ! Tu vas faire quoi, toi, maintenant ?

Sasuke fixa Naruto. Il se redressa sur le canapé et s'appuya sur le dossier en réfléchissant. Le blond se releva et s'assit à côté de Sasuke en le fixant.

-Sasuke, tu peux encore  
-Déjà. Je vais finir mon mois de congé. Après… je serai un simple Juunin, comme toi ! On se verra beaucoup plus souvent, tu crois pas ?  
-… « simple » ? Vas pas sous-estimer les Juunins ! Je suis un super ninja !

Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de son petit ami.

-Oui mais, toi, tu es le descendant d'un illustre ninja, et tu vas devenir Hokage très prochainement. Tu es aussi énergique que... j'ai jamais vu qui que se soit d'aussi énergique ! Peut-être Jiraya quand il parle de femme et encore !  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Oui, et... tu es aussi... têtu, magnifiquement énervant quand tu veux quelque chose,

Sasuke embrassa la tempe de Naruto.

- …persévérant, …

Un autre baiser sur la joue.

-… courageux, …

Encore un sur le menton.

-… tu me fais vibrer comme personne,…

Au coin des lèvres.

-Et, de plus,

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Il fit une pause, et reprit.

-... tu es le plus tendre des amants. Je t'aime par-dessus tout et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et embrassa Naruto avec une tendresse folle. Le baiser rompu, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Il eut envie de reprendre possession des lèvres sucrées de Naruto mais celui-ci baissa son visage ; regardant sa main jointe à la sienne.

-... suke…

Sasuke pencha sa tête et chercha le regard de Naruto. Lorsqu'il le croisa, il s'y fixa. Naruto lui sourit ; les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Toi aussi tu es persévérant et, parfois, je me demande si tu n'es pas plus têtu que moi ! C'est très gentil ce que tu as fait pour qu'on reste ensemble et... quand je pourrai, je ferai pareil... moi aussi je veux faire le même genre de chose... seulement... je sais pas quoi !

Sasuke passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto et le blottit contre lui. Il appuya sa tête sur la sienne et retint une petite larme d'émotion.

-T'as pas besoin de faire ça pour que je me rende compte de ton affection, Naruto.

Sasuke entendit le rire de son blond ; un petit rire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-C'est ce qu'on se dit. Ca fait feuilleton. On se croirait dans le paradis du batifolage.  
-Le livre que lit Kakashi ?  
-Oui.

Sasuke sourit et corrigea un peu Naruto.

-Ouais mais... à ce moment là... c'est que le prologue, parce-que le reste…

Naruto se redressa et plongea ses yeux étonnés dans ceux de Sasuke.

-Parce-que tu en as lu en entier ?  
-Oui. En quelque sorte…  
-Comment t'as fait ? Kakashi a jamais voulu nous montrer ! Il disait que c'était interdit au moins de ..  
-... 18 ans. Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais... mon anniversaire est passé depuis longtemps !  
-Tu t'es acheté un tome du paradis du batifolage ?

Naruto se redressait de plus en plus sur le canapé. Surpris par son petit ami qui le regardait se lever en le questionnant.

-Je suis curieux ! Je voulais savoir !

Sasuke se leva et regarda Naruto le dévisager. Il se tenait sur ses genoux sur le canapé. Sasuke sourit et s'amusa en rajoutant quelques mots.

-Tu sais, ça se trouve en librairie ! C'est un livre comme un autre ! Et puis, si tu dis que ce qu'on se dit ça fait comme dans le bouquin... C'est que tu l'as déjà lu, aussi ! Au moins un tome !

Naruto rougit sur le coup. Il baissa les yeux et parla à mi-voix.

-En fait... c'est quand Jiraya s'amusait à jouer les voyeurs. Quand j'étais son élève. J'ai un peu fouillé dans ses affaires...  
-Tu vois !  
-Oui, mais j'ai pu lire que trois pages... Après j'ai volé dans les airs une bonne minute Il m'a carrément éjecté dans le bain des femmes... Je me suis fait taper dessus encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à en sortir...

Sasuke éclata de rire en entendant les malheurs de son petit ami. Il vint le prendre dans ses bras et lui sourit.

-Je te donnerai celui que j'ai chez moi si tu veux. Il faudra que je le retrouve par contre.  
-Tu sais plus ou tu l'as mis ?

Sasuke se racla la gorge en déviant son regard.

-J'ai pas lu un chapitre... j'étais un peu... étant donné mon état avant... toi, … enfin tu vois... j'ai pas vraiment aimé...

Sasuke haussa ses épaules en feintant un sourire. Naruto se tut et quitta le canapé avant de l'embrasser. Il se resserra contre lui et glissa une main sous son T-shirt. Sasuke le poussa et le fit asseoir, puis allonger sur le canapé ; se penchant sur lui. Naruto l'arrêta et se rassit.

-Naruto ?

Le blond se leva et prit la main de Sasuke.

-J'ai un lit !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Il se laissa mener jusque dans la chambre de Naruto et tous deux s'immobilisèrent en entrant. Naruto avait complètement oublié, mais ses vêtements jonchaient le sol et son lit. Sasuke grimaça et il le remarqua. Naruto haussa les épaules et prit Sasuke dans ses bras en l'emportant vers son lit recouvert de pantalons, chemises, et autres vêtements en tout genre.

-On fait ça dessus !  
-Na... Naruto ! Arrête ! On va pas faire ça dans un tel bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec tes affaires ?

Naruto soupira en voyant que l'envie de Sasuke était retombée. Il s'assit sur le bord de son matelas et regarda avec désolation son… bordel comme le disait si bien Sasuke.

-Je voulais faire un peu de tri pour pas tout emporter…  
-Pourquoi ça ? Y'a des choses qui te vont plus ?  
-Non ! Je mets encore tout mais... Je vais pas prendre toute la place qu'il y a chez toi…  
-Tu sais, j'ai plus de place que tu ne crois... j'ai bien logé 14 personnes cette nuit ! La demeure est immense. J'aurai assez de placard pour toutes tes affaires !

Naruto prit un air un peu penaud. Il avait fait tellement de désordre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer pour ranger. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Il avait compris ce à quoi pensait le blond.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
-C'est pas de refus... Je dois avoir de gros sacs quelque part.

Naruto se retourna en faisant naviguer son regard un peu partout dans la pièce. Il se leva et se mit à genoux ; surprenant Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Ils sont là !

Naruto s'allongea par terre. Sasuke releva ses pieds et les mis sur le lit. Il se pencha en avant et observa Naruto. Le blond sortait des sacs de sous son lit.  
Naruto se releva, les bras pleins de poussières, et brandit fièrement sa trouvaille en souriant. Sasuke se rassit correctement en le regardant d'un air moqueur.

-… je crois qu'il va falloir demander du renfort…

Naruto haussa ses sourcils en ouvrant grands ses yeux sans comprendre. Sasuke se mit à rire et se leva. Il embrassa son blond et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Naruto l'interrogea.

-Tu vas où ?  
-Appelez des renforts ! Comme je viens de le dire.

Naruto ne comprit pas et le suivit. Sasuke était maintenant dans l'entrée et prenait son portable dans son manteau. Naruto le rejoignit et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je crois qu'on sera pas trop si j'appelle une ou deux personnes pour nous aider. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très doué, et moi…  
-Et toi ?  
-Je suis très fainéant pour ce qui est du rangement... alors faire des cartons et autre…

Naruto retint un rire en entendant Sasuke parler et en le voyant rosir ; gêné par son aveu.

-Tu es… fainéant ?  
-J'ai toujours été fâché avec le rangement. Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne sais pas du tout m'y prendre.

Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuke en pouffant de rire. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour éclater de rire en se tenant le ventre. Sasuke, de son côté, l'entendait et ronchonnait tout seul.  
#Moque-toi, je t'en prie !#

Il prit son portable et exécuta ce qu'il avait dit. Il appela Hinata qui était depuis peu de retour chez elle ainsi que Sakura. Ces deux jeunes femmes, il savait qu'elles leurs prêteraient main forte avec plaisir. Ce qui fut prouvé deux heures plus tard quand elles arrivèrent en même temps chez Naruto.

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient dans la chambre. Ils venaient de finir de ranger les vêtements du blond depuis un petit quart d'heure quand elles sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée.  
Hinata était devant Sakura, debout dans le couloir. Naruto leur ouvrit.  
Il était décoiffé et son T-shirt devait avoir connu quelques misères car il n'était plus tellement bien mis sur ses épaules. Naruto parut gêné. Il les salua timidement et les fit entrer. Hinata passa la première et entra dans le salon. Sakura elle, resta dans le couloir et sourit à Naruto en faisant entrer quelqu'un d'autre à sa suite.

-J'ai amené Gaara pour qu'on ait plus de mains !  
-Ah ? Euh... Oui, d'accord ! Plus on est de fou...

Naruto serra la main de Gaara et remarqua le visage désorienté de Sakura. Elle regardait plus loin dans le couloir de son appartement. Naruto se retourna et aperçut Sasuke retourner rapidement dans la chambre.

Il fit passer Sakura et Gaara dans le salon et leur montra le canapé.

-Euh... Asseyez-vous ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Il rougissait et avait l'impression qu'il devrait en prendre l'habitude. Gaara, lui, avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Sakura semblait outrée pendant qu'Hinata, elle, se demandait ce qui se passait.

Naruto se rendit au pas de course dans sa chambre et referma derrière lui.

-Sasuke ! Rhabille-toi ! Ils sont là !  
-Oui, j'ai vu, merci !

Sasuke se battait avec sa jambe. Son jean avait décidé de l'embêter et c'était emmêlé tout seul. Le brun manqua de tomber par terre. Dans l'affolement, il s'était précipité. Il se rattrapa au lit et vit Naruto s'approcher de lui. Le blond s'accroupit devant lui et démêla son jean en souriant.

-Tu sais plus t'habiller ?

Sasuke se releva et réussit à enfiler correctement son jean. Il voulut le boutonner, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

-Naruto ! Qu... Qu'est-ce qu... nn... arr…

Naruto, à genoux devant lui, embrassait son bas ventre ; les mains posées juste en dessous des fesses. Sasuke rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Naruto commença à l'embrasser un peu plus bas à travers le tissu de son boxer qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre. Le brun ferma les yeux et gémit.

-Na... ruto… les filles... no... nnnn... !

Le blond revint soudain sur terre. Il se releva, surprenant Sasuke.

-Merde ! Ils nous attendent !  
-Qu… ?

Naruto tourna la tête, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce ainsi que Sasuke en proie à une frustration inégalable se répercutant sur son membre.

-NARUTOOO !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke, de très mauvaise humeur, arriva dans le salon et se planta devant son blond sans saluer les arrivants. Il leva son index d'un air d'avertissement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et le fixa. Sasuke se retint de crier et siffla presque entre ses dents.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça !  
-Je...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto et Sasuke baissèrent les yeux vers Hinata qui venait de parler d'une voix douce.

-Naruto ! Tu déménages toujours ?

Le blond interrogea Sasuke du regard. Lequel soupira, abandonnant le vœu d'avoir des excuses, et répondit à la question d'Hinata.

-Bien sûr que oui.

Naruto sourit, et Sasuke ne dit plus rien. Sakura prit les choses en mains et donna des responsabilités à chacun.

Quand la soirée arriva, ils avaient pratiquement fini. Un grand sac de Naruto suffisait à faire passer tous les rouleaux d'invocation. Sakura avait décidé de sceller les affaires de son ancien coéquipier dans plusieurs petits rouleaux différents. Il n'aurait ainsi plus qu'à les invoquer une fois chez Sasuke.  
Il ne restait plus que quelques meubles dont le canapé sur lequel Sakura s'affala en soupirant ; exténué.

-Je pensais pas que tu avais tant d'affaires, Naruto ! Comment tu arrives à faire rentrer tout ça dans un si petit appartement ?  
-Aucune idée… Dis Sakura ? Où est-ce que tu as péché l'idée de tout mettre dans des rouleaux ?  
-On y met bien des armes lourdes et d'autre trucs ! Alors pourquoi pas des affaires pour déménager ? J'avais juste à changer deux ou trois signes sur le parchemin ! C'est pas compliqué !  
-On a bien fait de t'appeler. Sinon, je sais pas comment on aurait fait !

Sakura sourit ; plutôt fière de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait.

-Tu n'y aurais pas pensé et tu aurais fait plusieurs allés-retours épuisant d'ici à chez Sasuke.

Naruto feinta un rire et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Hinata.

-Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi.  
-Oui. On va pas te retenir plus longtemps si tu dois repartir. Merci d'être venue nous aider !

Il se leva et accompagna Hinata jusque dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Gaara avait prit sa place à côté de Sakura. Sasuke était assis sur la table basse devant eux et discutait tranquillement. Il aperçut Naruto les rejoindre et lui sourit.

-Sakura et Gaara vont partir aussi.

Naruto hocha de la tête et ne dit rien. Sakura se leva la première, suivie de Gaara et de Sasuke qui clot la marche. Les deux invités partirent. Il ne resta plus que Naruto et Sasuke.  
Le brun se tourna vers son petit ami en ouvrant les bras.

-On y va aussi ? J'emmène le sac ?  
-Oui. Euh... j'ai encore deux rouleaux à mettre dedans. Je vais les chercher.

Naruto n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Sasuke plissa ses yeux en le voyant se retourner et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il l'entendit éternuer de loin et le vit revenir.

-Ca va Naruto ?  
-Hein ? Oui ! Pourquoi ?

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air soucieux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être... heureux. Tu te demandes encore si c'est pas trop tôt ?  
-Non... non, non.

Naruto se gratta la tête en souriant ; embarrassé.

-J'ai toujours habité ici. Ca va me faire bizarre de plus rentrer chez moi.  
-Mais...

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son bassin en le serrant légèrement.

-Tu seras chez toi, là où tu vas !

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur son front et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu seras chez nous ! Ce ne sera plus la demeure Uchiwa. Ce sera juste notre maison à nous.

Naruto appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke et émit un petit son approbatif. Sasuke s'étonna.

-Je te connaissais pas mélancolique.  
-Je suis pas mélancolique.  
-Menteur !

Sasuke chuchotait à l'oreille de Naruto. Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement et se berça lui-même de droite à gauche dans les bras de son petit ami.

-Non. Je suis pas mélancolique.  
-Nostalgique alors ?  
-De quoi ? Ma vie avant d'être avec toi ?  
-Je sais pas…  
-Non. Je suis beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Sasuke finit par rompre son étreinte. Il embrassa son blond et prit le sac de rouleaux.

-Tu veux toujours emménager alors ?  
-Oui. Je veux être avec toi.

Naruto prit ses clés et ouvrit à Sasuke qui tenait le sac rempli. Le brun sourit et, avant que Naruto le suive, il lui prit la main en parlant.

-On reviendra demain.  
-Faudra finir. Iruka va être surpris en ne me trouvant plus là ! Je l'ai pas vu depuis quinze jours.  
-Il va se demander où tu es passé quand il viendra te rendre une petite visite.

Naruto ferma à clé et suivit Sasuke en riant.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
"-Quoi ? Sasuke… ! Tu...

Il remarqua alors le visage affolé, les yeux perdus, de Sasuke. Ce dernier pleurait en regardant dans le vague apeuré.

-Sasuke ! "


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 11 **

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez Sasuke, non chez eux, un peu plus tard. Sasuke avait remarqué que Naruto n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien et l'avait invité à l'Ichiraku pour lui changer les idées.

Ils étaient à présent dans la rue de leur maison. Naruto fit une déclaration.

-J'ai trop mangé… ! … Je vais exploser…

Sasuke entra dans la maison et sourit à Naruto pendant que celui-ci passait la porte. Il l'interrogea.

-Tu veux déjà refaire la déco ?

Le brun se retint de rire et ferma derrière son petit ami. Naruto s'étira et se décontracta le plus possible en relâchant tous ces muscles. Il entendit son sac tomber au sol et sentit les deux bras de Sasuke passer sur ventre pendant qu'il se collait à son dos. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et se lova un peu mieux contre son torse.

-…Sasuke…  
-Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Naruto sursauta. Il se retourna pour faire face à son brun attendant une réponse. Il rougit et se gratta le bout du nez.

-Rien. J'avais juste envie... de prononcer ton nom.  
-C'est mignon, ça !  
-Je le referai plus…

Sasuke sourit, recula, et prit le sac du blond.

-J'emmène ça dans la chambre ?  
-Oui.

Sasuke dépassa Naruto et monta les escaliers. Naruto enleva son manteau et le rangea dans la penderie de l'entrée. Il rejoignit son petit ami dans la chambre en prenant son temps. Il regardait un peu partout pour s'habituer au fait que, dorénavant, il habiterait ici.  
Il arriva dans la chambre et s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte en observant son brun à lui. Il sourit sans savoir pourquoi.

Sasuke était à genoux et cherchait le rouleau contenant les vêtements de Naruto. Il aperçut celui-ci ainsi que son sourire et s'arrêta.

-Tu m'aides ?  
-C'est dans le fond du sac. On les a rangés en premier.

Sasuke replongea ses mains dans le bagage. Il en eut assez à un moment et commença à le vider au fur et à mesure. Naruto se rapprocha et s'accroupit avant que le sac soit vidé.

-Attends.

Il chercha quelques instants. Il n'avait pas trouver l'idée bonne d'allumer la lumière malgré le fait que le soleil s'était déjà éclipsé pour laisser place à une sombre nuit nuageuse. Sasuke le laissa faire. Il attendait tranquillement que le blond trouve ses vêtements au beau milieu des meubles, livres, et autres affaires en tout genres. Lui non plus cela ne lui traversa pas l'esprit d'allumer pour éclairer un peu la pièce. Sasuke regardait Naruto se concentrer sur le sac. Celui-ci trouva tout de même ce qu'il voulait. Il le brandit devant le nez de Sasuke avec un air moqueur.

-Je sais où je range mes affaires, moi !  
-C'est pas dur, elles sont toutes là-dedans !  
-Maaiis ! T'es méchant !

Sasuke sourit ; amusé. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras en le faisant tomber. Le blond n'avait pas tenu en équilibre sous Sasuke qui se permit un petit rire satisfait. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sourit en tendant le bras. Il redressa son visage et attira Sasuke à lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser rompu, Sasuke se tint droit et admira Naruto. Son visage était au beau milieu de la lumière de lune qui passait par les carreaux de la fenêtre. La nuit s'installait.

Naruto avait mis ses mains derrière sa nuque et attendait patiemment un geste, une parole du brun. Mais celui-ci ne disait rien. Il le regardait juste.  
Sasuke posa son index sur la joue du blond, et le fit glisser sur son visage : sa mâchoire, son menton, ses lèvres. Il descendit dans son cou faisant trembler et rire un Naruto chatouilleux. Puis le pull se trouva être là ; gênant. Sasuke descendit un peu plus bas sur son petit ami et lui enleva les vêtements qui recouvraient son torse. Naruto se laissa faire et sentit de nouveau l'index de Sasuke dans son cou. Il reprenait son chemin.

Le blond soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. L'index de Sasuke descendait sur son épaule, venait au creux de son coude, puis il se posa sur sa poitrine. Sasuke remarqua que Naruto inspirait plus longuement. Il sourit, se pencha en avant, et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son petit ami. Il continuait de le caresser mais avait maintenant toute la paume de sa main en contact avec la peau bronzée de Naruto.  
Et il finit par entendre le souffle de Naruto se faire hésitant. Son petit ami gémissait sous ses caresses ventrales ; sous ses baisers mouillés.

-Sasuke…

Naruto se cambra légèrement et rouvrit les yeux en sentant Sasuke se redresser. Il lui sourit et s'assit ; le faisant reculer sur ses genoux. Il se pencha plus en avant ; surprenant le brun. Il le fit étendre sous lui. Sasuke avait les jambes écartées et Naruto était à genoux entre elles. Il déboutonna son pantalon et en fit de même avec le sien.

-Na... Naruto ?

Le blond ne dit rien et vint embrasser Sasuke. Il ouvrit la chemise de son petit ami et faufila ses mains sur son torse. Le caressant tendrement, lentement. Il descendit l'une de ses mains et la faufila dans le sous-vêtement de Sasuke. Celui-ci étouffa un soupir dans un baiser passionné échangé avec plaisir. Ses muscles se contractèrent d'un coup en sentant les doigts de Naruto commencer à masser son entrejambe. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps et se cambra.

Il se sentait bien. La douceur de Naruto le rassurait et il était prêt à le prendre, mais quelque chose vint le troubler et même finir par lui faire peur. Naruto n'avait pas dans l'idée de se faire prendre. Son majeur se posait à l'entrée de l'intimité de Sasuke qui sursauta en le sentant.

-Ar... Na... Naruto ! St... s'il t... sto...

Il voulut se redresser mais Naruto n'avait pas remarqué son angoisse. Il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou et de le maintenir au sol. Il entendait le souffle de Sasuke lui manquer mais pensait que cela était dû à l'excitation. Le brun, lui, commençait à pleurer et à sangloter. Ses yeux cherchaient un endroit où se fixer. Il priait intérieurement pour réussir à stopper Naruto. Il resserra ses jambes autant qu'il put puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour le pousser.

Le blond se redressa ; tout d'abord ennuyé.

-Quoi ? Sasuke… ! Tu...

Il remarqua alors le visage affolé, les yeux perdus, de Sasuke. Le brun pleurait en regardant dans le vague ; apeuré.

-Sasuke !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et inquiets. Il voulut poser sa main sur la joue de Sasuke mais celui-ci se recula. Naruto l'interrogea.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Je... je peux pas. Excuse-moi, ... je peux pas... !

Sasuke se leva et sortit de la chambre en laissant Naruto dans l'incompréhension.

-Mais… !

Naruto n'avait pas pensé que Sasuke, s'étant fait violer, pouvait prendre, mais ne pouvait pas être prit. Trop traumatisé par sa captivité.

Sasuke s'était rendu dans le salon et recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le canapé. Les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle coupé et la reprise d'air difficile. Il sentait encore le doigt de Naruto masser son intimité, préparer son entrée. Il tremblait de toute part. Il revoyait toutes ces personnes dans sa tête et entendait les voix de ses agresseurs ; leurs rires, leurs injures. Il revoyait leurs yeux et avait l'impression d'encore sentir leurs mains l'agrippan et le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

Il était torse nu, son pantalon encore ouvert. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque la lumière du salon fut allumée. Naruto était descendu le rejoindre ; soucieux.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto s'approcha lentement et se pencha sur lui pour le regarder. Il observa ses traits tirés par la peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu... je vais pas te forcer à le faire si tu veux pas, tu sais ! Tu me dis pas ce soir et c'est fini ! Seulement...

Naruto s'assit au pied du canapé en face de Sasuke. Il se mit à lui sourire en continuant sa phrase.

-... faudrait essayer de ne pas m'allumer comme ça si tu veux pas le faire ! C'est difficile de m'arrêter quand je suis parti !

Sasuke réussit à poser son regard sur Naruto. Le blond souriait. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qui arrivait à son petit ami et pensait juste qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'amour maintenant.

-Naruto…

Sasuke inspira profondément. Sa respiration était encore hésitante. Il se sentait un peu rassuré de voir Naruto et se forçait à se calmer. Il ralentit le tremblement de son corps et fixa son blond qui attendait de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il prit doucement la parole.

-S'il te plait...  
-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-N'essaie plus de me prendre.

Naruto ne s'appuya soudain plus contre le canapé. Il se tint droit, assis par terre et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Comment ?  
-Je t'en supplie. Je veux plus qu'on me prenne. Je veux plus... !

Sasuke recommençait à pleurer. Il grimaçait. Son visage se déformait déchiré de peines et de trop de souffrances remontées en si peu de temps. Naruto se leva et s'approcha doucement de Sasuke.

-Mais... pourquoi... tu... Tu veux plus faire l'amour ? Tu as aimé pourtant ce matin !  
-Je veux pas... être dominé. Je veux pas. Je veux plus.

Et Naruto comprit. Sasuke se blottit contre lui quand il s'assit à ses côtés ; étouffant ses sanglots dans ses bras. Naruto resserra ses bras autour de lui et se tut. Son cœur se serra en le voyant ainsi.

-C'est d'accord. Je... Si tu veux pas, ... je...

#J'essaierai…# Naruto ne rajouta rien. Il pensait pouvoir mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait rapidement à bout. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde d'être prit mais il aimait aussi prendre. Etre seme c'était un peu comme diriger. Il aimait se laisser faire mais pas tout le temps.

Il ne préféra pas en faire part au brun. Il l'entendit le remercier entre deux sanglots. Ils restèrent là pendant un bon moment. Sasuke s'endormit dans les bras de Naruto qui n'osa du coup plus bouger. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, allongé dans le canapé de Sasuke. Le brun sur le blond contre le dossier. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les yeux de Sasuke. Ils étaient encore clos. Le brun dormait toujours. Il avait une main sur son torse et la tête reposée sur son épaule. Le blond ne se sentit pas l'envie de bouger, trop bien contre son petit ami calmé. Sasuke cachait énormément de chose pensa t'il. Il avait souffert durant sa petite enfance à cause du carnage de son grand frère, avait été rongé par la rancune et l'envie de vengeance durant son l'enfance ainsi une grande partie de son adolescence, et à peine était-il revenu au village pardonné pour sa désertion, qu'il se faisait capturer et violer un nombre incalculable de fois.

#Tu as tout gardé pour toi...#

Il le sentit bouger un peu. Sasuke ouvrit lentement ses yeux en se posant la question de savoir où il se trouvait. Il s'appuya sur Naruto sans s'en rendre compte pour se redresser, et faillit tomber quand celui-ci se tordit de douleur. Sasuke avait planté son coude en plein dans ses côtes et son genou avait failli écraser son entrejambe.

Naruto tomba au sol, plié en deux. Sasuke agrandit ses yeux : désolé.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Je…  
-Bah j'espère bien que tu voulais pas ! T'as failli me bousiller à vie !

Naruto fixa Sasuke. Il avait les yeux ronds. Il était penché par-dessus le siège du canapé pour voir son petit ami étalé par terre. Puis ils éclata de rire au nez de son blond. Il s'allongea sur le canapé en se tenant le ventre. Naruto se figea sur place. Il s'assit en tailleur et le regarda ; sceptique sur la sincérité de ses excuses en voyant comment il se tordait maintenant de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui y'a de drôle ?

La voix de Naruto était assez neutre même s'il essayait de retenir un rire provoqué par celui très communicatif de Sasuke. Le brun ne riait pas souvent comme ça ; pour ne pas dire jamais ; mais quand il le faisait, tout le monde l'attrapait.

-Je te signale que t'as failli avoir un eunuque pour amant ! Tu te serais trouvé bien !

Le rire de Sasuke redoubla en intensité. Ce qui fit sourire Naruto qui n'arrêta pas dans sa lancée ; heureux de le voir ainsi.

-Tu me diras... j'aurai pu chanter très haut...

Naruto pouffa de rire. Ne voulant pas partir dans un grand fou rire qu'ils auraient eu tous les deux du mal à arrêter, il se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux pour ce concentrer. Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit et il ne put se retenir à le dire.

-... Même si je chante faux…  
-Arr… stop... s'il … te plait... j'arrive plus... à respirer… !

Un grand sourire plus qu'amusé se montra sur le visage de Naruto. Il décida tout de même d'arrêter ; ne voulant pas étouffer Sasuke dans son propre rire. Le brun n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Naruto décida de prendre les choses en main. Il le rassit correctement sur le canapé, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et le regarda d'un air sérieux.  
Sasuke leva les mains et se calma un instant. Mais il pouffa de rire. Naruto haussa les sourcils, les yeux surpris et un peu désemparé. Sasuke se rallongea sur le canapé, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Sasuke était épuisé d'avoir tant rit et n'avait pas bougé du canapé pour cause de crampe. Naruto, après être allé se mettre quelque chose sur le dos, l'avait recouvert d'un drap trouvé dans la chambre pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid en plein courant d'air. Puis il lui avait apporté son petit déjeuné mais il n'y avait pas touché.

Le blond était adossé à la base du canapé et buvait son café. Sasuke avait sa tête juste derrière lui, un petit peu plus haut. Il voyait son visage de trois quarts et profitait de la vue. Il souriait encore ; amusé par son petit ami et ses paroles.

-J'ai mal aux joues.

Sasuke souriait malgré tout. Naruto l'interrogea.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?  
-Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas ris comme ça !  
-Moi et mes parties intimes sont très heureux pour toi…

Sasuke émit un petit rire qu'il se dépêcha d'étouffer.

-Me fait pas reprendre ! Je viens à peine de me calmer !

Naruto posa son bol par terre et se retourna vers son brun. Il posa ses bras sur le bord du canapé et y appuya son menton en regardant Sasuke. Celui-ci souriait toujours et demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Sasuke...

Naruto qui avait baissé les yeux en prononçant le nom de son petit ami et les releva pour l'observer. Il semblait avoir peur de dire quelque chose. Sasuke le remarqua et se redressa en s'appuyant sur son coude. Son sourire avait disparu. Il était inquiet.

-Naruto ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'embête ?  
-Je voulais te dire... Quand tu ne vas pas bien... Il faut me le dire. Ne garde pas tout pour toi.

Sasuke ne sut quoi dire. Naruto ne cacha pas un soupir ennuyé.

-J'aime pas te voir pleurer mais... je préfère ça à un faux sourire.  
-Mais je vais bien !

Le brun se mit à sourire et sursauta en voyant l'index de Naruto le pointer.

-Un sourire comme ça par exemple.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et voulut nier les faits mais le regard plus que sérieux de Naruto l'en empêcha. Il clôt ses paupières et soupira. Il s'assit correctement.

-Ecoute Naruto... Je ne sourirais jamais si je...

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il venait de s'apprêter à dire. Il vit le visage horrifié de Naruto qui avait compris et voulut se rattraper.

-Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est... je voulais dire que...  
-Tu ne vas jamais bien ? Tu veux dire que je ne te rends pas un peu heureux ? Je ne te fais pas oublier ta peine ?  
-NON ! C'est pas

Naruto se leva, vexé mais surtout désemparé par l'annonce. Sasuke se leva lui aussi et le rattrapa.

-Naruto ! Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! C'est juste que ce que j'ai vécu... ça va pas s'effacer ! J'y pense tout le temps ! Je pourrai jamais l'oublier c'est pour ça que ça m'a parut assez difficile à faire ce que tu m'as dit. Mais... je suis très heureux avec toi ! Je te l'ai dit hier ! Je me sens pas entier sans toi ! Tu... Tu m'es indispensable ! Tu me fais rire !

Le visage de Naruto prit un aspect offensé.

-Je te… "fais rire" ? Je suis ton bouffon ? C'est ça ?  
-NON ! Naruto. Essaie de me suivre...

Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et voulut réfléchir quelques instants mais son petit ami le coupa.

-Sasuke je pensais pas que tu me voyais comm  
-Naruto je t'aime. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse me faire rire dans des moments comme celui de cette nuit par exemple. Tu es le seul qui puisse me rassurer juste en me regardant. Si je ne t'avais pas connu, je ne serais jamais revenu au village. Je me serai suicidé depuis longtemps sans toi.  
-Sa.. suke ?

Naruto fut complètement abasourdi par les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de Sasuke.

-Avant, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Avant qu'on soit ensemble et tout... Tu sais, ... en fait, je voulais te ressembler. T'as vécu plein de choses affreuses et pourtant tu continues de vivre le sourire aux lèvres, tu mords la vie à pleines dents, tu te laisses jamais abattre. Ca me dégoûtais de te voir avant et... au fur et à mesure, je me suis sentit jaloux.  
-"Jaloux" ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke le fixa avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais oui ! Jaloux ! Regarde-toi ! Tout te réussit ! Ton rêve de devenir Hokage, tu vas y arriver sans problème ! Et tu l'auras fait tout seul ! Sans l'aide de personne ! Moi, je me suis abaissé à aller chercher la puissance chez Orochimaru pour me venger de mon frère ! J'ai trahi tous mes amis ! Je t'ai trahi toi ! J'ai failli te tuer et tu ne m'en veux même pas ! Tu ne te laisses pas aller, on peut te faire confiance, tes promesses : tu les romps jamais, ...  
-Bah, c'est normal, ce sont des promesses !

Sasuke ferma les yeux. C'était ça dont il ne pouvait pas ce passer. De son côté, Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer une information que Sasuke lui avait donné.

-… Tu es jaloux de moi ?  
-Plus maintenant. C'est fini ça ! On est bien devenu ami quand je suis revenu ! C'était pas vrai, pour toi, cette amitié ?  
-Moi je t'aimais déjà à ce moment là. Je le savais déjà ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.

Sasuke eut un moment de pause. Naruto était si attaché à lui depuis tout ce temps ? Sur le coup, il en perdu le fil de la conversation.  
Il baissa son visage et regarda au sol pour chercher ses mots. Puis il redressa son visage. Fixant le plus possible Naruto.

-Je te le redis quand tu veux et aussi sincèrement qu'on le puisse ! T'es la seule personne qui arrive à... à me faire me sentir réellement bien.

Sasuke ne sut quoi dire d'autre. Il regardait Naruto réagir à ses paroles. Le blond avait compris ce qu'il lui disait et était touché par ses mots mais quelque chose dans ses yeux semblait ne pas vouloir totalement y croire. Et puis Sasuke haussa ses épaules en disant quelques mots qui effacèrent cette lueur rebelle.

-Je t'aime, merde !

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras en terminant.

-Je peux pas faire autrement.

Le blond glissa ses bras dans son dos et se resserra contre lui en s'adossant au mur.

-Je te crois... mais vraiment Sasuke... raconte-moi. Dis-le-moi quand tu vas mal. Quand tu as vraiment marre de quelque chose. Que tu ne supportes plus un truc, une personne.  
-D'accord.  
-Même tes cauchemars.  
-Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que tu essayais de me bouffer l'oreille.

Sasuke se mit à rire doucement en même temps que Naruto.

-Baka. Pas ce genre de cauchemars.

Naruto recula son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke qui lui sourit.

-Y'a rien d'autre qui m'est venu à l'esprit.  
- Mais te moque pas ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, moi !  
-Je sais. Excuse-moi.

Naruto fit la moue.

-mm...

Il ne dit rien et se laissa embrasser par Sasuke. Le brun le pressa contre le mur en l'enlaçant. Il sentit les mains de Naruto se poser sur son dos. L'une des siennes se glissa sur la fesse droite de son petit ami et prit sa cuisse pour la soulever. Naruto gémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière en se cambrant. Sasuke passa ses lèvres dans son cou et le lécha en quelques endroits. Il souleva l'autre jambe de son petit ami qui entoura son bassin en se cambrant de plus en plus ; toujours appuyé au mur.

Sasuke le relâcha ; le laissant se tenir debout. Il se recula légèrement et posa ses mains sur le ventre de son petit ami. Il le regarda, un peu hésitant en ouvrant le pantalon de Naruto. Le sien était toujours ouvert depuis la veille et il était toujours torse nu. Il avala silencieusement sa salive en fixant le blond.

-Tu me le dis... si je m'y prends mal.

Naruto hocha de la tête et laissa son amant le déshabiller lentement. Sasuke enleva lui aussi tous ses vêtements. Ils étaient tous les deux debout à côté de l'entrée du salon. Naruto ne fit rien. Il laissa faire Sasuke et le regarda hésiter. Le brun ne savait soudainement pas vraiment comme le toucher.

Naruto s'approcha et se colla à lui. Il posa son visage contre l'épaule de Sasuke et ferma les yeux. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les remonta dans son dos avant de les redescendre. Il secoua sa tête en arrière pour remettre une de ses mèches rebelles à sa place, et resserra Naruto contre lui. Dans leur échange de caresses, il sentit le membre du blond se durcir contre lui. Il eut évidemment la même réaction. Il poussa un long soupir lorsque son petit ami embrassa tendrement son cou. Naruto le mordillait même en sentant la gorge de Sasuke trembler.  
Naruto recula contre le mur et le regarda avant de se retourner.

* * *

Un peu avant, ailleurs dans le village, Neji revenait d'une mission en compagnie du nouveau et de Shikamaru. Ils ne faisaient plus de grandes missions très longues étant donné la formation de l'arrivant et aussi le fait qu'ils allaient quitter l'élite au début du mois suivant.

Ils arrivèrent au quartier de l'Anbu pour déposer le compte rendu de la mission. En entrant dans le bâtiment, Shikamaru s'immobilisa comme figé sur place. Neji le remarqua. Il se retourna vers lui et laissa le nouveau aller donner le rapport du jour. Il s'approcha du chef d'équipe qui avait les yeux rivés vers un bureau vide jonché de feuilles.

-Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Shikamaru pointa un dossier du doigt.

-Regarde. C'est un dossier de démission précipité.  
-Et ? T'en as jamais vu ?  
-Regarde le nom qui est dessus.

Neji se pencha un peu en avant et lu à l'envers le nom.

-U-chiwa ? C'est Sasuke !  
-Tu connais un autre Uchiwa dans le village ?

Neji regarda Shikamaru ; les yeux totalement ouverts.

-Mais... il... il te l'avait dit, à toi ?

Shikamaru fit un mouvement de tête négatif le plus lentement possible.

-Il aurait pu nous le dire !

Shikamaru fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif le plus lentement possible. Neji fronça ses sourcils en soupirant.

-… j'aime beaucoup tes réactions…

Neji croisa ses bras sur son torse en voyant Shikamaru refaire le même geste affirmatif encore un fois. Puis celui-ci, au grand étonnement de Neji, se décida tout de même à bouger un peu plus. Shikamaru quitta son état de somnolence apparente habituelle. Il se tourna vers Neji et afficha un air mécontent et prêt à avoir une explication.

-On va aller lui demander !

A ce moment, ce fut à Neji de faire un oui de la tête. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus énergique.

* * *

Ils plantèrent le nouveau et se mirent à courir en direction de l'Uchiwa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils sonnèrent une ou deux fois. Il n'y eut aucune réponse ce qui inquiéta Shikamaru. Déjà que la nouvelle de la démission de son ami l'avait extrêmement choqué, le silence de la maison ne le rassurait pas. C'était la même chose du côté de Neji.

Puis ils crurent entendre un cri provenant de l'intérieur. Etant dehors, ils ne purent l'identifier et entrèrent sans attendre pour venir en aide à leur ami. Neji tourna vers le salon tandis que Shikamaru, lui, montait déjà les escaliers à l'étage.

Ce dernier, à peine fut-il en haut des marches, entendit un grand bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
" Sasuke compris soudain. Il s'agrippa à son bureau pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise et en oublia ce qu'il était venu rechercher et aussi pourquoi il voulait sortir.  
Il se leva et prit son visage à deux mains.

-Non ! Ca peut pas être ça ! ... Il faut pas que se soit ça !"


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 12**

Il descendit vite fait et se rattrapa à Neji qui se tenait dos à l'entrée du salon, appuyé contre le mur du couloir et la main sur le cœur. Shikamaru s'immobilisa et le regarda.

-Neji ?

Son coéquipier ne lui répondant pas, il voulut aller voir. Mais Neji le retint.

-Attends !  
-Quoi ?  
-Ils doivent se rhabiller.

Le cœur de Shikamaru faillit s'arrêter. Puis Sasuke les rejoint dans le couloir ; torse nu.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT DE RENTRER COMME CA ?

Shikamaru fit un bond de deux mètres en l'entendant crier. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit lui aussi à crier ; énervé par sa journée.

-ON A ENTENDU CRIER !  
-ET ALORS ? TU RENTRES DANS TOUTES LES MAISONS OU TU ENTENDS CRIER ?

Shikamaru lança un regard mauvais à Sasuke et faillit monter encore plus d'un ton, mais Neji, le connaissant, le stoppa tout de suite en se mettant entre eux deux pendant que Naruto les rejoignait en se passant un T-shirt sur le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
-On a vu que Sasuke avait démissionné de l'Anbu tout à l'heure. Une démission précipitée. Et il nous en avait pas parlé. On s'est inquiété et comme on a entendu crier... on a pas réfléchi et on a foncé.

Neji répondait à la question de Naruto en regardant Sasuke qui prit la parole sur un ton de reproche.

-Et vous pouviez pas sonner ?  
-On a sonnez ! Trois fois ! Mais faut croire que tu nous entendais pas.

Shikamaru, qui parlait, aperçut les joues de Naruto rougirent de plus en plus. Le cri venait sûrement de lui pensa t-il. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Naruto se tripota les doigts sans savoir quoi dire. Sasuke défiait silencieusement Shikamaru du regard, et Neji essayait d'effacer l'image qu'il avait vu en entrant dans le salon quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ecoutez... euh... maintenant... de toute façon... C'est fait, c'est fait.

Naruto se racla la gorge et continua.

-Neji a vu... c'est pas la mort.

En l'entendant, Neji ferma les yeux et secoua vivement la tête pour éclipser de son esprit l'image qu'il venait tout juste d'enlever. Cette réaction fit sourire Naruto malgré sa gêne. Sasuke soupira et tourna son visage ; montrant qu'il « pardonnait » à Shikamaru sa « témérité ».

-Bon. Et qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ?

Sur le coup, Neji et Shikamaru se sentirent un peu bête. Neji fit la grimace en regardant son ami et celui-ci répondit à Sasuke.

-On voulait savoir pourquoi tu quittais l'Anbu.  
- … et… ? C'est tout ?  
-Sasuke ! Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi !

Naruto faillit en vouloir à son petit ami. Il le comprenait mais était aussi gêné pour Shikamaru et aussi et surtout pour Neji qui les avait surpris.  
Sasuke partit dans le salon sans rien dire. Naruto le suivit du regard et invita les arrivant à y passer. Il leur montra leur canapé pour s'asseoir. Shikamaru s'affala à côté de Sasuke et remarqua que Neji restait debout.

-Neji ?  
-… mmh ?  
-T'as passé la journée à courir dans tous les sens et tu t'assieds pas ?

Shikamaru remarqua un tremblement dans le corps de Neji. Le jeune avait tressaillit en imaginant s'asseoir là. Shikamaru comprit mais resta tout de même assis. Naruto lui aussi avait réalisé ce pourquoi Neji ne préférait pas s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se leva du fauteuil et le lui montra. Neji resta perplexe mais, en voyant le sourire timide du blond, il se décida à accepter.

Sasuke, voyant qu'ils attendaient une réponse, soupira et tendit le bras vers Naruto pour le faire venir à lui en répondant.

-Je quitte l'Anbu pour la même raison que vous. J'ai quelqu'un avec qui rester. Je veux pas partir pour des missions interminables en laissant Naruto ici. Vous vous rendez compte qu'avant mon congé je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu depuis presque un an ?  
-Oui. Moi, Temari je l'avais pas vu pendant près de six mois avant ton congé et le nouveau.  
-Et moi Hinata... avec son père ça faisait…

Neji leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir et soupira.

-Je préfère même pas calculer...

Naruto faisait passer ses yeux de l'un à l'autre en les écoutant. Il s'était assis à côté de Sasuke et blottit contre lui. Le brun avait passé un bras autour de son corps et l'avait serré contre lui.

-Vous aussi vous quittez l'Anbu pour être plus longtemps avec Temari et Hinata ?

Neji et Shikamaru regardèrent Naruto en même temps et confirmèrent. Puis Neji ajouta.

-En plus, il ne faut pas avoir d'attache dans l'Anbu. Les ennemis peuvent très bien s'en prendre aux proches.  
-S'ils arrivent à avoir ton nom.

Naruto était plutôt paumé et il décida de hocher de temps en temps la tête pour montrer qu'il cernait et comprenait de quoi parlaient ses amis tout en passant sa main entre le dos de Sasuke et le dossier du canapé. Il déconnecta complètement à un moment et se complut contre la chaleur du corps de son petit ami toujours torse nu.

Une demi-heure après, Neji et Shikamaru les quittaient ; rassurés.  
Sasuke referma la porte en silence. Naruto s'était endormit contre lui pendant qu'il discutait avec ses deux « invités ».

Il se planta devant le canapé et l'observa. En se levant, il avait allongé Naruto doucement sous les yeux de Neji et Shikamaru. Il avait réussi à ne pas le réveiller. Il se permit un sourire en le regardant. Naruto était vraiment attendrissant. Il avait beau avoir 18ans, par moment il prenait au cœur comme seul un petit enfant pouvait le faire.

Sasuke alla chercher une couverture pour le couvrir puis il s'installa par terre et l'observa avec de grands yeux pendant une demi-heure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en réalité. La sonnerie du téléphone l'ayant réveillé. Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Sasuke se lever rapidement pour aller répondre.  
Il s'étira le plus qu'il put et s'assit sur le canapé en voyant Sasuke lui tendre le combiné. Il l'interrogea.

-C'est qui ?  
-Iruka.  
-Merci.

Naruto prit le combiné et se mit à discuter. Sasuke le laissa dans le salon et se rendit dans sa chambre pour redescendre le sac de Naruto ainsi que les meubles et affaires qu'il contenait. Durant l'après-midi, ils finirent d'installer toutes les affaires de Naruto.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le mois de novembre commençait et le temps ne cessait de se dégrader. Shikamaru et Neji avaient quitté l'Anbu. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Hinata et Temari ainsi qu'à leurs amis qui pouvaient les voir tout autant que Sasuke depuis quelque temps.

Naruto était attablé à l'Ichiraku. Tout seul. Il faisait tourner ses baguettes dans son bol de ramen.

-Tiens tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

Naruto sursauta et sortit son visage de ses bras.

-Sakura ! Assieds-toi !

La jeune femme se joint au blond en souriant.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
-Midi. Je suis venu déjeuner ici !  
-Midi ? Mais Naruto! Tu vas faire une overdose de ramen si ça continue !

Naruto lâcha ses baguettes qui retombèrent en un « flop » dans son bol.

-Non ! J'ai même pas fini mon premier bol !

Sakura prit soudain un air sérieux et se pencha par-dessus la table. Elle posa une main sur le front de Naruto : rien, il n'était pas malade. Elle se rassit correctement et le fixa de ses yeux verts.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Naruto.

Le blond fut étonné et ne le cacha pas.

-Quoi ? Je prends mon temps pour manger et tu me fais direct une crise d'angoisse à mon sujet ?  
-Naruto, il est 14h...

Naruto prit un de ses grands airs étonnés et regarda sa montre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire Sakura.

-Comment j'ai pu rester à rien faire pendant deux heures ?  
-… aucune idée... c'est pour ça que je te demande ce qui ne va pas.

Naruto baissa les bras en soupirant. Et il prit conscience d'une chose.

-Merdeeee ! Mes élèves attendent depuis une heure !  
-Tes élèves ?  
-J'enseigne à un groupe de trois comme nous on était. Je dois y aller ! Je suis désolé !

Naruto partait tout en parlant, plantant Sakura sur place.

* * *

Dans une autre partie du village, Sasuke sortait de chez lui. Il était sur le perron quand il reconnut une voix qui l'appelait. Il se retourna et salua Neji en le rejoignant.

-Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?  
-On est pas obligé d'être collé l'un à l'autre tout le temps ! Toi, Hinata n'est pas avec toi !  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est dû à son père.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai... Naruto bosse. Il n'est plus en vacances depuis avant-hier.

Ils commencèrent à marcher tous les deux tranquillement sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Sasuke sentait que Neji voulait lui parler mais, devant le mutisme et les hésitations de son ami, il l'interrogea en premier.

-Y'a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?  
-... Tu vas pas apprécier que je te demande ça... alors je sais pas si je vais me décider.

L'Uchiwa dévisagea son ami pendant un instant puis s'arrêta avant de reprendre sa route tout en lui parlant.

-Essaie. Je ne me fâcherai pas.

Neji grimaça, adressa un regard timide à Sasuke, et inspira à fond.

-Ca va avec Naruto ?

Sasuke haussa ses sourcils. Il était étonné que Neji pense qu'il prenne la mouche pour une telle question.

-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Et bien... on a l'impression... avec les autres... que Naruto est très irritable depuis quelques temps... alors on se demandait s'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
-J'ai remarqué aussi… Il est un peu sur les nerfs.

Un silence fit son apparition. Sasuke et Neji réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté. Sasuke reprit la parole.

-Mais je sais absolument pas pourquoi il est comme ça. J'ai voulu lui demander mais il ne m'a rien dit et, quand j'ai insisté, il s'est disons... j'ai bien vu qu'il essayait de se contenir. Il est sortit de la pièce où on était.  
-Mm… Ok.  
-C'est peut-être avec ses élèves ? Je sais pas du tout... J'aimerai bien qu'il aille mieux moi aussi.  
-Mais sinon... ça va ? Je veux dire... vous deux ? Toi, tu... tu vas bien... ? Y'a pas de problèmes avec lui ?

Sasuke s'arrêta et soupira. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Neji avait peur de lui poser des questions et surtout où il voulait en venir.

-Je pense que tu t'es rendu compte il y a quinze jours que tout allait très bien pour moi… ?  
-Me reparle pas de ça s'il te plait ! Ca me donne des coups de froid pas possible dans le dos.

Sasuke retint un rire amusé.

-Tu sais Neji. Sans vouloir te dégoûter... je faisais juste l'amour à Naruto.

Neji s'immobilisa. Sasuke continua.

-Tu le fais sûrement aussi avec Hinata !

Neji se mit à rougir au plus haut point. Il vit Sasuke le regarder d'un air amusé. Finalement, il ne s'énerverait pas contre lui. Puis le jeune Hyuga se reprit en se raclant la gorge.

-Bref... si vous deux ça va dans un sens comme dans un autre.  
-Hein... ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Bah, je veux dire que  
-MINCE !

Neji sursauta. Il stoppa sa marche et regarda Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
-J'ai oublié un truc à la maison ! Je... je dois y retourner ! Excuse-moi !  
-C'est pas grave.

Neji suivit Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier retournait sur ses pas. Il l'entendit s'excuser une fois encore en lui faisant signe de la main.

* * *

Sasuke revint chez lui. Il entra rapidement et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau et en ouvrit le premier tiroir. Puis les paroles de Neji lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire.

#« dans un sens comme dans un autre »… ?#

Sasuke compris soudain. Il s'agrippa à son bureau pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise et en oublia ce qu'il était venu rechercher et aussi pourquoi il voulait sortir.  
Il se leva et prit son visage à deux mains.

-Non ! Ca peut pas être ça ? ... Il faut pas que se soit ça !

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'assit sur son lit.  
Naruto serait frustré parce qu'il voudrait… me prendre... ?  
Sasuke ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et se laissa tomber en arrière.

-Pas ça… je pourrai pas…

* * *

-Encore une sale journée... J'en ai marre de ses gosses... ! J'étais beaucoup plus vivable à leur âge !  
-Naruto... On dirait un vieux !  
-... mmm... J'adore discuter avec toi Gaara.  
-A ton service !

Naruto et Gaara marchaient dans les rues de Konoha. Le blond rentrait d'une mission chaotique et avait croisé Gaara en passant dans le quartier où habitait Sakura. Ils rentraient tous les deux chez eux et s'étaient proposés de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.  
Ils se séparèrent au coin d'une rue. Naruto n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire pour arriver chez lui.

Quand il arriva en vue de la maison, il fut surpris de ne voir aucune lumière aux fenêtres. Il fronça ses sourcils et accéléra son pas. Il entra et appela Sasuke de l'entrée mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il chercha au rez-de-chaussée puis, ne voyant personne, monta les escaliers. Il fut rassuré de voir que son petit ami s'était assoupit sur leur lit.  
Il respira enfin. Il sourit et s'approcha de son brun. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage souriant de Naruto. Il se redressa en faisant reculer son petit ami par la même occasion.

-Naruto... ? Tu es déjà là ?  
-Disons plutôt que je suis un peu en retard ! Mais tu as du t'endormir assez tôt pour me dire ça.  
-…mm… je sais pas... j'ai pas fait attention.

Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui et embrasser sa joue. Le brun s'étira sommairement et s'appuya sur l'épaule de son blond.

-J'ai vu Neji cet après-midi.  
-Ah oui ? Il va bien ?  
-On a parlé de toi.  
-De moi ?

Naruto laissa Sasuke se lever et l'observa. Son brun avait l'air tourmenté. Il l'interrogea donc.

-Y'a un truc qui cloche ?  
-Neji m'a dit... que beaucoup de monde s'inquiétait à ton sujet.  
-Pourquoi ça ? Je vais bien !  
-Non Naruto. Tu vas pas bien. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Moi le premier même si j'en ai pas l'air.  
-Mais…  
-Tu te fâches facilement ces temps-ci. Tu prends la mouche pour un rien.  
-C'est pas vrai !  
-Naruto…

Sasuke soupira et adressa un regard qui voulait comprendre à son blond. Puis il s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Naruto. On est inquiet pour toi. J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose pour

Naruto l'interrompit.

-Je vais bien ! Je… Je t'assure ! Si vous trouvez que je m'énerve facilement... c'est sûrement parce que je viens de sortir de vacance !  
-Je sais pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien. Tu...

En entendant Sasuke, Naruto ne put se retenir. Il se leva brusquement, à bout sans savoir pourquoi, et le regarda tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-"Tu sais" ? TU CROIS ME CONNAITRE MIEUX QUE MOI ?  
-Naruto ?  
-JE VAIS TRES BIEN !

Naruto haussait le ton. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Sasuke voulut dire quelque chose mais il le coupa et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke l'entendit descendre et le poursuivit. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et appela son petit ami de là où il était.

-Naruto ! Attends !

Naruto s'arrêta en bas des marches et se retourna sans le regarder en face. Juste droit devant lui où se trouvait les marches.

-J'ai rien à dire. Je me sens très bien ! Pas ma faute si vous me pensez irritable.  
-On peut parler, non ? C'est bien toi qui disais que dans un couple on se disait t...  
-Est-ce qu'on est un couple Sasuke.

Il y eut un moment de pause durant lequel Naruto fixa ses yeux à ceux de Sasuke. Il était sérieux.

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma. Naruto était ressortit.

Sasuke tomba à terre sur ses genoux comme à bout de force.

* * *

Naruto marchait dans le froid d'une soirée déjà bien installée. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait dit.

-Et merde ! Voilà que je me mets à chialer !

Il essuya rapidement ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas bien en ce moment. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait durement aux gens. Même ses élèves le lui avaient dit. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit pendant plus de deux minutes.

Il avait envie de taper dans quelque chose de toutes ses forces, de calmer ses nerfs qui l'énervaient. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas être bien qu'il l'agaçait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Sans ça, il aurait pu se corriger ! Il ne se serrait pas énervé comme il venait de le faire.  
Il voulut faire marche arrière pour aller s'excuser, dire à Sasuke qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne s'en sentit pas la force. Et de toute façon, la discussion aurait repris et aurait fini de la même manière.

Il fallait qu'il trouve ce pourquoi il était devenu comme ça.

-Naruto ?

Le blond se retourna, et aperçut une silhouette au loin.

-Qui… ?

* * *

Sasuke était en haut des marches. Les yeux grands ouverts, la gorge et le cœur serrés. Ses jambes avaient lâché et il ne bougeait plus. Il était sous le choc des mots de Naruto.  
Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ? Se demandait-il vraiment si, tous les deux, ils formaient un couple ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à une si grande dimension des choses ? Ne savait-il vraiment pas pourquoi il était comme ça ? Se rendait-il au moins compte de son état ?

Sasuke finit par bouger. Il se leva et descendit les marches, agressé par tout un tas de questions. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Il fallait qu'on l'aide. Il voulait que Naruto aille mieux mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si Naruto était heureux avec lui. Son blond souriait toujours et riait comme un fou. Il l'écoutait et parlait normalement avec lui. Il ne le montrait jamais quand quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était la première fois pour Sasuke que Naruto lui criait ainsi dessus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Non. Depuis toujours. Naruto ne lui avait jamais lancé un tel regard.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire. Son petit ami ne pouvait plus contenir ce qui le rongeait et il ne savait même pas s'il s'en rendait compte. S'il connaissait la raison qui le faisait agir ainsi.  
Il s'assit sur le canapé et prit son téléphone. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Qu'il demande conseil. Il composa un numéro et attendit qu'on décroche.

Puis une voix lui répondit.

-Allô?  
-Neji ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est Sasuke. J'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

Naruto fit quelques pas vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Puis il la reconnut.

-Lee ?  
-Bah Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lee s'avança vers le blond, tout souriant. Heureux de le voir. Naruto fronça ses sourcils.

-Et toi ? T'es aussi dehors !  
-Je rentres de mission. Alors ? Pourquoi tu te promène à une heure pareille ?

Naruto émit un temps de pause, puis répondit.

-… je me balade.  
-Au clair de lune ? C'est une idée.. tu devrais peut-être demander à Sasuke de t'accompagner, ce serait plus romantique.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit ; maussade. Lee le remarqua et se pencha un peu pour attirer les yeux de Naruto.

-Ca va pas ?  
-On s'est disputé... enfin... c'est plutôt moi qui lui ai crier dessus…  
-Et t'es sortit sans réfléchir.  
-Oui.  
-Et tu sais pas où aller alors, du coup, tu marches au hasard.  
-Oui.

Naruto sentit des larmes remonter et se retint.

-En plus... mon ancien appart' n'est plus vide... La serrure a été changée. Je peux pas me servir des doubles que j'avais fait moi-même…  
-… tu peux vraiment pas rentrer ?  
-Ca servirait à rien…

Lee grimaça. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui continua.

-…sauf peut-être à aggraver la situation.  
-Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison.  
-Chez toi ?

Lee haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sauras où dormir au moins cette nuit !

Hochement de tête, et Naruto suivit Lee.

* * *

-Merci d'être venu.  
-C'est normal.

Sasuke fit entrer Neji. Il le débarrassa de son manteau et l'invita à s'asseoir à table.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Je veux bien.

Sasuke disparut quelques minutes, puis revint directement dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé à la main. Neji fut surpris de le voir si rapidement prêt et Sasuke le remarqua. Il lui sourit en lui donnant sa tasse, puis s'assit.

-Je l'ai préparé en attendant. Je voulais me calmer un peu.  
-Naruto n'est pas là.  
-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'étonner.  
-Tu t'es pas entendu au téléphone… !

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il fixait sa tasse entre ses mains. Neji posa une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
-… Je pense avoir compris pourquoi Naruto est si…  
-… désagréable ?  
-… perdu. Ces temps-ci.

Sasuke glissa ses mains sous la table et se redressa. Neji le fixa mais Sasuke, lui, regardait partout sauf dans la direction de son ami. Il soupira, puis se décida à croiser son regard.

-Il doit être frustré.  
-Frustré ? De quoi ?

Sasuke se sentit rougir. Il gigota un peu sur sa chaise et soupira.

-Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé... T'es hétéro... Tu vas pas comprendre.

Il se leva rapidement et voulut s'éloigner mais Neji l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir en faisant de même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Je suis hétéro, et alors ? Tu m'as dit que tout allait bien entre vous du point de vue… de ce point de vue.  
-Je le pensais mais... je me suis aussi rappelez que tu m'avais dit : "dans un sens comme dans un autre"...

Neji ne comprit pas. Sasuke le vit et ferma les yeux en lui expliquant.

-J'ai toujours été Seme et... Naruto… je pense qu'il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir me prendre.

Sasuke s'assit correctement face à Neji en soupirant. Le jeune Hyuga rougissait comme jamais mais, finalement, comprenant que c'était aussi gênant pour Sasuke que pour lui, il reprit un peu de constance et essaya de ne rien imaginer dans son esprit tout en parlant.

-Mais tu n'as qu'à le laisser être...  
-Je veux pas.  
-Tu ne… "veux" pas ? Faut faire des concessions dans un couple. L'un comme l'autre !  
-Oui mais... ça... je ne peux pas. Ca m'est complètement impossible.  
-Mais…

Sasuke se leva. Il ne tenait pas en place.

-Je peux pas être Uke ! Tu comprends ! Je...  
-C'est chez toi que ça bloque. Ce n'est pas Naruto qui est en tord.

A ces mots, Sasuke défia Neji du regard. Blessé et à la fois irrité par ce qu'il venait de dire. Neji n'avait pas encore comprit où il voulait en venir et il décida donc d'être clair. Peut-être un peu brutalement, mais il ne le fit pas exprès.

-Fais-toi violer tous les jours pendant deux mois et tu verras si c'est ma faute.

La pièce fut remplie d'un lourd silence. Une ambiance pesante qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui fut impressionnante. Neji, les yeux d'abord grands ouverts et choqués, se calma.

-Excuse-moi... Je pensais que tu allais mieux… j'ai pas...

Sasuke se rassit et regarda Neji désolé de s'être emporté ainsi.

-Laisse. Je t'ai pas appelé pour que tu t'excuses. Je sais pas... ce que je peux faire... pour que Naruto aille mieux.  
-A part le laisser être Seme tu veux dire.

Sasuke prit son visage entre ses mains. Neji l'observa et ne sut quoi dire. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Il posa juste sa main dans son dos pour lui montrer qu'il était là. La gorge de Sasuke se serra.

-… même si je le voulais, ... je pourrai pas le faire. Quand il a essayé...  
-Sas..

Neji aperçut une larme entre les doigts de Sasuke qui cachait son visage tout en parlant.

-C'était atroce... ! Il n'a même pas eu le temps de me préparer que... J'ai réussi à l'arrêter avant mais... si j'avais pas put, je me serais mis à hurler !

Neji ne dit rien. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quels mots prononcer. Sasuke continuait.

-Je tremblais de partout... je réentendais... J'avais toutes les images de ma captivité dans la tête ! Elles repassaient devant mes yeux à une vitesse folle ! Je...

Sasuke renifla et baissa la tête tout en gardant ses mains sur son visage. Neji se sentit mal pour lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de la chose à conseiller.

-Je peux pas te dire quoi faire... J'ai jamais été dans ton cas Sasuke.  
-Heureusement. Je ne le souhaite à personne.

Neji vit Sasuke appuyer sur ses yeux tout en en enlevant ses mains. Il clôt ses paupières en tournant son visage sur le côté puis l'entendit renifler une ou deux fois.

-Ecoute Sasuke... Il faut déjà savoir si Naruto s'en rend compte. Après...  
-Il faut déjà qu'il veuille bien revenir. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rester avec moi.

Neji rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Sasuke.

-Comment ?

* * *

-Entre. Te gêne pas. Fait comme chez toi.  
-Merci.

Naruto entra d'un pas timide et attendit dans le couloir de l'entrée que Lee le rejoigne. Celui-ci refermait la porte à clé et rangeait leur manteau. Il lui fit sommairement visiter la maison et lui montra la chambre où il dormirait.

-Tu veux appeler Sasuke pour lui dire où tu es ?  
-… non. Je préfère pas lui parler.  
-D'accord. Bon. Alors bonne nuit ! Je suis désolé mais... je dois me lever hyper tôt demain matin donc  
-Ok.

Lee l'aida à installer ses draps puis il le laissa tout seul dans la chambre. Naruto la parcourut des yeux après avoir fermer la porte. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Le visage de Sasuke se glissa devant ses yeux. Il ferma les paupières pour la garder plus longtemps et se jeta en arrière sur le lit.  
#Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça… J'aurai pas pu me la fermer.#

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le plafond. Il remonta sur le lit puis finit par se relever pour se déshabiller. Il se glissa sous les draps et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
Il avait froid. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était avec Sasuke qu'il allait dormir seul.  
Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Que ce lit était grand. Et surtout vide. Naruto s'était placé sur le côté sans faire attention. Sa main se glissa sur la partie vide du matelas. Il se mit à soupirer.

-Sasuke…

Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina à côté de lui. Son brun lui souriait. Il s'approchait de lui et venait l'embrasser. Naruto se mit sur le dos. Il posa ses mains sur son corps et commença à le caresser.

Un peu partout d'abord. Puis ses mains se dirigèrent vers le bas de son corps. Il s'entendit gémir. Il prit son membre à demi-levé en main et débuta des mouvements de va et viens. Ses jambes se crispèrent. Son dos se cambra.  
Sasuke l'embrassait, le touchait, se laissait aller dans ses bras. Tout ça, Naruto l'imaginait.

Puis un bruit le fit sursauter. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Lee entra avec une couverture à la main.

-Naruto j'ai pensé que tu... aurais peut-être… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto était brûlant et complètement carmin. Lee et lui se dévisageaient. Ils se trouvaient à divers degrés de gêne. Lee avait lâché la couverture en le voyant. Puis il se mit à sourire. Il reprit la parole pour lui demander quelque chose de bien précis.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
" -Naruto ! Ecoute, je suis dé  
-Je suis chez Lee. Je vais passer la nuit ici."


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 13**

-Qu... QUOI ?

Naruto se recula jusqu'à être adossé à la tête du lit. Son ami s'avançait dangereusement sur lui.

-... t'as l'air un peu en manque...  
-Que... T'approche pas ! ... Lee ! … Arrête ! Stop !

Le brun était maintenant assis devant lui. Les bras entourant ses jambes et le corps rejeté en avant. Naruto reculait toujours en se levant presque sur matelas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

-Lee ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu continues de t'approcher !  
-Allez ! Tu en meurs d'envie !

Naruto posa un pied sur l'épaule de Lee et le repoussa autant qu'il put en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Mais ça va pas ! T'as fumé quoi ?

Lee sourit de plus belle et s'approcha encore juste un peu.

-Tu veux pas me prendre ?  
-MAIS MERDE C'EST PAS PARCE-QUE SASUKE VEUX PAS QUE JE LE PRENNE QUE JE VAIS PREN… dre... quelqu'un… d'autre…

Lee se recula en souriant. Naruto se rassit sur le lit les yeux enfin ouverts. Lee soupira de contentement.

-Ca y est ! Il s'en rend compte ! T'as pris ton temps Naruto ! Tu vas peut-être être plus agréable maintenant que tu sais ce qui va pas chez toi !

Naruto sursauta. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Lee.

-De... Mais. Comment tu...

Lee se leva et observa Naruto le suivre du regard.

-On sait tous que tu n'allais pas bien. Moi j'ai juste trouvé ce que c'était.  
-Mais... comment…  
-Intuitions. Si Sasuke s'est fait violé... ça me paraissait louche qu'il se laisse faire si facilement.  
-Lee ? D'où tu sais tout ça ?  
-Neji est très bavard quand il boit trop. Un soir il est venu et il n'avait pas son petit remède habituel. Alors il a... beaucoup parlé.  
-Mais…  
-Laisse les explications. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi t'es si susceptible.  
-"Susceptible" ?  
-Chiant, énervant, irritable... Euh... quoi d'autre... ?  
-J'ai compris.

Lee émit un petit rire satisfait. Puis il vit un regard inquiet dans les yeux de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Lee. Tu voulais pas vraiment…  
-C'est pas parce que je me prends plein de râteaux avec les filles que je vais changer de bord !

Naruto fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il se permit un soupir rassuré en passant une main sur son visage. Lee se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Il ramassa la couverture et la mit au pied du lit du blond. Il lui redit bonne nuit et sortit. Dans le couloir, il entendit la porte de Naruto se rouvrir.

-Lee !

Lee se retourna. Naruto se tenait debout dans le couloir et était recouvert du drap dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes avant. Il regarda le brun quelques secondes, puis demanda.

-Est-ce que... je peux prévenir Sasuke que je suis ici ?  
-Le téléphone est en bas dans le salon.

Lee laissa passer Naruto devant lui. Il entendit un petit timide "merci", et sourit en allant dormir.

* * *

Sasuke parlait toujours à Neji. Ils étaient dans le salon. Ils discutaient de Naruto quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Le propriétaire des lieux se leva et alla décrocher.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ?

Sasuke agrandit ses yeux et se tourna vers Neji. Il avait reconnu la voix de Naruto.

-Naruto ! Ecoute, je suis dé  
-Je suis chez Lee. Je vais passer la nuit ici.  
-Chez Lee ?  
-Oui.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques instants. Neji attendait patiemment en observant les traits du visage de Sasuke changer.

-Sasuke…  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis désolé. Je... pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en souriant. Il remercia Dieu intérieurement et continua d'écouter la voix de son petit ami.

-J'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait et... je m'excuse pour mon comportement. J'aurai dû…  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
-Je croyais que tu le savais ?

Neji aperçut le visage de Sasuke s'assombrir. Le jeune Uchiwa ne semblait pas vouloir admettre cette idée. Naruto reprit la parole à l'autre bout de l'onde.

-On en parlera demain soir quand je rentrerai. J'ai pas envie d'en parler au téléphone.  
-D'accord.

Sasuke hésita à raccrocher lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien. Il avait l'impression que Naruto n'avait pas fini. Il écarta le combiné de son oreille mais le rapprocha de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit le blond lui parler.

-Sasuke !  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime, tu sais.

A ce moment, Neji sut tout de suite ce que venait de dire Naruto en voyant le visage de Sasuke. Il sourit en entendant le brun dire « moi aussi ».  
Sasuke raccrocha et resta quelques secondes à regarder son téléphone en souriant. Neji se leva de sa chaise et déclara.

-Ca a l'air de s'arranger !  
-... Hm... Il sait ce qu'il a. Enfin ce qu'il avait.  
-Et c'est… ?  
-Aucune idée. Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il veut m'en parler demain soir quand il rentrera.

Sasuke grimaça soudain et se tourna vers son ami.

-Et si c'était ce que je t'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
-… Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke tomba dans son canapé et prit son visage d'une main. Neji se planta devant lui et parla calmement.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Mais pour le moment tu devrais dormir. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Va te coucher et n'y pense plus. Tu verras bien demain. C'est pas la peine de te faire de fausses idées et de te ronger les sangs.

Sasuke fit un mouvement affirmatif de tête pas très convaincu. Il accompagna Neji jusqu'à la porte et le laissa partir. Puis il referma à clé et monta se coucher sans vraiment savoir s'il arriverait à dormir d'ici le lendemain soir.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
#Naruto.#

* * *

Perdu dans ses rêves, Naruto mit du temps à entendre la voix de Lee qui voulait le réveiller. En réalité, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier commence à le chatouiller. Naruto se leva d'un bond les yeux grands ouverts. Il dévisagea Lee ; outré par son attitude.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Je dois partir dans une demi-heure, Naruto. Le temps que tu te réveilles et que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner ! Je suis sympa je te lève pas à la dernière minute au moins.

Naruto se gratta le crâne en bougonnant.

-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Il est 6h.  
-SIX HEURE ! MAIS CA VA PAS ! Je me recouche !  
-Naruto. Je referme à clé derrière moi.

Naruto sourit. Enfin se força à sourire. Il s'étira en baillant et sortit de la pièce suivit du regard par Lee. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se séparaient tous les deux devant l'entrée.

Naruto regarda sa montre. Il avait encore plus de deux heures devant lui avant d'aller chercher ses élèves au point de rendez-vous. Il décida donc d'aller regarder son petit ami dormir. Il savait que Sasuke dormait sûrement encore. Le brun ne travaillait toujours pas et avait pour habitude de traîner sous la couette.

Et il avait raison. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Sasuke était dans leur lit paisiblement ensommeillé et respirant doucement. Naruto sourit en le voyant. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et le regarda sans le toucher. Son bras lui servait d'oreiller. Sasuke en avait un sous sa tête, et le second dans les bras.

* * *

Un grand bruit, et Naruto se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus personne puis, une main, une seconde, et une tête. Le visage de Sasuke.  
Naruto décroisa ses bras en ouvrant en grands ses yeux.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke était tombé du lit et Naruto pouvait voir son visage, un peu perdu il devait bien l'avouer, par-dessus le matelas.

Le blond se mit à pouffer de rire en devinant que son brun était tombé. Sasuke le remarqua et se renfrogna. Naruto se mit à rire et avança vers lui en rampant.

-Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son blond et sourit. Il fit non de la tête et laissa Naruto lui prendre la main.

-Tu tombes souvent du lit quand je te retiens pas dans mes bras ?  
-J'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vu... Ca m'a surpris étant donné que tu disais passer la nuit chez Lee.  
-Ah mais j'ai passé la nuit chez Lee ! Seulement il devait partir tôt. Alors je suis venu admirer mon si beeaauu Sasuke au beau milieu de ses songes !

Sasuke rougit et arrondit les yeux en entendant Naruto rire encore une fois. Il le vit se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et devina qu'il voulait un baiser. Et ce baiser, il l'eut dans problème. Sasuke avait eu si peur de le perdre la veille qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir le toucher. Il se leva sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément qu'à l'habitude.

Il s'assit sur le lit, repoussant Naruto qui en fit de même, et plongea ses yeux dans son regard.

-Naruto. Je...  
-Sasuke.

Naruto repoussa la main de son petit ami posée sur sa joue. Il baissa les yeux, et se racla la gorge comme pour trouver le courage de se lancer.

-Ca va pas être facile…  
-Dis-moi que ça ne nous remet pas en cause !

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Le brun était soucieux. Naruto leva ses mains et prit le visage de Sasuke en l'approchant du sien les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mais non ! Non ! Ce qui va se passer, ça va rien changer ! Je t'aime toujours ! C'est pas ta faute ! Je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça !

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

-C'est ça alors.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est parce que je suis tout le temps Seme. Tu es frustré parce que tu ne peux pas me prendre... !  
-Je...

Naruto aurait voulu nier pour détendre Sasuke, retirer cet air qui ne voulait pas s'enlever de son visage, un air voulant dire « j'ai trop peur pour te le permettre ... ! Je ne pourrai jamais ! Mais j'ai tellement envie que tu ailles mieux ! »  
Naruto ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté en lâchant la tête de Sasuke. Lequel avait comprit que, si, c'était ça. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. Et puis Naruto recommença à parler.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas. Et je le respecte. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tu as été trop choqué pour le faire. Je... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
-Mais Naruto !

Le blond lui fit face avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant, je sais à quoi c'était dû. Alors, je vais pouvoir me calmer. Je trouverai quelque chose pour me défrustrer ! C'est comme les cigarettes ! Je demanderai à Asuma. Il a décidé d'arrêter.

Sasuke aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais il savait que Naruto essayait de le rassurer. Le blond était aussi désemparé que lui et il savait tous les deux mais n'osait pas le dire. Et puis, sans le vouloir, Naruto aperçut leur réveil. Sasuke prit peur en voyant son visage se décomposer. Il en oublia ce dont ils parlaient et approcha son visage de celui de son blond.

-Naruto ? Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Naruto !  
-Je vais être en retard !

On aurait cru une vraie tornade. Naruto se leva brusquement du lit et farfouilla dans ses affaires en brassant l'air avec ses bras plus qu'autre chose pendant que Sasuke descendait dans l'entrée lui ouvrir. Ayant calculé que lorsque la porte serait ouverte, Naruto serait juste devant.  
Calcul très bien fait. Naruto sortit en trombe en grand courant d'air. Sasuke, après avoir retrouvé une stabilité normale, sourit, et ferma doucement la porte.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, et sursauta en entendant la porte se rouvrir. Naruto revenait. Il voulut l'interroger mais fut interrompu.

-T'as oubl... nnnn…

Naruto l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassa d'abord fougueusement, puis de plus en plus tendrement. Il se recula, lui sourit, et repartit.  
Sasuke se mit à rire doucement en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il sourit, et soupira. Puis sa gorge se serra. Il eut les larmes aux yeux mais se reprit. Non. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait trouver un moyen.  
Oui mais quoi.

#Il va mieux là… y'aura peut-être rien à faire... ?# Mais les paroles de Neji lui revinrent en mémoire.  
#« -… Faut faire des concessions dans un couple. L'un comme l'autre ! »#  
Un tremblement le prit en se remémorant le soir où Naruto avait essayé. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans le salon et appuya son coude sur la table.  
#Il a tout de suite arrêté. Il ne m'a pas obligé.#

-Il n'est pas comme ça.

Sasuke regarda dans le vague. Il se rongeait l'ongle de l'index gauche et le bout du doigt entre ses lèvres. Toujours dans ses pensées.  
#Quand il a vu que je ne voulais pas, il s'est stoppé. Je pourrai...#  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se le dire qu'un autre frisson le parcourut. Sans le faire exprès, il se mordit le doigt.

-Aïe ! 'tain !

Il se secoua la main et se figea. Ses yeux rivés dessus ; la paume ouverte. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et souffla en passant ses mains sous la table en enlevant de son esprit ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il se les frotta en inspirant profondément et se leva. Il se posta devant la fenêtre et se força à regarder le jardin. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et tourna sur lui-même en manquant de glisser sur le sol.

#C'est pas vrai ! C'est toujours quand on veut se changer les idées qu'on sait pas quoi faire ! …#

-J'vais me prendre un bain... ça va me détendre.

Sasuke fit un mouvement approbateur de tête comme pour se donner la permission d'y aller. Il se rendit dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée puis dans la salle au fond. Une grande salle de bain. Sasuke se pressa d'ouvrir les robinets et de se dévêtir pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude.  
Il s'étendit de tout son long en s'étirant légèrement. Il reposa ses bras sur les côtés de la baignoire et sursauta en sentant le marbre glacé. Il les plongea donc dans l'eau puis ferma les yeux après s'être installé comme il le souhaitait.

Il réussit à se détendre environ… trois minutes... ? Peut–être quatre.

Puis son problème lui revint comme une mouche dont on pense être débarrassé mais que l'on entend voler autour de soi juste avant de s'endormir.

-J'en ai marre !

Sasuke s'assit dans sa baignoire ; exaspéré. Il en avait plus qu'assez et, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il faudrait que Naruto puisse être Seme. Sans ça, le blond ne pourrait plus tenir. Il ferait comme si tout allait bien et se tairait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse de nouveau plus.  
Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

Il soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière tout en relaissant son bras retomber dans l'eau. Il regarda le plafond en réfléchissant.  
#Bon... De toute façon... que j'aime ou pas. Il faudra…#  
Il se plongea la tête dans l'eau en rejetant son corps en avant et la ressortit en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière.

-Pourquoi... j'arrive même pas à y penser…

Il reprit son visage en main encore une fois. Ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux. Il lâcha sa tête d'une main et regarda l'autre. Ses doigts étaient trempés. Il ferma les yeux et les plongea dans l'eau.

* * *

Au même moment, Naruto sortait de l'école ninja. Un de ses élèves s'était blessé chez lui pendant la soirée de la veille et, évidemment, c'était le meilleur du groupe. Du coup, Naruto avait décidé de laisser les deux autres avec Iruka et les plus jeunes à retrouver la théorie.  
Les deux genins lui avaient râlé dessus mais il s'était énervé encore plus ; s'étonnant lui-même. Il s'était repris mais les avaient quand même envoyé en cours.

Il était dans la cour et regardait au travers de la fenêtre la salle de classe.  
#Qu'est-ce que c'est simple quand t'es petit !#  
Il fronça des sourcils et se secoua un peu.  
#Je vais très bien ! pourquoi je suis si morose... ?#

-Ah bah si !

#Mon Sasuke me manque ! Héhhé !#  
Naruto se frotta les mains ; tout content d'avoir sa journée de libre. Il en fallait peu pour lui faire plaisir ! Il prit donc le chemin de sa maison. Les mains dans les poches, il passa par une des rues marchandes. Il s'arrêta devant le magasin où ils avaient acheté les boucles d'oreilles et se souvint de la tête de Sasuke juste avant qu'on la lui mette. Il se mit à rire tout seul en y repensant.

* * *

Quand il arriva, il referma la porte d'un délicat coup de pied bien placé et appela.

-SAAASUUKEEEEE !

Aucune réponse. Naruto tendit l'oreille. Ses épaules retombèrent et son sourire disparut.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto enleva son manteau ; tendant toujours l'oreille mais assez sceptique sur l'entente d'une quelconque réponse. Il retira ses chaussures et entra dans le couloir. Il passa la tête dans le salon tout en jetant ses clés sur le meuble à gauche en entrant, puis continua d'appeler de temps en temps tout en montant les escaliers ; pensant le trouver dans la chambre.

Personne.

#Il est quand même pas sortit ? Moi qui étais tout content de pouvoir le voir à la maison !#  
Il redescendit les escaliers et écouta encore.

-Sasu... ?

#Des sanglots ?#

-Sasuke ?

Naruto arrondit ses yeux et se précipita dans la salle de bain au fond du couloir. Il poussa la porte entrouverte et s'immobilisa en voyant son brun dans la baignoire. Assis, les yeux levés vers lui en un regard surpris, humide et rougit.

-Sasuke !

Naruto se précipita vers lui. Il se mit à genoux à côté de la baignoire et laissa le brun passer ses bras autour de son cou ; le trempant de l'eau du bain. Une eau qui le fit sursauter par sa froideur. Il se recula un peu et écarta les bras en regardant son T-shirt puis son petit ami.

-Elle est glacée ! T'es là-dedans depuis combien de temps ? Sors de là ! Tu vas attraper la crève ! Regarde tes lèvres ! Tu... tu es gelée !

Naruto se leva et prit un grand drap de bain. Il agrippa un des bras de Sasuke et le fit sortir. Le brun tremblait et ne refusa pas quand Naruto l'enveloppa dans une chaude serviette venant tout droit du radiateur.

-Merci.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de rester dans un bain froid comme ça ?

Naruto le blottit contre lui. Sasuke posa sa main sur le cœur de Naruto et le laissa le mener dans le couloir et les escaliers. Le blond était affolé. Les lèvres de son petit ami étaient bleues et il grelottait de partout. En plus, ses yeux montraient qu'il n'avait pas passé un « merveilleux moment ».

Arrivé dans leur chambre, Naruto aussi commençait à avoir froid. Son T-shirt trempé vola dans à travers la pièce tandis qu'il cherchait des affaires pour Sasuke qui se séchait et se réchauffait.

Il enfila une chemise et posa des vêtements pour son brun sur le lit. Celui-ci retira la serviette des ses épaules et commença à les enfiler pendant que Naruto le regardait d'un air inquiet. Le blond s'assit sur le lit en l'observant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sasuke ?

L'interpellé s'immobilisa un instant en ouvrant en grand ses yeux, puis boutonna son pantalon en répondant.

-Je... réfléchissais... Et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Naruto entendit dans le son de la voix de Sasuke que c'était tout sauf ça. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne disait pas tout. Il se leva et l'empêcha de prendre le T-shirt qu'il lui avait sortit pour s'habiller. Il ne le regarda pas, mais fixa sa main sur laquelle était posée la sienne.

-Tu mens. Raconte-moi.  
-Pourquoi je mentirais ?  
-Je t'ai entendu quand je suis arrivé. Et tu ne peux me dire que c'est faux quand je te dis que tu as pleuré. Ca se voit à tes yeux.

Sasuke se tut. Il enleva sa main de sous celle de Naruto et attira son regard en prenant son visage. Il l'interrogea à son tour.

-Et toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je peux pas partir en mission avec juste deux genins. Alors je suis rentré. Je voulais être avec toi. Je suis rentré ici directement. Enfin... pratiquement.

Naruto tourna son visage sur le côté ; le regard un peu au loin. Sasuke ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait et voulut savoir.

-Pratiquement ? Comment ça pratiquement ?  
-Tu es en train de t'éloigner du sujet Sasuke. Je t'ai posé une question.

Naruto ne cèderait pas. Sasuke le devina à son ton et à ses yeux.

-J'ai peur.

Naruto écarquilla doucement ses yeux ; montrant qu'il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Sasuke. Lequel grimaça en se répétant.

-J'ai peur Naruto !  
-De quoi ?  
-De ce qui est inévitable si on veut rester ensemble.

Sasuke se retourna et se laissa tomber sur le lit en s'asseyant. Naruto le regarda sans bouger. Il attendait de savoir ce dont parlait son petit ami. Celui-ci baissa son visage et fixa le sol.

-Il va falloir... Si on veut que... Je vais devoir te laisser me...

La voix de Sasuke commença à s'étrangler et Naruto le perçut. Il se baissa et mis une main dans le dos de Sasuke tout en cherchant à croiser son regard baisser. Sasuke grimaça de plus belle en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

-J'arrive même pas à le dire !  
-Sasuke, je refuse d'être seme si toi tu es comme ça. Si je fais ça, tu ne te sentiras plus pareil avec moi. Et c'est là que ça va plus aller entre nous !  
-Mais de toute façon... !  
-Sasuke. Regarde comment tu as fini rien qu'en y pensant !  
-C'est pas pour ça que... que je pleurais. Enfin si mais...

Naruto se décida à s'agenouiller devant Sasuke. Il le regarda se cacher le visage. Les mains du brun étaient sur son front et obstruaient la vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais d'autre... ?  
-Je... J'ai voulu...

Sasuke releva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-Je voulais essayer moi-même.  
-Toi-même ? Tu veux dire... Tu t'es... Tu t'es touché… comme pour te préparer ?

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts et le corps légèrement reculé en arrière. Il était surpris. Sasuke lui répondit.

-J'ai même pas réussi à... A peine ma main frôlait mes cuisses, je tremblais... je n'arrivais plus à respirer ! Naruto…

Sasuke pleurait. Il était désespéré et Naruto le voyait ; impuissant. Il le voyait essuyer ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il l'observait n'arrivant pas à les faire toutes disparaître. Il le regardait secoué par la peine et la douleur de ne pas y arriver.

-C'est normal... Tu devais te dire que si toi tu y arrivais... après, tu m'aurais laissé le faire... !  
-MAIS IL FAUT QU

Naruto se rapprocha de lui. Il entoura Sasuke de ses bras et l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier continuait de parler en pleurant. Naruto l'entendit renifler puis soupirer. Le brun se calma un peu.

-Je vais me forcer. Je devrais pourtant réussir, quoi ! C'est pas insurmontable ! Au début je pensais même pas pouvoir te laisser me caresser ! Je vais...  
-Tu vas rien faire Sasuke. Tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à être Seme.

Sasuke resserra ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et descendit du lit. Il agrippa le corps de Naruto de toutes ses forces en étranglant les quelques sanglots qui le secouaient encore.

-Je suis désolé d'être comme ça !  
-Il faut pas. C'est pas ta faute.

Ils étaient tous les deux par terre en plein milieu de la pièce au pied du lit. Il se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans plus rien dire. Le seul son résonnant dans leurs oreilles était celui des pleurs de Sasuke qui finirent par s'arrêter.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
"Il avait su qu'un jour cela se reproduirait mais il avait espéré que ce jour ne viendrait pas si vite. Quatre jours. Seulement quatre."


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 14 **

* * *

Quatre jours après ça, Sasuke s'efforçait de ne plus penser à cette histoire. Il y arrivait quand il s'occupait où qu'il était avec d'autres personnes. Des amis qui lui rendait visites ou qu'il rencontrait dans les rues du village. Lorsqu'il était avec Naruto, tout allait très bien. Le blond n'était plus désagréable avec lui et ne se fâchait plus.

Seulement, en dehors de Sasuke, Naruto n'arrivait pas à toujours faire attention. Et ce fut pour ça que, dans la soirée, Sasuke fut mit au courant par téléphone. Indirectement, mais il comprit ce qui se passait. Naruto s'efforçait d'être comme d'habitude avec lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir avec tout le monde.

Sasuke se tenait devant le téléphone. Il réfléchissait. A l'instant où il avait compris ce que arrivait, un nœud dans son ventre s'était formé et il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Naruto n'était pas encore rentré et il n'avait rien à faire. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour penser. Il avait su qu'un jour cela se reproduirait mais il avait espéré que ce jour ne viendrait pas si vite. Quatre jours. Seulement quatre.

-JE VEUX MOURIR !

Le brun sursauta et se leva. Naruto venait d'arriver et il ne semblait pas très heureux. Il courut jusque dans le couloir et le vit.

-Naruto ? Ca va pas ?  
-Noooon ... !

Naruto tendit ses bras vers Sasuke et fit le malheureux. Il enlaça son petit ami en reniflant. On aurait dit une épave.

-sniff…

Sasuke haussa ses sourcils et le poussa doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-J'ai une mission avec mes élèves demain…

Grand blanc.

-Tu es ninja Naruto ?  
-oui...  
-Tu veux devenir Hokage, non ?  
-Oui...

Sasuke ne comprit soudain plus. Et puis Naruto expliqua.

-Je vais devoir m'en aller au minimum trois jours…

Une lumière éclaircit l'esprit du brun. Il se mit à sourire.

-Je vais te manquer ?  
-... OUIIII ! … bouhou... Je vais devoir supporter mes élèves trois jours d'affilés... si c'est pas plus…

Sasuke sourit doucement. Naruto le remarqua et réagit directement.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? C'est pas drôle ! Ils foutent rien...

Ces trois derniers mots, Naruto les avait dit d'un ton sérieux et agacé. Il continua.

-Ils écoutent pas ce que je leur dis... Ils disent que je m'énerve trop contre eux... mais c'est normal ! Ils bossent pas, ... ils …

Naruto continua de se plaindre de ses élèves. Sasuke l'écoutait et, plus le blond parlait, plus il devenait impatient et exaspéré. Les yeux de Sasuke s'assombrirent.  
#Alors c'est vrai... Tu es comme ça quand tu n'es pas avec moi…#

Naruto remarqua le visage maussade de Sasuke et s'arrêta. Il reprit son sourire habituel et le montra à son petit ami en passant ses bras autour de son bassin.

-On a quand même la soirée !

Puis il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le lâcher pour enlever manteau et chaussures. Sasuke sourit timidement quand son blond revint vers lui en l'interrogea.

-Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?  
-… et toi ?

Naruto afficha un regard très gourmand. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'accentuer et serra Sasuke contre lui en posant son front sur le sien. Le brun sourit.

-Je vois…

Naruto se mit à rire fièrement mais aussi d'un air coquin.  
Le téléphone les interrompit. Naruto tourna son visage. Sasuke l'embrassa sur la joue et sourit en prenant la parole.

-Tu réponds et moi je fais le dîner. J'aimerai bien manger quand même.  
-Ok !

Naruto prit la direction du salon tandis que Sasuke prenait celle de la cuisine. Il entendit Naruto décrocher et répondre. Il se permit en sourire en entendant un grand « aaallôôôô ! ».

Sasuke commençait à mettre les couverts sur la table de la cuisine quand il reconnut la voix de Naruto crier. Il leva les yeux vers le salon et aperçut son petit ami à travers le couloir debout dans le salon. Il écouta et ce dont il s'était rendu compte quand Naruto avait parlé de ses élèves revint au galop. Naruto n'était aimable et ne se contrôlait seulement qu'avec lui. Son blond ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Naruto n'arrive dans la cuisine en soupirant. Il remarqua le visage inquiet et sombre de Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras par derrière.  
Il prit une voix douce et tendre et chuchota à son oreille.

-Ca va pas ?  
-Si. Je vais bien. Installe-toi.

Sasuke se retourna et se força à sourire.

-Je fais le service !  
-… ? D'accord.

Contrairement à lui, Sasuke savait très bien feinter les sourires et les airs heureux. C'est pourquoi Naruto ne se douta de rien. Le dîner passa assez vite et quand Naruto voulut débarrasser, Sasuke se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

-Sasuke ?

Le blond regarda d'un air surpris son amour. Sasuke arborait un air mélancolique et se berça dans les bras de Naruto qui glissa ses mains dans son dos. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et accepta les soudaines caresses de Sasuke en fermant ses paupières.  
Le brun l'avait coincé contre la cuisinière de manière douce. Il faufilait ses mains sous la chemise de Naruto. Puis il se recula et le prit par la main en l'emmenant dans les escaliers puis dans la chambre ; laissant leur assiettes vides et autres couverts sur la table pour la nuit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Sasuke et Naruto ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'échanger de fougueux baisers. Ils se déshabillèrent et Naruto s'étendit sur le matelas. Sasuke se pencha sur lui et déglutit. Il était assis entre les jambes écartées de Naruto qui le regardait venir à lui en souriant. Il se redressa doucement et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke. Il sentit comme un tremblement parcourir son brun et s'immobilisa en le regardant ; surpris.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui.

La respiration de Sasuke se faisait hésitante mais il se contrôla. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à trembler de partout et sourit à Naruto. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner et son cœur battait la chamade.

-Attends... Je... J'aimerai bien faire un truc.  
-... ? Quoi ?

Le brun embrassa encore une fois Naruto et le fit s'allonger. Il se leva et alla chercher un long ruban noir. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Sasuke se rassit entre les jambes de Naruto et prit les mains de son blond. Il les mit au-dessus de sa tête et les joignit. Naruto le regardait faire.

-Tu m'attaches ?  
-Oui.

Sasuke fit un nœud et le serra. Naruto grimaça.

-Sers pas trop fort !

Sasuke posa ses mains sur le torse de Naruto et le regarda. Le blond se tut en le voyant. Il sentit les mains du brun trembler. Il le regarda dans les yeux et le questionna muettement. Sasuke sourit et fit passer ses jambes autour de celles de Naruto. Celui-ci commença à bouger un peu plus de façon troublée.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il tira sur ses propres bras pour se détacher du lit, mais le nœud se resserrait.

-Détache-moi !

Sasuke était sur lui et sentait des larmes lui venir. Il voyait que Naruto voulait se délivrer.

-Arrête d'essayer Naruto. Ce nœud je l'ai appris à l'Anbu. Tu ne pourras pas le défaire.

Le blond se figea et plongea son regard dans celui déjà humide de Sasuke. Il sentit ses mains sur lui. Des mains crispées et tremblante. Sasuke inspira profondément et se pencha sur Naruto. Il l'embrassa et descendit dans son cou tout en caressant son corps de ses mains.

-Sasuke ! Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne veux pas ! Arrête !

Le visage de Sasuke s'appuya sur le ventre de Naruto. Celui-ci entendit une plainte puis un sanglot. Naruto voyait le haut du crâne de Sasuke descendre de plus en plus et il finit par sentir sa langue lécher son entrejambe. Il se cambra ; la gorge serrée.

-Non… Sa... Sasu...

Naruto ferma les yeux et serra sa mâchoire pour ne pas gémir. Il savait ce que s'apprêtait à faire son petit ami.

-... nn…

Sasuke se redressa. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et les arrondit. Il vit le brun se soulever et s'apprêter à introduire Naruto en lui. Ce dernier paniqua.

-Sasuke ! Arrête ! ARRETE ! Tu... ! T'es pas préparer ! ARRETE !

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tourna son visage. Il n'écoutait plus Naruto. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il prit le membre de Naruto en main et l'introduit en lui. Il fut pris d'une convulsion soudaine en le sentant en lui. Il entendait Naruto lui crier de se stopper puis plus rien, Naruto se retenait pour ne pas lui faire écouter ses gémissements et autres soupirs de plaisir. Sasuke se figea un instant et porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer son mal être. La seconde était sur le bas ventre de Naruto qui pouvait prouver l'excitation de Naruto. Il était brûlant et sa respiration saccadée faisait monter et descendre son torse rapidement.

Puis Sasuke débuta des mouvements de va et viens rapide. Le corps de Naruto se cambrait comme jamais. Tous ces muscles étaient complètement tendus. La bouche fermée, le blond n'arrivait cependant pas à étouffer tous ses soupirs. C'était sûr, il aimait ça. Mais il savait aussi que c'était tout le contraire pour Sasuke et cela l'empêchait de se perdre totalement. Il se contenait. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge quand il rouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration devenue difficile. Son souffle lui manquait.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que le blond se libère. Il rouvrit ses yeux fermés et vit Sasuke s'allonger secoué de spasmes, parcourut de frissons et le visage baigné de larmes. Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que Naruto lui parlait.

-Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Sasuke était de dos à lui. Il ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas. Naruto bougea dans tous les sens pour réussir à se détacher mais rien n'y faisait. Le nœud du brun ne cèderait pas. Naruto pensa alors que si ce n'était pas le nœud, ce serait le lit. Il prit le barreau auquel il était attaché dans ses mains et tira de toutes ses forces sans quitter Sasuke des yeux. Le barreau céda et Naruto s'assit pour ce débarrasser de ses liens. Puis il se pencha par-dessus le corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci sentit la chaleur de Naruto s'approcher. Il sursauta mais cela ne se vit pas parmi ses tremblements. Il entendit la voix de Naruto à son oreille. Elle était étranglée.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu voulais pas ! Je voulais pas ! Pas comme ça !

Naruto passa ses bras autour du corps de Sasuke et le fit se redresser légèrement.  
Sasuke laissa Naruto le blottir contre lui. C'était la seule tendresse de ce moment. Attaché, Naruto n'avait rien put faire avant. Sasuke se tourna et serra de toutes ses forces Naruto contre lui. Il prononça son prénom d'une voix aigue, perdue et tourmentée. Une voix tellement étranglée qu'elle ressemblait par moment à de simples sifflements.  
Naruto laissa juste une larme s'échapper de ses yeux puis se reprit en resserrant son étreinte.

C'était foutu pensa t'il. Sasuke ne serait plus le même.

Il le berça d'avant en arrière une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. Il essayait de le réconforter même s'il se doutait que Sasuke n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait. Les doigts de celui-ci agrippaient son dos. Ses larmes coulaient sur son torse et sa peau tremblante frottait contre la sienne.  
Naruto était totalement désemparé. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il continuait de le bercer pour le calmer, de lui parler pour lui montrer qu'il était là, de le serrer le plus qu'il pouvait pour arrêter ses tremblements.

Puis Naruto n'entendit soudain plus Sasuke pleurer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus que le sifflement de sa respiration. Il baissa les yeux et vit le regard vide de Sasuke. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il tremblait et n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Sasuke !

#Merde !#

-Sasuke ! Respire !

Le brun faisait une crise d'angoisse. Naruto leva les yeux en resserrant son brun contre lui. Il fit passer son regard tout autour de lui en cherchant quelque chose pour l'aider. Il vit le portable de Sasuke posé sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit ses yeux en grands et tendit le bras. Seulement, pour l'attraper, il devait légèrement pousser Sasuke en arrière et, celui-ci, se sentant tomber, trembla encore plus. Naruto tendit une dernière fois le bras, prit le portable de Sasuke et se redressa d'un coup le tout en gardant son petit ami blottit contre lui.  
Trop perdu pour se rappeler un simple numéro, il appuya sur la touche "bis".

-... mmaallo… ? ...  
-NEJI ?  
-Narutoo... on est en pleine n  
-VITE ! APPELLE L'HOPITAL ! SAS... SASUKE…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il sentit le corps de son brun se détendre complètement. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que Sasuke ne tremblait plus. Seulement, sa respiration était pratiquement au même point.

-SASUKE !

Naruto voulut demander de l'aide à Neji, mais celui ci avait raccroché depuis longtemps. Le portable sonna et Naruto sursauta en appuyant sur « décrocher ». Il ne dit rien et colla son oreille pour entendre la voix de Neji lui parler.

-Une ambulance va arriver.

Naruto émit un son bizarre comme affirmation et remerciement. Puis il lâcha le téléphone et allongea Sasuke avant de lui mettre le minimum de vêtement nécessaire. Il était complètement perdu. Puis soudain, il n'entendit plus rien. Aucun son ne sortait de la gorge de Sasuke.  
Il se pencha sur ses lèvres mais n'entendit rien d'autre que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit en grand la porte.

-Il vient d'arrêter de respirer ! Il… !

Naruto tira sur le bras de l'homme qui venait d'arriver et le mena en courant jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Sasuke. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier respirait et était emmené à l'hôpital. Naruto était assis dans l'ambulance, son visage entre ses mains. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Sasuke fut emmené. Naruto suivait derrière un peu, ou plutôt complètement, perdu. Il put rester au chevet de son brun assis sur une banquette sous la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, c'était à cause d'une infirmière qui le secouait.

-Mr Uzumaki ! Mr Uzumaki !

Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux en se demandant où il était et pourquoi il n'avait pas la chaleur du corps de son amant près de lui. Puis il se souvint brusquement de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il regarda dans le lit qui se trouvait devant lui. Son brun respirait paisiblement en dormant.

-Mr Uzumaki. Vos élèves vous attendent pour partir.

Naruto se retourna vers l'infirmière avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Mais vous n'allez pas bien ? Je vais pas laisser Sasuke !  
-Je suis désolé mais le responsable de  
-... vous a dit que j'avais déjà pris des congés… et que je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre un autre.  
-... toutes mes excuses.

Naruto voyait bien que la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui était bien embêtée. Il posa son regard sur Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je reste ?  
-… A ce que j'ai compris, vous aurez de gros problèmes…

Naruto clôt ses paupières brutalement. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. L'infirmière dut voir son état et son inquiétude. Elle voulut le rassurer.

-Il va bien maintenant. Nous lui avons administré un sédatif pour qu'il se calme. Si vous voulez, je peux appeler un proche pour qu'il reste avec lui ?  
-Il n'a plus de famille.

Naruto fut pousser gentiment par la jeune femme. Il devait partir. Puis il se stoppa.

-Hyuga Neji ! Appelez-le ! Je… J'ai son numéro quelque part. S'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas que Sasuke reste tout seul !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et Naruto donna le numéro du meilleur ami de Sasuke à son infirmière qui lui promit de l'appeler. Il aurait bien voulut rester jusqu'à ce que Neji arrive, mais ses élèves lui firent comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas sous peine de recevoir des plaintes. La personne pour qui il devait faire une mission était très influente et elle ne laisserait pas passer même un retard. Et c'était très mal parti.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
"Il vérifia que Sasuke ne le suivait pas et prit son visage en main en se penchant en avant.  
#Pourquoi j'y arrive pas... ? Cette nuit pourtant on a dormit l'un contre l'autre ! … #"


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 15**

* * *

-Na... ruto…

Neji leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Le brun se réveillait et la première personne qu'il appelait était son petit ami. Neji se leva et se pencha en avant pour voir les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir. Celui-ci porta une main à son propre visage et voulut s'asseoir mais Neji l'en empêcha.

-Reste allongé !  
-Neji… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Naruto… ?

Sasuke cherchait des yeux son blond. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et demanda d'un regard à Neji ce qui se passait. Ce dernier soupira et se rassit en fixant son regard désolé sur celui de Sasuke.

-Il est parti en mission il y a deux heures.  
-Qu… quoi ?  
-Il a voulut rester ici mais il n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir.  
-Mais...  
-Il ne voulait pas que tu sois seul alors il a demandé à ce que l'on m'appelle.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se rallongea correctement. Puis il entendit la voix de Neji.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Je sais seulement que tu as fait une crise d'angoisse.  
-Une crise d'angoisse ?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage étonné vers Neji. Il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Neji répondit.

-Oui. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi. A part toi et Naruto…

Sasuke fixa le plafond. Puis il se tourna dans l'autre sens ; montrant son dos à Neji en lui parlant.

-Merci d'être venu mais...

Il entendit un soupir agacé.

-Sasuke. Tu m'énerves.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Neji le fixer. Ce dernier continua.

-De toute façon je ne partirais pas. Naruto n'a pas voulu que tu sois seul et il a demandé à ce que je sois là. Je ne le décevrais pas sous prétexte que, toi, tu ne veux pas.  
-Neji !

Sasuke en restait coi. Il se décida à s'asseoir malgré le mouvement brutal de main que Neji fit pour lui dire de ne pas le faire. Il s'assit en tailleur et regarda son ami.

-Je te dirais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
-Et bien tant pis pour moi.

Sasuke se mit à sourire en voyant Neji hausser les épaules. En réalité le jeune Hyuga ne s'attendait pas à avoir une explication. Il avait juste essayé comme ça.

-Je suis à l'hôpital depuis longtemps ?  
-Hier soir. Tard. Très tard.

Neji parut se souvenir d'un mauvais moment. Sasuke le questionna du regard.

-Naruto m'a appelé. Il était terrorisé et m'a demandé d'appeler une ambulance. Il criait ton nom.  
-Il t'a appelé ? Pour moi ?

Neji hocha de la tête.

-Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi... Bref... j'ai appelé une ambulance et puis je l'ai rappelé pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Et puis plus de nouvelle jusqu'à tout à l'heure quand Hinata m'a dit de venir ici.  
-Hinata ?

Sasuke l'avouait volontiers, il ne comprenait pas tout.

-C'est elle qui a décroché le téléphone quand on m'a appelé. Elle était toute contente de pouvoir. J'ai vu son visage se décomposer.

Neji se permit de sourire en y repensant. Sur le coup lui aussi avait été affolé et très inquiet. Mais, maintenant qu'il voyait Sasuke réveillé et qu'il l'entendait parler, il était rassuré. Même si son ami avait un visage plus que fatigué et des yeux à faire peur, il pouvait être heureux de ne pas y être passé.

Un médecin arriva dans la chambre. Sasuke se tourna vers lui. L'homme tenait un petit calepin à la main et le lisait tout en parlant.

-Mr Uchiwa… Vous nous avez fait des frayeurs ! Les ambulanciers ont cru vous perdre plus d'une fois !

Sasuke montra un petit sourire timide et désolé. Neji sortit un instant à la demande du médecin et dut rester dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin sortait en compagnie de Sasuke. Ce dernier pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il mettait sa veste en forçant un sourire pour rassurer Neji.

-Tu sors ?  
-Oui. J'ai aucune raison de rester ici.

Neji fronça ses sourcils. Sasuke le remarqua et voulut rassurer son ami.

-Même le médecin a dit la même chose.  
-… je te raccompagne ?  
-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Sasuke commença à marcher suivit par Neji qui le rattrapa. Ils firent le chemin tous les deux. Neji essaya d'avoir quelques indices pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais Sasuke ne dit rien. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Il revoyait le visage de Naruto. Son blond, les mains jointes et attachées au lit, lui criant d'arrêter. Il prit son visage d'une main et étrangla une plainte dans sa gorge. Ce geste préoccupa Neji qui ne le quitta dés lors plus des yeux.

Arrivé chez Sasuke, Neji entra quelques instants mais repartit quand Sasuke lui certifia qu'il allait bien et qu'il voulait être seul.

Neji rentra donc chez lui. Il téléphona en même temps à Hinata pour la rassurer.

* * *

Le surlendemain soir, Sasuke était assis sur une chaise dans le salon. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il releva ses yeux baissés et écouta. Il y eut quelques bruits flous, puis des pas. Le cœur de Sasuke accéléra. Il se leva et se figea sur place en voyant Naruto, immobile, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Le blond avait les yeux ronds. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Leur regard était fixé l'un à l'autre dans un grand silence qui dura une minute interminable.

Naruto fut le premier à parler d'une voix basse et incertaine.

-Je suis rentré.

Ces paroles furent un élément déclencheur. Sasuke se précipita sur lui en tendant les bras. Il les posa autour de son cou en se serrant contre lui, en se jetant dans des bras qui ne répondirent pas à son étreinte.

-Naruto ! Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi !

Naruto entendait la voix implorante de Sasuke dans son oreille. Il ferma les yeux, puis ses bras entourèrent le corps de Sasuke. Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'il murmurait quelques mots pour rassurer cet être tremblant qu'il tenait contre lui.

-C'est fini. Je suis là. Je suis rentré Sasuke.  
-Naruto ! Je voulais que tu ailles mieux ! … Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi ! …  
-C'est rien. Tu n'as rien fais. T'as pas à t'excuser.

La voix de Naruto était calme et posée. Il apaisait Sasuke. Celui-ci finit par se détendre. Il se recula doucement sans croiser son regard à celui du blond. Il baissait les yeux et fuya ceux de Naruto qui prit son menton d'une main pour pouvoir tourner son visage vers le sien. Naruto prit la parole.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ! J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Du coup j'étais pressé de finir la mission et… j'ai mis le turbo avec mes élèves. Ils ont vu que je m'inquiétais et ils se sont enfin mit à bosser.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il se rapprocha juste de nouveau de Naruto et se blottit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et se complut contre lui. Sa chaleur. Son odeur. Les doux mouvements reposant provoqués par sa respiration. Il resta comme ça dans un silence total puis il déclara d'une voix sereine.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Naruto sourit et déposa un tendre baiser au coin de l'œil de Sasuke.

Ce soir là, ils ne parlèrent plus, ils ne mangèrent pas. Ils s'allongèrent juste l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit. Sasuke dans les bras de Naruto, ses mains dans les siennes reposées sur son propre ventre, et son dos collé au torse de Naruto.

* * *

-bonjour…

Sasuke se frottait les yeux. Il venait de se réveiller et, la chaleur de Naruto ayant disparue, il avait décidé de descendre pour le trouver. Le blond était dans la cuisine et buvait un café. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui et le laissa l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
-mm…

Sasuke s'étira en baillant. Naruto se mit à sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en fichait.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Sasuke hésita quelques instants, puis il se pencha vers Naruto. Il prit son bol de café et se servit sous le regard effaré du blond. Puis il le reposa.

-C'est bon. J'ai ce qu'il faut.

Naruto ne protesta pas. Il prit juste encore une gorgée et donna son bol à Sasuke.

-T'as la flemme de bouger ? Je pouvais te servir, tu sais !  
-… je voulais le tien.

Sasuke continua de boire. Il frémit en sentant l'index de Naruto se poser sur sa joue pour remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Naruto sourit et se leva.  
Sasuke posa « son » bol et le suivit du regard. Naruto sortait de la cuisine.

-Tu vas où ?  
-Quelque part !

Naruto lança un sourire mutin à Sasuke et monta les escaliers. Le brun finit le bol de café puis entreprit de trouver son petit ami.

-Naruto ?…

Il chercha dans la chambre : personne.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entendit l'eau de la douche. Il joua un peu du cou et vit la silhouette floue de son blond à travers la vitre de la douche. Il sourit et s'accouda à l'embrasure de la porte tandis que celle de la douche s'entrouvrit.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun sursauta en voyant le visage étonné de Naruto le regarder. Seule la tête du blond était correctement visible. Naruto demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il sourit à Naruto et retourna dans le couloir. Le blond se questionna quelques instants tout seul et se décida à sortir. Il prit une serviette et la posa sur les hanches. Il sortit vite fait dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre où se trouvait Sasuke. Le brun s'habillait tranquillement.

-Sasuke… ? Ca va ?

L'interpellé se retourna et haussa ses sourcils en regardant Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu me dema...

Naruto aperçut les joues de Sasuke rosirent. Ils s'avança vers lui sans apercevoir le mouvement de recul du brun lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Naruto prit des vêtements dans l'armoire et se couvrit un peu plus. Sasuke soupira. Il avait sentit une inquiétude naître dans son esprit quand il l'avait vu venir ainsi vers lui. Mais Naruto n'avait rien fait. Il était passé et repassé devant lui sans même le toucher. Naruto était maintenant rendu près de la porte de la chambre ; habillé. Il regarda Sasuke par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit en lui envoyant un baiser volant.

Il sortit dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers. Il alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Il vérifia que Sasuke ne le suivait pas et prit son visage en main en se penchant en avant.  
#Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Cette nuit pourtant on a dormit l'un contre l'autre… !#  
Naruto soupira et fixa son regard un peu plus loin dans le vague. Et puis il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il se leva et se retourna. Il inspira profondément juste avant que Sasuke n'apparaisse. Le brun répondit à son sourire et resta planté dans le couloir. Pour ne pas rester dans un grand silence, Naruto se décida.

-Je vais devoir y aller ! Mes élèves doivent m'attendre !

Sasuke émit un mouvement affirmatif de tête sans rien dire. Naruto sortit du salon et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le front de Sasuke avant de partir. Le brun avait légèrement tressaillit mais c'était passé inaperçu. Il ne dit rien, Naruto non plus, et ils se séparèrent pour la journée.

Mais cette séparation fut très courte car Naruto, à peine sortit, refit son apparition surprenant Sasuke.

-Naruto ? T'as déjà fini ta journée ?

Sasuke voulait se moquer de son blond, mais celui lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

-Bah oui ! Normalement on devait rentrer aujourd'hui... donc en fait, on fait rien aujourd'hui !

Naruto entra et retourna dans le salon sans plus rien dire. Sasuke le suivait du regard sans bouger les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux grands ouverts. Il le rejoint sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui.

-On a la journée pour nous alors ?  
-Hm ? Oui.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et puis Sasuke continua.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ?  
-Rien de spécial…

Sasuke voulut dire quelque chose, mais Naruto le coupa.

-Sasuke... je…

Naruto se racla la gorge. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Il prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et se rapprocha de lui en hésitant. Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise. Il fit un mouvement de recul.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

Naruto lâcha Sasuke.

-Rien... Excuse-moi.

Naruto se leva. Sasuke attrapa son bras.

-Attends ! Je...  
-Sasuke. Je crois que j'ai un problème.

Naruto se tourna vers lui ; le visage grave.

-Je sais pas si tu a remarqué mais… je… j'y arrive plus.  
-T'y arrive plus ? De quoi ?  
-Je t'ai pas caressé ni embrassé depuis hier soir. Et pourtant on sait pas vu depuis deux jours.

La main de Sasuke se resserra sur le bras de Naruto. Il le regarda d'un air perdu.

-Tu m'aimes plus ?  
-Non ! C'est pas ça ! Je...  
-C'est parce que… je t'ai forcé.

Sasuke se tut. Des frissons le parcoururent alors qu'il repensait à cette soirée.

-Je crois que j'ai peur que ça recommence. Quand tu as fait ta crise d'angoisse, j'ai même pas pu me souvenir d'un numéro ! J'étais  
-Naruto...  
-Non mais c'est vrai ! J'ai eu tellement peur que

Sasuke voulut calmer Naruto. Il posa sa deuxième main sur la joue de Naruto et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux bleus de Naruto montraient l'angoisse de celui-ci. Il s'était tu et fixait Sasuke. Puis il s'avança vers le brun ; hésitant. Il sentit les battements de son propre cœur accélérer. Et lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Sasuke, les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent et commencèrent à trembler.

Naruto recula directement.

-Sasuke ! TU TREMBLE !

Sasuke sursauta et recula lui aussi en baissant les yeux et en regardant de droite à gauche.

-C'est rien. C'est juste un frisson… ne t'inquiète pas.  
-MAIS... ! TU TREMBLAIS !

La voix de Naruto résonnait dans la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait l'impression d'être devant le même Sasuke tremblant, prit de convulsions et le souffle coupé.  
Encore un peu et c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans cet état. Sasuke le voyait regarder dans sa direction sans pour autant le voir. Il comprit alors que son blond revivait ce qui leur était arrivé trois jours plus tôt. Il agrippa ses bras et le secoua pour le faire redescendre.

-Naruto ! Calme-toi ! Je vais bien ! Tout va bien ! Na...

Pendant ce temps, Naruto continuait de crier, effrayé à l'idée que Sasuke ne respire plus. Celui-ci aperçut des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux.

-Naruto ! Reprends tes esprits !

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et puis, une idée lui vint. Il scella ses lèvres à celles de Naruto qui, à ce contact, eut comme un soubresaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands puis se fermèrent pour répondre au baiser de Sasuke qu'il approfondit même sans que le brun n'ait de mouvement de recul.  
Les bras de Naruto entourèrent le corps de Sasuke et il le serra doucement contre lui. Le baiser rompu, il garda Sasuke dans ses bras et reposa son visage sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Sasuke… Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru mourir en te voyant inconscient... Tu n'arrivais même plus à respirer !

Sasuke avait ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto. Il le serrait contre lui.

-C'est promis. C'est promis Naruto.  
-Tu m'avais dit que tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien ! Et toi, tu t'es forcé et tu as failli mourir ! Je veux plus que tu sois dans cet état ! Je veux plus !  
-Je sais. Je… je te le dirais si je ne me sens pas bien. C'est promis mais s'il te plait Naruto. Calme-toi. Moi non plus je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Naruto emprisonnait Sasuke dans ses bras. L'un passait dans son dos pour venir se perdre sur la hanche du brun tandis que l'autre s'était glissé sous son bras et remontait jusqu'à l'épaule. Son visage était au creux du cou de Sasuke. Il retenait ses sanglots car ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke le voit comme ça alors il l'empêchait de reculer.  
Ce dernier savait Naruto totalement perdu et au bord des larmes. Il savait que le blond ne voulait pas l'inquiéter même s'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

-Tout va bien Naruto. Et tout ira bien maintenant. D'accord ?

Sasuke repoussa Naruto. L'emprise que celui-ci avait sur son corps se brisa et Naruto montra son visage à Sasuke. Il fit un oui timide de tête et sourit maladroitement. Sasuke répondit à son sourire comme pour le calmer. Puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes en se rapprochant.

-On s'aime toujours, hein ?

Un petit rire amusé sortit de la gorge de Naruto ; contrastant avec ce qui venait de se passer. Il secoua la tête de bas en haut et lui répondit.

-Oui.

Sasuke sourit et reprit Naruto dans ses bras.

-On va rien se cacher maintenant.

Naruto ferma les yeux en répondant par l'affirmative par un petit son léger de gorge et se blottit contre son amour.  
Il sentit Sasuke déposer un baiser sur sa joue et, au même instant, son cœur se serra. Des petits baisers comme celui-la, cela faisait longtemps pour lui qu'il n'en avait pas eut. Il en avait donné, mais Sasuke ne lui en avait pas rendu. Et ce même baiser réchauffait son cœur comme jamais. Il prit la parole tout doucement.

-Promets-moi de me laisser aller doucement avec toi. Je ne veux plus te voir trembler.

Sasuke appuya un peu plus sa tête contre celle de Naruto en souriant.

-Je te le promets.  
-Merci.

Ils restèrent encore un peu comme ça et défirent leur étreinte. Ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire ou faire puis Naruto se racla la gorge avant de rougir un peu trop.

-Je vais aller me changer… Je vais pas rester en tenu de ninja si je fais rien aujourd'hui.

Sasuke lâcha les mains de Naruto et le laissa passer.

-Vas-y.  
-Je monte.

Naruto sortit du salon. Sasuke l'entendit monter les escaliers. Il se rassit sur le canapé. Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Il avait eu peur que Naruto finisse comme lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait attaché, qu'il l'avait entendu crier d'arrêter, il avait cru entendre sa propre voix supplier ses agresseurs. Puis il avait réentendu leur voix dans sa tête.  
Le tout mêlé l'avait fait perdre pied et lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits c'était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, Naruto absent, et Neji faisant office de garde-malade.

Il sortit de ses pensées et monta rejoindre Naruto. Il entra dans la chambre et aperçut le dos de son petit ami. Naruto était en train d'enfiler un T-shirt bleu foncé. Une fois fait, celui-ci sentit comme une présence et se retourna. Sasuke était assis en tailleur sur le lit et l'observait. Naruto l'interrogea.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi Naruto lui demandait ça et le questionna d'un haussement de sourcil.

-Tu me dévisages Sasuke.  
-C'est interdit d'observer son petit ami se changer ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, se gratta le crâne, et se mit à genoux sur le matelas.

-Non, mais…  
-Tu veux plus que je te regarde ?  
-C'est pas ça ! C'est même flatteur que tu me regarde ! … Mais c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas...

Sasuke le fixa en entendant ces paroles. Etonné et les yeux ronds. Naruto reprit.

-Enfin… je pensais pas que tu te remettrais si vite…

Sasuke posa sa main sur un des genoux du blond.

-Naruto. Tu veux reprendre les choses doucement. Je suis d'accord. Mais si on n'ose plus se regarder, ou s'embrasser, on fera plus jamais rien.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Son regard se posa sur la main de Sasuke. Puis le visage du brun se glissa devant ses yeux.

-Je veux pouvoir te refaire l'amour Naruto. Et si on s'y prend correctement… toi-même… tu pourrais me prendre.

Naruto, qui avait sursauté en entendant le souhait de Sasuke, se recula de lui et se leva dés lors qu'il entendait la possibilité qu'il puisse de nouveau prendre Sasuke.

-non… ça... on le refera plus.

Sasuke déglutit.

-Naruto... j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse parce que j'ai revu ce qu'on m'avait fait… Je t'ai forcé et... Je suis désolé… Moi non plus à ce moment je ne voulais pas mais si…  
-Non. Non, je ne serai plus jamais Seme Sasuke. J'aurai trop peur de toute façon. Et puis pourquoi tu veux absolument que je sois Seme ? C'est toi qui t'es fait violer, non ?

Naruto plaqua une main sur sa bouche en fixant Sasuke. Le brun ne bougeait plus. Il le regardait d'un air blessé.

-Sasuke ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai pas réfléchit ! Je voulais pas dire ça !  
-Mais tu l'as dit.

Sasuke se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Naruto le vit s'en aller. Une fois le brun dehors, Naruto ferma les yeux et frappa le matelas de toutes ses forces.

#ET MERDE ! Je pouvais pas me taire !#

-SASUKE !

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
" -Naruto.. Tu es invivable quand tu es frustré."


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 16**

Naruto se précipita dans le couloir. Il voulut rattraper Sasuke et n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Le brun était adossé au mur juste à gauche de l'entrée de la chambre. Naruto se figea et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke qui lui souriait. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. La voix de Sasuke rompit le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

-Si on commence comme ça…  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je sais que…  
-C'est rien. Après tout, c'est vrai ce que tu as dit. Je me suis fait violer. Et pourtant, je veux que tu sois Seme.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Naruto... Tu es invivable quand tu es frustré.  
-Mais...  
-Pas avec moi je suis d'accord. Mais avec tous les autres quand je ne suis pas là. On me l'a bien fait comprendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça l'autre soir. Si tu n'arrivais plus à rester calme durant une mission, tu aurais tout fait de travers. Et tu aurais pu te faire prendre… Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, ou alors un de tes élèves ! Et ça juste à cause de moi.

Naruto se rapprocha face à Sasuke et répondit.

-Et du coup, c'est toi qui as failli mourir.  
-Excuse-moi.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke et fit frôler leur corps. Sasuke ne trembla pas. Il mis ses mains sur les bras de Naruto et leva les yeux pour le regarder.

-Moi aussi Sasuke je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour sans avoir peur pour toi. Mais Seme… pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
-Tu veux être Seme ?  
-Je ne veux pas que le souvenir que tu aies de moi soit une crise d'angoisse.

Tout en disant cela, Naruto vit Sasuke se pencher sur lui en fermant les yeux. Il l'imita et sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa bouche puis une langue venir caresser la sienne et s'y entremêler tendrement. Le baiser rompu, Naruto continua sa phrase.

-On s'y est vraiment pas prit correctement.  
-Si je te l'avais dit… tu n'aurais pas voulu et tu te serais méfié.  
-C'est normal, non ?

Sasuke resta silencieux. Naruto baissa légèrement ses yeux et reprit la parole une nouvelle fois.

-Mais j'ai compris. On le fera. Mais quand toi tu seras prêt. On en parlera avant. Faut pas que ça recommence. On va prendre notre temps. Pas précipiter les choses.  
-D'accord.

Naruto voulut reculer pour permettre à Sasuke de ne plus être coincer contre le mur, mais celui-ci prit son bras et le garda contre lui en glissant son autre main dans son dos.

-Reste contre moi encore un peu.

Naruto obéit et s'appuya même contre lui en se laissant tomber dans ses bras. Ses mains s'étaient posées de chaque côté du bassin de Sasuke qui débuta quelques baisers dans le cou de Naruto. Puis il se colla un peu plus contre lui en pressant ses mains dans son dos. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver par terre. Naruto l'avait suivit. Il était assis sur ses jambes. Ses mains se trouvaient sur le torse de Sasuke. Le brun continuait de l'embrasser et ses mains à lui caressaient les cuisses de Naruto puis ses côtes.

-Sasuke… J'ai dit qu'on devait y aller doucement…  
-Mais... j'ai envie de toi, Naruto... J'ai cru que tu ne pourrais plus me toucher... Je pensais qu'on allait se séparer…  
-... aa… nn…

Naruto se cambra légèrement. Sasuke glissa ses doigts sous son T-shirt dans son dos.

-Sasuke… aaa…

Naruto ferma les yeux. Sa tête, rejetée en arrière, permit à Sasuke d'avoir plus de territoire à explorer dans son cou. Il remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire puis alla suçoter la lèvre inférieure de Naruto avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le blond gémit en sentant Sasuke déboutonner son pantalon.

L'Uchiwa remonta ses mains sur le ventre de Naruto et lui enleva son T-shirt avant de l 'étendre sur le sol du couloir.  
Il embrassa son bas-ventre, son ventre, son torse, remontait jusqu'au visage de Naruto qui gémissait. Ce dernier, de ses doigts habiles, déboutonna la chemise de Sasuke qui l'enleva avant de retourner explorer le cou de Naruto en s'allongeant sur lui.

-Sasuke… dou... cement…

Naruto avait beau dire ça, ses jambes écartées, son bassin ondulant sous celui de Sasuke, et surtout ses doigts qui s'affairaient à défaire et à descendre le pantalon de celui-ci, montraient qu'il n'était pas du tout contre. Le brun l'aida dans son entreprise sans arrêter ses baisers.  
Mais, à cet instant, quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée de la maison. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Sasuke lui chuchotait déjà quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Laisse sonner… ils vont s'en aller.  
-Aa… n… J'allai… dire le même chose.

Naruto retint un cri de plaisir en sentant la main de Sasuke à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se cambra en ouvrant deux grands yeux. Il réussit à avaler sa salive entre deux inspirations.  
A la porte, la sonnerie se faisait toujours entendre mais Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas l'air d'en prendre compte.

-Sasuke… dépêche…toi... !

Sasuke s'arrêta exprès et plongea ses yeux dans le regard embué de plaisir de Naruto. Il se mit à sourire.

-Je croyais que tu voulais y aller doucement ?  
-... a… Sas...

Sasuke prit deux de ses propres doigts en bouche puis les dirigea doucement vers l'entrejambe de Naruto qui retenait ses gémissements.

-Y'a quelqu'un ... ?

Les deux amants s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Etait-ce bien une petite voix timide qu'ils venaient d'entendre ?

-Excusez-moi… Les garçons ? Je suis désolée, ça n'était pas fermé à clé et… nous n"avons pas eu de nouvelle avec Neji…

Naruto poussa Sasuke. Ils s'empressèrent de se rhabiller tandis que la voix d'Hinata, qu'ils avaient reconnue, continuait de s'excuser.

-Sasuke ? Naruto ? Vous êtes là ?

Ils n'avaient pas encore fini lorsqu'ils entendirent la première marche des escaliers grincer. Hinata montait. Naruto paniqua et prit le premier la parole suivit de Sasuke.

-Monte pas ! Euh…  
-On arrive Hinata.  
-Sasuke ?

Hinata s'était stoppée. Elle pensait avoir reconnu les deux voix appartenant à ses amis Sasuke, un peu affolé, avait eu sur le coup la voix déformée. Il se reprit et répondit.

-Oui… Installe-toi dans le salon… On descend.

Tandis qu'il disait ça, Naruto le dépassait en souriant et commençait à descendre les escaliers en se recoiffant à peu près correctement. Il rencontra Hinata en bas des escaliers. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

-T'es pas encore dans le salon ?

Hinata sursauta. Naruto la poussait gentiment.

-Hein ? Ah... euh... Je...  
-C'est pas grave. Va t'installer. Je t'amène un tuc à boire ?  
-Non... C'est gentil. Merci… C'était ouvert, je suis désolé…  
-Laisse.

Naruto fit asseoir Hinata.

-Je vais voir ce que fou... euh… fait Sasuke. Tu attends là ?  
-Oui. Je ne bouge pas.

Naruto hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Hinata entendit un grand « Sasukee ! » résonner dans la maison. Elle sursauta et se retourna mais ne bougea pas ; comme elle l'avait dit.

Naruto monta les escaliers et faillit tomber lorsque Sasuke le fit reculer d'un coup en le surprenant. Le brun rattrapa son petit ami de justesse avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans les escaliers. Naruto lui râla gentiement dessus.

-Tu m'as fait peur !  
-J'attendais que tu viennes. J'ai faillit descendre. Je me demandais si tu allais venir.

Naruto lança un mauvais regard à Sasuke. Il avait cru tomber dans les escaliers et avait eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Sasuke le tenait dans ses bras mais son cœur battait encore à tout rompre.

-Mais tu m'as fait peur !

Sasuke rit doucement. Naruto se serra contre lui avant de reprendre stabilité sur le sol. Sasuke l'interrogea.

-Hinata nous attend ?  
-Oui.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et le mena au rez-de-chaussée. Hinata voulut se lever en les voyant arriver mais Naruto lui montra d'un signe de main de rester assise. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et Sasuke en face en prenant la parole.

-Ca va Hinata ?  
-Oui. En fait, ... je suis venue pour s'avoir si vous alliez bien tous les deux. On s'inquiétait avec Neji. On a su ce matin que Naruto était rentré hier soir, et on se demandait...  
-Comment on se sentait tous les deux ?  
-…oui.

Les joues d'Hinata rosirent légèrement. Elle fuit le regard de Sasuke.

-J'avais un peu peur de déranger... mais j'étais inquiète. Quand j'ai su que Sasuke était à l'hôpital…

Naruto tourna son regard vers Sasuke.

-Sasuke. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui. Maintenant, je vais très bien.

Hinata sourit et soupira de soulagement une main posée sur son cœur.

-Neji ne m'a rien dit mais... j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais de gros problèmes. Je croyais que tu étais tombé malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Ca m'a fait très peur ! Neji m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. De plus, il est très troublé en ce moment...  
-Hinata. Tu pourras dire à Neji que tout va bien. Moi comme Naruto. Il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard en souriant. Hinata fut rassuré de les voir comme ça. Elle se permit un vrai sourire que Naruto remarqua. Il écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant son ami.

-Hinata ! Comment t'es belle quand tu souris comme ça !

Hinata haussa ses sourcils en écarquillant les yeux. Elle cacha son visage en rougissant. Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi et le fit savoir. Sasuke se leva et fit mine de lui frapper le crâne.

-Ba-ka !  
-Mais quoi ?

Sasuke se plaça entre Naruto et Hinata, et sourit à la demoiselle.

-Excuse-le. Il réfléchit pas avant de parler. Mais c'est vrai que tu nous à montrer un très beau visage.

Sasuke sourit à Hinata qui le fixa avec les joues encore rouges. Elle se leva, et Sasuke la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Je vais vous laisser alors. Désolé si je vous ai dérangé...  
-C'est pas très grave.

Naruto, derrière Sasuke, rénchérit les paroles de son petit ami.

-De toutes façons, Sasuke et moi, on a la journée. Alors... C'est pas ta visite qui va bouleverser nos plans !

La jeune fille s'inclina en les remerciant, et sortit. Aussitôt la porte fermée, Naruto prit une voix boudeuse.

-Je suis pas un Baka !  
-Mais si tu l'es.

Sasuke se mit à sourire de façon amusée. Puis il alla dans la cuisine. Naruto le suivit avec une étincelle dans les yeux et une petite moue moqueuse.

-Dis donc toi ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais être tendre comme ça avec les filles !

Sasuke se retourna vers lui ; les yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je t'ai entendu ! « C'est vrai que tu nous à montrer un très beau visage. »

Naruto, tout en disant cela, prit une pose théâtrale en regardant vers le ciel. Son sourire moqueur ne l'avait pas quitté. Sasuke rougit et ouvrit le frigo pour mettre le nez dedans en s'y cachant par la même occasion. Il bougonnait.

-N'importe quoi... Comme si j'allais lui dire qu'elle était affreuse...

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et sortit une bouteille de thé glacé avant de la poser sur la table de la cuisine et d'ouvrir un placard pour prendre un verre. Naruto, lui, avait un doigt sur son menton et réfléchissait.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne Hinata. Neji a trouvé quelqu'un de bien. En plus elle est douce et toute gentille !  
-Elle était amoureuse de toi avant.  
-QUOI ?

Naruto se tourna de sorte à être de face à Sasuke qui se servait du thé glacé. Le brun se mit à sourire devant la naïveté de son petit ami.

-Tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte ? Elle était dingue de toi ! Tout le monde le savait sauf toi.  
-Je… m'en suis pas rendu compte…

Sasuke eut un rire moqueur. Naruto lui tira la langue et s'assit à table. Sasuke en fit de même en face de lui pour finir son verre.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu serais peut-être avec elle si tu t'en étais rendu compte !  
-Non. C'est la feuille d'érable qui l'a dit ! **JE** suis fait pour toi.  
-Je croyais que tu disais que c'était des histoires pour gamins ?

Sasuke s'accouda à la table et prit son menton en main. Naruto, les mains sur les jambes, le regardait d'un air pensif.

-Ben... faut croire que peut-être pas…

Sasuke se leva et posa son verre dans le lavabo. Naruto le suivait des yeux et se mit à sourire en tendant les bras tandis que son brun s'approchait de lui.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit qu'Hinata était amoureuse de moi, à l'époque ?  
-Je la trouvais sotte.  
-Hein ?  
-Et puis je me disais que, de toute façon, cela ne me regardait pas.  
-Tu te sentais menacé ?

Naruto prit le sourire moqueur de Sasuke alors que celui-ci prenait son air étonné. Et soudain, un visage hautain. Un visage que Naruto n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne m'intéressais pas du tout, à ce moment là.  
-Que tu dis ! Je parie que tu avais un faible ! Ou alors... tu devais te demander…  
-Aucunement. La seule personne qui m'intéressait, c'était mon frère. Et pas pour faire des câlins. Loin de là...  
-Ah oui. c'est vrai…

Naruto tenait Sasuke par la taille. Le brun était debout devant lui alors qu'il se trouvait assis. Il se leva, ne lâchant pas Sasuke, et déposa un baiser hésitant sur ses lèvres. Il recula vite fait son visage et regarda Sasuke. Celui-ci sourit.

-Tu hésites ?  
-… un peu... ?

Sasuke sourit et embrassa tendrement Naruto. Le blond glissa ses bras autour de son corps et se resserra contre lui. Sasuke le poussa contre la table. Naruto posa une main dessus et se souleva pour s'y asseoir.

Le brun le repoussa un peu et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Pourquoi tu grimpes sur la table ?

Naruto rougit. Il entoura le cou de Sasuke en souriant d'un air taquin.

-J'ai pas envie de rester debout ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-D'abord tu hésites, ... et maintenant tu montes sur la table ?  
-Je suis un grand indécis !  
-J'espère que tu n'hésites pas entre moi et quelqu'un d'autre !  
-… Ahaha ! Je sais pas… maintenant que tu le dis !…mm…

Naruto sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en faisant mine de réfléchir. Sasuke prit son visage d'une main et attira ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser rompu, il le regarda et lui demanda.

-Et maintenant ?  
-Mon choix est fait ! Adjugé pour Sasuke Uchiwa !

Naruto leva ses deux bras en l'air en souriant. Puis il reprit possession du corps de Sasuke en l'embrassant. Il rouvrit les yeux en se reculant et eut un mouvement brusque. Il sursauta en poussant un grand « Aah ! »

Sasuke prit peur, et le regarda de façon inquiete.

-Quoi ? Qu'... Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Naruto tendit le bras vers l'unique fenêtre de la cuisine et la montra du doigt.

-J'ai vu... J'ai vu !  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Sasuke lâcha Naruto et se rendit prêt de la fenêtre en l'observant. Il l'ouvrit et regarda dehors avant de se retourner vers le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Naruto ?  
-Une ombre ! Il y avait quelque chose sur le rebord !  
-Une ombre ? Ca devait être un oiseau qui passait.  
-Mais non ! Ca nous a regardé ! Je suis sûr ! C'est parti quand j'ai parlé !

Sasuke revint vers Naruto qui le fixait et lui sourit.

-Quand t'as crié plutôt !  
-J'ai pas crié !  
-Si. Tu as crié. T'as dû avoir la frousse.  
-Pourquoi j'aurai la frousse d'une ombre ?  
-C'est à toi de me le dire.

Naruto descendit de la table et, tandis que Sasuke voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le repoussa gentiment et alla voir à la fenêtre.  
Il la rouvrit et passa la tête à l'extérieur.

-Je l'ai vu pourtant !  
-Naruto... c'est une autre partie du jardin de ce côté. Que veux-tu que se soit ?  
-Je sais pas mais j'ai vu quelque chose !  
-Personne ne peux entrer dans le jardin sans passer par l'intérieur. Il n'y a que la cour de devant où quelqu'un peut entrer.  
-Mais !

Sasuke soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Naruto se retourna, mécontent.

-Je te raconte pas des bobards ! C'est vrai j'ai vu une ombre !

Naruto s'approcha de lui. Sasuke prit ses deux mains.

-Je ne dis pas que tu mens. Mais je pense que tu as vu un oiseau. Ou peut-être un écureuil ! Avec les arbres du jardin... c'est possible qu'il y en ait !  
-mm… Mouais... Peut-être…

Sasuke emmena Naruto dans le salon et fit coulisser les grandes baies vitrées. Il sortit et regarda à droite et à gauche. Naruto le suivit en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ca caille !  
-Eh bah rentre !  
-Mais l'air passe à l'intérieur ! T'as ouvert en grand !

Naruto se frotta les mains et souffla dedans pour se réchauffer. Sasuke, pas frileux pour deux sous, sourit et prit Naruto dans ses bras.

-Viens là.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi tu vas dans le jardin avec un temps pareil ?  
-Je recherche ton ombre mystérieuse !

Sasuke arrondit ses yeux et prit un air énigmatique en levant les mains. Naruto afficha une moue boudeuse.

-Moque-toi.  
-D'accord !  
-...Mais je te dis que je l'ai vu !

Naruto sentit les bras de Sasuke se resserrer sur lui et le regarda. Sasuke se pencha sur son visage pour l'embrasser et puis, alors que Naruto fermait les yeux, il entendit comme un petit bruit et sentit un frôlement sur ses jambes. Il sursauta et gigota dans tout les sens en tournant sur lui-même les yeux baissés vers le sol. Sasuke le lâcha et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Mais Naruto ! Qu...  
-J'ai senti un truc ! Ca m'a frôlé ! T'as rien entendu ?

Naruto entra dans le salon et courut un peu partout. Sasuke le regarda les yeux ronds. Puis il l'entendit.

-Ferme la baie vitrée ! Ca pourra pas s'échapper !

Sauske écarquilla encore plus ses yeux. Naruto revint dans le salon et lui fit un signe de main pour le presser.

-Allez !

Le brun soupira et referma la baie vitrée. Il resta immobile. Naruto courait dans tous les sens. Il passait et repassait dans le salon par moment, à la recherche de l'ombre qui l'avait frôlé.

-Je suis sûr que c'est rentré.  
-Cherche pas... C'est ton imagination.  
-MAIS NON !

Sasuke entendit la voix de Naruto. Le blond était dans le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Sasuke proposa alors.

-Si tu restais calme et que tu ne courais pas dans tous les sens... peut-être que cette « chose » se montrerait. Tu ne crois pas ?

Naruto fit son apparition dans le salon. Le regard mauvais.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu en sais ?  
-J'en sais rien mais je pense qu  
-Sasuke !

Sasuke fixa Naruto ; étonné que celui-ci le coupe. Il pointait du doigt ses pieds. Sasuke sentit quelque chose le chatouiller. Il se recula sur le côté en baissant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Naruto s'avança et se mit à genoux.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose !

Juste au pied de Sasuke, un petit chaton noir regardait de ses yeux verts le jeune homme qui grimaça. Naruto, lui, souriait et tendait la main vers l'animal.

-Il est mignon !  
-Tu trouves ?

Le chaton ne fit pas attention à Naruto et se rapprocha de Sasuke. Il se frotta contre sa jambe droite ; faisant de nouveau reculer Sasuke.

-C'est qu'une vulgaire boule de poil, oui ! Remets-moi ça dehors !

Naruto se releva brusquement et dévisagea Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Il va mourir de froid dehors !

Pendant que Naruto parlait à Sasuke, celui-ci reculait au fur et à mesure que le chaton lui courait après.

-Mais regarde ! Il me pourchasse en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Naruto se mit à pouffer de rire. Sasuke se figea et le regarda ; outré. Naruto s'avança vers lui et prit le chaton à ses pieds pour le lui montrer.

-Il veut que tu le caresse, tiens !  
-Quoi ? Mais non !

Naruto mit le chaton dans les bras de Sasuke qui le tint à bout de bras. Le brun regarda le chaton et soupira.

-Reprends ce truc !

Sasuke prit le chaton par la peau du cou et le présenta à Naruto qui se précipita pour le reprendre.

-Mais t'es une brute ! Le prends pas comme ça ! Le pauvre !  
-Naruto je te signale que c'est un chaton. Sa mère le tien comme ça dans sa gueule.  
-Et alors ! C'est pas une raison pour faire pareil ! T'es pas sa mère !  
-Oula ! Non ! Et d'ailleurs, elle doit être en train de le chercher. Alors remets le dehors.

Sasuke pointa la baie vitrée du doigt sur un ton catégorique. Mais Naruto était aussi voir plus têtu que lui. Il blottit l'animal contre lui et défia Sasuke du regard.

-S'il est venu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il doit être tout seul. Tu laisserais un animal tout seul, dehors, en plein automne ?  
-Naruto…  
-Tu serais aussi cruel ?

Sasuke soupira. Il observa son petit ami et la « boule de poil » qu'il tenait, et baissa son bras.

-C'est d'accord... Il peut rester là. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à me courir après !  
-Ouais ! Trop bien ! Merci !

Naruto tourna sur lui-même avec le chaton à bout de bras. Sasuke arrondit les yeux en criant à Naruto de faire attention. Le blond s'immobilisa et lui sourit.

-En fait... Tu t'inquiètes pour lui aussi !  
-C'est surtout que j'ai aucune envie de te consoler. Si tu l'abîme dés maintenant, ...  
-"Abîme" ? C'est pas un joujou !

Sasuke croisa ses bras et ferma les yeux en tournant son visage sur le côté.

-A voir comment tu le tiens... Je me demande…  
-Tss ! Je sais très bien prendre soin d'un chaton !  
-Ah oui ? Et tu comptes lui donner quoi, à manger ?

Naruto se pétrifia sur place. Il posa doucement le chaton par terre et courut vers l'entrée.

-Je sors ! Je vais acheter des trucs pour lui !  
-HEIN ? Tu veux me laisser avec ce truc ?

Sasuke aperçut la tête de Naruto sur le côté de l'embrasure de l'entrée du salon. Le blond s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. Il regarda le chaton.

-Ecoute-moi le chat ! Tu fais attention ! Sasuke, c'est pas un tendre ! Il faut pas qu'il t'attrape parce que sinon... il pourrait te mettre dehors !  
-... Il parle à un chat…

Naruto se redressa d'un coup en faisant sursauter Sasuke. Le blond le fixait de ses yeux bleus.

-Et toi ! Tu ne le mets pas dehors !  
-S'il ne me court pas après.

Naruto fronça nettement ses sourcils et montra un visage très sérieux et déjà mécontent à Sasuke qui continua.

-S'il ne m'embête pas. Je ne l'embêterai pas.

Naruto grimaça, et puis sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke, et courut dehors.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
" -LE CANAPE !

Naruto siffla entre ses dents tout en resserrant le chaton contre lui.

-C'est pas sa faute ! Il savait pas."


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina,

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable 17**

Sasuke se retrouvait tout seul dans la maison avec le chaton. Il avait les yeux rivés vers l'entrée du salon. Il se mit à sourire, et puis sursauta. Le chaton se frottait contre ses pieds.  
Le brun s'assit sur le canapé en remontant ses jambes pour ne pas avoir affaire à son assaillant. Mais le chaton commença à grimper dessus en s'aidant de ses griffes. Sasuke ouvrit en grands ses yeux et l'attrapa par la peau du coup pour enlever ses pattes du tissu.

-Mais t'es une catastrophe ambulante ma parole !

Il le tint à bout de bras et le posa à l'autre bout du canapé en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Il se blottit contre l'accoudoir et le vit se rapprocher de lui. Il tendit sa jambe et le poussa du bout de son pied. Puis il se rassit comme il l'était auparavant. Le manège continua cinq ou six fois. Puis Sasuke perdit patience. Il se leva et le regarda essayer de descendre. Le chaton n'osait pas sauter ; trop haut. Le brun sourit, satisfait que le chaton soit coincé.

-J'ai enfin trouvé l'endroit d'où tu ne bougeras plus !

Mais il parla trop vite. La boule de poil se mit à descendre et ce toujours en s'aidant de ses griffes. Il faillit tomber et Sasuke le rattrapa de justesse.

-Kamikaze, va !

Il le reposa par terre et le regarda. Le chaton recommença à s'approcher de lui. Sasuke se recula, et sortit de la pièce. Mais malgré tout, le chaton le poursuivait partout en miaulant.

-Mais laisse-moi !

La boule de poils ne l'écoutait pas. Alors Sasuke se stoppa et s'accroupit. Il plissa ses yeux et pinça ses lèvres en fixant le chaton qui s'était lui aussi arrêté. Sa petite tête ronde se pencha sur le côté, et il miaula.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me vouloir ? …

Sasuke tendit un doigt vers l'animal. Le chaton s'approcha et le renifla avant de donner un coup de patte. Un rire amusé sortit de la gorge de Sasuke. Attendrit par le chaton, il continua et caressa la tête de l'animal en souriant. La petite boule de poils roula sur le dos et joua avec ses deux pattes avant avec l'index de Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit à rire et s'allongea par terre pour être mieux installé.

Et puis Naruto revint. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sasuke leva les yeux. Il aperçut Naruto et ne bougea plus. Le blond tourna les yeux vers lui, et les cligna plusieurs fois pour être sûr que se soit bien son petit ami qui se trouvait allongé par terre en train de jouer avec le chaton qu'il voulait mettre quelques minutes plus tôt dehors.

-Tiens tiens… Qu'avons-nous là… ?

Sasuke se racla la gorge et se releva en fermant les yeux. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et sortit de la cuisine.

-Je ne veux plus voir ce chat dans mes pattes !

Sasuke monta les escaliers. Naruto le suivit du regard en souriant. Le chaton poursuivait le brun mais, cette fois-ci, il fut bloqué par la hauteur des marches. Naruto l'entendit miauler et posa son regard sur lui. Il se mit à rire doucement et installa toutes les affaires qu'il lui avait acheté sous l'escalier.

Il le prit et le déposa dans sa litière. Et puis il le laissa et monta à l'étage pour retrouver son petit ami. Celui-ci était dans la chambre, allongé sur le ventre sur leur lit. Naruto entra et s'assit en tailleur au pied du lit en regardant Sasuke.

-Il t'a pas trop embêté à ce que j'ai pu voir !  
-Il est où ?

La réponse fut vite donné. Un bruit de casse arriva aux oreilles des deux jeunes hommes. Sasuke se leva directement, et Naruto voulut le faire ralentir. Il se leva et l'appela.

-Attends !

Sasuke courut dans les escaliers et chercha d'où provenait le son qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Où te caches-tu ?

Soit : le chaton.  
Naruto le rejoignit en bas des escaliers.

-Sasuke... C'est pas sa faute s'il a cassé quelque chose !

Sasuke alla sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon et trouva le chaton au beau milieu du fil du téléphone.

-Naruto. Fait en sorte que cette bestiole ne fasse pas de bêtise !

Naruto soupira et alla prendre le chaton dans ses bras.

-Il a juste fait tomber le téléphone... C'est pas... Aaa… !  
-Quoi... ?

Naruto sourit, et rejoint Sasuke dans le couloir.

-Rien... Euh. Tu viens ? On remonte !  
-Naruto... Tu sais pas mentir.

Sasuke entra dans le salon et regarda le téléphone. Mais ce ne fut pas cet objet qui lui fit ouvrir deux grands yeux énervés. Sur le côté du canapé, on pouvait voir de petits trous. Le chaton était monté pour aller sur le meuble à côté. Et c'est là qu'il avait fait tomber le téléphone.

-LE CANAPE !

Naruto siffla entre ses dents tout en resserrant le chaton contre lui.

-C'est pas sa faute ! Il savait pas.

Sasuke inspira profondément et avança vers Naruto. Il le dépassa sans rien dire et monta quelques marches. Puis il se retourna vers son petit ami.

-Et bien apprends-lui. Je tiens à mes affaires. S'il continue, je sors ton canapé du sac et je le mets à la place du mien dans le salon.

Sasuke continua son chemin et remonta dans leur chambre. Naruto resta en bas le reste de la matinée, puis appela Sasuke pour le déjeuner qui ne tarda pas. Le brun descendit et chercha le chaton des yeux. Il ne le vit pas.  
Il se rendit dans la cuisine et aperçut Naruto servir le repas.

-Tu viens t'asseoir ?  
-Naruto… ?

Sasuke s'assit et fixa son blond. Naruto s'installa en face de lui et l'interrogea du regard. Sasuke demanda.

-Il est où le chaton ?  
-Dans un de mes sacs sous l'escalier. Je lui ai acheté un panier mais il préfère être dans mon sac.

Sasuke sourit, amusé.

-C'est bien un chat !

Et puis il commença à manger. Attiré par l'odeur, la boule de poil fit son apparition. Sasuke le vit le premier. Naruto, de dos à l'entrée, se retourna en voyant le sourire et le regard de Sasuke posé derrière lui. En voyant le chaton, il fit volte face et fixa Sasuke ; inquiet de la réaction que celui-ci pourrait avoir. Mais il fut surpris de le voir sourire.

Le déjeuné passa tranquillement. Le chaton resta à leur pied. Il ne pouvait pas monter sur la table qui était beaucoup trop haute pour lui pour l'instant. Et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eut l'idée de grimper sur les jambes des deux jeunes hommes.

Dans l'après-midi, l'animosité de Sasuke envers le chaton se calma. Le brun s'était allongé sur le canapé pour lire un peu et le chaton avait grimpé sur le canapé pour venir s'installer sur lui. Naruto s'était précipité vers l'animal pour l'enlever mais Sasuke lui avait montré d'un signe de main de le laisser venir. Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux en s'immobilisant.  
Le chaton était donc maintenant installé sur le ventre de Sasuke. Et Naruto, lui, se promenait dans la maison.

-Sasuke... ?  
-mm… ?

Sasuke leva les yeux de son bouquin et aperçut la tête de son petit ami au-dessus de lui.

-Ah ! Je te vois enfin !

Naruto se pencha et embrassa Sasuke tendrement. Puis il se recula juste un peu et lui sourit.

-C'est tout.

Naruto voulut se redresser, mais Sasuke posa sa main libre derrière le crâne du blond pour le garder près de lui. Il le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sasuke posa son livre par terre et voulut s'asseoir, mais quelque chose le fit se tordre de douleur.

-AÏE ! 'tain !  
-Sasuke ?

Le brun posa sa main sur son ventre et sentit quelque chose de doux sur lui. Il avait complètement oublié le chaton. L'animal s'était agrippé à lui pour ne pas tomber et avait donc planté ses griffes dans son ventre. Sasuke se rallongea en réalisant.

-C'est rien... C'est ta boule de poil…  
-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !  
-Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? Il a pas de nom ton truc !

Naruto lança un regard noir à Sasuke.

-Tiens ! Truc ! C'est bien, ça ! Tu trouves pas ?  
-Sasuke…

Sasuke se moquait de Naruto. Celui-ci voulut lui crier dessus pour se venger mais ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, et regarda Sasuke.

-Eh, mais c'est vrai ! C'est marrant et puis mignon !  
-HEIN ? Mais je plaisantais !  
-Truc !

Naruto prit le chaton et le regarda. Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé avec les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu vas quand même pas l'appeler comme ça ? C'est pas un nom !  
-Trop tard ! C'est ta faute !

Sasuke se tut. Naruto avait opté pour ce nom. Il n'arriverait plus à le faire changer d'avis. Mais quelque chose traversa alors l'esprit du brun. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto puis fit un mouvement de tête vers le chaton.

-Et si tu as affaire à une demoiselle ? Tu vas tout de même pas l'appeler Truc ?

Naruto grimaça, regarda le chaton d'un air perplexe, puis fit les vérifications qui s'imposaient.

Moment de silence.

-C'est une fille…

Sasuke sourit et embrassa la joue de Naruto du bout des lèvres.

-J'ai eu peur. Alors tu l'appelles comment ?  
-… Tru**que**… ?

Sasuke soupira. Naruto haussa le ton en cherchant.

-Je sais pas… aide-moi un peu !  
-C'est **ta** boule de poils. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

Naruto dévisagea Sasuke. Il fit la moue mais le brun ne broncha pas. Sasuke se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie du salon. Il entendit son blond bougonner et se stoppa. Puis il prit une voix moqueuse.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Noiraude ! C'est une petit boule de poils toute noire !  
-Ah oui ! C'est mignon ça !

Sasuke fit volte face et fixa son blond avec deux grands yeux à la fois étonnés et inquiets.

-Naruto.  
-mm… ?

Le blond papouillait le chaton et écoutait Sasuke.

-C'était une plaisanterie. Tu vas quand même pas lui donner ça comme nom ?  
-Si. C'est joli et puis elle a l'air d'aimer.

Sasuke observa Naruto et soupira en haussant les épaules. Si son blond trouvait ça mignon et que la boule de poils « aimait » son nom, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il sortit de la pièce et fut poursuivit dans les escaliers pas son petit ami. Ils montèrent dans la chambre et, lorsque Sasuke se retourna pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras, la chose était dans ceux du blond.

-Tu l'as monté avec toi ?  
-Bah oui !  
-Et tu comptes la suivre partout dans l'étage ?  
-mm… en fait... je pensais venir faire autre chose.

En disant cela, Naruto passa un bras autour du cou de Sasuke tout en déposant le chaton sur le bord du lit. Le brun se laissa faire et échangea un doux et passionné baiser. Mais tandis que Naruto redescendait sa bouche dans le cou de son petit ami, celui-ci tourna la tête sur le côté en ouvrant les yeux qu'il écarquilla rapidement.  
Sasuke repoussa brutalement Naruto après avoir vu la Noiraude pencher sa tête en le regardant avec ses yeux ronds. Naruto regarda Sasuke de façon un peu perdue.

-Ex... Excuse-moi... Je...  
-Mais non, c'est pas ça. Regarde.

Sasuke montra du doigt le chaton qui les dévisageait. Naruto fixa l'animal en se taisant, puis fit doucement glisser ses yeux vers son petit ami.

-Ben oui… C'est Noiraude… ?  
-Elle regarde !  
-Et alors ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais… ! Elle nous regarde ! On s'embrassait... ! Ca te gêne pas ?

Naruto haussa ses épaules alors que Sasuke rougissait.

-Sasuke. C'est un chaton. Tu vas pas me dire que ça te dérange ? Elle ira pas répéter tout ce qu'on fait ! Et puis même si c'était le cas. Moi, j'ai rien à cacher.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et voulut l'embrasser mais Sasuke revit les yeux verts de Noiraude le fixer et se recula. Naruto soupira. Sasuke demanda.

-Naruto… tu veux pas la mettre dans le couloir ?…

Le blond regarda Sasuke, puis reprit le chaton dans ses bras. Il descendit Noiraude au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il remonta, Sasuke était dans le couloir et l'observait.

-Tu pouvais juste la faire sortir…  
-Oui mais si elle tombe dans les escaliers, on va faire quoi ?  
-… mouais... T'as peut-être raison.  
-Sûr !

Naruto reprit Sasuke dans ses bras et le berça de droite à gauche. Le brun regardait les escaliers. Et puis Naruto tourna son visage vers le sien. Sasuke se laissa faire et accepta un baiser attendu.

Et puis un grand bruit retentit.

Ce qui les fit sursauter et descendre en trombe.  
Cette fois-ci, le téléphone était encore par terre mais le chaton était toujours sur le meuble à côté du canapé. Naruto se dirigea vers l'animal. Sasuke soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Elle promet ta boule de poils.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Noiraude était toujours là. Elle faisait beaucoup moins de bêtises et Sasuke s'était finalement habitué.  
C'était le début de soirée et Naruto n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Le brun ne s'était toujours pas décidé à reprendre un travail. De toute façon, la fortune Uchiwa lui permettait de vivre au moins deux à trois vies tranquillement.

Il était allongé par terre dans le salon et s'amusait avec le chaton qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Il était tellement accaparé par la boule de poils qu'il n'entendit pas Naruto arriver.  
Et donc, lorsqu'il le vit étendu juste à côté de lui, il sursauta et eut un mouvement brusque de recul.

-Bonsoir Sasuke ! Tu t'amuses bien j'ai l'impression.  
-Tu... es là depuis longtemps ?  
-Un petit moment...

Naruto prit un air absent et s'amusa avec Noiraude qui, elle, voulait aller vers le brun.

-C'est bizarre… dés qu'on l'a eu... ce chaton t'a préféré…  
-Elle aime les beaux ténébreux !

Naruto tourna d'un coup son visage vers Sasuke qui lui souriait de façon amusée. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement

-Je plaisante. C'est sûrement parce que je suis plus souvent ici. Et puis elle t'aime bien ! Regarde où elle est !

Sasuke, qui s'était levé, montra Noiraude d'un coup de tête. Le chaton ronronnait au creux des bras de Naruto, roulée en boule tout contre lui. Naruto baissa les yeux et sourit. Il gratouilla le ventre du chaton et regarda Sasuke en parlant d'un air boudeur.

-Je peux plus me lever !  
-Si tu peux. Mais tu veux pas.  
-… Tu voudrais pas rester à côté de moi ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis s'assit en tailleur par terre à côté de son petit ami. Celui-ci afficha un air triste.

-Allonge-toi... !

Sasuke hésita puis se dit que, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à y perdre. Il s'allongea donc en croisant ses bras sous son menton avant de tourner la tête vers Naruto.

-Satisfait ?  
-Oui.

Naruto ne fut s'empêcher de se rapprocher doucement de lui et de lui donner un petit baiser. Sasuke lui sourit et posa son regard sur le chaton que son petit ami tenait dans ses bras. Il leva le bras et le tendit vers l'animal pour le caresser un peu.  
Naruto regardait le visage de Sasuke en entendant les ronronnements du chaton. On pouvait voir au coin des lèvres du brun un tendre sourire. Et puis ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les bleus de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto redescendit sur terre. Il sourit et abandonna un bras au chaton tout en levant le second vers Sasuke pour se rapprocher plus contre lui. Il le glissa autour de son torse et l'embrassa tendrement. Sasuke répondit à la demande et laissa le chaton pour passer ses bras à lui autour du corps du blond. Allongé sur le côté, il passa sur le dos tandis que Naruto lui aussi laissait le chaton là où il était soit roulé en boule à ronronner tout seul. Ses deux maîtres s'embrassaient et commençaient à se caresser.

Naruto se tenait sur Sasuke. Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient et puis, alors que tout semblait décidé et inévitable, le chaton revint à leur esprit en miaulant.  
Les deux amants se stoppèrent mais ne bougèrent pas. Ils regardèrent juste la petite boule de poils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca te suffit pas de te rincer l'œil ?

Nouveau miaulement. Noiraude pencha la tête sur le côté comme elle savait si bien le faire d'un air innocent.

-Tu veux monter Sasuke ? Elle nous dérangera pas là-haut.  
-mm.

Naruto se leva et prit la main de Sasuke pour l'amener à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Une fois là-haut, Sasuke entra le premier et se tourna vers son blond.

-Naruto, euh...

Naruto, qui voulait fermer la porte, s'arrêta et se retourna vers son petit ami en attendant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Est-ce que tu veux… essayer… ?  
-… tu veux dire… d'être Seme ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et regarda Naruto. Il sentait déjà son cœur battre la chamade et ses bras et jambes prêts à trembler.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Tu penses pouvoir... le supporter ? Enfin je veux dire...  
-J'en sais rien mais… à vrai dire.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne pensait jamais être « prêt », mais Naruto lui coupa la parole.

-On peut toujours commencer… dés que tu ne te sens pas bien... J'arrête.  
-… mm.

Sasuke répondit un peu plus timidement. Parcouru de légers frissons d'appréhension, il se déshabilla et fut imité par Naruto qui vint ensuite le prendre dans ses bras.

-T'es sûr ?  
-Pas vraiment…  
-Si tu veux plus tu me le dis tout de suite !  
-Je veux y arriver. Pour toi… et pour moi aussi.  
-D'accord. Mais, vraiment, tu m'arrêtes dés que ça va pas !

Naruto gardait toujours dans sa tête la vision de son petit ami pendant sa crise d'angoisse et l'instant où il l'avait cru mourir. Cela datait maintenant de plus d'un mois, mais il savait qu'il s'en souviendrait toujours.  
Naruto inspira profondément et regarda Sasuke.

-On y va.

Il posa ses mains sur le bassin de Sasuke et se colla à lui en l'embrassant le plus doucement possible. Sasuke n'osait pas caresser Naruto de peur que, s'il sursaute, Naruto puisse retomber dans un état d'affolement trop fort. Il se contenta juste de répondre à ses baisers et d'en redemander encore et encore tout en se dirigeant et s'allongeant sur le matelas du lit.  
Naruto s'étendit sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de poser délicatement ses mains sur son corps pour le caresser. La respiration de Sasuke se fit hésitante. Naruto se stoppa et le fixa.  
Sasuke lui sourit en essayant de respirer normalement.

-Sasuke... ? Tu te sens bien ?  
-Ca va je… Continue.  
-Non je... je pourrai pas. C'est pas la peine.

Naruto voulut se redresser mais Sasuke le retint en posant sa main sur sa nuque.

-Naruto. Je veux essayer avec toi. Ce sera sûrement différent.  
-…Mais Sasuke... Regarde-moi ! J'ai peur pour toi rien qu'en imaginant ce que je vais te faire !  
-Moi... moi aussi j'ai peur mais... ça ne sert à rien ! Il faut qu'on y arrive.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu en as plus envie que moi et... Pourtant c'est toi qui devrait le plus avoir la frousse !  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que moi je veux que tu puisses éprouver du plaisir.

Naruto se tut un instant et fixa Sasuke avant de prendre la parole.

-Mais j'ai énormément de plaisir quand tu me prends !

Sasuke força Naruto à se baisser un peu plus vers lui.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
La fin ! n.n


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Pour une feuille d'Erable  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen, sentimental, lemon, angst(pour la partie Sasu),  
Couple : SasuNaru, NejiHina, ….ETC…

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (et non…)

#pensées persos#

**Pour une feuille d'érable. 18**

Naruto grimaça. Il devait bien admettre ça. Il se pencha encore, hésitant, puis ferma les yeux en embrassant Sasuke. Ses mains recommencèrent à parcourir le corps du brun. Les mains de celui-ci s'étaient posées dans le dos du blond. Il avait aussi peur de ne pas pouvoir mais avait admis qu'en sentant un peu plus Naruto contre lui, sa peau sous ses doigts, il aurait plus la sensation d'amour partagé. Il l'entoura complètement de ses bras et plaqua ses mains contre lui en se cambrant. Il ferma ses paupières mais les rouvrit directement. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le noir.  
Il sentit la main de Naruto sur son bas ventre. Elle descendait lentement. Il sentait les doigts déjà humidifiés de son blond.  
Et soudain, il entendit sa voix.

-Sasuke… je vais...

Le brun fixa son petit ami qui descendait toujours. Sa main frôlait maintenant son membre au garde à vous. Brusquement, il le stoppa.

-Naruto !

Naruto releva son visage et ouvrit en grands ses yeux bleus.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
-Tu m'aimes, hein ?  
-Oui je t'aime ! Bien sûr que o  
-Tu... tu me feras pas de mal ?

Naruto déglutit en remarquant des larmes se faufiler dans les yeux sombres de son amant ainsi que sa voix étranglée.

-Non. Ca va peut-être te sembler gênant ou dérangeant au début mais… ça ne te feras pas mal.  
-C'est pas ça... Je... tout le temps ? Tu... tu me laisseras pas tout seul ? Tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein ?

Naruto mit son visage à hauteur de celui-ci de Sasuke et l'embrassa.  
Puis il plongea son regard sérieux dans celui implorant et angoissé de Sasuke.

-Je t'aime. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, et prit brusquement le cou de Naruto avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il étendit ensuite ses bras le long de son corps et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Vas-y.

Naruto le regarda encore une fois. Il ré-humidifia ses doigts de salive puis les posa à l'entrée de l'intimité de Sasuke. Il observait le visage du brun. Ce dernier inspirait et expirait profondément. Lui aussi le regardait. Il ne voulait pas quitter le visage de Naruto des yeux.  
Naruto massa l'endroit quelques instants, et entra un premier doigt. Sasuke serra sa mâchoire. Ses jambes se crispèrent et Naruto s'immobilisa.

-Sasuke. Essaie de te détendre. Je sais que ça doit pas être facile mais...

Naruto sourit timidement en haussant une épaule. Sasuke émit un petit rire nerveux et inspira profondément. Il se décontracta le plus qu'il put et hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Naruto de continuer. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Il commença à onduler son doigt à l'intérieur de Sasuke qui ressentait quelques frissons. Le brun s'efforçait de ne pas penser à sa captivité. Il regardait Naruto et se disait que c'était lui et pas un autre qui allait le prendre. Que c'était celui qu'il aimait. Naruto voyait que Sasuke se concentrait sur lui et pas sur autre chose. Il retira ses doigts et entendit comme un soupir de soulagement étouffé entre les lèvres du brun. Il se pencha sur lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il sentait son membre contre le sien. Leur entrejambes se caressaient l'une l'autre de manière sournoise et involontaire. Un petit gémissement ,dans la gorge de Sasuke, fit sourire Naruto.

-Voilà Sasuke. Arrête de penser. Ressens.

Naruto l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur la clavicule et l'épaule. Il se redressa et caressa tout le long du corps de son amant avant de passer ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il observa le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci pensait encore aux caresses qu'il venait d'avoir et aux mains de Naruto le touchant avec tant d'amour et de chaleur.  
Et puis il sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur contre lui et prêt à le pénétrer.  
Tous ses muscles se contractèrent alors. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir expressément.

-Arrête Naruto !

Naruto s'immobilisa. Il regarda Sasuke qui redirigeait ses yeux vers les siens.

-Je peux pas. Je ne te sens pas contre moi, j'ai l'impression de...  
-Attends...

Naruto se recula un peu et enleva les jambes de Sasuke de ses épaules. Il tendit les bras.

-Viens.  
-Quoi ?

Naruto fit un mouvement de main pour faire comprendre à Sasuke de s'asseoir et de venir vers lui. Le brun obéit ; un peu hésitant. Le blond, assis lui aussi, le prit dans ses bras et colla son torse au sien.

-Vas-y. Assieds-toi sur moi.

Sasuke suivait ses instructions. Maintenant, il sentait la chaleur rassurante du corps de Naruto contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et fit frôler leur joue.

-Ca va mieux ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et Naruto comprit à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il était plus serein.

-J'essaie ou tu veux vraiment arrêter ?

Sasuke avait le choix. Il s'installa un peu mieux en inspirant profondément et resserra Naruto contre lui.

-Réessaie.

Alors, pendant que Naruto descendait ses mains le long du dos de Sasuke pour ensuite arriver à ses fesses et le soulever, le brun plongea son visage dans le cou de son petit ami et inspira de nouveau pour respirer l'odeur de Naruto.

Il le sentit venir en lui. Sasuke poussa une légère plainte et recula doucement pour voir fixer Naruto qui, lui, observait ses réactions.  
Sasuke agrippait ses épaules et serrait les dents. Lorsque Naruto fut totalement en lui, il vit le visage de ce dernier.  
Le blond venait de fermer les yeux et se mordait les lèvres en retenant un râle de plaisir.  
Sasuke se permit un sourire.

-Naruto.

L'interpellé ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sasuke se pencha sur lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de parler.

-Je ne tremble pas.

Naruto répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa au creux du cou. Il entendit en même temps Sasuke lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Fais-moi trembler de plaisir.

La demande surpris Naruto qui, finalement, pria intérieurement pour pouvoir lui obéir. Il fit Sasuke se mouvoir sur lui tout en ondulant son bassin lentement.  
Sasuke soupirait de plaisir. Il avait fini par fermer les yeux mais il ne pensait plus réellement, il ressentait seulement ce que Naruto faisait.

La tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte, Sasuke ne retenait pas ses gémissements et râles. Il permettait en même temps à Naruto de se détendre et de ne plus s'inquiéter. Lui aussi pouvait totalement profiter du moment présent.

Sasuke s'étant légèrement penché en arrière, Naruto le retenait d'une main posée dans son dos et, tout en continuant ses va et viens, il embrassait, léchait, mordillait la peau du torse et du cou de son amant.

Et soudain, un léger tremblement. Ici. Là. Naruto commença à ralentir pour finir par ne plus rien faire. Il attendait de voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Sasuke l'entoura totalement de ses bras et se colla à lui en se soulevant et s'abaissant lui-même sur le blond.

-Conti... nue... nn... Na… aa…

Sasuke tremblait de plaisir. Des vagues de sensations l'assaillaient. Naruto était rassuré et reprit ses mouvements, caresses et baisers mouillés. Puis, enfin, il accéléra avant de se libérer. Il prit en main le membre de Sasuke et y imprima des mouvements en accord aux siens.  
Le brun n'en put plus. Il cria son plaisir et se perdit au même moment que Naruto.  
Celui-ci se pencha doucement en arrière et entraîna Sasuke avec lui. Sa tête au pied du lit. Il avait les yeux fermé tout comme ceux de Sasuke. Ils reprenaient leur souffle en se gardant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Sasuke ? …

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, le brun compris.

-Ca… ça va... J'ai... je vais bien.

En disant cela, Sasuke se redressa. Il appuya ses bras sur le matelas, releva son visage, et s'immobilisa. Naruto le remarqua et rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-euh… Na… Naruto... Là !

Sasuke leva un bras et montra quelque chose du doigt. Naruto rejeta sa tête encore plus en arrière au pied du lit, et sourit de grands yeux ronds.

Juste à côté du bureau, par terre, se trouvait Noiraude et ses deux yeux verts les fixant.  
Un grand moment de silence parcourut la pièce jusqu'à ce que le chaton miaule et penche la tête sur le côté. Ce qui fit pouffer de rire Naruto. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur lui et reposa son bras sur le lit.

-Naruto ! Te marre pas !

Naruto, continuant de pouffer de rire, poussa gentiment Sasuke et se leva. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit et se couvrit d'un drap. Naruto se planta devant le chaton, le prit d'une main, et le mit dehors dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte.  
Sasuke l'observa revenir vers lui.

-Et si elle tombe dans les escaliers ?  
-Elle a réussi à monter. Elle arrivera à descendre.

Naruto s'avança à quatre pattes vers le brun et l'embrassa. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de son corps et se laissa tomber pour s'allonger. Naruto se recula et s'étendit sur le ventre à côté du lui.

-Naruto ?  
-Mm... ?  
-Tu as aimé ?

Sasuke tourna son visage et son regard vers Naruto qui agrandit ses yeux au maximum et qui lui répondit par l'affirmative de plusieurs hochements de tête convaincus réalisés au ralenti. Sasuke sourit et se retourna sur le ventre.

-Moi aussi.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un regard attendrissant et heureux. Il voulut aller l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais Sasuke le devança. Il se blottit en même temps contre lui et puis, une fois son visage posé contre le cœur du blond, il ne bougea plus.

-Sasuke… ?  
-Quoi… ?  
-Tu vas plus bouger là ?  
-Je reste comme ça toute la nuit !  
-Euh…

Sasuke sentit dans la voix de Naruto qu'il était un peu dérangé pour quelque chose. Il leva les yeux et lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke entendit le son de grands gargouillis provenant de l'estomac de son petit ami. C'est alors qu'il éclata de rire ; provoquant un visage indigné chez Naruto. Ce dernier regarda son petit ami se lever et commencer à s'habiller.  
Sasuke se stoppa un instant et lança un sourire à Naruto par-dessus son épaule.

-On va manger des râmens à l'Ichiraku ?  
-Oui !

En un instant, Naruto était habillé et patientait à la porte d'entrée avec le manteau de Sasuke à la main pour le lui donner, ainsi que la grande écharpe qui attendait un second cou.

Sasuke descendait les escaliers. Il sourit en voyant Naruto, tout sourire, le bras tendu sur le côté et tenant l'écharpe.

-Tu viens te réchauffer ?

Sasuke rit doucement de façon amusée. Il mit son manteau et accepta la moitié d'écharpe. Ils sortirent donc tous les deux et se rendirent au restaurant préféré de Naruto.

Rendu sur place, Sasuke commença à somnoler à la grande surprise de Naruto.

-Sasuke ? T'es fatigué ?  
-…mm ... Un peu... mais c'est pas grave, on a bientôt fini.

Sasuke avait fini son plat et appuyait son menton sur sa main. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il regardait son blond qui l'observait en se pressant de finir. Naruto demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui pour être crevé comme ça ?

Sasuke sursauta, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un petit sourire qui déstabilisa son petit ami. Il répondit.

-Top secret.

Naruto lança un regard suspicieux à Sasuke, finit vite fait son repas, et ils se levèrent de table.

-On y va ?

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke qui hocha la tête, posa un bisou sur sa joue, et l'entraîna dehors après avoir payé.

Ils se tenaient par la main, collés l'un à l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Sasuke fatiguant, Naruto lui avait enroulé toute l'écharpe autour du cou pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Le blond le regardait en réfléchissant.

-A quoi tu penses Naruto ?  
-Je me demande ce que tu as fait pour être si fatigué.

Sasuke sourit. Il se stoppa et se pencha à l'oreille de son petit mai.

-J'ai fait du rangement.  
-Du rangement ?  
-J'ai trié un peu mes affaires pour faire de la place pour les tiennes.  
-C'est vrai ?

Sasuke sourit et hocha la tête.

-Tu seras vraiment chez toi avec des affaires à toi parmi les miennes.

Naruto eut un grand sourire. Il se jeta sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Merci !

Sasuke répondit à son étreinte et le resserra tendrement en respirant son odeur.

-Merci Naruto.

Le blond recula un peu sans lâcher Sasuke et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi tu me dis merci ?  
-Tu m'as sauvé.  
-"Sauvé" ?  
-Tu comprends rien, hein ?

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en rétorquant.

-Bien sûr que si !

Sasuke fixa Naruto qui bougonnait. Il était vexé que son brun le croit si idiot. Il s'appuya sur lui en faisant la moue.

-Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles. Mais bon… Faut pas me dire merci. Tu es allé mieux tout seul.  
-Non. Sans toi, j'irai pas mieux.  
-… oui mais quand même...  
-Laisse Naruto. Je te dis juste merci.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke et n'ajouta rien. Il se laissa embrasser tendrement.  
Il reprirent leur route tranquillement. Juste avant d'arriver, Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et courut un peu plus loin dans la rue où ils se trouvaient.

-Regarde Sasuke !

Sasuke rejoint Naruto sans se presser en laissant échappé un bâillement. Il regarda ce que tenait son petit ami et sourit.

-Ah ! C'est bizarre qu'il y en ait encore !  
-C'est peut-être la dernière !

Naruto tenait une feuille d'érable à la main et souriait, tout content. Une grande rafale de vent passa alors ; rencontrant le dos de Sasuke face à Naruto sur son chemin.  
La feuille s'envola mais, bizarrement, elle ne suivit pas le coup de vent. Elle monta haut au-dessus de leur tête alors qu'eux la suivaient des yeux pour la voir redescendre. Elle se déposa sur Naruto ; surprenant Sasuke qui fit un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais dut se résoudre à se taire car Naruto, qui venait de jeter la feuille sur le côté, embrassait ses lèvres en prenant sa main. Puis il continua son chemin en déclarant que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas Sasuke allait s'endormir debout. Sasuke qui ne dit rien et qui se laissa emmener par Naruto.  
En recommençant à marcher, il fixa la feuille d'érable à présent par terre sur le côté du chemin.

* * *

De retour chez eux, Naruto prit l'écharpe et le manteau de Sasuke et le laissa monter en premier. Il le savait fatigué et lui avait dit d'aller se coucher ; qu'il le rattraperait juste après avoir rangé leurs affaires. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Arrivé en haut, Naruto entra dans la chambre et aperçut Sasuke se glisser sous l'édredon. Une fois allongé, le brun le regarda le rejoindre et lui sourit en le voyant se blottir contre lui.

-Oyasumi !  
-Oyasumi…  
-Ca va Sasuke ?

Naruto venait de relever son visage. Il était un peu soucieux car Sasuke n'avait rien dit depuis un moment et, lorsqu'il parlait, il semblait un peu éloigné.  
Le brun le rassura d'un sourire accompagné d'un baiser déposé sur son front.

-Je vais bien… Je me demandais juste…  
-Quoi ?

Naruto se recula un peu plus. Il voulait voir correctement son petit ami sans avoir à se tordre le cou. Sasuke poursuivit.

-La feuille d'érable… Elle s'est redéposée sur toi. Je comprends pas pourquoi.

Naruto n'eut même pas à réfléchir pour trouver une réponse. Il parla aussitôt.

-Elle a pas à me montrer la personne faite pour moi ! Je l'ai déjà trouvé !

Sur les lèvres de Sasuke se dessina un tendre sourire amusé à l'entente de cette réponse.

-Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à cette histoire ?  
-Au risque de te surprendre en te disant ça, je crois juste en mon cœur.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Naruto fit une pause pour lui laisser un temps de réaction, et continua.

-C'est pour ça que je te dis ça ! Je t'ai trouvé toi, alors je n'ai aucune raison de courir après une feuille. Même si cette histoire était vraie.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et se fut à son tour de se blottir contre lui.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui passe pour un idiot à avoir couru après une feuille.  
-Et ouais !  
-… Ne dis rien de consolant, surtout.

Naruto se tut tout d'abord et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles le brun s'endormit. Naruto, toujours éveillé, baissa les yeux et contempla son petit ami.

-T'es pas un idiot Sasuke. T'avais juste besoin d'amour.

Naruto clot alors ses paupières pour s'endormir. Il sentit les bras de Sasuke se resserrer sur lui puis l'entendit murmurer son nom dans son sommeil.

Un sourire se faufila sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour paisiblement.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, enveloppés dans la chaleur réconfortante de leur deux corps blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Plus un troisième qui les rejoint discrètement. Une petit boule de poils noirs aux yeux verts qui s'était faufilée entre eux deux sous l'édredon et qui se trouvait à présent bien au chaud.

Fin.  
Nana. 

Et voilà ! La fic est terminée ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Merci, si vous en avez envie et que vous le faites, de me laisser un commentaire !


End file.
